Girls und Panzer - Erika the Radical S2 - Overdrive Phrase
by zaochron333
Summary: After the Kuromorimine civil war, Erika Itsumi assumed the full command of Sensha-do team. How far can she go for the sake of new Kuromorimine when the Shipping is intensified and Harem is imminent, as well as the old and new faces appeared on a brand new implemented Shesha-do battle ground. None can tell. After all, she is the Radical!
1. Dear diary (NSFW)

**Inner me: *reading the summary* when the Shipping is intensified as Harem is imminent…and _so_ will the 'sneaky' update.**

 **Me: Oh shut up you. I don't plan on mind-screwing the readers on their second read-through…revise edition on the other hand…*notice that everyone is (not) reading this***

 **E-hem! Keep y'all waiting, huh? Thank you a lot for your support from the past weeks! Your reviews really kept my imagination and writer sense to continue on with this series. So please, enjoy the continuation of our heroine, Erika Itsumi. Let's see how she can cope when unlikely situations came in tow for her to deal with—**

 **Inner me: *hammering something onto the wall***

 **Me: What the hell are you doing now?**

 **Inner me: Don't mind me. Just placing this big billboard here as a fair warning.**

 **Me: For...*read* NSFW?**

 **Inner me: Why yes, it would be so awkward if you're reading this at work place or in a living room, with your parents or someone sitting right next to you.**

 **Me: ...H-hold on! Isn't this first chapter supposed to be a prologue and a quick recap?**

 **Inner me: *smirk* Now that we have NSFW tag in the title. Read it at your own risk. Or you can skip it straight to chap 2.**

 **Me: Wait a minute…last time you just stop at smirk…that line wasn't there…Holy shit. Was that...a sneaky update?**

* * *

\- Dear diary,

\- Where to start...

\- To be honest. I just really don't know what to write in here. Since this is my very first of doing this.

\- It would be best that I should review what had transpired since last week.

\- Not so long after our lost back in the 63rd Sensha-do Tournament. Shiho Nishizumi, our Headmistress had a…certain plan for me. To my wildest imagination, she actually appointed me as the new Sensha-do Commander. Then again, it's…obvious since I was the Vice-Commander. However, the thought of bearing such title without her, Maho Nishizumi, the one whom I admired for so long, is…dishearten.

\- I was…hesitated. I was scared…of taking on such a position like that. Adding with the guilt I have caused the Kuromorimine to lose in the first place, and having _her_ to leave…

\- Would I become a competent commanding officer? Or an incompetent? Would I do better than Maho? Would I…

\- So many questions of doubt and little confident in me back then.

\- At the time when I was pretty much dwelling in my own mind… ** _She_** appeared.

\- Karen Nakahashi.

\- She is an amazing person. She showed me the side of Kuromorimine that many did not see. A kind of trickster, she is. Along with her A-Team are Shiko, Hawisa, Yumiko, Lotte and Cadenza.

\- Cadenza, however, she was soon to be a member of my new crew which had Leila, a childhood friend. Sheska, a first-year oversea student from Germany, and Kai, who happened to join in by chance when I was recruiting. When I've decided that I'd become the new Commander of Kuromorimine, however, there's still some doubts lingering.

\- Getting back to the topic…During my conversation with Karen-senpai, I came to realize that she loves Sensha-do and held Kuromormine in her highest regard, but to the Nishizumi Style. There was a…lack of approval to it.

\- But that's what I only learned after _that_ had happened.

\- It was beyond our wildest imagination. Do some sort of…coup d'état, no coup de grâce. Using themselves as…Damocles.

\- However, at the end of it. It was all part of her plan, to push me on taking the role as the Commander with no hesitation.

\- Because she believed in me.

\- Because she heard my…crying back in the old block.

\- How embarrassing…

\- Anyway, I have defeated Karen-senpai and her rogue team on their own home field. Then by some…in the heat of that moment. I've made some incredible rousing speech to everyone, to the whole school.

\- To me, at that moment. It felt…good. I did not think that I was the one who made the Kuromorimine to change, to reform.

\- The application to join Sensha-do came in fast and many, from first years, the second-years and even third-year regulars. Not just the students but sailors as well.

\- Believe it or not. I have got myself a fan club now not that I take it from granted.

\- Because all of…that…

\- I really wanted to kill them…

\- I wanted to strangle Karen-senpai with my own bare hand…no wait. I _did_ strangle her with my bare hands…

\- But who I really want to kill is that little shit who dare put that…video for the whole school to see…

\- …Anyway, after that whole ordeal. The investigation was made to dig into Karen and others' 'questionable' activities. They soon discovered Garden of Eden, our little haven. It was quite a revelation to Headmistress and teachers when they learned about how students repressed their stress and negative thought.

\- When I and the others braced ourselves mentally to see it to be closed down…the Headmistress rather found it was rather...captivating and…wow. You wouldn't believe it, even us. The teachers decided to keep it open (with limited operational time though). But then again…they occupy that place more often than we do…

\- While it was a great news to many. However, the sailors who joined Karen's rebelled cause couldn't get away from the punishment. To be fair, what those girls did to the disciplinary members, they had it coming. Still, I were really surprised that they've prepped themselves a back door. Before the expelled order was made, they already transferred to Ooarai, to a place called 'Johannesburg'. I don't know if those Ooarai girls know that though…

\- …I think I have changed. After all those things…I changed.

\- My stupid pride and ego. Guess they're no longer there to cloud my judgment.

\- Amazing. Before all of this, my mind was dwelled on the regret that I have made back in the 62nd Tournament, having her to leave Kuromorim[]

* * *

The typing on the keyboard came to a stop.

Erika let out a long sigh as she leaned hard on the back of her chair, looked absently to the ceiling.

 _Miho._

 _There was so many things happened...because of you. You're so clumsy, so indecisive, and so...kind. But at this point on, I just..._

"I'm don't hate you anymore..."

 _Oh Miho. I really missed you. I really want to see you again._

"…Maybe this is where I should stop. It's been a long day for me..." Erika muttered.

 ***Knock knock***

As soon as Erika retracted her fingers from the keyboard, a knock came from the door.

 _Hm? At this hour? Who is it?_

"It better not be Candeza or Kai with their stupid problems." Erika mumbled as she approached to the door.

"Yes, how can I hel—"

What behind the opened door, the light blond-haired could not believe what she was seeing.

It's a face that she was longed to meet again.

The brownish short hair and brown eyes. The unmistakable face which renowned across to the world of Sensha-do, to every school.

"Mih—Vice-commander…?"

"…Erika-san..." Miho said weakly, looking at her.

 _Her eyes...they're red...what happened?_

Suddenly, without a warning, the brown-haired enclosed the distance between them, so close that her head pressed onto the other's chest.

"NAh?!"

"You are so cruel, Erika-san! How could you do that to me?"

Miho's question made Erika dumbfounded.

"To...what did I do to you?"

"Do you really want to me to say it?!" She said it out of disbelief.

"What..."

"You confessed to my sister! You big meanie!"

" **GGGAAAHHHHHH! ! !** "

That was only the volume of scream into the mental of void. Even though Erika was rather longed to meet her again, but this circumstance was rather something Erika didn't fond of.

Before Erika could raise out some…defend, Miho continued.

"Even though I...I..."

Miho's face was red as her eyes were…engaging and determine.

"Erika-san. I love you."

"..."

"..."

...

 _Eh?_

 _Ehhh?_

 ** _EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_**

Despite Erika's best put up poker face, her mind was going off crazy.

No wait. Scratch that.

Erika was about to faint as her feet gave away and her head began to dive backward.

Something then happened.

To her unexpected, Erika was lifted up by Miho effortlessly. It didn't take long for Erika's running brain to find herself that she was in a…bridal carry.

"But still, it's a good thing that Onee-chan had rejected you."

"I…she…I…she…"

While Erika was baffled and stammered, Miho carried her all the way to the bed and placed her down gently.

"Don't worry, Erika-san…no, _Erika_. I will take responsibility."

"Eh?" Erika felt her face was warm. "What are you trying to do, you id—!"

It was a thing.

Miho's face was close to Erika's, so close that Miho's lips touched on Erika's without a restraint.

"Hihi, I finally did it with you, Erika." She looked like a kid who finally got her wish granted.

"Erika…I love you."

With Miho's endearing eyes looked straight at Erika, she felt her heart skipped a beat.

"M…Miho…I—"

 ***BAM!***

Without a warning, the door was swung open wide along with a distress cry.

"Erika-chan! Help me! Your first crush is so cruel to me! She forced me and violat…" The auburn-haired stopped once she registered a second familiar face inside the room.

"M-Miho-chan—Buhg!"

That was the last thing Karen could say before a brute kick landed on her back, prompting her whole face down to the floor.

Erika's heart at this point was cease beating when she saw a second face which she long admired and loved…to the point that she confessed her true feeling to it. But the situation like this, in a position she was in…

"Onee-chan…?"

"…Miho?" Maho was genuinely surprised. "Wait…are you…What do we have here?"

Her voice suddenly got heavy as a certain black and violet aura was emitting from her.

"Commander…I…this isn't what looks like…"

"Onee-chan. I…"

A hand put up to cease the two's moving mouth.

"No need for further explanation."

Erika felt a shiver run through her back. At this point, she thought the whole world was about to come to an end.

Maho looked at them, not with some dark or serious face. It was a face of…acceptance?

"Because I too, share the same feeling as you, Miho."

"Onee-chan." Miho soon once again approached to her sister.

This time, it wasn't a mere handshake. Both of their hands placed on each other as their fingers intertwined together.

"Onee-chan."

"Miho."

The way the two sisters looking at each other were…engaging.

Erika's heart started to beating fast for some reason.

"Let's do it." Maho said.

"Uhm!" Miho nodded.

 _Do what now?_

…

…

It was a…hot seat.

That was what Erika called it as she was sitting right on it, having Miho was on her right and Maho on her left.

No matter how she looked at it, she was…sandwiched in between.

"I…uh, we…nyah!?"

Without a warning, both of her ears were assaulted by Nishizumi sisters' tongues.

"Hihi, Erika is so cute." Miho said.

"She really is."

Then Erika's exposed arm and thigh were touched by the two.

"Her skin is so soft."

"Uhm. Like a feather. It's squishy too."

"Wahh…mmh! !" Erika bit her under lip, holding down the voice.

"Damn, you two." Karen groaned, recovering herself from the sucker punch. "Sucking her up like a vampire. Leave some for me, would you? Erika is belonged to all of us, right?"

"Not belonged to you, she ain't." Maho immediately said. "Having that say, you actually belonged to me now."

Hearing it, Erika was confused.

"C-Commander?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Your dear senpai here is under a special training, by the Nishizumi Style no less." Maho explained, looking at Karen with fierce gaze which Erika have never seen before.

"Let's see the result of my training. Strip."

Erika's eyes were wide opened.

"Strip it all down, except my present of course."

 _Present?_

"Do I really have to—"

"Remember, you are just a dog now. And a good dog goes wan-wan (woof-woof) when answer."

"…Wan."

"Again."

"Wan! Wan!"

"Good. Now strip."

To Erika's mind, her innocent was shattered when she saw the one whom she admired by charisma now was degrading herself by removing her clothes.

One by one. Piece by piece.

Till it hit her. The effect was…dramatic.

What Karen-senpai had on was a shiny material-made two-piece suit like a black bikini, expect it added with a leather belt under her breast. The amount of rubbery fabric was…limited, just leave enough for imagination. And they looked really…tight. She wondered if Karen's privates was…comfortable…No. Of course not!

With Maho's hand signal. Karen humbly kneed herself down and…acted like a dog.

"Woof."

"Be a good girl and pull her socks out with just your mouth."

"Woof woof!"

"This is strange and yet, exciting, isn't it?" Miho said.

Reluctantly, Erika allowed Karen-senpai to remove her socks with Maho's exact order.

"...Commander."

"Call me Maho from now on, Erika."

"I…I don't wanna say it…"

"Come on. You own me that." She urged.

"…" Erika persisted.

"Stubborn." Maho placed her hand on Erika's hand. "But that's what I like about you."

Under the guide of Maho's hand, Erika's face was moved to look at her and soon, Erika was kissed by Maho.

She was happy. Truly. There's no denying it.

"M...Maho..." She said the name.

"Again."

"Maho."

"Louder."

"Maho!"

"Again! Raise up your voice!"

"Maho! Maho! Maho! MAHO! MAHO! I LOVE YOU!"

Maho formed a winning smile on her face.

"You are so adorable."

"No fair! Instead of calling me former vice commander, call me Miho as well." Miho said with a jealousy behind her voice.

"Miho…I…"

"I…I love you Miho, more than anyone…"

By her words, the brown-haired promptly went red and smiling.

"Erika, I love you too." Maho joined in. "You have always been by my side and you will continue to do so. You hear me?"

"Maho, I love you! Miho, too. Both of you…I love you!"

Hearing such a boastful confession from Erika, the two Nishizumi sisters couldn't help but blushed.

"Then we shall reward you." Maho said.

"Indeed we will."

Erika's shirts' buttons were unbuttoned, one by one. Till a pair of light blue bras was revealed behind the gap.

"For a serious face like you. It's a cute bras you're wearing." Miho teased.

"W-What's that supposed to mean—myaa!?"

Maho lifted Erika's skirts up and steadily run her hand behind the cloth.

"Mm!"

Miho's hands swiftly moved to her chest, fondling them.

"Mmhh~~ahh! Ahh!" There was no denying it anymore. Erika was moaning under the Nishizumi sisters' assault as she was being…dominated by the two.

"Hehe, Erika is so cute. It makes me want to tease her more."

"Now, now. Don't rush, Miho." Maho turned to the auburn-haired who rather wanted to have some action.

"Come on, dog. Undress my Erika's underwear here with your teeth."

"Woof!"

The dog happily complied.

"N-no…"

Erika unconsciously closed her legs but the Nishizumi sisters easily forced them open up. With that, Erika helplessly to see Karen-senpai moved her face close her privates.

 _She are looking at me!_

Soon, the dog used her teeth to remove Erika's panties.

 _Down there. They're all can see it!_

"Oh wow. No pubes!" Karen exclaimed out of surprised.

"Fufu, at this age, I guess Erika is still younger than the rest of us." Maho said, smirking.

"Ahh…the smell…She still haven't take a shower yet." Miho said, sniffing at Erika's arm pit.

"Come on, dog. Let's see how good your tongue is. Clear her up nicely."

"No…no…"

Despite the 'no', Erika's privates were fully exposed before the auburn-haired whose face and tongue was getting closer and closer...

The unlocked door was once again opened by an unexpected visitor.

"Good evening Erika. What is going on in this room...BY THE EMPEROR!"

"He-headmistress?!"

Before Shiho's black eyes, there was no way she could pull the move: 'This isn't what it looks like."

"I...I..."

"Miss Itsumi…I never thought you would have fallen so low like that."

"I...I can...explain...?"

 _Wait can I?! Can I?! Me in such a position right in between your daughters and having Karen-senpai about to do the thing?!_

"Well, it's better late than never..."

"Heh?"

"Allow me to join in with you girls too."

With her line was delivered, Shiho's fingers slowly removed the jacket as they reach to her inner shirt and unbuttoned it.

And Erika blinked.

…

…

Erika blinked...

She blinked and she blinked...

Only to see the darken ceiling.

She quickly got up on her bed. There was no one else but her inside her own dormitory room.

"It's a dream...it's a dream...thank god...it's a dream…"

Thanks to the darkness, no one would able to see how red of her face was and how her relieved face was shifted to another expression.

She grabbed the pillow, pressed it hard onto her redden face as she let out the uncontrollable inaudible scream.

 **"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ! ! !"**

~0~

"What happened to Commander Erika? She didn't show up at the practice for two days now."

"Was she sick or something?"

Hearing the Sensha-do members were concerned, Karen turned to the new appointed advisor of Kuromorimine.

"Do you know anything, Maho?"

"…She was…avoiding me for some reason." She said with a troubled expression.

"Actually, I saw her deliberately avoided me as well, like a plague..." Karen said. "When I caught up to her, she just berated me as a succubus. I wonder why?"

Her question drawn many looks at her. The looks were ranging from skeptical to 'Really? Really?'.

"Are you really asking that question?" Leila said with a dark face.

"Dear diary. Today everyone was mad." Kai and Cadenza said.

"The end."


	2. It's a Visit!

**Yay~! We are back to Rated T! Hello good fellow readers (if you are the one who don't use the filters). Since there are explicit contents in chapter 1, and I don't know how to place NSFW tag (except when there's multiple chapters to change the title) I have to rated M to avoid the heart racing if you read the chapter 1 next to someone or inside a living room. I mean, I wouldn't say that the first chap is all that suggestive and I'm not trying to write the Fifty Shades here right? Hahahaha!**

 **Inner me: ...**

 **Me: And during the period of writing of this chapter 2. I received huge love and good reviews, even I got favorited as well. Thank you so much! At this rate, I would at least have 100 good strong followers and favorites!**

 **Inner me: *Look at Erika S1 which got 16 followers and 17 favorites* *Turn to Erika S2 which only has 5 followers and 6 favorites* *barely reviews and they are mostly about grammar mistakes***

 **Inner me: (X) Doubt**

* * *

It was a lovely and peaceful day, which something that many yearned for. So inside the maintenance sheds, the mechanics decided to have some R&R by playing blackjack.

The four players stared at each other intensely with their best poker face.

"Stand."

"Stand."

Two players decided to halt, not taking any more card.

The novice, however, feeling the luck is on his side.

"Hit me."

So the dealer draw another card and tossed to the novice in a stylish way.

The novice picked it, and slowly, slowly to see the edge of the card.

"Shit!"

"Twenty-six, AH-HA!" The one standing behind the novice shouted out.

The crowd erupted the laughter.

While the laughter was echoing strong inside the sheds, it didn't drown out the ongoing noises of cannon fire and light vibrations made by panzers on the Sensha-do Training Grounds.

In a way, those sounds were what the mechanics have always heard to the point they became a part of something that they didn't pay much attention to it anymore. Still, this overlook had allowed a certain person who was walking around the sheds unnoticed.

Besides the mechanics, there's also a number of students on the grounds. With a glance, the person could tell that they're freshmen.

"Let's go to that café. I want to see those uniforms again."

"You mean the 'Tavern' right?"

"Oh right!"

The girls giggled as they walked.

"They're so cute in it."

"I want to wear it too."

Once the girls walked again from the hiding spot, the person couldn't help but felt there's a certain change.

"Hmm…things are seem…different around here." She muttered.

It wasn't long for her to see a lineup of heavy tanks like Elefants, Panthers and Tiger Is.

With by the look, they're intimidated enough to shake down the morale of who dare to challenge them. However, what intrigued her most was that beside those heavy tanks, there're light tanks parked alongside such as Panzer IIs, 35(t)s and Stug IVs, they're all combat readied .

And there's a certain vehicle which wasn't belonged to the rest. A Japanese light tank called Type 98 Ke-Ni which had modified into a…type of civilian vehicle without a turret.

"Oh-ho. Our little Ke-ni is still here."

She climbed on and entered it swimmingly.

"Hhm-hm. You never changes at all." She noticed the interior didn't change at all, as it's remained as it was. "But let's see you still got it, girl."

Soon the engine was ignited.

"Purr like a kitty."

And the tracks began to roll without anyone noticing since the blackjack was too captivating.

~0~

"Firing!"

Following the gunner's shouting, it was a loud boom from 75mm Pak 40 gun which mounted on a tank destroyer known as Marder II, a high-profile and open-topped design vehicle.

Once the projectile was launched away from the barrel, Elena, the blond-haired German girl quickly observed its trajectory over the binoculars. A moment later, the shell hit the ground where it was 2 meters away to the designated painted bull eye concrete.

"Miss."

"Shell loaded…again." The loader sighed.

"Away!"

The tank commander observed.

The shell flew over the target and landed behind.

"Miss." Elena reported.

"Are you sure this Pak 40 is functioning properly?" Yumiko, the so-called tank gunner complained.

"Are you doubting the German technical superiority?"

Seeing Elena's dark face, Yumiko couldn't help but to question her character. Elena was usually…kind-hearted so she often got panicked when some unexpected situations came in. However, when the stress and adrenaline rushed into her brain, it turned her into a blood-thirsty Naz—person. Did it has something to do with Elena's ancestors in the past? Probably it was, evidently with her brother's name…

"…firing." The gunner resumed the shooting, avoiding invoking the unknown.

Marder II's open-top design granted an easy access to load the ammunition on board. Even though the League didn't permit such vehicle to participate the Sensha-do out of safety reason, it served as a medium to train the tank gunner, to get them familiarize with the gun and so.

And Yumiko was one good example, of showing the list of mistakes and errors as a gunner.

Another shell was launched.

"Miss."

"Can you for once, hit the target please? Don't make me go loading the shell and shell again and again!" The loader whined.

"Yeah." said the one who stood outside the Marder II with dozens of shell casings lying around her.

"Hey. I'm helping you two have a work out to burn those fats. You should be graceful."

The two didn't feel that way as the insults were unleashed upon her.

"Was Yumiko nicht lernt, lernt Yumiko nimmermehr… (What Yumiko doesn't learn, Yumiko will never learn…)"

"What did you just say?"

Their loud chatter had made them failed to notice a certain armored-paper Japanese light tank passed through and then reversed back.

"Good morning girls." The voice called out to them. "I don't suppose you could tell me where your commander is?"

"…She is at the A-sector, but she's probably on the other side of the river so you have to drive around the B-sector to get to her." Elena responded.

"Oh, is there a short cut for that?"

"Well…there is a…path. Wait, it's not a path though…Made up with vertical logs together. So it might be challenging for you to drive."

"Vertical logs together…I'll take my chance. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

Soon Ke-ni continued on its way, leaving Marder II back on its business.

"Gun loaded."

"Away."

The thunderous boom of Pak 40 echoed in the air. Once the smoke was dismissing away from the muzzle, the entire crew silently looked each other as each mind was processing about a friendly conversation with a woman they've never…met before...

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

~0~

 **Sensha-do Training Grounds – A-Sector**

It was a nice day for Dave…well, at least that's what he'd like to think. Ever since the day he fell into the blowhole of a metal beast, he was…received quite a good care from a long haired creature who lived inside its belly. He was feed with many things, relatively good, especially the nuts.

However, having all of those, why does he have to stick with these long and short-haired creatures just to be suffered inside the belly of this foil beast filled with such horrible smell? And when the beast spitted its bean…oh, what a terrible experience…

"Oooh! How the hell can you score a hit like that?" Cadenza said, seeing their shell penetrated an abandoned car at 800 meters.

"Well, physics and navigation are my favorite subjects." Kai replied casually.

"So you're good at math. I'm jealous." Leila sighed. "Reall—"

« EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! » The hysterical radioed voice suddenly came in almost had Leila a jump scare.

« This is Elena to Commander Erika! Please respond! »

« What's going on now? » Hawisa said.

« Did Ele—those girls burn down their own tank or something? » Karen asked.

« She said Elena at first, didn't she? » A member asked.

« Indeed she did. » replied another.

"This is Commander Erika. Report."

« There is a civilian vehicle running down on the training grounds! »

The news was sure enough to rile up everyone.

« Eh? Ehh!? A civilian vehicle?! »

« What are security guards doing?! »

"What vehicle, can you specify?" Erika asked.

…

…

"It's the Chief's Ke-ni...wait…"

In a certain state when a mind was in panic and someone was demanding for an answer straightaway, Elena's brain had processed the whole information into this: **{** The Chief's Ke-ni –» Chief is the owner –» Someone else is driving it? –» The Ke-ni has been stolen! **)**

…

…

« The Chief's Ke-ni has been stolen! I repeat! The Chief's Ke-ni has been stolen by some unknown woman and now she is running rampage down toward to you, Commander! »

At this point, beyond all illogic and violation of common sense which Erika had witnessed and suffered by now…

"I'm sorry, what?" That was all she could say.

What came next was radio chatters erupted all over the channel.

« The Chief's Ke-ni is what? »

« My Ke-ni is **_WHAAAAAT!?_** » The Chief's voice cried out over the radio.

« So does that mean we have the permission to open fire on it? » asked a sailor who joined the Sensha-do.

« NOOOOOO! You do _»static«_ have the permission to open fire on it! Ya heard me?! »

« "You heard the Chief. We have the permission to fire on it! » The tempered sailor who assumed the role of tank commander said.

« I'm pretty sure that was a no. But who cares? Let's shoot it! »

« You heard her! We need to intercept that Ke-ni before it makes its way to the commander! »

« JAAA! ! » « ALARM! » The battle cries shouted out powerfully.

"I…I don't even…" At this point, Erika utterly had no words.

~0~

It was soon for a Panzer III to spot the specific suspect vehicle.

"This is Saxon 5. We've spotted the Bucket. Prepare to fire."

"H-wait a minute!" The loader shouted out, stopping the gunner. "Does the Chief's Ke-ni is coated with carbon protection?"

"…" There's a silence for a moment before the gunner said.

"If she dies. She dies."

And the trigger was pulled.

The shell was launched but it did not hit the target as Ke-ni was moving in a rapid speed.

"Hmm. I must be in the crossfire. Better get out fast." The driver shifted the gear as the pedal was pressed on.

The little tank did not shy away from the big boys as it charged and slit past a Panther. The rotating turret could not keep up to Ke-ni's speed.

« Why the target has to be so small and nimble?! »

« There it is. Feuer! » A friendly Panzer IV called out.

The projectile was launched with high velocity, but it missed the moving target, only to near-hit a friendly Jagdpanzer IV which appeared by the hill.

« Waaah! Friendly fire! Friendly fire! »

« It's just one tank. What the hell are you guys doing?! »

« Surround her. Schnell! Schnell! (Quickly! Quickly!) »

The encirclement was slowly to form in. Two 35(t)s manned by first-years moved in to intercept.

« This is Saxon 8. We've got her right at our 12 o'clock. »

« I can't wait to tell Koume-senpai about this! »

« You can tell her once we killed it. Fire! »

The two panzers opened fire.

With the ground exploded violently, everyone would assumed the little paper-armored tank would be done for. However, to their shocking, the Japanese tank still resumed its way toward them.

« Fire at will! »

Another volley of shells smashed the ground, but the target showed no sign of damage as it continued to move.

« Hold your fire! »

« Fire when I say so. »

Two 35(t)s halted fire as the gun slowly traced over the Ke-ni which was moving right in between them.

Then by some sort of…human error, the two gunners immediately opened fire when the two gun barrels were facing oppositely, rendering both…suicidal kills.

…

…

« …I'm sorry to say that we're immobilized. »

« Same here. »

« What the fu—What are you girls doing?! » Someone shouted out of disbelief.

The whole event was seen by Erika and Karen through the binoculars.

"This is embarrassing…" Erika sighed.

"You can't blame the newcomers. But hey, this is a good real life experience for them, right?" Karen said.

"…"

 _I'm glad that Maho isn't here to witness this…Otherwise those girls would have one hell of a time with the Nishizumi Style._

"That's driving style though…is oddly similar…" Karen muttered, then realizing the direction which Ke-ni was taking. "That path…Is it gonna…"

"No way…I haven't done the math of how to run with that Kung-Fu Crossing yet!" Cadenza shouted out.

The Kung-Fu Crossing. A certain iconic image of the master and the apprentice training martial arts while standing on the vertical logs, helping to control the balance and improve the concentration.

Though that being said, this was nicknamed by the senpais in a few years back when they happened to set this up as a…certain trial for the driver to earn their nickname if they managed to drive the tank over these logs which set up across the shallow river, distance about 300 meters.

While it was rarely used by a few reckless driver, such as Cadenza for example, but when someone decided to do it, they would earn a full attention of everyone who is presented. Such as today, Erika, Karen and everyone else, all stopped the chasing and the shooting to witness it.

The tracks of Ke-ni soon interacted with the head of every logs, bringing its body travelled onward.

"Fall...Fall...Fall..." Cadenza and a few tempered crew members muttered, urging it to make a mistake and fall horribly into the river.

"It's going to make it?" Kai said, looking through the periscope.

"No way, the Killing Corner is up ahead." Cadenza said.

True to her words, up ahead there was a certain turn which was known as 'The Killing Corner'. Many and others before them couldn't pass this one easily because of one log was placed at a 45-degree angle and deliberately didn't place another parallel log. With just this peculiar turn, it led many tanks took a nose dive into the water.

The Ke-ni driver saw it. A wide grin was simply formed on her face.

To everyone surprise, they noticed Ke-ni was suddenly speed up, onward to the turning without a break and suddenly, a hard brake.

With breaking hard on the left-sided track, the driver used the created momentum, allowing the tank's right track to get pass over the empty space and landed right onto the next log.

"No wait…"

The Ke-ni had made it across with flying colors.

« Holy...that one actually has done it! »

« Look at how it did so at ease! »

« She had done it! »

Soon the cheers echoed throughout the radio.

« Wait, why everyone is cheering it? »

« Are we still shooting at it nor not? »

« Everyone. Stand down! »

A loud, firm voice radioed in to snap them back to attention.

…

…

"I repeat. Stand-down." Erika said. "Just let it…comes to us."

Soon the riled up Kuromorimine panzer group quickly steadied themselves as they let the moving light tank to get pass them.

As the Ke-ni was approaching closer to Erika's Panzer IV, which had an unique camouflage scheme of dark gray and red oxide, Karen's Panther moved in and put itself voluntary in a way as a shield for Erika.

"If it acts funny, you know what to do." Karen said to an allied Panzer IV.

« Uhm…to do what? »

The vehicle came a stop, bringing the tension to everyone.

The Ke-ni's hatch soon opened up, revealing the woman in her twenties, wearing shades on top of her asymmetrical hairstyle. From the look alone, they all could tell that she had a wild side, but what was puzzling everyone that the woman was bearing the same hair color like Karen.

"Hi, Kat! How are you?"

"A—!? A…Ane (sis)…?" The auburn-haired was genuinely astounded at first but she then quickly dismounted from the tank. "Aki-nee!"

"Kat!"

The two women with the same colored hair hugged each other strongly.

"It's been so long!"

"I miss you too!"

While everyone was baffled by the animated sight before them, Elena and Yumiko arrived to the scene in a Kübelwagen.

"Uh…what did we miss?" Yumiko asked.

~0~

"My name is Aki. Aki Nakahashi. I'm Karen's big sister. Some of you may or may not know me but it's nice to meet you all, girls."

"This is bad. Now there's two of them…" Leila was grimaced.

"Karen's sister? The Puma right?"

"That explains her driving skill."

"So she is from All-Stars University Team right?"

The girls were rowdy by Karen's sister's introduction.

"You girls are sure lively. Less reserved than back in my years." Aki could tell from their reaction.

"It's all thanks to your little sister here." The Chief said, bringing out the laughter.

"Truly. Then again, the reason I come here is to confirm one thing." Aki turned to her sister. "Was that the whole…Valkyria thing, it actually happened?"

"Yes." Karen answered it with a teeth smile.

Aki could only blink a few times before she continued.

"And you managed to pull it off and go unpunished from the Nishizumi?"

"Not exactly a-hundred-percent-of-get-out-of-jail-card. I did my time."

"Community service." Lotte added. "Still have forty hours left."

"H-hold on. I remember that I already finished it."

"No you didn't, senpai." Leila stated. "Having someone else to do it in your stead is not a way."

"…"

Without a warning, Karen pulled out an item sharply from her pocket like a knife.

Even though it wasn't something that deadly but the thing known as: 'Black Note', it carried a certain aura to scare everyone always, and it certainly made Leila was as pale as a sheet.

Leila simply made a yelp as she took cover behind Sheska who reluctantly became a shield before the approaching Karen with a dark smile.

"You should be graceful that Nishizumi-san isn't here." Erika was unfazed. "She would have added more to your time while keeping an eye on you."

"Well, you enjoy it while it lasts." Karen soon put it away.

"…That being said and all. Let's go to the tavern. My treat!"

Everyone immediately erupted out the cheers.

"YEAAAHHH! !"

"Now that I kept hearing it from other students. Tavern?" Aki asked.

Karen only made a cat smile upon the question.

~0~

"Wahh…wahh…ahhh! So cute~! _SO CUTE_ ~~!"Aki exclaimed as her heart raced by the sight.

What the little sister showed her on the very Plaza ground of a prestigious school was a gathering crowd, or rather, customers who were waiting in line before the new establishment called Tavern. With a similar concept design based on Garden of Eve. It was a place to eat, drink and entertain with arcade machines. And with its ample space, the Tavern could hold up to 300 people.

Of course, while the alcoholic drink was out of question for these young ladies, that didn't stop them from…imitating it with dark-colored root beer and bringing the special spicy rum called Hanabero Club on the menu. What's outstanding beside the non-alcoholic and German-themed food, all customers had a feast for the eyes, seeing the waitresses dressed in a traditional feminine dress known as Dirndl which modified the skirt was above knee length, while the white blouse and corset were…emphasizing their respective personality.

"Who is the genius behind such scheme?" Aki asked.

"You'd be surprised, Ane. It's Maho Nishizumi."

"No way…"

"Oh yeah." Karen nodded.

It was right after the conclusion about the Garden of Eden. Maho suggested it out of concerning for the lingering stress, not just of Sensha-do members but also Kuromorimine students as well.

What even surprised Aki most was that the waitresses were all members of Sensha-do.

In the past, Aki remembered there was a line drawn in the relationship between the first years, second years and third years, but looking at how the tank commanders, serving the food and drink, having a small chat with customers who were their crew members and other students from different departments. It put a smile on Aki's face.

"I have to admit. This is a nice change for Kuromorimine."

"Indeed it is." Karen nodded.

"Hey waitress, two more beers over here."

"Excuse me, can you take our order now?"

The customers' callings came in rapidly, making the waitresses had a bit of hard time.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm coming!"

Karen formed a mischievous smile when she recognized a certain waitress who wore red-colored frame classes.

"Mamo-chan~ You're so obedient~ Never thought you would be that masochist~"

Karen's words were enough to raise the person's temperature.

"I AM NOT A MASOCHIST!"

Even though Abe's attitude toward Karen was the same as ever, what did amaze Karen was that after the underhand tactic she'd pulled on Abe. Abe decided to help the Sensha-do team after she resigned herself from the Morals Disciplinary Committee.

In a sense, maybe she wanted to search…her true self. Kinda romantic there, but Karen was not a cold-hearted bitch who would…humble Abe's courage and effort like that. Still, that didn't stop her from teasing.

"Don't think this is over between us!"

"Oh Mamo-chan. You're such a tsundere."

 **"I. AM. NOT. A. TSUNDERE! !"**

"Abe-san. Please calm down!"

"Think of this like a training!"

Abe's crew members urged to her to calm down to the point of restraining all of her limbs. Karen casually waved goodbye to the fiery Abe before she lead her sister to a table which occupied by four members who were quite well-known among Sensha-do members.

"And here are Kuromorimine rising stars. They're the ones who had defeated me and my rebel army."

"That's a bit much…" Sheska was embarrassed.

""Go. Go. Power ranger!"" Kai and Cadenza singed the tune happily, earning good laughs from nearby tables.

"Come on. Behave!" The flustered Leila told them off.

""Yes mother~"" Their replied didn't make her happy at all, but it did make Aki chuckled.

"Thanks for taking care of my little sister." Aki extended out a hand.

"I—I'm Leila Rou..." Leila awkwardly shook her hand while her mind was charmed by Aki's well-developed body.

 _She is so beautiful. I wonder if I can ask her for some advices…_

"Cadenza Gatti."

"So…you're the one who switched side?"

"I'm starting to hate that stereotype…" She frowned.

"Kai. Just Kai."

"Ah, you're the unsung hero who took the shot."

Kai's eyes were beaming, making a broad smile. "Yours truly."

"Francesca. But everyone called me…Sheska." It was the name she'd have to live with.

Aki noticed on the table, there sat a little furred creature who was eating some seeds deliciously without a care in the world.

"Ooh~ Who is the little guy?"

"His name is Dave." Sheska answered.

"Dave? As in David? Why the American name?"

"It just…came to me."

"Rather some lazy writing right there if you ask me."

"Hey!" Me shouted out by the table.

"If it was me, I would go with Dale, as in Chip and Dale." Aki continued. "So you should change the name in case a new one appear on your other shoulder."

"…" My eyes opened wide by the revelation.

"Ahh~ Koume-senpai is so sexy in that Dirndl."

The voice nearby caught Aki's attention. They're a group of freshmen, judging from the face and height, however, they're a bit different than the others as these girls were wearing white sailor caps instead Sensha-do field caps. She followed their gaze and spotted a certain girl who had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Her ample bosom, they're so inviting. I want dig my face into them."

"Now, now. Koume-senpai is belonged to all of us." The long-haired said, holding the smartphone in a recording mode.

"And you kids are…" Aki asked.

"We are Koume-senpai's harem members desu!" One girl announced proudly.

"You girls are bad...but you have my full support!" She earned the approval cheers, to Koume's oblivious.

"Kinky." Karen smiled, giving her sister a shot glass containing a red liquor. "Here, a special drink that all must taste."

"Ooh, I didn't have that back in my years." Aki made a whistle before she took the shot.

All were eyeing on the woman who gulped it down in one go.

"Bua-Hahh~ Lighter than whisky but I love it!"

Following her words, the whole place roared out the cheers.

While the atmosphere was getting noisier by Karen's big sister, a certain person whose presence was…lower than the rest, even though she was the sole person who stopped Karen from sabotaging Kuromorimine's prestigious image.

 _I felt that I was being left out for some reason…_

However, it didn't last long when Erika's eyes met with hers.

"You are Erika Itsumi, the new Commander right?"

"Yes, I—"

"Say no more. I've heard a lot about you."

Aki said, placing a hand on her chin. She gave Erika an intense look, like she was studying her like a subject.

"…uhm."

"So you're the Succubus who drove my little sister to tear down her own fragile heterosexuality wall."

" _Pssssst!_ _! !_ "

Almost everyone spitted out their food and drink upon hearing it.

"Kyaa! You're horrible, Aki-nee! Don't do it here." Karen acted out like some anime character with two hands placed on her flustered cheeks.

For some reason, Erika began to understand that one distress and injustice feeling when you involved into some sexual harassment as a victim, but you then got blamed for it in the end.

"She is not a Succubus! _She_ is the Succubus!" The flustered Leila stood up, defending Erika.

"But Your Honor, she's still _the one_ who drove you to tear down your own wall." Cadenza spoke up.

A number of damaged silverware and chinaware were later added to the bill.

~0~

Soon, Aki, Karen, Erika and their group settled themselves down in a VIP room, allowing other members and students to enjoy the party at their own leisure.

"Come on, Aki-nee. Show me." Karen said.

"Show you what?" Aki acted innocently.

"Ooh, don't do this to me now. You know _what's what_." Karen pouted her face.

"Hehe. This is my grand treasure so treat it with care." Aki showed a picture showing a certain cute pale-skinned girl with twin ponytails on her phone. "This is our little angel, Alice Shimada."

"Ohmygosh! She is so cute!" Karen exclaimed.

"I know right?"

Karen's crew and Erika's soon quickly got a look at it.

"Cute…" Hawisa said.

"Must protect." Shiko muttered.

While Taiga, Leila and Sheska were blushing, Lotte shot a glance of jealous.

"Alice in the Wonderland huh?" Kai said.

"That sounds about right." Cadenza agreed.

"I want to adopt her." Yumiko earned herself a few funny looks.

"What? I have money."

"Are you richer than Shimada?"

"Hey, my family run the real estate here. And of course, I will become its CEO one day." She said it proudly.

For a moment, everyone around the table had a wild thought about how Yumiko punishing a poor employee with an 88mm shell or above.

"What's your company name so I can stay away from it?" Cadenza asked.

"Too bad she is under guard by the Bermuda Trio." Aki sighed. "Otherwise, I would have her for myself too."

"What are you doing, Leila-senpai?" Sheska asked.

"I'm calling the police."

"Still, I must say I'm jealous about your new Commander, Kat." Aki said, looking at Erika.

"Jealous of what…?"

"That you get a kiss from cute girls."

That line was a dropped bombshell as it froze everyone's motion.

All eyes, even Karen turned to Erika who was…obviously dumbfounded.

"…Wait what? What?!" Leila reacted strongly as she stood up. "Erika-chan is…to think Erika-chan is…"

Leila's head soon puffed out the smoke and fell hard back to her seat.

"L-Leila-senpai!"

"What did you mean by that, Ane?" Karen asked, in somewhat serious tone.

"Oh..." The tomboy noticed many pairs of eyes were glancing at her.

A sharp noise sounded off, having all faces shifted back to the person of the topic.

"Explain." Erika said, almost like giving the order to do so immediately.

Sensing the aura of authority coming from her, Aki quickly cleared the throat and began.

"Well, it's not all important but…ok. It happened back in the 62nd Tournament."

 _That fateful fight again…_

"Yes, we lost, because of me." Erika said it out plainly. "And then?"

"…" She soon noticed Aki was looking at her with an unreadable face.

"What?"

"Nah, I'm just surprised by your words. I thought that the whole thing was bearing on…Miho Nishizumi's shoulders."

Her words…they're not wrong. However, to Erika…in her heart, Miho was no longer viewed as a failure, nor a traitor.

"…Not anymore." She stated.

Even though Aki raised an eyebrow by Erika's words but her lips formed a smile briefly before she continued.

"That time when you and the others...were inside that sinking tank. The current was getting strong, but Miho managed to get four members out of the tank, having you the last one. You and Miho got pushed by the current for about 1 km till to the accessible path for the paramedics."

"…" Erika didn't show much expression, since she already learned it from Koume and the others.

"You sounded like that you've been there." Karen said.

"…I have."

"What?!" Everyone was astonished to her answer.

"I thought you said you couldn't come because of some stupid exams. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Look…forgive me for lying, Kat. I just…wanted to surprise you…but…yeah…as how as it had happened after that."

"…"

"Anyway, when Miho was able to pull you out of the water." Aki resumed. "I've arrived to the scene with paramedics. My heart almost stopped when I saw you lying there, unconscious."

Leila and Sheska were the first ones who gasped while others opened their eyes wide.

 _I was drown? It's true that my memory was a bit hazy, a part of that and there._ _But...this is a first time someone mentions it…nevertheless, Karen's sister actually was there at first hand?_

"And what Miho did...well...she saved you."

"What exactly did she do? Giving me C-P—ahhhhh…"

Erika's face was a reindeer got caught in a light as her mind dived back into the familiar black hole, however, instead with the usual Milky Way and random planets, they're all replaced and flooded all over with three letters: CPR.

 **CPR** aka **c** ardio **p** ulmonary **r** esuscitation

It's characterized by someone pressing rhythmically against a victim's chest and occasionally blowing air into the victim's mouth. Although the CPR could cause some complications if not performed correctly. In the fiction, however, it was widely used as a reliable device of having a character to be revived in a most easy way. And the most selling point of all in bringing the ship? Mouth to mouth.

 _So is that the reason why I didn't think too much of it…? At least my first kiss didn't get steal by Karen-senpai...I'm glad…_

 _…_

 _Wait a minute...why am I...happy about this?_

 _Miho..._

 _Miho._

 _Miho…_

 _'Erika-san. I love you.'_

 _'Don't worry, Erika-san…no,_ _ **Erika**_ _. I will take responsibility.'_

It didn't help.

With that ridiculous wild dream Erika had the other day, it did not help her. At all.

"Uhm…senpais?" Sheska didn't know what to do, looking at her two senpais whom states were absent of mind, like dolls.

"They're like 404 not found." Hawisa said. "Then again, I guess Miho got ahead of you, Karen."

The auburn-haired was promptly redden.

"Oh shut up!"

"Uhm what?" Erika returned back to the real world. "Oh sorry…I…I should go to the toilet."

…

…

Once the heroine went on with her own business, the whole room was silent. It was rather awkward but Karen had a new topic in mind to shift the mood.

"So…did you hear about this new battle ground?"

"The one that co-built by the Federation and the Alliance?" Aki asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know when exactly but it should be announced soon. But don't expect it to be perfect. Even if we got invited, we'd be its first Beta players and all." Aki shrugged.

"As long as there is no season pass in its final version." Kai said.

"What sort of loopy land are we talking about here?" Yumiko asked.

Soon Leila was recovered from the damage and handed over to Sheska a small piece of paper straightaway.

"Sheska-chan. Order these for me."

"Uhm, senpai? These are…"

It was strange to see a list, or rather, a menu listing every high quality cake that the Tavern had.

"I will make sure my belly devour every cent from Karen-senpai's wallet."

"Oi-oi. You will get fat." Karen made a sweat drop. "Or rather…don't you do it!"

~0~

Away from all the excitement and the source of making her brain numbed and tired, Erika settled herself quietly in a school's toilet stall by the corner.

"Hah…what a day…I mean…it just doesn't get worse from here right? Haha…haha…" Erika muttered, then giving off a small dark laughter. It was bad.

"Easy…easy…"

 _Hmm? Someone is outside?_

"Alright. No one is in here. I thought it would be more difficult though, but now the infiltration is on the way." The female voice sounded like she was talking to something.

 _Infiltration?_

In such a public and yet private place, Erika didn't want to raise out her voice. So in a way, she needed to secure her stall if that suspicious person entered here accidently.

Her hand quietly reached to the bolt to secure it…but it stopped in mid-air when she noticed something.

"Eh?"

The bolt for the door. It was not there. It was already removed from the beginning, probably to change it with a new one, but…that's not the problem at the moment…

 _Eh?_

 _Ehhh?_

 ** _EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_**

 _Gone? The lock is not here? What the fuck?! How the hell I didn't notice it in the first place?! What should I do? What should I do?! What do I do? ?_

"Now let's change it to this Kuromorimine uniform."

Just her luck, the voice was right behind the door.

"Wai—!"

Too late. The door was opened.

Before Erika's bewildered eyes, there stood a dumbfounded girl with fluffy, dark-brown hair wearing a certain supermarket uniform bearing two colors, red and blue.

What's worse, the state of Erika was in, having the panties exposed around her legs. It all being recorded by the camera in that girl's hand.

"…"

"…"

Sure enough, Erika's day only got worse from here.

...

* * *

 **Inner me: Yes, the solution to get you more reviews, more followers and favorites? Go lewder.**

 **Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! For the last time!** ** _I. AM. NOT._** **Writing a lemon here!**

 **Inner me: Also. Shipping. Lots.** ** _Lots_** **. Lots of Shipping.**

 **Me: Degenerates like you are to be put on the cross!**

 **Inner me: YURI SHALL CONQUER THE EARTH! !**

 **Me: Till next time!**


	3. Pulp Tales

**Pulp /'p** **ə** **lp/ noun:**

 **1\. a soft, wet, shapeless mass of material.**

 **2\. popular or sensational writing that is generally regarded as being of poor quality.**

 **According to** **Dictionary on Google**

* * *

"One plus one equals three."

"Uhm…I'm sorry?" Leila was confused by Hawisa's word, as well as everyone.

"Was that a...quick math?" Kai asked.

"It's a **bombastic** expression." Hawisa implied.

"Ignore her." Lotte said. "Even though she promised she would just take one drink."

"Three drinks already." Shiko stated.

"Think about it." Hawisa continued. "It's a correct answer in mathematics. But it's totally a wrong answer in real life."

"For example?" Cadenza asked.

"Take a man and a woman." Hawisa put up two index fingers.

"When they fall hard in love together, and then cuddle together." She joined them together.

"They don't stay as two, but three! They become three, because there's an offspring." She extended one thumb finger out.

"…I…begin to see what you're referring to." Cadenza said.

"And not just that, there're tons of event. Example, like one car hit another car. They don't stay as two, _but_ become _three_ events." Hawisa performed the same gesture.

"The first is one of them is dead. The other calls the police and the next thing in the morning…? The newspaper." She expressed the three things with her fingers.

"Therefore, one plus one can lead to many things."

"I never expect to hear that philosophy side of yours, Hawisa." Cadenza said.

"Heh! You didn't stay around long enough."

"She is…really bad at math, isn't she?" Kai turned to the crew.

Shiko, Yumiko and Lotte nodded unanimously.

"We don't exactly…questioning what sort of drink did she have?" Sheska asked timidly, turning to Leila who was finishing another slide of cake.

While the talk wasn't quite make sense to these people but it did involve…universally to elsewhere.

…

…

Inside the Kuromorimine school, on the ground floor where the restroom was located. A fluffy, brown hair girl bolted out in a haste manner momentary before she steadied herself and walked as fast as she could.

A full minute later, Erika Itsumi, the light blond haired girl in a Sensha-do uniform which was straighten recently, exited out slowly, contrasted to the manner like the fluffy-haired did.

Just a few steps away from the restroom, Erika then leaned heavily on the wall with a dispirited face.

"It's gone…" She muttered.

"What should I do?"

"It's gone…"

"It's gone. My panties are…"

Erika, the Radical only looked down to her feet, while feeling the cool breeze down…around her bottoms.

Let's go back to 5 minutes earlier.

/ / / / /

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _It's a full minute of staring at each other in silence, the girl with the camera finally closed the door back with a line: "Excuse me, ma'am."_

 _"Don't you think you can act like **it's nothing happened! !** " Erika shouted out, launching toward her out of instinct._

 _In such a situation was demanding, Erika knew that she couldn't let this Ooarai spy wander around like that. Well…with a camera had just filmed her in such state!_

 _She tackled the spy down along with hysterical voice._

 _"Delete it! Delete it! Delete it! Delete it!"_

 _She was desperately tried to reach out to the camera. It didn't matter whether she could grab and toss it straight to the toilet bowl or smash it right now, right here!_

 _"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Don't break it. Don't break it!" The spy was doing her best to protect the device._

 _The two came to the struggling back and forth, however, there was a sudden stop. Not because of someone had walked in or an intervention by a third party, but by the realization that they both had when they noticed how close their faces were, just a few centimeters between their noses._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _Quick on her feet. the spy managed to push Erika away with her leg and using that chance to bolt out of the toilet._

 _"Don't think you can…" The loud voice tuned itself down instantly at the end when she realized something was…oddly cold…_

 _She looked down at her lower part, a certain feel of chill and a processed information were reached up to her brain, coming to one conclusion…_

 _"! !" Erika quickly sat herself up while having the hands pressed hard onto the skirt as she stretched it to her knees portion._

 _"My panties…it's gone…"_

\ \ \ \ \

"…"

Erika pulled out her phone and dueled a hotline to Morals Disciplinary Committee.

« Com-Commander Erika. How can we help you? » The nervous voice answered.

"There is a spy on board, one dressing in a red and blue supermarket uniform. A stupid-looking girl with fluffy brown hair, and with a camera in her hand." She described the person in a perfect calm tone like a robot.

"And she is a stupid-looking girl with fluffy brown hair, and with a camera in her hand." She repeated it.

"Destroy the camera…along with its memory card. Smash them and toss them in the sea, and bring that girl to me."

« Uh… »

"Smash the camera and its memory card. And toss them into the bottom of the sea, and bring that girl to me!" She stated it twice.

« J-Jahow— »

The called ended there without hearing the reply.

"Now I need to get back to my room…"

 _Take it easy Erika. If someone see and greet you, you just say hi and walk away. Easy. If someone ask something, just say I'm busy and be on my own merry way. Easy. From here to my room is just about 8-minute walk. Easy!_

"It's easy, take a deep breath, Erika and let—"

"Yo, Radical-san!"

"KYY—!"

She quickly closed her mouth with her hand and slowly turned around to see. There stood a group of sailor girls. Leading them was Obama Kobayakawa, a disheveled black-haired girl. She was a quite character, having both hands clad in loose worn-out bandages, as she bore a leader and fighter aura.

To be honest, it would be more believable if the rebellion was led by her, rather than Karen-senpai.

"I think you're supposed to call her 'Commander Erika', Aneki (sis)." said the sailor who was the gunner.

Even though they were officially issued with Sensha-do uniforms, that didn't stop them from…customizing it with their own style. The field cap was replaced with sailor cap. The leggings were striped. Two of them wore earing with long string attached with some wooden things.

"Hey a quick question, Commander." asked the loader. "Can we do something a bit to the camouflage scheme for our tanks? I mean…they're alright. But can we do something with more…interesting?"

"Yeah, yeah. We can do something with more imitating. Like put a smiley face on the turret." said the gunner.

"Like a shark." The radio operator said.

"Or a skull." The driver added.

"Can we put a flag of ours on it?" Obama joined in.

"Totally, like sailing with the ships!" The gunner agreed. "People need to tell our color from afar."

"Our tanks' shape are good enough." The loader said.

"Pssh! Well yeah, but if some school purchased a few panzers like ours. Then good luck at telling them apart during some rain storm or at night."

"…"

"Commander Erika?"

"…Your opinions are…great…I will think about it. But right now, I have to be elsewhere, if you excuse me."

Erika made a brief bow before she marched on in a…forced steady walk.

Unknowing to Erika, all eyes were looking at her, focusing to major parts as she walked.

"…"

"…"

"Is it just me or she is kinda...seducing?" asked the driver.

"Like she is spreading pheromones all over the place…" The loader agreed.

"Her face is...it makes me want to tease her."

"Yeah, I don't know why. It makes me want to…lewd her for some reason..." Obama admitted a certain feeling inside her.

"The way she walks...it's…sexy…"

"Like she..."

"On period?" Obama stated a wild idea.

"Erika, the _Bloody_ Radical…" said the loader.

All faces turned to her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Heh…"

"Heh!"

"HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA! !"

The group laughter soon died down.

"That's a good one." Obama admitted it.

"Hihi, yeah…"

"But I'm quite curious about her panties color." The gunner said. "You remembered that time when she felt on the stage?"

"Yup, I still wonder how that girl's brain was doing at that time. But damn, that was such a lovely voice." The loader said. "I still remember it like yesterday."

"So…what panties she was wearing?" Obama asked the real question.

"She was wearing blue, striped blue." The loader answered.

"Nah girl. It was black, and a micro kind with string, no less." The driver interjected.

"…I thought it's a classic plain white panties." Said the gunner, scratching her head.

"Soo…why are we discussing about someone's panties now?" asked the radio operator.

"I mean, you have to admit. The way she walks. It is sexy. It's like…it's like…" The gunner said, trying to come up with an answer. "It's like she didn't wear any panties at all."

It was a silence afterward.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Whose phone has the best camera?" Obama asked.

All of them drew out their smartphone with confident.

~0~

"Oh come on, Karen. Stop making that face." Aki, the young woman with asymmetrical hairstyle said to her younger sister who was deliberated avoiding her eyes.

"…"

Sitting on a bench with a good overview to the city and the sea, the atmosphere between the two sisters were somewhat tense. Discarding away their mask to the public, they're showing their true self to each other.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I know it's my fault for not telling you that I'd be there…"

"…lying is bad."

"Did you think you would need me be there when Kuromorimine was lost for the first time? Well, not for first time but with the whole nine years winning streak…it sure demanding on you."

"Damn it sure did!"

Aki only cursed at herself: 'ok, that was a bad question.'

"When you left. You could have…give me a warning."

"…I'm sorry. I have a confident that you could do it. I always thought that you love Sensha-do."

"No. All I wanted was just…wanting to have fun with you…"

"…"

"…well, at least that what I'd say if you accidently bring that up any time sooner…" Karen's lips formed a smile.

"…Yeah, I do love Sensha-do now. Thanks to Miho-chan. She sure fill that one in for me."

"And of course, our Erika-chan." Her grin was wider.

"Erika Itsumi…you are putting a big money on her." Aki said.

"Oh believe me, I didn't want to put my money on her either. To be honest, my first impression about her is that she's a little wolf who follows Maho wherever she goes. But…until that one time." Karen said.

"Just a day after the final match, I was inside the old school block, trying to find some stuffs that can be used for the bar, and I happened to find Erika."

"It's by pure chance really, and I heard she's crying in some old locker room. And she was talking to herself. It really surprised me that she had her own toll."

"And then, it just clicked." Karen snapped her fingers. "Maybe this girl can do it, this girl can lead Kuromorimine. After all, she will takes the helm once Maho is not around anymore."

"And you decided to…give her a push."

"Well, I'm going to graduate anyway, so it's a gambling one of a life time."

"…The sure way of getting nothing for something." Aki spoke the quote.

"And it paid off, Erika-chan has the ability to become a leader. I… _We_ cannot simply all leave her alone right?"

"She always looked up to Maho, but now she is fighting for herself. She has deemed herself worthy and…honorable. By everyone."

"Speaking like a philosopher." Aki said, smiling.

"Sensha-do is a way to find one true self." Karen grinned.

Without a warning, Aki quickly attacked Karen by messing up her hair and tickling her.

"St-stop! Aki-nee! Aki-nee!" The pleading was mixed along with an uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with a sisterly cuddling?"

The two was too occupied by themselves that they're unaware to the light blond-haired who was walking in a fast pace behind them…only to be intercepted by a group of freshmen around a corner.

~0~

"You sure?" asked the girl with razor-cut hairstyle over the phone.

"Okay, okay." She nodded repeatedly. "This is better not be a fake news. Otherwise, we would get our neck bend."

The phone conversation came to an end with a dozen of students and sailors was sitting around, being aware of a certain rumor.

"The Kuromorimine Sensha-do Commander wearing no pan in school. Sounds like a good juicy news to print out. Thanks Obama."

"To be honest, after that whole confession. I'm actually more anticipated what she would do next and how…far she would go. Well, not that _far_ though..."

"She is the Radical."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, grave digger. Can you dig up some trap hole so she can fall down?" A sailor turned to a girl with spiky green-dyed hair. "With that, it's a hard concrete evidence to take."

"Don't take me like some pocket monster with digging ability." said the nick-named girl whose name was Haruna.

"G-guys, are we being ungrateful here? I mean, Erika-san personally have pardoned us for what we have done." A long-haired girl wearing thick rectangular glasses said.

"Don't feel that bad, Junko. We're doing Kuromorimine a favor here." said a member.

"H-how so?"

"A lot! Besides, it could help with your Claustrophobia."

"Don't confuse her with your words." Haruna said.

"Ah, beside what I just heard. But shouldn't we be on the lookout for some intruder?" Another member suggested.

"Who? The Saunders spies again? I thought we already dumped them into the sea?"

"Are you talking about the ones who hid themselves inside a lifeboat, which we happened to see them sneak in, and _she_ released it into the sea?" The girl's eyes turned toward a certain well-toned girl with razor-cut hairstyle who just finished the phone call.

"Hey, we did explain to the staffs that the holding wasn't lock up properly ok? That's the official story."

"Plot twist. She is the one who pulled the lever." A sailor whispered to her mate.

"But she did help by not adding it to those Disciplinary girls' plate, right?"

"*cough* Karen-senpai. *cough* Black note. Ehem!"

"So what should we do…O…Oru…Ol…ga…san." Junko had a difficulty in saying her name.

"Again with your pronunciation." Olga rebuked.

"Give her a break." Haruna said. "It's your parents' fault for giving you such a name."

"Whatever."

Olga, Haruna and Junko. They're the trio who were the major factors in making Operation Valkyrie to be success.

Olga, the Puppeteer, who was good at making toys, namely, the snakes.

Haruna, the Grave Digger, who was really good at digging.

And Junko, a tank enthusiast, who likes tanks but suffered Claustrophobia. Little known to others that she directly involved with smuggling smoke shells into Karen's tank group.

"Well, based on this description, there's a stupid-looking fluffy haired girl wearing a supermarket uniform with a camera in her hand…"

There's a loud spirited voice right outside.

"Oh everyone, you have to look at this! Panzer IIs. 35(t)s. There's even 38(t)s! Just like the Turtle Team's former tank…"

All faces turned to the voice's direction, looking at one certain person who is fitted with the description, just appeared right by the shed's entrance.

They saw the girl holding the camera.

Patently, the girl holding the camera saw them.

"…"

"…"

"It's her, isn't it?" Olga said it out loud.

"So we arrest her?" Junko asked.

"You kidding right? We're delinquents. We don't do like those stuck-up glass-wearing losers."

"So we… _lock_ her up?"

"That…sounds about right…"

"Commander Erika would hang our asses for this." A member grimaced.

"Well, she doesn't have to know everything, right?" Olga shrugged. "Then again, it'd be too much hassle for us. Let's just knock her out and dump her to the sea."

"To the life boat again?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "It'd waste too much resource. We'll dump her straight into the ocean."

"From what height?"

"From the top. You know? From the bench area looking over to the sea?"

"…"

"…"

With that, all of them stood up while eyes were glowing in bright crimson color.

"Etou…" The spy made a sweat drop, feeling that she was spotted by a horde of Zombies. "A-haha…catch!"

With a swift hand, the fluffy-haired girl quickly tossed a 'potato masher' at them.

Before anyone could have react to the certain threat, Olga had caught it in mid-air at ease, bringing the astonishment to everyone.

"What? You expect we'd go: 'Granate!' and down to the floor? Think again, because I'm the trickster—"

Without a warning, the grenade exploded, and the spy put a high gear into her legs to sprint.

Fortunately, it didn't came out with shrapnel so spare the gory sight. What happened was a volume of thick gray smoke. However, standing so close to the device, the smoke painted out the whole face of Olga, turning her into some cartoon character suffered the iconic blacken face after the explosion.

"…"

"…"

"Forget the panties." She said, then calmly giving a hand signal that move the whole group to chase down the spy.

~0~

"Where did she go?"

The pursuers lost the target when they arrived to the school plaza. Before their eyes, there's dozens, if not, hundreds of students were presented on ground. This was soon turned to a needle in a haystack to them.

"You two go that. We'll check out the back of Tavern." Haruna said loudly.

Once the others had gone the other way, she whispered to her companion.

"I always wanted to say that."

The two approached to the Tavern's back door. The front was as noisy as ever, strangely at the back. It was rather calm and quiet.

Haruna moved the handle slightly to check whether it's locked or not…

It was unlocked. And there's some noises behind the door.

"…"

"Excuse us!" She opened the door wide along with her voice.

The person behind the door was none other than Koume Akaboshi, still dressed in the Dirndl uniform.

"What's wrong, everyone?"

"Oh Vice-commander! Forgive our intrusion!" The girls bowed. "We are looking for a…suspicious person…"

Their eyes scanned around the dressing room. There was no one else except Vice-Commander Koume.

"Doesn't look like the spy came in here." The member whispered.

"I know!" She hissed, then turned to Koume.

"Excuse us." They bowed again before they exited out and closed the door.

"…"

Once the coast was clear, the short-haired girl shifted her eyes toward a curtain behind a mirror stand.

"It's ok. You can come out now, Yukari Aki…yama-san, right?"

The fluffy-haired girl popped her head out from behind the curtain.

"Hehe~ thank you so much. Akaboshi-dono."

…

…

"Here you go, some ginger tea."

"Thank you very much." She accepted the drink gratefully. "You really saved me, Akaboshi-dono."

"Oh, you can call my first name instead."

"In that case, you can call my first name as well, Ko…Koume-dono."

"How's Miho-san?"

"Nishizumi-dono is doing very well." She answered it in high spirit.

"We, Takebe-dono, Izusu-dono and Reizei-dono have watched a movie together with her just the other day."

"Sounds fun…"

Koume's voice was soft, yet sounded sad. It immediately caught Yukari's attention.

"It sounds…a lot like her." She continued, looking silently at her cup for a moment before she continued.

"I'm…just an average person, not that very smart."

"But Miho was the first one who led me and everyone, who wasn't particularly skilled in Sensha-do to fight in the world of top-class players."

"'Sensha-do is fun.' That's what Miho usually said to me. All she wanted to do was to have fun with…friends. But she didn't have that many. She considered me as one of her friends."

"She…was always being pressured by the Nishizumi name, and her sister."

"You guys allowed her such opportunity to do it. And seeing her at the final. I'm glad." She looked at Miho's companion with tearful eyes before she bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"O-oh no! Oh no!" Yukari was flustered, waving her both hands dismissively. "It is us who should be grateful to Nishizumi-dono! Without her, then our school would have been close down."

Koume showed a mildly surprised face.

"If Miho didn't transfer to our school then…I mean!...that came out a bit wrong…" Yukari was embarrassed by her words.

"Hihihi." Koume chuckled. "True. But it's all changed now. Thanks to Erika. She is leading us with all of her mind."

"Don't worry, that promise Erika had made. We will meet Miho-san and you guys again."

Yukari was caught off guard when she saw those eyes, they're full of determination and serious.

"W-we look forward to it."

"That being say and all, may I have the memory card?" Koume extended her hand out, asking politely.

"A-At least, can I delete it?"

Koume simply shook her head lightly, smiling.

Unbeknown to Yukari, a group of Dirndl-uniformed petite girls wearing sailor cap was standing right behind her with wide grins and predator-like eyes.

~0~

 _Just how many times did I greet people on the way?!_

 _Why the hell I didn't reach to my dorm room yet?!_

 _And for some reason, those girls were…trying to take peak at my bottoms?_

"Erika."

 _Were they actually…? No. No. I must be being paranoid._

"Erika."

 _There's no way. No way._

"Erika." The calling soon pulled Erika's mind back to the reality. Just when Erika decided to use some authority to turn them away.

Her heart stopped when Maho Nishizumi was standing right before her eyes.

"Co-Commander?!"

"Come on now, Erika. The Commander is _you_ now." Maho said with a faint smile.

"…" Erika simply bit her under lip while her face was turning into a tomato.

"W-when did you come back?"

"Just now." Maho answered, looking at Erika intently. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I…uh…I need to return to my room. I forgot something…"

"Is it the underwear?"

"Yes it is!" She answered it promptly.

"…"

"…"

At this point, Erika's color was drained away as her jaw dropped to the ground.

"H-how…how…how…" She stammered.

"I happened to overhear some girls are discussing about it."

Erika's hair was turning white at this point.

 _Was I…was I that transparent…?_

"They even said that: It seems that it's Erika's Day today."

"There is no such thing!"

As Erika's…day wasn't bad enough, the Mother of nature decided to give a hand. Namely, it was a wind, a wind with high accuracy that lifted up the fabric of Erika's skirt for Maho's brown eyes to see it in full view.

"…"

"…ahhhh…"

Before Erika's head was just about to blow up by itself, Maho suddenly grabbed Erika's hand and dragged her to elsewhere.

~0~

Erika was led into a small-spaced storage located next to the tank sheds.

In here, she had a face-to-face with Maho.

"…"

"…"

"Co-Commander…I…"

A hand put up to cease Erika's voice.

"No need for further explanation."

 _This…This is oddly similar…_

Then without a word, Maho's hands moved down to her skirt…or rather, the hands were lifting up the sides of her skirt. Erika's eyes simply opened wide to see the Former Commander's fingers were…they were intentionally pulling down her own underwear?

"What are you doing?!"

Out of reflexive, Erika's hands placed on top of Maho's, stopping the action.

"For the sake of Kuromorimine, I cannot let your image to be sullied by something like this."

"But what about you?!"

"I-I'm fine. I will wear a bloomer, I had it in my bag."

"T-then at least let me wear that!"

"No!"

"WHY?!"

"It's because!...It's because…"

"…"

"…"

The silence settled in, but in both mind, they're running wild.

Maho's face was as red as a tomato as she eased herself.

"S-Sorry. I should have do that in the first place. Sorry Erika."

"It-it's ok. Now let's put your pan…pan… _yours_ back on before someone—"

"Damn! Now the spy is gone. And my day is already bad, so can I ask for something nice like to confirm whether our Commander is wearing panties or not…"

Olga's voice ceased when her eyes saw the sight before her, and she was not alone. The whole gang was there with her.

"…"

"…"

The absent of voices settled in, what they could only hear in the distance was sounds of the wind and the sea...

And a snapshot sound effect coming from a phone.

~0~

"Nishizumi-dono!"

"Ah, Yukari-san. You're back." Miho said.

"Where have you been?" Saori asked. "We're worried about you."

"Ehehe~ Just been around and there." Yukari said, massaging the back of her head.

"You go scouting again." Mako said with a sleepy face.

"Oh my. Which school did you visit this time, Yukari-san?" Hana said.

"…"

To the girls' surprise, the fluffy-haired girl was sweating profusely for some reason.

"Yukari-san?"

"Boy! It's sure really hot today…" She said, pulling out an item to wipe out the sweat.

Yukari was puzzled when she saw all four showed the same emotionless face with empty eyes. She was only horrified when she found out the thing held roughly in her hand was an elegant feminine item and it was already stained by her sweats…

It took her a whole day to clear out this misunderstanding.

~0~

"This…this is the only way?" asked a student.

"Yeah, how else would she change so dramatically?" replied another.

"Th-that's right. We need to follow Commander's example!" A third one said out loud, earning somewhat…approval cheers from others.

It was a…phenomenon.

Of course, taking in a sense of…advertisement. When a famous actor/actress presented an item with a brand name on some large ad board. It would boost up that brand's selling. Or when a famous person did something, the others would follow suit. Because they wanted to become like them…so…

"This is…exciting for some reason." A flustered student said, keeping her skirt in check in case of the wind.

"I somehow…feel hot."

"Thanks Obama."

"Shut up! Don't say anything!" A girl hissed.

"…"

"…"

"Is it just me or everyone here is on…mating season?"

As Kai and Cadenza were puzzled by the sight, Leila was having another color failure episode, and Sheska's face was pinkish red.

 **– Headmistress Office –**

"…"

"…"

"I heard you did something indecent to my daughter." Shiho asked, resting her elbows on the table with a pair of dark eyes.

"…"

It took her for quite some time to clear out this misunderstanding.

…

* * *

 **To be honest, I actually want to write Part 2 of these pulp tales but…you know, ran out of ideas. But hey, they would pop up anytime soon. Still, I'm open to suggestions. So if you guys have any wild idea you want to share. Feel free to PM me or write a review.**

 **Inner me: Are you really _sure_ asking them that? **

**Me: What's wrong with that?**

 **Inner me: This is _the_ Internet we are looking at here. And remember those letters and numbers reviews we deleted them? They're p**n codes.**

 **Me: I still don't know how the hell you cracked it.**

 **Inner me: I'm something of a hackerman myself.**

 **Me: …continuing on the main plot! See you next time!**


	4. Anchovy is in a Pinch!

***During the writing...***

 **Me: Guys, quick. What's the best idea we can put into this chapter?**

 **Random guy No.1: Let's put some action with tank.**

 **Random girl No.2: Yuri love and steamy action on bed!**

 **Inner me: How about you put every references and memes you can find and implement them along with your own original (copy) ideas?**

 **Me: ...**

 **Inner me: ...**

 **Inner me**

 **[Employee of the month]**

* * *

"The Round Table?" asked the light blond-haired girl who was known as the new Commander of Kuromorimine Sensha-do.

"That's right." The long-haired woman who was known as Headmistress and the Master of Nishizumi Style nodded.

"It's a joint-built project made by the Federation and the Alliance. A man-made artificial island which will soon to become the new battleground for Sensha-do: The Round Table."

"OOOohhhhh." Everyone sat around the pair expressed verbally.

Normally, having a conversation with the Headmistress of Kuromorimine, one usually would think that it would occur inside the Headmistress's office. However, this conversation was engaging right inside the Garden of Eden. The place where it's used to be a certain hideout for many delinquents and rule breakers, and where the Operation Valkyrie had started.

Even though with the birth of a new Kuromorimine, it still remained anonymous to many faculty teachers and regular students. But to Shiho, the Chief and a few trusted staffs, they somehow came to like hanging out in this place.

At this moment, Shiho Nishizumi along with her elder daughter, Maho sat comfortably on the sofa while Erika Itsumi and Karen Nakahashi were sitting on the other side. On the table, tall glasses containing ice cubes placed next to the soda and juice cans, except for one particular Old Fashioned glass filled with whisky.

By their presence, it both amazed and…scared the usual patrons here.

"So…what is special about this…island?" asked Kai who was sitting behind Erika.

"Did you not hear a word I've said?"

"I'm not really a good listener." Kai blushed lightly, shifting the arm unnaturally in order to hide the gaming device. "Something about its geography…changeable?"

"Let me put it this way. Are you familiar with the name Colosseum?"

"Ah! The one from Gladiator."

"One of the greatest creations by the Roman Empire." Cadenza said, showing a bit of pride with her country history. "I even learned that the Colosseum can fill the whole water inside the reenact some naval battle."

"OOoohhh."

"It was began to construct under Emperor Vespasian around 70 AD and completed by his son, Titus, in 80 AD." Shiho said. "It was also known as Flavian Amphitheatre, because it's built during the Flavian Dynasty...But I wouldn't bore you girls with a history lesson now."

"Thank god for that." A patron whispered to another.

Shiho shot a glance to the source which made the poor girl's heart ceased beating momentary.

The Headmistress took a sip from her glass before she continued.

"Back to the main point of the subject. This very island was viewed like one."

"It can like…shift a mountain up and down?" Kai asked.

"That is correct. And not just that…Put this bluntly. If our selected battle ground is a desert. It will change into a desert. Once we're done, and the next scheduled battle ground is going to fight in winter. The island will change its whole climate just that."

"OOHHHH!"

The more they heard, the more they were amazed by this Round Table's high tech revolution.

"So this is the loopy land you are talking about? With season pass?" Yumiko asked.

"Not that _literally_." Kai said, still astonished by Shiho's words.

"How the world they can do that?" Karen asked out loud.

"Nano-machine, child."

"…"

There's a brief silence as many opened wide their eyes, Kai especially.

"Is what the Alliance boldly stated. However, at the moment, it remains confidential to the public."

While Shiho was talking, a number of students and sailors were trying to use their phone, trying to capture this very moment. Shiho, the Headmistress of Kuromorimine, sitting inside a bar, along with every delinquent here for a drink, an alcohol drink…

There was no way they would pass up this chance.

Sneakily, they tried to use to the phone to take a shot but none succeeded.

"Round Table...dead man's words hold no meaning." Kai said, nodding with a teeth smile on her face.

"Pardon?" Leila sitting nearby asked.

"It's a quote from a game I play."

"As it would become the new battleground for the World Tournament in the future. We Kuromorimine have been invited as...Beta players. Besides us, The MEXT also invited Saunders, St. Gloriana and a few notable schools as well."

"This should be fun."

"I wonder if we can meet some hot guys from the Alliance."

A few mutters with high expectation were heard.

"…Will Ooarai be there as well?" Erika spoke up.

Her question soon drawn everyone attention.

"…"

With a glance, Erika noticed Maho had flashed a troubled expression.

"No." Shiho answered. "To my surprise, the MEXT somehow did not send the invitation to them."

"Wasn't that four eyes in charge of MEXT, trying to shut down Ooarai?"

"Stupid."

"What an ass."

"In a sense, maybe we're the Beta testers for the Round Table, so maybe they didn't want to invite the champion to do just yet." Karen spoke, shifting the mood to something more relaxed.

"How large is this Round Table?"

"According to the paper I've received, I believe it can hold up a match of 50 tanks versus 50 tanks."

"*Whistle* Half of a tank division." Karen was impressed.

"Putting aside the job we do as Beta Players on this prototype playground. There will be no winning price. However, it wouldn't decline any curious eyes. The eye of the world will focus on this. They will see what we are through it, through the Sensha-do."

"We are not simply put up our so-called sportsmanship. We are showing the way of Kuromorimine through our Sensha-do."

"…"

"Hit the target when you fire, let your defenses be of iron, and advance in perfect order... That is the way of Nishizumi Style."

"I have high expectation that you and your kamaraden will do well. Be it Pravda, Saunders, Saint Gloriana or any other school out there. Meet them and triumph."

Erika, Karen and everyone stood up from their seat and gave out their strong answer.

" **YES!** "

"I won't taking any more of your time. You're dismiss."

The students and sailors soon scattered. During the motion, one of the sailors was smiling while hasting up her feet toward the exit…

"You stop right there." Shiho's voice carried a certain power that put the girl's moving feet to a halt.

The sailor wordlessly said nothing, and soon surrendered her phone to the Headmistress.

"So this is the Nishizumi Style." Sheska was impressed.

Behind Sheska, Lotte was making a tactical retreat until Shiho turned to her.

"You over there, I would like to have a look at your phone too, please."

The girl with twin buns only gestured with a hand punched in mid-air.

"Verdammt (Damn), so close!" Lotte hissed.

~0~

The conversation was took place yesterday so it's still fresh on everyone mind.

"Even if she said that." Karen let out a sigh, overlooking the maneuvering training by the binoculars with Erika from the observing tower.

"Most of our tanks are solely built for defensive role tactical ambush in the bushes."

"We are going to need new tanks. The ones we have…probably would cut it, but we'd need a few that are more suitable on different fields. Otherwise, we would have a field day seeing the tracks of panzers are either snap or come out."

"…"

Erika admitted Karen-senpai was making a good point. That 'plague' was still hanging on them.

"Panzer IVs are effective anti-tank vehicles till the end of war." Erika said, placing a hand under her chin. "But facing IS-2 or any other heavier tanks above. That would be tricky."

"We would need more additional tanks. Besides the Tigers we have…" Karen's mouth stopped for a moment, then her face was brighten up, coming up to a solution. "Hey, Erika-chan. Have you watched the Battle of the Bulge?"

"…Well I have. It's a pretty good. Although in the realistic point of view, those tanks are..." Erika stopped, realizing the meaning behind that question. "Oh...oh no! No! Absolutely not!" Her face was pale.

"Absolutely **yes**! All we need to do is to buy some Pattons and slap the Kuromorimine paint job all over it!" Karen said, gesturing with a slap in the air. "Boy! This remains me of a scene where General Patton destroys the German army using the Patton tanks. Hilarious."

"But they are post-WW2 tanks!"

"…What about M26 Pershings?"

"..."

…

…

"Absolutely **not**!" Shiho stated it firmly and immediately.

 _SHOT FIRED!_ Erika exclaimed mentally.

" **Why?!** " Karen exclaimed it in English. "It's so perfect in every sense. The unstoppable Panzerkeil (Armoured Wedge) matching down on the plain opened field. Crushing everything in our path. Nothing can stop us!"

"…Do you even know why our school is basing on German theme?" The Headmistress standing behind the table asked.

"Because we used to host these nice people from Prussia in the past so they like you—I mean, _the_ Nishizumi and they decided to give some panzers at their disposal?"

 _That sounds a bit…off and vague_ … Erika thought, thinking the Kuromorimine's background was more than that, however…that sounds…generally about…right?

"You are, without doubt, the worst student I've ever had." Shiho sighed.

"But you _have_ had me!" Karen gestured at herself with her thumb, smiling.

"…"

"…"

Erika and Shiho only opened their eyes wide.

 _…short fired?_

"Get out." Shiho said.

"But what about—"

"Get. Out…Now!"

"Yes, Headmistress!" Karen quickly bolted for it, deciding not to push it.

Before Erika followed suit, she turned to the Headmistress.

"Uhm…Headmistress. Can I ask you a question?"

"…What is it?"

"Why did you…choose me to become the Commander?"

At first, Shiho intended to repeat about the fact that she was a good candidate as she had earned a recommendation from Maho…however, this girl right here, standing before her. She wanted to hear it, her very reason.

"…"

"…"

"I'll be frank. I have a moment of doubt…but then again, it was…a best bet."

"When you walked up to me on that day, your eyes…it remained me…of that person I met." A faint smile formed on her face. "Bold, with a bit temper. A bit with Karen's attitude, not that much though…however, when that person's mind was onto something, it will be done."

"And when you boldly define yourself back then, boosting everyone morale back to its peak."

"Just like back in the final match. Miho and Maho's fight. It…made my heart…excited. It really…kept me on edge of my seat."

"So…it's all in or nothing. In the end, it well paid off, didn't it?"

Hearing it, Erika felt her face was warm. That was enough for her answer.

"Excuse me." She politely bowed before she exited.

"…"

Once the room was returned to its previous state, the Headmistress sat on the chair.

"I'm really starting to sound just like him…" Shiho sighed, leaning on her chair for a moment before her hand reached up to the opened drawer, taking out a small leather-covered album.

"…"

~0~

"So much for that." Karen said, stretching her two arms out, feeling the cool breeze from the sea as the pair walked on the lower deck by the starboard of the carrier.

"But you still keen on taking tanks from different countries?" Erika asked.

"Of course, we need to prove our point on the first battle with some school first, hopefully not St. Gloriana or Pravda. Maybe then we can convince the Iron Lady to buy some additional tanks for us. Preferably the Russian T34 and IS-2."

"Why?"

"Two words: Russian bi—"

"Well _excuse me_! If you were in my shoes, you'd totally do the same thing." A loud voice interrupted Karen's words. "And thanks for that, Obama and her gang are already went into hiding somewhere in this ship…"

The two parties soon encountered by the T-section.

"…"

"…"

"Hallo, Kommandant!" Olga, the girl with razor-cut put up a greeting hand. "It's a good day for taking a stroll right?"

"…" Erika only frowned her face, as her veins were visible as a dark aura was slowly emitting from her back.

"She's still mad, isn't she?" Olga whispered to her mate.

Karen was frowning her face as well, but for a different reason.

"Can't believe that I have missed such an opportunity…" She muttered, looking down at Erika's skirt.

Before either could have say something, distant noises of running soon made everyone's head turned to the source's direction.

"Excuse me! Make way! Make way!" Two sailors skillfully ran past over the two groups without colliding into.

"What's going on?" Erika was surprised. Were they doing some drill?

"Hey! Where's the fire?" Karen asked out loud.

"A lifeboat has been spotted by the starboard!" The running sailor was kindly enough to respond back.

"A lifeboat?"

All turned their faces to the certain girl with razor-cut hairstyle.

"I am **totally** _not involve_ at all!" Olga spat out.

…

…

Erika and Karen soon arrived to the scene where dozens of curious bystanders had gathered once they heard the news, all eyeing toward the operating crane which slowly moved the bright orange-colored lifeboat in question to the designated area to place down.

"Make way. Make way. Make way." The paramedics shouted, squeezing themselves through the crowd.

As soon as the back door of the vessel was opened, a sailor girl climbed in to check.

It was a brief yet full of intense before the imminent news.

"We have a survivor!"

The announcement brought the gathering crowd to a rowdy state. The paramedics soon entered the vessel with their equipment. A few minutes later, the survivor was carried out on a stretcher.

"Make some room, people. Give her some fresh air." The crowd soon divided themselves, creating a path for the paramedics to carry the person to the emergency room.

As the moving stretcher passed by Erika and Karen, they were both astonished when they saw the female survivor. She was wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie, a dark blue skirt with a belt, a white pantyhose, but there're no shoes. In addition, there was a long black mantle. Her state of uniform was visibly drenched and dirtied by the seawater.

Apart from what she's wearing, what they say was one recognizable face. It's belonged to a person full of pride and tempered but remained polite and fair play. A charisma leader to her own school.

"An-Anchovy?!"

~0~

A few levels below the unfolding event, Garden of Eve was packed full with patrons. Gaming arcade section was bustling with cheers and insults from spirited players. The bartenders were busy making the requested drinks.

Sitting by the VIP corner were Kai, Haruna and Junko. They played a futuristic racing game together with their new recruit who joined the Six-Finger Gang, Cadenza Gatti.

And this new recruit was taking the lead, giving everyone behind one big coughing smoke with her nitro boost.

Sitting by the counter nearby, Yumiko and Lotte were relaxing on their own device. Yumiko was reviewing some new fashions released this month on her phone while Lotte was reviewing…her 'data' on her laptop.

With the faint background music to let the patrons having the relaxing mood, an increasing volume of storming boots by the entrance was quickly drawing everyone attention.

As soon as the door was opened wide, an energetic voice followed.

"Girls! You're not gonna believe what we have just fished out of the water!"

"What? A mermaid?" asked a patron.

"A classic leather boot?"

"Erika's panties?" Lotte asked, bringing a brief silence to the room.

"Why in the world you're still hung up on that?" Yumiko asked.

"That's news is dinosaur, babe." said the bartender.

"And I still can't believe that we actually missed it." Lotte said.

"So sad indeed. Leila did catch a wing of it but didn't tell us at all." Cadenza said, putting a piece of chips into her mouth.

"Even Sheska too." said Kai, who was trying to take the lead position. "I think we need to work a bit on our relationship."

"Listen! Listen!" The news-bearing girl urged everyone to keep their voice down. "Cadenza! You might want to hear this one!"

"Prego? (Excuse me?)"

"It's Anzio!" The girl announced.

"Anzio?" It was rather unexpected to many.

"You're saying that you actually just _fished_ the whole school carrier out of the water?"

"Yes! Of course, we did!" The girl nodded then immediately shifted her tone. " **No**! We just fished _Anchovy_ out of the water."

"…uhm…who is…Anchovy?" Cadenza asked.

"You are wanting to join Anzio because of their tankette but you don't know who Anchovy is?" Yumiko lifted up her eyebrow. "…Same like every Anzio girl I guess."

"Hey. Try to apply your resume to some company and let's hear the first question: 'Do you know who the President of our company is?' Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's way to cringe yourself." Cadenza was annoyed. "So who is this…Anchovy anyway?"

"She is the Commander of Anzio Sensha-do team." Haruna answered.

"Straight forward. Like a warrior who enjoys a good fight. Full of pride, a bit arrogance but friendly overall." A patron nearby added.

"I heard that Anzio High School back then was pretty…messy and disarray. Until she showed up and had it back on track, leading it till today. They also earn a high reputation in Tankathlon."Another said. "In a way, you can say that she's like Erika."

"Sounds like me carrying the whole team through that one match." Kai said, smiling when she had finally gained the lead position, much to Cadenza's frowning face.

"Still pretty much dirt poor and all." A patron snickered.

"So…Cadenza! Cadenza!"

"Yes, I'm Cadenza." She responded while the eyes focusing on the device.

"…I understood that reference." Junko opened wide her eyes.

"Since she is the one with Italian-themed school, and _you're_ an Italian. I think this is your episode to shine."

Upon hearing it, Cadenza made a mistake move and drove her flying bike off the hologram barrier, instantly lose the race. Once the game was finished, the dark-haired looked up, noticing everyone in the bar was focusing on her, waiting for an answer.

She calmly placed the device on the table, taking another piece of chips into her mouth before she replied.

"How about…no?" The Italian girl put up her opened palms with an unamused expression.

…

…

"Let go of me!"

Unfortunately, her 'no' was being pushed onward by the sailors' hands while Kai, Lotte, and Yumiko followed them behind. She was reluctantly being led to where Anchovy is.

"Come on, this will be fun."

"I'm an Italian. Doesn't mean it gives you the right to put us in the same room like that."

"It helps with language barrier!"

"She's Japanese! _And_ you're all Japanese!"

"Hey, quiet over there!" The familiar Commander's voice coming from the infirmary entrance promptly disbanded the sailor group, leaving the Italian girl right in front of the door. "This is the infirmary…Cadenza? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Comandante (Commander)." Cadenza let out a long sigh. "I have no freaking idea."

"Come on, you can come up with a better reason when you about to meet someone who is very well in love with your culture and cuisine." Karen smiled.

"At one point, I appreciate it but it doesn't have to be _highlight_ this way." Cadenza was not happy by their gesture. "So where's la bella addormentata (the sleeping beauty)?"

Sure enough, Cadenza had the opportunity to see the well-renowned person for first time, face to face, Anchovy. The named person was sleeping soundly on the bed at the moment, with her Anzio uniform was changed into light green patient pajamas.

 _Huh, she isn't that bad looking as I'd thought._ Cadenza thought.

"Go on. Cadenza. Do the thing. Do the thing." The gathered sailors outside the room teased.

"Don't make me to go find a hookblade and hook your ass by the carrier's balcony." She muttered under her breath.

"Anchovy…Anchovy…What's her real name?" Yumiko asked.

"It's Anzai Chiyomi." Lotte answered.

"Chiyomi?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ehh…give me a minute."

Yumiko soon detached herself from the group.

"You don't see that every day." Lotte said, showing curious.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"When something catches Yumiko's attention, she will go just that."

Softly, a groan was heard from the lying person.

"Ah, she awakes." said the young nurse.

The light green-haired opened her brown-red eyes as she turned weakly, looking at the people in her blurry vision.

"Wh-who are you…?"

"Take it easy, Anchovy-san." The nurse said, gently placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her till.

"An…chovy? Who is…Anchovy?"

" _You_ of course." The nurse chuckled. "Unless you prefer your real name. So what's your name?"

"…Mussolini. My name is Benito Mussolini."

The nurse, Erika, Karen and Cadenza looked at each other in puzzle.

"Can you repeat that?" The nurse said, with a changed expression.

"Benito Mussolini. I'm the Duce."

"…"

"…"

There was a minute of blinking and staring at each other.

"You there. You're an Italian right?" The green-haired focused on the dark-haired girl. "Then you're my fellow countryman. You must explain to me why I am being held on the…German ship?" She said, giving a dubious look at Erika and Karen who were wearing black Sensha-do jacket.

"Che stregoneria è mai questa?! (What sorcery is this?!)" Cadenza was horrified.

"I will go fetch the doctor." The nurse quickly said before she went out.

…

…

It took a moment for a doctor to come in and checkup the condition of Anchovy, who preferably to be called: The Duce, or Benito Mussolini.

"Ah the Japan? So you are Japanese? Ha! Please forgive my own indulge." The green-haired let out a laughter. "But you're surely taking a prime image of the Wehrmacht or is this for some drama play?"

"Aeh…" Erika, Karen and others were at lost.

"Is she trying to mess with us?" Cadenza asked.

"No. I think she is thinking she herself _is_ the Duce." The Doctor stated.

"So she is having…amnesia?" Leila, who later arrived with Sheska, asked.

"It's more likely she is suffering the identity lost." The Doctor explained. "Maybe she acts that particular role too much at her school to the point that it imprinted on her mind…for a minor part."

"Minor part?"

"She still understands Japanese and have common knowledge about current era. And she is fully aware that her gender is female. It's only about her identity."

Erika massaged her head.

 _One less problem to worry about. Otherwise we would have a field day with her running around shouting: why I have turned into a woman?_

"Can you ask her one more time? In Italian?" Karen asked Cadenza.

"…Ciao, come ti chiami? (Hello, what's your name?)"

"…"

The green-haired frowned, since it's obviously she was getting tired of hearing that question again and again.

"Mussolini. Benito Mussolini."

"Does anyone here have a contact phone number to Anzio?" Erika turned to the gathering group by the infirmary door.

"And in the meantime?"

Karen stated one arguably suitable question in this situation.

~0~

"Madonna (My lady). Welcome to Kuromorimine. How can I be of your service?" The novice said while putting up his drama play skill back from high school.

"I'm not a madam! I'm the Duce!" Ancho—ehem! The Duce said.

Because of her usual uniform state was pretty worn-out and drenched by the sea water, she was given a standard dark-colored Kuromorimine gym uniform with red outliners, which was not quite to the Duce's liking.

"Whoa. I have to say she's really sticking to her character." Leila said.

Taking the doctor's advice, the group decided to guide Anchovy to visit their tank hangars, in hope that it would trigger some of her lost memory.

"Of course you're the Duce. And I'm the Kaiser." The novice mechanic said, bringing out the laughter.

"And I'm the Queen of England." added another guy, increasing the volume of laughter.

"…" The Duce was not amused.

"The Doctor said that we should recreate something that Anchovy would remember." Erika said.

"Doing some Sensha-do battle?" Karen suggested.

"Anzio is on the way, so it would take about 3-4 hours for them to get here though."

"Non si può più fare questo lavoro (This has become a real hassle). Maybe we should knock her head one time. It would fix everything." Cadenza said.

"Savvy with the trope, aren't ya?" asked Karen.

"Now. Now, the Doc said that Anchovy-san is not stable now so don't do anything bad to her head." Leila didn't like the idea of bashing someone's head.

"Case in point, she **_is not_** stable now." Cadenza emphasized.

"…I got it." The words from the Duce gained the attention.

"Did your memor—"

"I have been resurrected!"

"See?! See?!" Cadenza face-palmed.

"This is providence. It was fate that brought me back here. A second chance to do things right!" She took a soda can which given by Sheska. "Grazie, signorina (Thank you, miss)."

"I shall return back to my home country. From there I will retake the Italy and rebuild the Empire! This is my very mission. My purpose!"

Without a warning, the Duce placed her hand on Cadenza's shoulder.

"And _you_ , you shall fight with me on this very frontline."

"Oooohhh."

"…" She was not happy with this, at all.

"Oh my. Looks like Cadenza has got herself chosen." The smiling Yumiko appeared.

"Where have you been?" Leila asked.

"Just made some phone call." She answered flatly before she shouted out to Cadenza. "Better book yourself two tickets and fly back to Italy, signorina!"

"And what in the world we would do there?" It's a question which Cadenza rather didn't want an answer. Bringing this historical figure to her hometown? **Nein!**

"Hire a Lamborghini and drive around the Italy." suggested one of the mechanics. "Just like they did in that movie."

"Plot twist. Not a sport car but the tractor." The novice's line brought the powerful laughter from everyone.

"…"

The dark gaze from Benito Mussolini ceased them to laugh as Cadenza pulled out the most iconic pointy hand gesture toward them.

"Drive around the Italy." Karen agreed with the idea. "Ask people around how they feel about politics."

"Then ask if they want a dictatorship!" The Duce exclaimed, liking about the idea.

"Not too excessively dictatorial. You'd need a good public image for your campaign." Karen said.

"A single party."

"Two at most." Karen put up a thumb and an index finger, then soon raised the middle one. "No, make that three. You need to one to befriend with, and another one which technically to become a minor party for the minorities. Just so to make people feel that they have the right to vote while in fact, their party is just a bunch of incompetents and crooks."

"Fascist. But not too fascist. Again, when you are becoming a villain. You need to have a good publicity." Once Karen finished her sentence, she earned all pairs of eyes looking at her in amazed and…frighten.

"I thought Yumiko in the future was bad. But this is dangerous…" Leila said, earning a few nods nearby.

…

…

Today was not her day, Cadenza thought. The very first evidence to prove was from the moment she lost that racing round. She was pretty confident that no matter what happen, there's no way that it would throw off her game. And yet it did.

"Ok, I'm beat. I shall return to my own domain." Cadenza declared, thinking that'd be her best course of action. Nothing beats when you return back to your little castle.

"The Anzio should be here in an hour. So I'm sure their characters along with…their stereotype would regain the Duce's memory back." As a matter of fact, she didn't give that much damn about it.

Just before she walked away, a voice called out.

"Not so fast."

When the dark-haired turned her face to the voice, Cadenza was completely surprised seeing the green-haired was standing so near to her. Out of reflexive, she was forced to against her back to the wall.

The Duce made an approach, calmly and without a hint of hesitation. Then, she slammed her hand onto the wall, bringing the vibration and echoing sound in the air.

While everyone was stunned by the sight, Leila immediately gasped. "The famous wall-slamming move!"

"The…wall-slamming move?" Sheska was puzzled.

"The more I look at you. The more you're charming, Madonna Cadenza."

 _What is this? What is this?! She is close…danger close!_

"I think I have fallen in love with you."

The boldly confession brought everyone to open their mouth wide.

"Uhm…I'm straight?"

"So is the spaghetti. Till it gets wet."

Shocked and awed, that's what everyone was expressing it. Erika's mind was blown away by Anchovy's line as all those embarrassed moments and dreams all came back to her like tidal waves, turning her head into a tomato.

As for Yumiko…Priceless!

"Me gusta." A dark smile formed wide on her face.

"…" Looking at a distance, Kai was not amused to the developing situation. She'd need an intervention.

 _I need to do something to help her. But it has to be subtle…but how?_

Lotte pulled on Kai's arm sleeve, having her to spot an odd string dangling by the wall. It wasn't connected to a fan or any device.

Kai silently looked at Lotte who simply gave a nod.

Wasting no more second, the red-haired with black bandana pulled it.

Without a warning, a portion of ceiling above was opened up like a trap door and following, a foldable ladder was descending in a great speed and it landed right on Anchovy's head, rendering her unconscious.

"Oh hey, is it the lunch time yet…?" asked the voice above.

The silence settled in when Erika recognized the one girl's face belonged to the gang which started that one rumor and it spiraled out of control, in the matter of Kuromorimine's prestigious image and her very own dignity…

BREAKING NEWS: THE NIGHTIGALE GANG AND ITS LEADER HAVE BEEN ARRESTED!

"Just keep that tabbed." Lotte and Kai bookmarked the news.

"Are you alright, Cadenza?" Sheska asked the dark-haired who was on the edge of breakdown.

"Can we just throw her off the boat, please?" She asked out loud, hoping for a 'yes'.

~0~

Once they brought the unconscious Anchovy back to the infirmary, it's pretty clear that they're back to one square.

"Now what do we do?" Yumiko asked.

"I know. Let hang her upside down by the window." A sailor lying on the next bed suggested. "See can get the blood flowing to her brain."

"Let me go get the rope." said another, getting up from her bed.

"Don't make me use the syringe on you girls." The nurse warned with her dark face. "Behave like _dying_ patients as you were."

"Oh no. We are actually _so_ good now."

"Yeah, yeah."

The nurse started to regret covering these ill-faking students.

Lotte tapped her phone, ending the recording mode.

"What are you doing?" Cadenza asked.

"The partisans captured and executed Benito Mussolini, 1945, colorized footage." Lotte said, uploading the clip onto her blog. "Hashtag Benito Mussolini. Hashtag Anchovy."

"…"

"…I think you should do it elsewhere, Lot-chan." Leila said. "Cadenza is giving you the look of judgment."

"It's Lotte Siskin, verdammt. Stop butchering my beautiful name, woman."

Once again, the group heard a soft groan from the green-haired.

"Ah she awakes." The nurse said.

"Déjà vu." Karen stated.

The green-haired girl soon opened her brown-red eyes as she got up from her bed, looking at everyone.

"…Yo, you're…Anchovy, right?" Erika asked.

What came next was they all saw how the girl's face was immediately turned pale as she pulled herself away from Karen and Erika.

"Yup, still not Anchovy." Karen's sighed.

Then the infirmary door was opened.

"Everyone, I've heard the news. Is Chiyomi…"

A familiar voice shifted the group's attention toward the source. It was Maho Nishizumi.

With her keen brown eyes, she assessed the situation in the room, seeing the person behind Erika and Karen was Anzai Chiyomi.

Her brown-red eyes were looking at her with a surprised face, it was similar to a child who finally found something she longed for. It oddly reminded her of Miho.

"Chiyomi-san?"

Without a warning, the green-haired immediately jumped out of her and ran toward Maho and put herself right behind Maho's back.

"Eh?"

"Oh my!"

"…Chiyomi-san?" Maho was at lost, not knowing what to do.

"O…" The girl said something.

"O?" Everyone titled their head to one side.

"Onee-chan…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _Eh?_

 _Ehhh?_

 ** _EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_**

Erika wordlessly started her wide-opened eyes as her lower jaw dropped to the ground by this…this unimaginable sight…

 _No! This is a dream. This cannot be happening!_

"Oi! Who do you think you are?" Erika soon reacted, shouting out. "Get your hands off of her now!"

"Yada! (No!)" The green-haired hid her face behind Maho like she was hiding behind a wall.

Seeing the…little Anchovy was reacting in such way, it aroused a certain feeling inside their chest.

"What is this? Why my heart goes Doki-Doki looking at this?" Leila placed a hand on her chest as her face was pinkish-red.

"Uhm…" Sheska had to agree with her.

"She is…really cute." Yumiko said. "Despite she's tall but…she's cute."

"A new rival appeared." Kai stated, having Lotte made a nod.

"…" Cadenza remained oddly silent.

"Stand down, Erika. You're scaring her." By Maho's word, Erika immediately did so, feeling frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's ok, nobody will hurt you." Maho said, turning her body toward Anchovy's.

"Onee-chan…" Without a warning, Anchovy quickly embraced Maho.

"Awww~~" Everyone expressed verbally, save for the light blond-haired.

"Kai. Bash that girl's head one more time." Erika said it coldly, making Kai dropped a sweat.

"Hold on." Karen interjected. "This is getting goo—I mean! We don't want her to get a concussion now, do we?"

Suddenly, Cadenza opened the window as she shouted it out from the top of her lung.

"I have been released!" Cadenza welcomed the freedom with her opened arms toward the sun.

"So much for a limelight episode." Yumiko was unimpressed.

"Oh shut up! I didn't ask for it!"

Once again, the opening sound of the sliding door was heard.

"Hey girls, what is going on in this room?"

When a group consisted of a young woman with asymmetrical hairstyle, the girl with one-sided ponytail and a muscular built girl walked in, they halted their feet as soon as they witnessed the holy thing before them.

"What is that adorable creature?" Aki asked.

"So...so KAWAII! !" Hawisa exclaimed at first but soon realized who really was. "Mein Gott, is that Anchov—"

"Pledge to protect!" Shiko's powerful voice was the thing that amazed everyone in the room.

"Shiko has a weak spot for cute stuffs." Lotte said.

"I don't remember seeing those stuffs inside her room." Kai said, remembering a visit she had made when she and her friends got to know Karen-senpai.

"You didn't check her closet yet." She smirked.

~0~

Soon began another episode of taking the Duc—ehh, little Anchovy around Kuromorimine. However, because of the group had spent pretty much of all their energy for the first case, they decided to crash in the Tavern.

And here, every waitress and patron got their heart beating fast when they looked at the adorable sight.

"I have to admit…She is cute." said a student.

"Looking at her, I don't think we should call her the Duce at all." Another said.

"Call me Onee-chan. Onee-chan." A student pledged for her to call.

"Onee…chan."

"KKYYYAAAA! ! !" They're in glee.

"Here, it's on the house!"

The waitress placed a Special Chocolate Parfait on the table.

"Hihi, thank you very much!" Anchovy said, hugging Maho's one arm. "It looks so delicious, Onee-chan."

"Oi, don't clinging on her too much." Erika said, feeling annoyed by the sight.

"No!" By her reply, it promptly popped a cross-shaped vein on Erika's temper.

"Why you…"

"Commander. It's a bad thing you just did, apologize to her." A member called out, earning the agreeing nods from others.

"Why do I get treated like a bad guy?!" Erika was baffled. After all things she has done for Kuromorimine, where's her respect?!

"When it comes to cute things, it's black and white depending on your action." Aki said.

"And how comes you're still here?"

"Just stick around with you girls till the plot demands me elsewhere."

"Onee-chan. Onee-chan." Anchovy was being spoiled, asking Maho to feed her.

Happily, Maho scooped a spoonful and moved the spoon toward Anchovy's face.

"Say ahh…"

"Ahh…"

Dozens of snapshot were made in that moment.

"This is getting on my nerve…" Erika grumbled. However, at one point in her heart: I will to be like that too…

"Be careful Erika-chan." Aki said in a low voice enough for Erika and Karen to hear. "If you don't keep an eye on your dear Maho. She might get an NTR."

"N-T-R?"

"She doesn't know." Karen smirked.

"So innocent." The auburn-haired elder sister giggled.

"It's never to return." She continued.

"Never to return…What does that even mean and how come that sounds so...bleak…" Erika grimaced.

"Lend me your ear, dear." Aki soon poured the information into her brain.

"…"

Erika's eyes were opened wide to a whole new frontier and possibilities.

Well, at least it was supposed to be.

"Ah, Erika just turned into a werewolf." Aki said.

Just when Erika's sharp teeth and deadly claws about to choose her prey, a sound of bell rung in the air.

"My, my. Look at the time." Karen checked the time on her phone. "It's lunch time."

~0~

"We are having spaghetti today." said a student.

"Alright! Getting tired with those sausages." Another was happily to the changed menu.

"Spaghetti with meatballs. Here I come."

Maho, Anchovy, Erika, Karen and their group soon arrived to the Cantina entrance where a large number of students were entering in order.

Kai noticed Cadenza quietly moved herself to a bench nearby and sat on it.

"Cadenza. You coming?"

"No grazie (no thanks). I'm doing a favor for my mind and my stomach by averting my eyes from the atrocity Kuromorimine is about to commit."

"Aww~ that's too bad. Want me to get you some _instant_ spaghetti?" Yumiko asked mockingly.

"…"

"Ok. Come on let's go. Yumiko." Karen grabbed her arm, pulling her. "Unless you want to sleep with the fishes tonight."

"Onee-chan, what are we having?" Anchovy asked.

"Oh, we are having pasta." Maho answered

"Pasta?!" Anchovy asked in an excited voice.

"Yes, I think you'd love it."

"Uhm!"

"Oh. I beg to differ." Lotte said, holding the smartphone's camera lens toward the pair.

…

…

For an innocent mind, Anchovy's expression was genuinely showing like she was watching a horror movie.

"Is there seafood go with cheese?"

"Hey, get us some soda cans here."

"Alright, alright."

"Cesar salads. Who want some?"

"These spaghetti strings are kinda short."

"I think the cooks have cut them short before they boil them."

"The sauce is rather…bland."

"Let's put some ketchup on it."

"I prefer the mayonnaise though."

Before the sight of girls in dark-gray uniforms were picky to how they'd eat the pasta, Maho noticed Anchovy was shaking for some reason…

"What's wrong?" Maho asked.

"…"

"Here, ketchup."

"Alright. Time to soak it up." The girl then began to squeeze the bottle…

"What are you girls doing?! Don't use ketchup on top of the spaghetti! Only villain do that!"

The powerful outburst from Anchovy ceased the whole cantina's noisy atmosphere. All faces were looking at her in surprised.

"Eh…wait a minute…I…uh…what am I doing here…?"

Anchovy soon fell backward when she felt lightheaded, luckily, Karen and Erika behind quickly got a hold of her.

"Huh…I don't believe this solves as easily as I had thought."

"…"

 _Maybe I should put her tank right on the front line in the future…_

…

…

"You alright, Anchovy-san?" Sheska asked, presenting a juice can toward her.

The once ambitious and prideful leader now became a dispirited one with both of her hands placed on her head.

"I don't know." She shook her head weakly. She then noticed the light-skinned girl with dark hair was sitting next to her with the face was saying: 'I understand how you feel'.

"Can you tell me what exactly just happened in there?"

"I called it: The Saint Valentine's Day Massacre." Cadenza said, making a gun hand gesture. "They have no respect to the Italian cuisine."

"Sorry about that. The kitchen staffs today are mostly trainees. And they're more familiar with peeling potatoes and frying sausages rather making pasta."

"Then couldn't you at least…teach them?"

"I did. And the kitchen almost turned into a **_Hell Kitchen_** , and **I** was _totally_ became Gordon Ramsay, Italian-version that day…"

"Did that actually happen?" Leila asked Karen-senpai.

"I was away at that time so I'm not sure either."

"Me too." Lotte sighed, regretting that she had missed such an opportunity.

"So…can someone tell me what has happened when I…you know?" Anchovy asked.

…

…

"I…I apologize for the problems I have caused to you guys!" She immediately bowed once she learned all the events, showing disbelief and embarrassed.

"Oh no-no. Not at all. This has been a good experience to all…" Yumiko noticed the dark gaze from Candeza and Erika. " _Most_ of us."

"If I'm not mistaken…you're Italian right? So how come you ended up here in Kuromorimine?"

"Just some wrong paperwork, so I just accompany these girls for this year."

"(…would you like to join us next year?)" She asked in Italian.

"(In time will tell, Duce.)" Cadenza responded, smiling.

 _I guess she's not so bad after all._ She thought.

"Case close…Oh wait! There's something we want to ask you." Lotte asked.

"Yes?"

"How in the world did you end up in that lifeboat?"

It was a million dollar question has not been asked yet.

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well…it's…" Anchovy showed a bit of trouble.

All of sudden, Erika noticed a faint ground shake run throughout where she stood. The vibration was getting stronger and stronger...

"Anchovyyyy-neeeee-saaaaaan!" A loud energetic voice made every face turned to the source. By the distance they all saw a girl with black short hair was riding on a yellow-colored tankette known as CV-33.

And she was not alone. A whole company consisted of CV-33s and passenger cars known as Lancia Aprilia Coloniale or FIAT-508СМ carrying dozens of Anzio-uniformed students followed.

"Pepperoni!" The green-haired stood up, amazed by their arrival.

"Anchovy-nee-san!" said Pepperoni, making no unrestrained affection as she charged in and hugged the surprised Anchovy.

"Duce!"

"Duce!"

"Duce! Are you alright?" The girl with long blond hair and green eyes exited from CV-33.

"Carpaccio!" Anchovy called out.

"Looks like the gang is all here." Erika sighed.

"So those are Carro Veloce 33s…" Cadenza said, eyeing over the tankettes. "I change my mind. I will join them next year."

"Wunderbar. Looking forward to blow you up to smithereens with my Ack-Ack." Yumiko said, supporting the idea.

Just right after a few seconds in reunion, the heart-warming atmosphere was shifted once the sound of helicopter's rotors above caught everyone by surprise.

They all looked up and amazed by the shape of flying aircraft with tiltrotor was overshadowing them.

"A V-22 Osprey?" Kai was genuinely amazed, calling out the aircraft's name.

Before Kuromorimine and Anzio girls could have progress what's happening, the backdoor of Osprey was opened and soon someone fast-roping down.

To what the girls saw the person who had landed was a middle-aged man with gray beard, solid-built, dressed sharply in a…butler uniform?

"Ojou-sama. (My lady)." He bowed in a perfect 45 degree angle with his right hand placed on the chest. "I'm pleased to see that you're well."

"Ojou-sama…?"

"He means you?" Cadenza asked Yumiko, aware of her wealth and status.

"Not me. **Her**!"

All faces, including Anzio girls followed Yumiko's finger's direction which was pointing at one person who had such a title: Anchovy.

It's a clear evident as Anchovy's face went pale.

"You're mistaking me for someone else, bye!"

The green-haired quickly turned herself in a 90 degree and start running.

Before anyone could have react or respond to this newly developed situation, the running Anchovy was intercepted by another person who was a young woman with long golden hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in her professional line of work: a maid outfit.

"You cannot escape this time, Ojou-sama."

With her swift arm move, Anchovy was knocked out from behind and soon to be carried over the maid's shoulder like some bag of rice.

"Wahhh! They're kidnapping the Duce!" Pepperoni cried out.

It was all it took. Anzio girls soon rushed in with the intention to rescue their Duce. However, that didn't go well when a group of people equipped riot shields appeared out of nowhere and stopped their advance.

"Uwwahh! Who are they? Who are those people?!" Leila was extremely confused as it applied the same to all Kuromorimine girl.

"You there! You're an Italian." Cadenza was being called out from one of Anzio girls. "Don't just stand there. Help us!"

"Yeah! She's the Duce! Now come here and help us!"

"…Why do I even exist?" Cadenza muttered.

"That's the question I ask myself every day when I woke up." Kai said.

"…" At one point, Erika would have that particular question echo in her mind.

"Where are you taking the Duce?"

"Kidnappers!"

"Hang them!"

"Stop what you are doing girls. Or you are gonna get yourself hurt." warned the maid, who still carried Anchovy in a bad fashion.

The Kuromorimine Sensha-do members and students were at lost, not knowing what to do, whether to intervene or just stand by. The tension was rising up to its peak.

" **What in the world is going on here!?** "

The booming voice brought the whole commotion to a halt.

For once in the life time, the face of the Headmistress was a relief sight to see. The tension was defused when both sides stood down.

Needlessly to say, Shiho Nishizumi's aura was overwhelming.

"So this is the Nishizumi Style…" Sheska was in awe.

Soon the strange butler presented himself before Shiho Nishizumi.

"Nishizumi-sama. Please allow us to express our apology for the misdeed of our Ojou-sama." He bowed in the same manner like he did before Anchovy. "This is merely a silly family business between Ojou-sama and Mr. Chiyomi and Mrs. Chiyomi."

"...As long as my students do not caught up in this."

"But of course."

"Who are you guys? What is…Duce's relationship to you guys?"

"She is our mistress." The maid answerd.

"Mistresss? Ojou-sama…then the Duce has a butler and a maid?"

"So she is rich?"

"Really? So she can eat pasta anytime she wants!"

Ignoring the rowdy Anzio girls, the maid focused her eyes at the two specific Anzio girls.

"You're must be Carpaccio and Pepperoni. Ojou-sama has talked a lot about you girls. Please follow us and we'll explain to you properly."

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"…alright." Carpaccio agreed.

"Carpaccio…" Pepperoni was not sure about this.

"It's alright, Pepperoni." Carpaccio said. "You should calm everyone down and lead them back to the ship before this is getting out of hand."

At first, Pepperoni intended to protest but the serious green eyes soon changed her mind.

"Tsk! Bene! (Fine!) Girls! We are returning back to our ship!"

Despite the initial protest, they soon climbed back to the vehicles and rolled their wheels back to Anzio School Carrier. Carpaccio climbed on the same helicopter which Anchovy was carried in.

When the Kuromorimine girls thought the storm has passed, the middle-aged butler approached toward Erika's group.

"Eh? What is it? What is it?" Leila was nervous.

He stopped before the girl with bob-cut style.

"Yumiko Inoue-sama." He bowed. "Thank you for notifying us about Ojou-sama whereabouts."

"It's a natural thing to do." Yumiko replied. "Having the interested of our business align with one to another."

The butler then bowed to Erika, Karen and everyone else before he took the rope ladder which was still connected to the flying Osprey.

As soon as the butler was taken along once the Osprey ascended its altitude and flew, Yumiko sensed a shiver run through her back.

"You own us some explanation." Karen said with a frowned face.

"Only after you girls explain to me first." Shiho said, promptly made everyone swallowed their saliva.

~0~

 **– The Tavern –**

"So you're saying…she's rich?" Cadenza asked.

"Very rich." Yumiko said

"Like Godfather rich?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

"So she's from Sicily?" Cadenza asked.

"Yes!" She replied but then swiftly shifted the tone. "No! I'm being sarcastic!"

"Chiyama Group. Have you ever heard of them before?" Yumiko asked the group.

"Chiyama Group…ah! You don't mean…" Sheska flipped back her phone, revealing a certain icon on it.

"One of the biggest companies in electronics manufacturing." Yumiko explained "And if you carefully check the brand name on the kitchenware and appliances. They have those icons too. And I hate to admit it. But her family's stock price is higher than mine."

"It's a pity that you don't have that many free real estates." Hawisa said.

"What do you know about the real estates?"

"Wait. Hold on." Leila called out. "If she is that rich. Why didn't she use her wealth to buy or upgrade her team tanks? I heard that those Anzio girls managed to buy a P40 only because they have to stop eating pasta for a few days."

"Self-independent? Don't want to involve family?" Hawisa said.

"Secret conspiracy." Aki said.

"…Hiding from setup marriage." Leila said, showing excited by her idea.

"What are we? High school girls with a drama school life?" Yumiko asked out loud.

 _This is familiar…_

Erika thought.

"Secret heir to the Mafia family back in Sicily." Cadenza insisted.

"That's a sarcasm! Stop using it!"

"Or may be everyone at Anzio is an idiot so it's no point if she brought up her family name anyway." said Haruna, who was sitting by the next table.

"Yeah, probably saving it from those bottomless bellies." Olga said.

"Hear. Hear." The patrons agreed.

"And you just blew the whistle." Karen said. "Now Anchovy probably would get ship back to her family and never get in touch with Sensha-do ever again."

"Oi! Don't make it so dark! I'm not some damsel in distress!" The familiar voice and face soon put a smile on everyone's face.

The renowned Commander of Anzio Sensha-do team was presenting herself in her dark-colored Sensha-do uniform like the one Benito Mussolini wore.

"Anchovy!"

"Anchovy. You're back."

"Yes, it is I, yours truly." She puffed out her chest proudly.

"It's a good thing your attitude is back." Kai said.

"So I guess you managed to convince your family to let you play as the Duce." Yumiko said.

"I'm not playing as the Duce! I **am** the Duce!" She stated with her serious face.

"…Right, sorry."

There was a brief silence before Anchovy continued.

"…I guess I owned you girls for an explanation."

"Indeed you do." Erika said.

"The Round Table." The moment she spoke up the name, it instantly gained everyone's attention. "The Kuromorimine already received the invitation from the MEXT right?"

"Indeed we did." Karen nodded.

"My family is one of the sponsors."

Her statement surprised many.

"Ooh?"

"And of course, Anzio too, received the letter, luckily I was the first one who received it." She continued. "So with the name of my family, I…well…I want to check it up first. Go to the Round Table first and alone…But…"

"You…lack the method to travel there?" Karen asked.

"Uh-huh."

"And you're that desperate to use the lifeboat to travel there?" Aki asked.

"No! I'm not that desperate!" Anchovy protested. "…when I was checking for any craft that I could use to travel. My cape…My cape got stuck onto something. It's during the night so it was dark and I didn't realize that my cape was stuck on…the lifeboat."

"And there you go! She accidently pushed the level nearby and she got dragged along with it, eh? Eh? Eh?" Olga, who sitting on the next table, exclaimed with her conclusion.

"How did you..." Anchovy was astonished.

"Thank you for enlighten us with your wisdom, Sherlock. Sit down please." Karen gestured with her opened hand.

"Right."

"No cape!" Kai quoted.

"I understood that reference." Junko said, smiling.

"So all and all, you didn't want the girls at Anzio to find out that you're rich. Why?" Aki asked.

"Because I'm the Duce. What I lead Anzio today is by the spirit of Sensha-do. Not by wealth or fame, but by the spirit of Sensha-do. Anzio is not weak. No! Strong!"

"That…doesn't make any sense…"

"And beside I…I really don't want my school to participate the Round Table."

The patrons began to mutter.

"…why?" Erika asked.

"We're out of fund…for the spare parts."

"…"

"…"

"You're rich." Leila said. "Why don't you use your own wealth…secretly to help them?"

"It's not my money. Besides…this is my own privilege and freedom. If I ask for my family's help then I will have to become the successor of the family business…"

"Told you she is running away from the setup marriage." Leila whispered to Sheska.

"Well…even if you don't want to do a battle. But to me, it sounds like a good opportunity to sell your pasta." Aki said, gaining Anchovy's attention.

"Think about it. We are about to land on some island. Far from home. And people would miss their home countries food. But the best option for comfort of all time? Pizza. And pasta. But Pizza is life and pizza is love."

"Cheese Pizza is her favourite." Karen smiled.

"…" Anchovy showed her genuine surprised face by the idea. Soon, her lips formed a grin.

"Then it is decided that I, the Duce and Anzio High shall accompany you to the Ground Table!"

"Ooohhh." The patrons soon clapped their hands for her announcement.

"Make sure you give us a special discount there, Duce!"

"Hey Duce. Seafood and cheese can go together very well, you know?"

"How about you lend us your P40 if you don't want to fight, Duce?"

"Duce! Duce! Duce!"

It was a few voluntary chanting at first but soon everyone was drawn into like there's an effect of crowd psychology in play as they chanted the title in unison.

"Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce!"

Sure enough, the Duce made fist-pump in the air repeatedly, in tune to their calling.

"She is rich, bold and free-spirited. Sembra come una donna per me (Sounds like my kind of lady)." Cadenza was impressed by her charisma.

"Look like someone is having a crush." Yumiko teased.

This was the final straw as Cadenza turned to Lotte.

"Lotte. Do you have a contact number to the Spanish Inquisition?"

"…Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of it?"

~0~

It was 6 a.m. in the morning. The air was chilly, the sea was calm below the lingering wall of fog. However, the life marines were disturbed by the motion above. Above was their territory, creatures with the size of behemoth. Anywhere they go, shadow casted upon. No one dare to challenge them.

There's a silver of lining to these marines though, it appeared that those creatures were vegetarians. So there wasn't much change over the hierarchy of food chain for which remained the same for long in the history.

Cutting through the wall of fog effortlessly were Kuromorimine and Anzio School Carrier, sailing together side by side toward one destination.

Standing by the bow of Kuromorimine, the Sensha-do members was wearing a long brown-colored trench coat over their black jacket.

"Where's Cadenza?" Leila asked.

"She just texted me that she is coming up soon." Sheska replied.

Leila spotted a group of five sailor girls were sitting around by the bench. One of them was wearing the black bandana.

"Oh hey Kai!" Leila called out, waving to her.

"Yo." The red-haired put up a hand.

"You're up early." It's a question to get start on socializing, however, to Leila's puzzlement. Kai, Haruna, Junko and other Six-Finger Gang members only looked at her silently, not because it's a stupid question but rather, how to answer it.

"…"

"…"

"…not really." Kai shrugged, turning back to her phone's screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Just tweeting this new fan art just came out."

"You know…I see that blonde lady with horns and some spiky green thing on her back keep showing up lately on the Internet. What is she? Some new demon lord or a dragon girl?"

"…"

"…"

"She is actually a type of…turtle. Which explains the…spiky shell on her back." Haruna explained.

"…"

"…"

"So…is she some new promotional game character?"

"…"

"…"

"One can hope so." Kai said, smiling.

" **LAND HO! !** " A sailor shouted out.

"What are you spouting about? I see nothing but fog out there." said a student.

"The sea gulls are good enough to tell us." The sailor pointed her at flying sea gulls. "Or you can open up your GPS."

Soon the fog was dismissing, like a curtain opened up for a scene to play. From then on, everyone began to see what ahead of them, a mass of man-made island.

"So that is…the Round Table." Erika said.

Little aware she had, this was the very stage where Erika Itsumi would take the Kuromorimine and the Nishizumi Style to a whole new level.

...

* * *

 ***Looking at the trending on the Internet***

 **Me: Woah…**

 **Inner me: Wow *as Owen Wilson***

 **Me: Internet is a strange place.**

 **Inner me: Told ya so.**

 **Me: I wonder what happens to the guy who started this whole thing.**

 **Inner me: Probably still on going with overdrive mentally. Both exhilarating and scared.**

 **Me: This is really getting out of hand. He probably never asked for this.**

 **Inner me: Maybe. But you would kill for it eh?**

 **Me: ...Perhaps *clench fist* I'm going out for some fresh air.**

 **Inner me: Ok.**

– **Moment later –**

 **Inner me: *see new fan art came out***

 **Inner me: Ahh, another fine addition to my collection.**

 ***save image***

* * *

 **To be honest, I feel that this chapter has become some weird stew or hotpot, full of things and references.**

 **The main ingredient for Anchovy's changed personality because I happened to stumbled on [Girls und Panzer – Fan trailer – Sono Tornato] on Youtube. It totally blew my mind when I came to such an idea. I just hope it doesn't confuse you readers at some point but make you guys have a good laugh (and didn't offend any Italian out there). If it does…Mi dispiace! (I'm sorry!).**

 **I also would like to express my sincere thanks for your reviews, your favorites and follows from the beginning. Your reviews sure made me laugh, encouraged, and gave me some of new ideas to implement them into the story. And I'm happy to announce that Erika the Radical Season 1 has got over 5000 views! And Season 2 is almost reach to 1000! (too bad the Fanfiction doesn't have the view bar like Youtube does) I appreciate your support. Both new and old readers. But really, silent treatment is a bit uncomfortable for me so please, if you have a moment, don't be shy to write your own thought. I always eager to read your reviews.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Old and new faces

**– Outskirt of Paris –**

 **1037hrs**

It was a day time, yet the sky was clad itself in mass of gray cotton. Beneath it was batches of colorful flowers, green grasses, and green trees, however, they're painted with a lifeless color. They were hard to tell that they're still alive or not.

Besides them were the houses, and they were not in the best condition for living since most of their roofs were exposing its interior like an opened belly to the gray sky above.

Wooden beams and bricks were lying everywhere inside. Some of them even filled inside the bath tub with an amount of dirty water. No one knew how long those destroyed house have been left there.

The surrounding was still as it was, only a few times wind blew occasionally, moving the tips of green grasses and trees.

No animals.

No insect noises.

Just a faint noise of wind blowing from a distance.

Then, a vibration.

At first, it was gently, like a tapping by a finger.

Soon, it was in rhythm. No, the vibration was getting stronger and stronger, to the point that everything inside destroyed houses was shaking up violently.

What could have cause such ground quake?

Simple. It was a massive beast made out of steel, weighted about 57 tons while carrying a main armament that arguably would destroy almost every other metal beast in within range of 1.100 meters.

It was designated as Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger Ausf. E, or commonly was called: Tiger I.

Sitting still on the command chair, Koume Akaboshi, the tank commander of Tiger I, tighten her both hands as they clamped tightly around the bottom edge of her skirt as her eyes scanned the surroundings as the tank moved steadily with medium speed.

Her heart was beating fast as there was a certain dreadful feel lingering in her chest.

It was quite suffocating in here. The smell of grease and engine were filling up her nostrils. She really wanted to open up the hatch above her head to get some fresh air, but there's a reason that she couldn't. At least, _not now_.

"Vice-Commander…I'm scared." The loader said nervously.

"Yes, me too." She nodded. There was no reason to put up a strong face or berate her loader for such attitude. "But we are doing it. We are protecting everyone. We will give them the time they need."

"…" The loader nodded.

Koume shifted her eyes back to the vision blocks and resumed the lookout with her issued binoculars.

After checking the destroyed house on her right, she then shifted to her left. Her heart was momentary stopped when she spotted three moving silhouettes emerged right from the hill.

"I've got visual!" Koume shouted out. "Two o'clock! Distance, eight hundred meters."

"I see them." The gunner said as she quickly identified them through the scope. "Two Renault R35s and a Char B1 bis."

"Driver. Halt. Gunner, target Char B1!" Koume gave the order. This was it. The Tiger I's crew immediately entered the combat mode.

"Ja!" The gunner responded, aligning the sight.

"Round up!" The loader said as soon as she put a shell into the gun's breech.

"Send it!"

The moment the trigger was pulled, the gun's breech promptly thrust inward between the loader and the gunner while ejecting a shell casing out of it. Followed the launched projectile, it had landed on its target. Char B1 bis immediately popped out its little white flag upon the impact. Their 88mm caliber gun that was originally used as anti-air gun so there's little doubt in its firepower and accuracy.

"Target hit! We've got her." Koume reported.

Before the crew could have cheer for the achievement, something abruptly impacted right on the tank multiple times along with such force driving everyone almost bang their heads onto the interior wall as their ears went ringing.

"Ten o'clock! Two SOMUAs and a ARL 44!" Koume updated the situation. "Driver. Reverse. And pivot our tank to 45 degree facing toward them. Don't let them flank our rear."

Remembered her training, the driver pressed the pedal, stopping the right-sided track while the left continued rolling, rotating their tank hull to a certain angle.

During the tank's turning motion, the Renault R35s did not falter by the loss of their B1 as they pressed on, charging in fast as they maneuvering around the Tiger I.

"They are fast…"

The gunner fired another shell at a selected SOMUA. It's a direct hit. The French cavalry tank was flipped itself backward like some plastic toy by the flick of a finger. Its facing upward belly soon popped out its surrendering flag.

Two allied tanks were destroyed but the others did not falter but continued the attack.

Renault R35s, SOMUA and ARL 44 simultaneously opened fired at the lone Tiger I, but with the tank was classifying as heavy tank. The 100mm frontal armor treated those shells nothing but eggs.

"Hah! Better ask your papa to buy you a bigger toy, bitches!" The radio operator laughed out hysterically.

"Deploying smoke!" Koume said, pulling the trigger of the device.

Instantly, a puff of smoke was released, enveloping everything in gray-white color.

Before Koume could have given a new order to the driver to make a maneuver in order not to be surrounded by all sides, she heard something was whistling in the air…then. An explosion.

The crew was jerked forward from their seat by the violent shockwave along with explosion which cried up to eleven, rendering the awful ringing in their eyes. They were stunned, not knowing what had just happened.

"Wh…what happened?"

"Driver…move. Now." Koume gave the order to act.

So the driver did, pressing the pedal, shifting back to the lower gear.

However…

"Oh…No. No. No. No. Not now. Not now! Fuck! We've lost our engine!" The driver cried out.

"And so the power. I can't rotate the turret, Vice-Commander!" The gunner reported.

Seeing the golden opportunity, the ARL 44 fired its main armament.

The 90mm shell made a direct hit at Tiger's left-sided tread, rendering it was cut apart.

"Shit! They have got our track!" The driver cursed.

The bad news kept coming in, but Koume remained calm and gave the new order to the gunner.

"Use the hand crank!"

Under the shell barrage from the French tanks, the Tiger I's turret slowly rotated.

"Got you now." Aiming at ARL 44 through the scope, the gunner said it coolly before she pulled the trigger.

Once again, the 88mm tank gun fired. Another chosen target was destroyed.

"Another is down!"

While the crew was celebrating for their achievement momentary, Koume noticed the enemies had ceased their firing and then did something unexpected.

"They…they are reversing…"

Then she and the crew overheard something is whistling in the air, not just one, but more.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Incoming!" The loader cried out, pressing her ears with her hands as she braced for the evitable thing to come.

"Everyone brace your—!"

Koume's words were abruptly cut away by violent explosions erupted all around them.

XXXX

 _— Three days earlier —_

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, from the eye of satellite from outer space, the viewers looked through the computer monitor could spot one unusual island with Octagon-shaped. Its size was roughly about 1/3 of Australia continent.

This artificial island here was not made for living habitants, nor a stepping stone for a future civilization.

It was a stage.

A grandest and ambitious stage for one certain sport that war machines were able to show off their characteristic and specs to the pure and innocent eyes.

 **Tankery**.

It was the common name for the Westerners, but to the Easterners: **Sensha-do** was the name.

A few decades ago, this sport was a rising juggernaut on the media, to everyone. However, when the time passed, things were changed as well. More safety rules were enforced. Match rules were added more to the list. The budget? Obviously it went up and it was not granted as generous as from before.

So in times, the sport's fame slowly faded away. Many schools had their own tank club quietly shut down to diverse the budget to more suitable spending.

Only a handful of schools with resources kept the spot and had it as the front face of the school to keep the public support. And when the world thought the life would had its own dull days passed by.

There was a…wave.

Like a drop of water, sending the wave to all sides. And it was not just a single wave, but wave after wave.

The 63rd Sensha-do Tournament.

One certain school, Ooarai Girls Academy, out of nowhere, against the Saunders Team, one of the highly noted powerhouses, and won. Their first victory was rapidly gained everyone eyes and ears.

Then Anzio.

After that, Pravda.

Finally, Kuromorimine, the most noteworthy strongest team of winning nine consecutive victories in the Sensha-do High School Nationals.

No one was expecting it.

That school had triumphed them all.

And it shook them to the core.

It was then…in every girl's mind and heart.

A dream.

A hope.

A legend.

An inspiration.

An ambition.

They were born, ignited.

And this sport, Sensha-do/ Tankery is where they will show it for the whole world to see.

To show who they are.

To prove what they are.

 **Round Table.**

It was the perfect and grandest stage.

~0~

Even though it's freezing this morning, now the wind was pretty pleasant for the girls in black Kuromorimine uniform as they enjoyed the scenery both to the sea and to the island. The first impression that the girls could say was…it was like a fortress. Even though there was no naval gun or any kind of armament set up as defend weapons. But the structure gave away such a feeling.

The girls were standing on the concrete floor of harbor where their School Carrier was parking next to Anzio. There were a few more spacious vacant spots for more school carriers to come.

"Would you look at that. This is more like we are on some sci-fi mobile marine base rather an island." A sailor said to her mate.

"You said it."

While everyone was admiring the sight, a loud voice promptly gained everyone attention.

"Instructor!"

Approaching toward the Headmistress of Kuromorimine, the master of Nishizumi Style was a beautiful short-haired woman with fine figure dressed in JSDF uniform.

"…Captain Ami Chouno. I'm not your instructor anymore." The Headmistress sighed.

"Just for the good old memories, Instructor." The Captain chuckled, extending a hand out for a handshake.

Once Shiho shook Ami's hand, she noticed standing to the Captain was another beautiful woman. Contrast to Ami Chouno, she was bearing a calming aura.

"Kikuyo."

"It's pleased my mind that you're still in perfect health, mistress." She bowed to her in a trained manner.

"Be professional at one point. You're not my house servant at the moment."

"I will soon have a leave. I will come and work at your place."

"You're welcome anytime, Kikuyo." Despite Shiho's usual emotionless expression, there was a faint smile appeared briefly.

"I see that JSDF had stationed here." She continued, looking at the JSDF personnel stood next to Type-10 MBT by the distance.

"For security measure. There's also Marine and NATO forces on the other side of the island."

Erika and a few looked toward to the horizon where two Arleigh Burke-class destroyers were patrolling the water.

"That's really high security." Karen commented.

"In a way, we can't let anything bad befall on your cuties right?"

The group giggled.

"There're a lot of schools here than I expected."

With many School Carriers parked in the harbor, it's hard not to mention it.

"At the moment, most of School Carriers from Japan are the firsts to arrive. The Western schools are still organizing their selected students to participate the Round Table." Ami explained.

"Talk about punctuality." Hawisa sighed. "Always with the reason."

"So you're saying the Sensha-do is not quite popular back in your country?" Yumiko asked.

"In my language, it's actually called Panzerfahren. Or another easy name in English to remember: Tankery."

"While many schools still have resources in keeping their tank clubs operational." Lotte joined in. "But not many willingly do it seriously like your girls. They simply treated it as…extracurricular activity."

Suddenly, there was a honking noise which effectively drawn everyone attention. To what they saw was the approaching Kettenkrad with two people riding on it.

When it fully came to a stop, the Kuromorimine students were curious, looking at two young women in their twenties. They appeared to be the members of JSDF, however their attire was rather odd.

One of them was a black-haired, wearing a Brodie helmet while the other was bearing a blond hair and wore a Stahlhelm and carried a Kar98k rifle on her shoulder. Both of them dressed in the thick green coat which suitable for the cold weather. Was it for some sort of theme?

"These two here are my subordinates. They will be your guide and your securities." Ami Chouno said.

"I'm Private Chito. Nice to meet you." The black-haired saluted like she'd been trained to do.

"Yo, Private Yuuri here." The other, however, simply put up a hand, waving to the Kuromorimine and Anzio group with a relaxed tone. "We'll be your guide for the tour."

"The tour?" The girls were puzzled by the words.

"I have a few other things to discuss with Captain Chouno and Kikuyo. So I shall take my leave here." Shiho turned to her daughter.

"Yes mother."

She then shifted her eyes to the Commander of Kuromorimine team.

"Miss Erika, I leave everyone in your care."

"Uhm…yes, Headmistress!"

"I guess there's still time for you girls to go have a look around before the gathering." Ami Chouno said, checking up her watch.

"The gathering?" Anchovy muttered.

"Treat them and protect them well, or I will have your head." Ami's gaze was specifically looking at the blonde.

Hearing Captain's words, the blonde private quickly snapped to attention and made a salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

~0~

The battalion-sized group around 300 girls consisted of Kuromorimine and Anzio Sensha-do members were being guided by two female soldiers. A quarter of them was marched perfectly in tune while the other were…pretty much walking up casually with any formation.

"You know. I kinda jealous of your discipline, Commander Nishizumi." Walking along with Maho, Anchovy said. "I really could borrow some of it."

"You have to talk Erika about it. She is the Commander now."

"But we actually want a bit of your attitude and charisma from your side." A Disciplinary member joined in. "Discipline wouldn't work on those girls."

"So the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence." Anchovy sighed.

Following the leading privates, Karen looked at the Kar98k hanging on the female soldier's shoulder with great interested.

"That rifle of yours, is it using rubber round or live one?" She asked the question which she wasn't unable to contain.

"Hehe. You will find out when one of you decided to break the curfew." Yuuri said.

A few saliva-gulping were made among the group.

"Don't worry." Chito looked over her shoulder. "If you bribe her with some snacks, you will let you pass."

"Chocolate or strawberry are my favorite flavor!" The not-denying attitude from the blonde made everyone drop a sweat.

"Are we going to be okay with this kind of security?" A girl from Morals Disciplinary Committee asked.

"Ohhh we are so **okay**." Obama and her delinquents smiled, liking the character.

"Does she like pasta?" asked Amaretto, Pepperoni's driver.

"You two are something." Leila said. "No wonder Ami Chouno-san was keeping an eye on you."

"Hehe. Don't judge a book by its cover."

"You're one to talk." Chito gave her a look of judgment. "Set my book on fire when you read it."

Chito's words brought many to show a disbelief reaction.

"Damn. Now that's hardcore!" Karen was amazed.

"I like her." Aki said.

The walking group stopped momentary before the closed doors which were soon to be opened.

"Come in and feast your eyes." Yuuri said in a way like she owned the place.

However, true to her words, it was truly a feast to their eyes.

It was a show case room or a museum, depending on how they see it.

There were lots and lots automobiles and even tanks placed in their own displaying stand.

A sailors noticed a certain vehicle with three wheels and an engine placed behind the two-seat chair.

"That is…some weird electrical three-wheeled bike."

"You uncultured swine!" An outburst from Helena earned quite a shock from everyone. "This is not a bike! This **_is_** the very first automobile ever invented by Karl Benz."

"Ohmygosh! The Knucklehead!" Cadenza approached to a blue and white colored motorbike with great eager that she wanted to mount on it. "This is the 1936 model! The last ever bike was released together by the founders of Harley Davidson."

"Someone is having an early Christmas." Leila was amazed by a few eager enjoyments.

"Haha. Look at this, Pepperoni. This is some weird looking Vespa." Amaretto giggled, pointing at the named scooter.

"Why does it have some long tube attached to it?" Pepperoni found the design was rather odd. It's a certain kind of everyday scooter she could drove, but apart from it, there was a long large pipe-looking thing attached to the scooter's frontal frame.

"That would be the recoilless rifle." Carpaccio gave the answer.

"A what?"

"M20 75 mm recoilless rifle, a US-made light anti-armour cannon. This is called Vespa 150 TAP, an anti-tank scooter made for French paratroops." She enlightened them with her knowledge.

"So they'd drop this scooter out of the plane into the battle. That's really some hardcore."

"And here I though it actually belonged to us…" Amaretto showed a sad face.

"Why?"

"Because…you know? It's Vespa!"

The Anzio and Kuromorimine girls quickly took out their smartphone to take selfies together next to some amazing and significant inventions.

Besides the automobiles, there're even more interesting-looking armored vehicles produced in WW1 period. They stood out on their own display along with setup background.

"Look at your first finest German engineering, Elena." A sailor pointed at the A7V, German WW1 tank. It was placed in a battle-liked stand in the mud with a few barbed wire and dummies dressed in uniforms.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Renault FT." Sheska said, looking at the named little French tank crewed by two dummies. "The first successful designed modern tank."

"Some schools are still using them." Karen joined in. "You should have seen them in action in Tankathlon."

"Tankathlon…" Sheska muttered.

"Come on, don't tell me you actually haven't heard of it?"

"…I'm…ugh…I've heard a lot about it. But…I'm kinda shy to ask…at this point."

"Every social event ever." Karen nodded, understanding Sheska's feeling. "Leila-chan. Be a good senpai and tell her."

"Hey!" She was not happy when she received the ball. "I know I'm a socializing girl, doesn't mean I'm some Wikipedia."

"Uhm…we would like to hear about it as well." said Koume. A few tank commanders behind her were also showing interested as well.

Seeing how everyone were anticipating for an answer, the blushing Leila quickly cleared her throat before she answered.

"Tankathlon is a…type of sport, similar to Sensha-do, but it was not regulated by Sensha-do Federation's rules."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tankathlon matches are _totally not_ sanctioned by the Federation, and they're only organized by the tank crews."

"So it's…illegal?" Sheska said.

"Technically…in term of safety. The spectators can watch the match right up close at their own risk. And the tank crews have to pay with their own wallet to any sort of damage property if they inflict on it."

"So how do you participate it?" asked Ritaiko.

"Simple." Karen quickly answered it. "All you need is a light tank or a tankette under 10 tons."

"Light tanks…so the match is must be maneuverable?" Mauko asked.

"Pretty much chaos, lightning strikes. I have a few good videos to show you."

"Is there a…strongest team in there?" Sheska asked.

"But of course. I'd talk about Jajka, the _Queen_ of Tankathlon, of Bonple Team from Bonple High."

"The….Queen of Tankathlon?" Many was baffled about someone had earned such a title.

"Bonple High…but in Sensha-do match..."

"Well…you can't say much when they're eliminated from the first round. Also, they don't care much about it anyway. Just with their own Tankathlon field."

"Did senpai also…participate in that?"

"Well…" Karen simply made an innocent whistle while a few third-year members only grinned wide upon hearing it.

After examining a Polish-made motorcycle called CWS M111, Erika noticed there's a certain map placed on a stand like in every shopping mall.

"Hmm…we are here…what is this section?"

The area with many icons and index along with them. After a brief look, she quickly learned what those icons were.

"These are…hotels?"

"Look at those brand names. They are famous in tourism." Yumiko said, knowing a few about them.

"There're even food court and…clothing shops too?" Erika and the girls were genuinely surprise, finding the Round Table was offering more than it should.

"Are you guys here actually making this place some sort of tourist attraction along with Sensha-do activities?"

"Actually…we do. By tomorrow, there will be cruise ships arriving here."

"Cruise ships?"

"Spectators. Audiences." Pvt. Chito explained. "They will be here to watch you girls fighting."

The revealed information quickly got the group rowdy up.

"I thought these fights are supposed to be enclosed from the public eye." Maho asked.

"Not quite so." The guide shook her head lightly. "Thanks to this certain man, they've decided to advertise it. Still, with chosen group of audience."

"A certain man?" This time, Anchovy asked.

"There was this funny old man…He was pretty keen on and convince the board to do the advertisement campaign." Pvt. Chito explained.

"Now, that is what I called business strategy." Yumiko was impressed.

"I think he is one of the founders of this island as well." Pvt. Chiyo added.

"Do you know…that person's name?" Anchovy asked.

"Let's see…I think his name is…Rossi."

"Rossi…? Sounds like a name of some cartoon character." Pepperoni commented.

"No way…is it…is he…?"

Noticing the Duce was pale for some reason, Pepperoni asked.

"What's wrong, Anchovy-nee-san?"

"It's…it's nothing."

"Hmm-hmm. When people saying it's nothing." Lotte giggled to Kai. "Definitely there's something going on."

"Hear. Hear."

~0~

After the show room, the Kuromorimine and Anzio was led into a spacious hall where section of seats had been marked with stand bearing a school name.

A few minutes later, the hall was then began filling up with the girls dressed in uniform from their own school. Some were wearing their casual school uniform. Others wore Sensha-do uniform. They were being led in the same manner like Kuromorimine and Anzio, female soldiers dressed in a certain theme. Some dressed like Napoleon's soldiers. British grenadiers. Even far-dated Greek soldiers.

"This is like the Selection."

"But definitely better."

The crowd was noisy on its own term, however, none of the accompanied cosplay soldiers were tried to stop them from talking or keep the noise down.

Suddenly, without a warning. The stage before them…exploded. Of course, in a manner of effect. But the sound was loud enough to make everyone jump.

Behind the lingering smoke screen effect, there was a certain silhouette rising itself right the stage.

« Welcome! Maidens of the generation! »

It was a voice full of energy. The man was in his fifties, wearing a fancy-looking red suit with a black fedora hat.

"Who is he? Looks cool though." Pepperoni commented.

"Gran…grandpa…?"

Poor Anchovy was having her face color drained to the point it was the same as her hair color.

"Grandpa?" Sitting nearby, Erika heard the word.

"Wait. I thought your family is just involved this island as an investor." Leila immediately inquired. "Not actually one of the founders of Round Table."

"That's what…I've thought it so…"

"Settle down, girls." Maho said, quickly calmed everyone down as they continued to watch the developed event.

« I welcome you all, young ones. You may call me Rossi. » The man bowed.

« I could have bored you all to dead with some grand speed about this place. But I will not and I shall spare you from it. »

The voice was casual yet bearing a gravity of wisdom brought many to laugh and cheer on his words.

The man gestured everyone to quiet down.

« Let me ask you a question. » He continued.

« Do you love Sensha-do? »

A few exclaims saying yes were made from the sitting crowd.

« True. It sure a good way for you to become a perfect wife material and hunt down some nice looking boys right? »

Many laughed hard by his words.

« Do you like Sensha-do matches? »

Some answered yes. Some answered no.

« Sensha-do matches are regulated by the rules and its standards. So…are they good enough for you? »

« Was it…ever enough for you? To satisfy your own ambition? Or the question you should ask to yourself: What is your Sensha-do? »

The noisy audience quickly quiet on their own.

« You have traveled far to this place in order to hone your craft and skill. But remember, without a purpose and direction for your own Sensha-do. Then it'd be a waste of time and energy. »

« What is exactly the reason for you do Sensha-do? »

« Was it for fun? »

« Or for something else? »

« What do you really want to do in Sensha-do? Or you do it because it's merely an extracurricular activity? »

"Wow. We're hearing those two words a lot lately." Cadenza whispered.

"Hear. Hear." Kai nodded.

"Pssh! Be quiet!" Leila hissed.

« There's no need to answer it right away with your oral way. Show me and prove it right here. On this Round Table! »

The stage where the man stood once again exploded.

As soon as the effect smoke was dismissed away, so was the man. Replacing him was a giant theater screen which quickly showed a clip about overview of where they're on, the Round Table.

« WELCOME. PARTICIPANTS OF THE ROUND TABLE. »

Despise no one else was on stage, a female-like machinery voice echoed across the hall.

« MY NAME IS MONA. I AM AN ARTIFICAL INTETLLIGENT. I WILL BE YOUR GUIDE AND INFORMATION PROVIDER ABOUT THE ROUND TABLE. »

"An A.I. This is getting better and better." Aki said.

"…hopefully we don't have to fight some A.I-controlled tank." Kai said, bringing a few giggles from everyone.

"Very funny." Leila was not amused.

« THERE WILL BE SOME NEW GAME RULE AND NEW MATCH TO APPLY SO PLEASE PAY ATTENTION. »

The assigned soldiers who accompanied the girls quickly handed to them a bunch of catalogues.

« FLAG TANK MATCH. THIS IS A— »

« The usual! » The head of the fedora-wearing man popped up by the left wing of the stage.

« Everyone all know the drill so let's move on to the next one, please. Thank you, Mona. »

« OF COURSE SIR. »

Many was amazed by his straight to the business attitude.

The flag match title quickly shifted to a new title.

« NEXT UP. TERRITORY MATCH. »

"Territory match?" Leila and Sheska were puzzled by the title.

"It's like capturing the flag." Kai said. "If you captured most territories in a set of time like six out of ten. Or reaching up to a certain scale of point. You win."

Soon the explanation from Mona and the slide show of the match came up in the same way like Kai just did which had surprised many.

"H-How did you know?" Leila was astounded, to point the she almost asked if Kai was some Esper.

"Video game." She answered it casually.

The new third title came up on screen.

« ANNIHILATION MATCH. »

"Oh I've heard about this." The first-year member said. "It's a match only end when one team is completely annihilated."

"Yup. Been there. Done that." Karen and other third-year members giggled.

"…" Erika only gave the unamused stare at the group.

Soon the final title appeared.

« AND FINALLY. FREE FOR ALL. »

"…Free…?"

"Similar to Annihilation Match, but it's in a manner of…Battle Royale." Kai continued to enlighten everyone with her own gained knowledge. "You alone against everyone else."

"Sounds…pretty chaotic." Sheska said.

"I read it up on the Internet, it's quite popular back in Western countries." Junko said. "One lone single tank to smite them all."

"That's more like Tankathlon in a way." Haruna said.

"Indeed." Olga nodded.

After the introduction of the available matches on the Round Table, the middle-aged man returned back to the stage.

« There's a certain quote I love to say: It's kind of fun to do the impossible. »

« Choose your opponent. Choose your battlefield. Any time! Anywhere! For this is the ROUND TABLE! »

« And of course. You hard work isn't simply pay with verbal compliments or some degree. There's will be reward for your victory. »

« Be it the money or a new tank to add to your disposal! »

"So there's a reward. Nice!"

"Is there money on it?"

"Probably we can ask for something else!"

The volume tune was rising up by every second till the hall room was exploded away with the cheering on the name of Round Table and mister Rossi.

~0~

Afterward, the Kuromorimine and Anzio group was led to their own facility which set up as their sleeping quarter.

"This here is your designated quarters." Chito said, turning on the lights, revealing a spacious single room for one person. There's already a setup comfy bed, a table and a chair with a lamb on, and an air conditioner.

"It's huge!"

"That would make feel a bit lonely though." One of Anzio girls said.

"We can arrange the bunk bed if your girls want." Pvt. Chito said.

"Nah. This is good enough for my little kingdom." Many agreed the same interested.

"And that's the end of our girls' tour." Pvt. Yuuri announced. "Any question you want to ask?"

A hand was raised among the group. It's belonged to Kai.

"What's the Wi-Fi password?"

"Anzai!" The male voice was crystal clear and echoing across the hall for everyone to hear. It was a recognizable voice since they literally had just seen him 10 minutes ago.

"Hello—" To everyone shocking, especially to Pepperoni and Carpaccio, what they saw was their Duce, Anchovy was being hugged by a bear.

"My sweet buttercup!"

"Buttercup?"

He then kissed Anchovy's cheeks, bringing out strong the sound effect.

"I see that you're a bit thin, dear. Have you eat properly?"

"I have! I have!"

"Why you didn't write me a letter, child? I miss you so much!"

"Hehehe. Look at that." Obama laughed. "I guess this is a reason why she didn't want her team to see this."

"Family embarrassing moment. Who wouldn't love to see it?" Aki agreed.

The man soon turned the group and politely bowed.

"Thank you to you all for taking good care of my granddaughter."

Everyone quickly bowed back, feeling embarrassed as well as Anchovy.

Moment later, the man approached to one specific light blond-haired girl.

"Erika Itsumi, I assume?"

"Uhm yes…that's me…"

To Erika's unexpected, Anchovy's granddad extended his hand toward her.

The moment she took his hand, she was being pulled in, but his other hand placed on her shoulder, steadied her from falling.

"I'm looking forward to your matches. And your Kuromorimine Style as well." He spoke in low voice enough for her to hear. Seeing his…serious expression, a shiver run down Erika's back.

As soon as he let go of Erika, he returned to his usual smile back to his granddaughter.

"Anzai. Would you kindly join with me for some tea?"

"Uhm…okay." The green-haired nodded.

"You alright, Erika?" Maho asked.

"I-I'm alright."

Leila noticed Sheska was looking down at their feet, turning her head from left to right, almost in a 180 degree.

"What's wrong Sheska-chan?"

"…Does anyone see Dave?"

~0~

 _Okaayy…I'm officially lost._

They're the resigned words coming from Dave, our little red squirrel who got hitch-a-ride in a blazing panzer unwillingly. At least now he got used to the presents of these humans. They're friendly and not trying to eat him at one point.

He liked this granted comfortable life, but the boredom soon grew on him.

As soon as his owner took him on this so-called island, he took off, hoping to find some mates here. However, to his horror. This was not a natural island he was looking for.

The cold hard titled floor and noises came from within the gray concrete walls made him uncomfortable.

He wanted to go back to the humans, however at this moment, he simply sat still on the table of a café shop iIn a thinker mode. As he was trying to think about the next destination to go, he was unaware to a number of girls who were excited looking at him and took many pictures of him with their phones.

Sniff. Sniff. Was that the smell of…pasta?

 _Maybe if I follow the smell then I should…someone is behind me, right?_

The moment Dave turned his head, a pair of dark hands were all over him.

"So cute~! A red squirrel!" The short-haired girl was excited, keeping the creature down in her grasp.

"Strange, I thought this was a man-made island so there'd be no wild animal." said a short twin-tailed girl wearing a black winter hat.

"Maybe it's somebody's pet?" said another short-haired girl.

"…" The dark-haired girl wearing a zebra-striped hoodie blushed lightly, looking at the creature with great interested.

"Come on, you should put it down, Hitomi. You are making him uncomfortable." said a fifth girl with long twin-tail with a hairclip.

 _Hear! Hear!_ Dave completely agreed, struggling to get him out of her hands.

"Look. Look. He has got the same color as your hair, Emi-chan!"

Dave only looked up toward the girl bearing the hair's color which was as same as his fur.

~0~

After putting in her luggage into her quarter, Erika noticed a few faces were not presented here.

"Where's Leila and Sheska?"

"They're out looking for Dave." Koume replied.

"I told them it's a bad idea to bring him along." She sighed before she asked a new question.

"And Anzio girls?"

"They're setting up their pasta shops back in the shopping district."

"How dutiful." Aki said.

"No thanks to you." Karen remarked.

"Since we don't have much to do here. How about we go explore the island?" A sailor suggested the idea, initiating the conversation among everyone.

"Chito-san gave us these booklets. There's a map of the island on it so we shouldn't get lost that easily."

The girls talked to each other for a few minutes before the silence settled upon them.

"…" Erika noticed Maho was looking at her with her usual expression, however, this time, Maho and everyone were waiting for something from Erika.

"…" It took her at least a minute to realize what Maho and everyone were waiting for.

"Oh right!" Erika forgot for a moment that she was a Commander.

A few giggles were heard among the group.

"Ehem! Alright, team. You are free to do whatever you want, but don't go make trouble, ok?"

"Hai! (Yes!)"

"Time to go…SHOPPING!" The girls exclaimed and quickly took off.

"Want to join with us?"

"No thanks. I think we should help the mechanics where to put our tanks in."

The large group was quickly divided into smaller groups as each went on with their own matter.

Erika's heart was beating a bit fast. She had a thought that she'd ask Maho to hang out with her.

"Uhm, Nishizum—"

"Advisor! We have some matter we would like to discuss with you." A member called out.

"I'll be right there." Maho said.

"Hey, Erika-chan. Want to hang out with us?" Karen asked.

~0~

It was quite…a blast for Erika.

The city plaza section was bustling with people and school girls in their own uniforms made her thought that they're in some futuristic city. With many hologram displaying, and spring of fountains making theses arch lines in dancing movements.

To be honest, at first, Erika intended to decline the invitation but remembered her role as the Commander. It was best for her get interact with her teammates, maybe she could learn something more about them, just like Miho did…

 _I kept thinking about Miho now and then…what's wrong with me?_

 _'Erika. I love you.'_

Erika really hated that awful dream.

She shook her head a few timers before she tried to catch up with Karen and her sister who already stopped on the way.

"What is it, Aki-nee?" Karen asked.

"My Sensha-do sense is tinkling. There's a shop selling spare parts nearby."

"Ooh, it's been a while I heard that line."

"How did you even…" Erika stopped, rather didn't want to hear the answer from these two troublesome sisters.

...

...

Aki's radar was spot on. There really was a shop selling parts.

"This is even bigger back in Ooarai."

"Now I remembered that Kuromorimine doesn't have a tank shop, right?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, our mechanics usually do the order via online so most of our tanks were same in performance." Hawisa answered.

"Except for a few when you decided to chip in your cash." Karen said.

The girls soon spotted many interesting things on the displaying shelves.

"They're selling these stickers. Nice." Karen focused her interested on the items. "This would make everyone smile big."

"What's this?" Erika asked.

"Something that will melt your icy heart and put a smile on your face."

"Ooh! There's good stuffs in here." A exclaim by the entrance gained quite a number of attention. As soon as they turned their face toward to, most pairs of eyes were wide opened to the present of a young girl with well-developed figure and blond hair. She was wearing white shirt, black tie and red skirts, having the gray blazer which was rather small for her body.

"I'm more interested in going around this island to take some photo though…" The twin-tailed with a face bearing slight freckles stopped her words as she noticed a recognizable face among the dark-colored uniformed group.

"Guten tag." Lotte put up a hand along with a 'brightest' smile on her face.

"You?!"

"You two know each other?" asked the leading blonde.

"In a way..."

"Who's that? American? She is even bigger than Erika-chan." Aki whispered in between Karen and Erika.

"Hey! Where are you looking at?!" Erika reflexively covered up her chest.

"She's Kay." Karen answered. "She is the Commander of Saunders Team."

"Saunders…Ah! Megumi's school."

Hearing Aki's voice, the blonde shifted her attention to the group like a hawk.

"Excuse me. You know…Megumi-senpai?"

Soon Aki walked up to the Saunders group.

"Of course. I'm her classmate at All-Star University."

"Really?"

"The name is Aki." The red-haired extended her hand toward the blonde.

"I'm Kay. Nice to meet you. May I ask how is she doing?"

"Well…you could say she gained a…"

 ***Intensified flashback of Bermuda Trio going crazy with new taken pictures and hidden camera shots of their Angel, Alice Shimada***

"…a new…fetish."

Somewhere, someplace. Three young attractive women suddenly sneezed out at the same time.

There was a brief silence before Kay burst out laughter while holding on her stomach.

"Haha, as expected of Megumi-senpai! I was her kouhai. It's been a fun ride with her back in my earlier years in Saunders."

"Hah! Same here, with my sister." Aki's sister joined in. "The name is Karen. Nice to meet you Kay."

"Nice to meet you too. Let me introduce you to my buddies here. Naomi and Alisa."

"'Sup." Naomi, the tomboy girl chewing the gum greeted coolly.

"…Hello." Alisa said, wanting to hide her existence away from the curious eyes, especially from Kuromorimine sailors.

"That girl looks familiar." Olga muttered.

"She is familiar alright…" Junko decided not to press the issue.

"Ara ara~ (My my~) This is quite a reunion."

A new group arrival brought full attention of everyone in the store, even the clerks. They were dressing in red tunic and black skirts. Leading the group was a young girl bearing aura of elegant, like a lady from a noble family, a noble _British_ family, to be exact.

"Yo, Darjeeling. Forgot your tea cup here or what?" Kay waved a hand casually toward her.

"I see you're still as free mind as ever, Kay-san." Darjeeling said. "Hope you check carefully with your tank. We wouldn't want you have the oil leakage trouble now."

"And you better check up your expiration date on your teabag."

Erika did not have much say in this but she admitted that Darjeeling was always elegant. She remembered the semi-final match with St. Gloriana team back in the 62nd Tournament. They're quite formidable foes. Erika recalled how headache she'd got when she and her team was pinned down by St. Gloriana's flanking force while Darjeeling's Churchill was sneaking up to Maho's Tiger.

If someone asked her for an honest opinion about that match…it was a mere luck for them to achieve that victory.

 _How strange…I never thought that I'd be this pessimistic…_

Erika then noticed St. Gloriana Commander was looking at her with a…unreadable expression. Darjeeling then simply formed her everyday smile on her face like she did to everyone.

"Talk about the theme. They really blended in with one." Hawisa commented.

"Unlike somebody here with native blood." Yumiko looked over her shoulder to a certain girl.

"Oi. Those girls are so knee-deep with stereotype. I have a personality here." Cadenza digressed.

"It's a good thing Elena isn't here though." Hawisa said.

"Why is that?" Taiga asked.

"Die Groll der Vorfahren (The grudge of ancestors)."

"Look at that. Kuromorimine, Saunders, St. Gloriana." The onlookers were awe by their present, seeing face to face. "The four powerhouses…"

"No, you idiot! That's just three of them. You're missing the Pravd—"

Everyone in the shop soon caught something was rising from outside.

"That's awfully noisy outside." Assam, the girl from Darjeeling's group said.

"What's going on over there?" asked a girl from some school.

"Scary. Scary. There're some delinquents squabbling with some other school girls."

"Delinquents?" Darjeeling showed her curiousity. "That sounds intriguing."

"You sounds like you haven't seen a delinquent before." Kay said.

The Kuromorimine Commander looked around silently at every member of the team. The notably sailors who joined recently were not presented.

"Don't tell me it's one of ours." Erika muttered.

"Hm? You have…delinquents in your ranks?" Hearing Erika's words, Orange asked.

"N-no. Mein Gott, no! They're just…a bunch of…interesting individuals among individuals."

At this moment, Erika rather didn't want to find out how the people would react about the prestigious powerhouse had allowed those people to join the team.

"Poor those two Kuromorimine girls. They are caught right in between." said from a passer-by.

The silence from Erika was enough for them to move out.

"Come on! Let's go girls."

"Aye, aye Commander." A member's respond promptly had St. Gloriana and Saunders group at surprised.

"Commander?" Kay asked, looking at the light blonde-haired girl who was called by the title.

Before another question was made, the black uniformed group already exited the shop.

"Curious. I was expecting that Maho is still the one leading the Kuromorimine." Darjeeling said.

"It looks like we have got a new player in town." Kay said, finding this was rather exciting.

"…" Alisa was grimaced for a bit before she said.

"I think I should go and check it out."

~0~

"We were here first. So in logic, it's our right to stand first in line."

"Oi! Like hell you are. You are just barge in like nothing."

"Oh? But it's so obvious that we're saw this store first. So with logic, we're the first in line."

The arriving Erika and her group soon spotted two groups were standing right in front of Anzio pasta shop which the two clerks were at lost, not knowing what to do except putting up the selling smile.

To what Erika saw, she recognized the group in blue school uniform was affiliated to BC Freedom High School.

The other group, however…they're really a bunch of…interesting individuals among individuals.

Contrast to the uniformed group, they were wearing…various style. Noticeably, two of them were stood out. One was a purple-colored, messy, short-haired girl wearing choker and long jacket with fur collars. The other was a blue-colored long-haired girl wearing long skirt.

It might be her imagination but…a shark and a bear?

On the BC Freedom side, there's a black-haired tan-skinned girl, putting the jacket around her shoulder with sleeves tied into a knot, turning it into a form of cape. Next to her was a blonde who dressed modestly, bearing an image of…aristocracy.

And in between those mighty forces? Poor Leila and Sheska were sticking so close to each other to point of hugging.

"Who are you girls?" asked the tan-skinned girl.

"What? You haven't heard of us?" The purple-haired girl who gave the aura of a shark said mockingly.

"We are from Bellwall Academy." said the blue-haired girl who gave the aura of a bear.

"I'm Neko Yamamori."

"Chifuyu Doi."

""And I am...""

""The greatest leader!""

 _They're overlapped?_ That was the thought from the BC Freedom and onlookers.

"Oi. Oi…you're doing that on purpose."

"My, no matter you look at it. You're at fault, right?"

"Whatever, it's my right to eat this pasta first before you anyway."

"I was the first one saw it."

To everyone unexpected, the Bellwall group had…slit up as the girls who followed their own leader stood behind her and gave off the malicious look to the other.

"Look at them, bickering around just like those Examination girls." said a BC Freedom rick-looking girl carrying a fan.

"Was what that?" The BC Freedom common-looking girl asked.

"You heard it clearly. Or your ears are stuffed with those trashy stuffs inside?"

Immediately, the BC Freedom group slit up in the same manner like Bellwall's.

"Oh I heard it clearly." said the tan-skinned girl, looking directly at the leading blonde. "You Escalator only escalate to your own ass. If you aren't worry much about your ass, you would be the first line before those delinquents. It's your fault that you made Vice-Commander to wait like that."

"It's your duty to do it! You outsider should know what's best."

"Don't put a blame on me, you slutty noble."

"Say that again!"

Standing relatively near to the two arguing at each other, a short-height girl with pink hair was continued eating a slide of pudding without much a care to the world.

"Hmm~ this is so good."

Looking from right to left, the quarrel seemed has taken a strange turn.

"What the fuck…? Each side is having their own civil war now." Alisa was amazed by the sight.

"I'm not even mad. That's amazing." Aki said, having an urge to get some popcorn. She wondered if the Saunders girl could provide her some.

"You are going down like a 100-yen pair of socks." The BC Freedom girl on the blonde's side taunted.

"I will make yours go down to just 98-yen, bitch." The other side remarked.

"Rock, paper and scissor ain't gonna cut here." said the Shark girl.

"Truly." The Bear girl replied.

Shirt collars were grabbed. Teeth clenched. Hands balled. Any moment now, this would soon turn into a fisticuffs…

" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?** "

The booming voice in the air promptly froze the rising tension, at least it was applying to the BC Freedom's gruop.

The blonde and the tan girl shifted their eyes to the source which had their faces turned white as well as the rest of other girls in blue uniform.

Disembarked from a stopping Laffly S15 was a short golden-haired girl bearing a certain authority aura by wearing a distinctive brown uniform like a Marshal of France, which included a black kebi cap and a blue half-cape with golden ornament.

Seeing the gap was opened, Leila and Sheska was quick on their feet and returned to Erika's side.

"Erika-chan~" Leila said with tearful eyes. "We were so scared!"

"There. There." Erika patted on her head softly.

"Oh, this is a surprise. That's Asparagus." Lotte said.

"Who?" asked Hawisa.

"Asparagus." She repeated. "She is the current Commander of BC Freedom team."

"Really?" Sheska was curious. "I don't remember seeing her participate the Tournament."

"Like Jajka from Bonple team, she also mainly took the active part in Tankathlon." Lottle explained. "There's some rumors saying that she would resign from her position soon though."

"Examination Faction. Escalator Faction. Correct yourself at once!" Asparagus shouted to the girls with her powerful voice. "This is not your playground and you're bringing shame upon the school name and ridicule your image!"

The BC Freedom group immediately scattered themselves, leaving two people behind who was primary responsible for the group.

"Oshida. Andou." Asparagus looked at the blond-haired and the tan-skinned girl. "I will have a talk with you two girls later."

""Oui…"" The two replied weakly, only threw a dark glance at each other a moment later.

Once the matter was settled down, the BC Freedom Commander returned to the engine-running vehicle. Sitting at the back was a beautiful young girl with long black hair and another wearing glasses. Their attire was consisted of light blue-colored jacket with two golden rows of buttons and golden stripes on the sleeves, a white short skirts.

"Je suis vraiment désolé (I am very sorry). Éclair-san, Fondue-san. Having you to see our shameful side."

"Oh no. Not at all." The black-haired blushed lightly while the other was holding down her giggle.

Asparagus then noticed something was pulling her sleeve. She looked down and saw the pink-haired girl was extended out a spoonful portion of her half-eaten slide of cake.

"Asparagus-sama. Here. Say 'Ahh'."

"…" Despite the initial facial protest, the BC Freedom Commander made a resigned sigh and then opened her mouth, receiving the offered portion.

"Marie. Really, eating those all the time will get you a toothache."

"Hihi. I have a lot of confident in my teeth." The girl smiled.

"The girls sitting at the back. Their uniform is rather different than the other." Kai said, noticed the detail.

"They're from Maginot Academy. The black-haired girl is called Éclair, she is the Commander. The other might be the Vice-Commander." Lotte continued to provide everyone with the knowledge due to her…profession.

"Another French-themed school…" Yumiko said, overlooking at the delinquent-like girls group which soon to calm down on their own term.

"…Bellwall Academy, it's what the other group announced themselves." Yumiko continued. "So what do we know about them?"

"Nothing much." Lotte raised her shoulder slightly. "Or more like, its Sensha-do club has revived in the same manner like Ooarai."

"And so were the others. All wanting to become a dark horse of the year." Aki looked over many school girls in different uniforms' color and style.

"It's a pity that we don't see Ooarai here." Kai said.

"…Not to worry." Erika said, gaining the group attention. "I have a feeling that we will see them soon enough."

"True." Karen made a teeth smile.

"However, those BC girls." said a member. "They're don't seem look that bad than what I've expected."

"Yeah, still clash at each other but not that much bearing fangs and claws to tear each other throat."

"Apparently the BC Freedom girls have got their strained relationship fixed up thanks to some Tankathlon match. A wild story but I heard that they're defeated just by a single tankette."

Lotte's words gained many attention. They're amazed and astonished.

The Saunders intelligent officer, Alisa, on the other hand, simply frowned her face.

"How in the world did they do that?"

"It's dark and raining on that day." This time, it was Alisa's voice gaining everyone attention.

"So they took advance of it by disguising their tank into one of Renault R40s. From then on, they confused the whole BC team. Having the bad blood between those two factions, the confusion quickly led them shooting each other up, in term of friendly firefight. Using the chaos, they swooped in and knocked out Asparagus, who was commanding the flag tank."

"You sounded like you were there." Lotte asked.

"Yes I was."

 _What is this? A Déjà vu episode?_ Erika thought.

"What is the name of that team?" asked Karen.

"It's…"

"You girls! What rackets are you causing now?" A loud voice quickly gained the Bellwall group's attention, it's belonged to a red-haired girl with long twin tails.

"He-ya manager. Just buying some pasta." The purple-haired said casually.

"Can't you at least for once. Not going out and causing trouble to anybody?"

""Can't help it when she does it.""

The overlapping quickly made the two shot their dark glance.

"You really did it on purpose."

"Oh, and you didn't?" The blue-haired asked.

"Come on guys—"

"Dave!" Leila shouted out when she saw him locked in some girl's arms.

The little squirrel skilfully escaped from the girl's hands and running back to his master, Sheska.

"Gee! If you go off like that, there will be no more peanut for you."

"So this little fella is your pet?" The short-haired girl remained excited by the creature's adorableness.

"His name is…Dave? Quite unusual name." said the girl wearing a winter hat.

"Oh good. We finally returned the lost pet to the rightful owner." Sheska looked toward to the approaching twin-tailed redhead wearing a long black jacket.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble..." Her sentence was stopped momentary, before she said something else that would draw a few odd looks toward her.

"No way…Emi Nakasuga…?"

"?" Erika, Cadenza, Kai and others were puzzled by Sheska's words.

"You know her, Sheska-chan?" Leila asked.

"An acquaintance of yours, Emi-chan?" asked the girl named Hitomi.

"Uhm…I…really don't…" Emi, the named redhead was a bit surprised, not recognizing the person standing before her.

"In a way...she was my senpai..." Sheska answered. "Well, the one who I admired to…"

"Admired? Me?"

"I sense a story here." Cadenza showed a curious face.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but who are you—"

"Thank you again for finding him. If you excuse me." Sheska made brief bow before she took off, in a manner like a running thief.

"Sheska-chan!" Leila quickly followed her.

"…" Erika, Kai, and Cadenza only looked at each other. At one point, Erika would like to follow the two as well, but she's the leader here, so she actually couldn't leave everyone behind.

Then a hand patted on her back.

"Go on, Commander. We got it from here." Karen made a wink along with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Erika nodded before she signaled Kai and Cadenza to follow her as well.

"Oi. What the hell? You can't leave people with a suspense like that." The redhead was frustrated when she was being left out.

"You want to follow them?" asked the short-haired girl.

"Of course, I am. I don't like thing ends half-ass like that."

"Uhm…I think those people are affiliated to Kuromorimine." The girl wearing a winter hat said.

"Kuromorimine? The school that had a nine-winning streak?" asked the second short-haired girl.

"That's the one."

To the crew, they noticed the twin-tail redhead was oddly silent.

"Emi-chan?"

"…It's nothing." The redhead shook her head lightly. "I'm…I'm going to follow them."

...

...

The rest of Bellwall team was left puzzled and confused by the event.

"What's going on?"

"Where our manager is going? Love confession?" Neko Yamamori said out loud.

Before any girl in the group could have react to what she had just said. A voice quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Well, well, I'm surprised to see you all here."

""Ooh! Yoshinaga-san!"" Yamamori, Chifuyu and other senior members surrounded the glass-wearing girl with a friendly attitude.

"Who is she?" A first-year member asked.

"She used to be our team Commander, Jinko Yoshinaga." A senior member answered.

"But I must say, it's pretty horrible that you just transferred out without saying anything, Yoshinaga-san." The blue-haired said.

"Yeah."

"I can't help it. I was being scouted." She tugged out her jacket collar to show off an emblem on it.

"Ohh, that's the emblem of Gilbert High." The black-haired girl with twin tail said.

"Oh by the way, I just saw her. Your new team Commander, right? She is rather…incompetent."

Her words suddenly brought an air of silence upon everyone.

"She is barely hold you guys in line together. Your teamwork is barely existed when I see it. That's rather pitiful for you, isn't it? Having some German foreign student out of nowhere and hold the reign over you? That's pretty…lame."

"This girl…what's up with her?" A few members found her words was…bad.

"But still, I have some…matter to do. Want to tag along?"

"…Yeah sure, it's not like we have much thing to do." The purple-haired shrugged.

"Good."

 _Too easy._

 _..._

 _..._

After a chasing sequence, the tank crew of Kuromorimine finally stopped by an alley.

"Ha…Ha…why…why did you run?" Leila was panting hard. Exercise was really not her thing.

"Is there some dark history between you and her?" Kai asked.

"No! It's not that big. It's just…"

Sheska was hesitated. Erika could see that. In a way to solve this quickly, she could have use her authority and status as senpai to deman answer from her, but again…doing that would make her such a jerk.

 _Miho…_

Erika remembered how she was nice and friendly to everyone. All she simply did to solve the problem was….talking.

"You can…talk to us, Sheska. We're a team here." Erika said softly, keeping her temper in check.

"Erika-senpai…"

Seeing her and everyone's faces, they're worried, yet reassured her that everything will be fine. Sheska made a resigned sigh before she spoke.

"She was the ace back in my old school. But…she was rather arrogant, seeing us back then as her pawns. So with the straining relationship between her and everyone. It caused the team to lose a decisive win." "It was the final straw when the senior members comforted her."

"'I have no need for such team.' She said."

Leila frowned upon the story. "Sound like every stereotype for 'I'm the best girl ever'."

"Soon after that, I heard she transferred back to Japan and never heard of her since then…till now."

"Truly." Kai lifted an eyebrow. "Talk about destiny."

"Immagino (I guess)."

"A woman of her caliber, there's no way she could have join the Sensha-do again." Sheska said. "However…that's…I'm not really sure…"

"I actually wanted to talk her though, to find out if it's really true. Because at the moment, she is commanding a team. She's still…in Sensha-do."

"I want to find out the real reason. Just like you did, Erika-senpai."

"M-me?"

"Back in that day, you and Karen-senpai had a talk, clearing misunderstanding to each other. So to me, it's the best course of action. Rather just to listen to one side of story and came to some…half-truth conclusion."

Immediately, without a warning, the long-haired was hit by a ballistic twin-tailed.

"Oh! I'm so proud of you, Sheska-chan!" She said with her tearful eyes. "You're mature than me now!"

"…I guess it's best that we should find her and get the truth from her then." Erika came up the solution.

"N-no. You really don't have to—"

"You're my loader. And it's my responsibility for the welfare of my crew."

"Erika-senpai…" Sheska was blushing hard.

"We senpai will protect you if anything goes wrong." Leila added.

"Hear. Hear." Kai nodded.

"Bene (Fine)." Cadenza gave a resigned sigh. "Too bad we can't ask that redhead to switch side or anything…"

There's unusual silence as the four were staring at her.

"Pfft!" Leila was the first to burst out the laughter. "Hahahahaha! Where does that one come from?"

Cadenza promptly blushed hard, feeling that she had just dug her own grave.

"Oi! It's not what I…Stop laughing!"

Unfortunately, the three couldn't restrain their laugher. To her frustration, even her Commander was laughing as well.

"Comandante too…"

"Embrace it _amigo_." Kai placed a hand on the shoulder. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"Cazzo! (Shit!)" At one point, she was considered switching to Anzio School. Then again, having pasta all day and suffered in that dirt poor condition…eh. Not really well-suited to her taste.

"Let's go, Sheska-chan." Leila hugged one of Sheska's arm. "Let's go and find this Emi person. She can't be far."

"You're right about that." A voice promptly made everyone turned their head. Standing by the alley's entrance was the person of the topic, Emi Nakasuga. And she was not alone, four more girls around her age were right behind her as well. One of them was the tallest, wearing a hoodie, giving off the same impression like Shiko, but not quite muscular.

"Listen I…"

There's a catchy ringing tune coming from Kai, stopping the redhead's words.

"Maláka! Always the moment killer." Kai was rather not happy with this kind of trope.

"…" Cadenza was rather not appreciated about people who learned a different language just so they can curse/swear in it.

"Alo?" A few seconds later, her normal expression was shifted to a surprised and shocking one.

"Commander! Our base is under attack!" Kai shouted out.

~0~

 _— Five minutes ago —_

Once unpacked their equipment, the girls and mechanics then began to get familiar with the layout of their designated tank hangar.

"Man, this is really a big hangar I have ever see."

"It really can fill up to a hundred tanks." The Chief was very impressed to the structure. "This could have been used as a hangar for jet fighters."

"Hey guys, there's even a gym here!" The novice was excited to the discovery.

"Come on girls, let's go have another look at the shopping district." One of the sailors said.

"I was thinking of the same thing."

"Hope we don't meet those trouble makers again."

Looking at the sailors who had quite a reputation back in Kuromorimine, the members of Morals Disciplinary Committee couldn't help but made skeptical looks.

"You're the one talking…"

Without a warning, the Kuromorimine girls encountered something which they technically were not quite prepared for.

"Hey! Who are you? You can't barge in here!"

The group of two dozens with…rough appearance had taken them by surprised.

"Oh, you sure got guts there, kiddo." said Neko Yamamori, the girl bearing an aura of shark gave off a sinister teeth smile. "Want me to slide you open to see how big your guts is?"

"Hiiii!"

"Where are Karen and her…no…where're Obama and her gang when we need them?!" At this point, the Disciplinary girls was accepting the fact they need their devils to versus the other devils.

"Well, would you look at, they even have Elefant and Tiger I just like ours."

"Who are you girls?" A firm voice quickly gained the attention of the noisy and disorderly group. "This hangar is belonged to Kuromorimine team. You have no business here."

"Uwahh. Uwaah! Over there! That's Maho Nishizumi!" One of Bellwall girls pointed out.

"We have business here, actually." said Chifuyu. "We are doing some scouting."

Her statement really put many surprised by it.

"Who would do that in the broad daylight? Also, you just bring in the whole team?!" The novice mechanic expressed.

"Ohmygod! They even have males here! We don't even have one back in our school." A few Bellwall girls exclaimed.

"What are we? Exotic creatures?" sighed the Chief.

"Oh wow, so this is the appearance of the nine-winning streak runner up?" The voice from the glass-wearing girl among the group had everyone's face turned to her.

"This is really tempting us to get some taste of victory over you guys just like Ooarai did." The girl continued. "After all, third time is a charm."

"But then again. May be your leadership has something to do with it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Mauko asked.

"I've made a little digging about your dear Commander here, Maho Nishizumi." She gestured her opened hand toward the person. "And I'm telling ya. She is one cold-blooded bitch."

...

...

"Which way is to our hangar?!" Leila said loud to the point of screaming out.

"Hold on…I think we're supposed to turn left here…?" Cadenza and Erika was having a trouble of navigating.

"…ah—Dave?!"

Completely taken by surprised, the red squirrel in Sheska's arms had jumped out. Just before Sheska thought Dave was trying to run away from her again, the red squirrel simply stopped for a few feet between him and her, he then started gesturing with his head and body movement.

"…Dave?"

By his repeated body language, Sheska came to a conclusion and gave the order to him.

"Take us there." She soon followed Dave, not before she called out to her senpais.

"Everyone. This way!"

The crew soon followed suit.

"How come she is running so fast?" Erika was amazed by Sheska's speed.

"Sheska-chan…said that she was once…a member…hah…hah…of track and field team…" Leila gave the answer, however, she looked she's really out of breath.

As they run into an alley way, in Erika's vision, she noticed there was a fence ahead. Just when she decided to give a call to Sheska to stop and turn back to find another way. The loader continued running in full gear.

The red squirrel effortlessly squeezed through the gap.

And his master? She jumped up, climbed the fence and vaulted over without a drop of sweat.

"No way. That's insane." Erika was in awe by the event had just happened before her.

"Senpai?" Sheska found it's rather awkward when she was the only one who made it over the fence.

"Just go! We will catch up." Erika said, signaling her to continue.

"Okay…I'll give you a boost." Kai soon positioned herself by the fence with her enclosed hands.

"Learn from those video games hah?" Erika asked.

"Hmm! You know me."

"Moo~ I can't…I can feel my lungs and my heart are bursting out of my chest…" The stopping Leila was breathing hard.

"You really should cut down those waffles." Cadenza said.

...

...

"You take that back!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!?"

The provoking words quickly riled up the girls' temper, Kuromorimine Sensha-do members including the mechanics shouted out, defending Maho's honor. This rather made Bellwall group was slightly uncomfortable to the development.

"…" Maho, on the other hand, extended her arm out to one side, gesturing everyone to keep their temper in check and under control.

Unwavering by the sight, Jinko Yoshinaga continued.

"Most of you probably don't know, but when your Commander was just a middle high schooler, she was in this some German team and participated that one match in Germany. When one of her tanks was about to fall down to a cliff. The Commander of the rival team, with a sense of humanitarian and just, immediately rush in, in order to save them. But your Commander here, didn't give a damn about it, so…she gave the order to shoot."

"Really? Did she…actually do that?"

"Of course not!...right?"

"With the talk about Nishizumi style being great and all. It sounds like they're just a glory seeker. They would do anything to…win."

"Thinking back. Your little sister wasn't that cruel to abandon her teammates in that final match back in the 62nd. But you're just too salty about it that you drove her out of the school. Now that is what I called…karma. You little sister became the champion while you still here, struggling to put everyone back together."

"What do you think, everyone from Kuromorimine? Still think that you should follow this kind of woman into the battle? Still think that she would lead you to the victory?"

As her words went on, Jinko kept her winning grin in check and delivered one final blow.

"She and her Nishizumi Style can… ** _fuck off_** , ya know."

 _Good. Good. I've stirred it up. At this rate, when I send the challenge, those Kuromorimine girls would rile up, some might follow but most would not care to obey her command anymore!_

This was it. This was the stir. Now all she had to do is to wait and see how bad it could get.

However…to Jinko's puzzled. None of the Kuromorimine girls appeared to be…not quite emotional about it.

 _Eh? Somehow, they are rather calm about this…_

"You're right." A soft voice immediately gained everyone attention.

Standing by the entrance was a long-haired girl who appeared to be the first-year student. Her clothes was a bit disheveled, maybe she run for quite a distance to get. After she fixed her clothes, she then approached with confident and soon placed herself before Maho.

"What Maho Nishizumi-senpai had done back then to achieve the victory." Sheska continued. "It might be wrong and unnecessary…but then again, we're not the judges. We are not in the same shoes like she is."

"If she is to blame, then the fault cannot solely fall on her. Then we too, assuming that we're in that fight as well, we are at fault as well."

"Sheska…"

"Because we are depending too much on her. To the point that we don't…think or fight for ourselves."

"We lost twice. But it doesn't mean that we're giving up just yet. For we're perseverant."

"No matter what may befall us, we advance." Sheska quoted. "That's our words to pursuit."

"Kuromorimine is strong. As we all are. For we are…Kuromorimine!"

To Sheska's surprised, a hand was abruptly clasped hard on her small shoulder.

"Well said, my kouhai." said Karen, approving with a thumb-up.

"Karen-senpai..."

To her surprise, everyone who was with them in the shopping district had already returned here.

One by one. Every Sensha-do members, even mechanics had joined in as well.

The sight of Kuromorimine stood together, side by side, was making Jinko Yoshinaga had a shiver run through her entire back.

"You touch her. You touch anyone here. You touch Kuromorimine, capisce?" said Mauko.

"Hear! Hear!" The sailors said out loud together.

 _What is going on? When and how did they change so fast?! Also…those hats…they're sailors?_

"Hey, Skipper. What do you think we should do with her?" A sailor asked her gang leader, Obama Kobayakawa.

"Let's hang her dry by the bow of our School Carrier." A member suggested.

"Or better yet. Walking the plank." It's an idea, but what actually amazed the sailors that it was actually coming from a Disciplinary girl.

A brief silence, but approving smiles were made.

The glinting eyes from every sailors and members brought the dreadful feel to the glass-wearing girl.

"Hiiii!"

 _Who are…who are these people?!_

"Oi. Yoshinaga-san. You're sure stirring up an ant nest there." Neko Yamamori said.

"Truly. How low of you." Chifuyu Doi agreed.

Jinko Yoshinaga was rather shocked to see how they're relaxed about it.

"He-hey! Aren't you girls supposed to back me up?!"

""Why?"" The Shark girl and the Bear girl said. ""It's not like you've pulled out this sort of trick from yesterday.""

 _They're overlapped each other?_ Everyone made a same comment in their mind.

This was bad. Jinko thought. Running away was her only option.

"You'll regret it!" The girl turned and started walking away.

"Ohh, an iconic line." Junko said.

"Hey! There's one thing that you are wrong though." Karen called out. "Maho Nishizumi is no longer our Commander. **_She_** is our new Commander now."

Jinko noticed her pointing finger so she followed the direction…only to be suffered a minor heart attack when a werewolf was staring down at her and ready to snap her throat with its jaws.

"Get. Out."

Erika's words promptly put Jinko's leg up to high gear and run away.

Everyone roared up a cheer.

"Well this is…awkward…" Neko Yamamori massaged her head, not knowing what to do.

"So she did try to use us from her own scheming." said a member.

"Hey girls." Obama called out. "May we ask which school is that bitch from?"

"Uhm…she is from Gilbert School."

"Kowasaki. Analysis." She gave to the order to her underling.

"Aye aye, Skipper." After the salute, a small team was detached from the group to following the Gilbert girl.

"Girls, what's going on?!" Once again, a familiar voice called out to the Bellwall team. "A moment I take my eyes off of you guys and you're already stirring up trouble…"

As soon as she entered the hangar, a certain face among Kuromorimine girls had ceased her voice in a manner like it did to Sheska.

"Nishizumi-san…"

"You are…Miho's…" Maho remembered vividly. The red-haired was one of Miho's childhood friends.

There was a brief silence for Emi Nakasuga to approach closer to Maho. When the distance between them was good enough, the redhead then…bowed down.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

The redhead's action shocked the whole Bellwall team completely. In a way, nobody would have that a girl with the temper who convinced two hard-heads of Bellwall to join the Sensha-do would bow down her head like that.

"I thought I should need to apologize. You're kind but a lonely person."

"It's all in the past now." The former Kuromorimine Commander smiled. "I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"Yes. I feel that this is where I would face the Ooarai team." Emi stated a reason that bringing a surprise to many. "It's a pity that I learn that they aren't here though."

"It's pity indeed." Maho nodded. "Have you talk to Miho yet?"

"No…not at all. But I've made a promise with her."

 _Who is this woman? At first you made Sheska all flustered about you and now you actually telling me that you're acquainted with Maho and…Miho as well? Who are you?!_

It's no lie that Erika was confused and…jealous of this person…

"Be careful Erika-chan. She seems like your new rival."

Karen's teasing only earned herself a menacing look.

"Nishizumi-san." Emi continued. "I understand the reason that you gave the order to shoot."

Those words were rather direct about the earlier issue.

"But I would ask you this…will you, again. Will you give the order to do it, _again_? To shoot to achieve your victory at all cost?"

It's…rather a difficult question. That's what formed in everyone mind.

The girls simply looked at each other before they looked at the very person who received that question.

"I…"

"She does not need to answer it."

Once again, before Maho's eyes, someone else stood up for her.

"I'll answer it. With my own Sensha-do." Erika said. "Meet us on the field tomorrow. Then you will know."

"Erika."

"Erika-senpai..." Maho, Sheska and many were touched by her words.

"Uhm…Who are you?" Emi asked.

"Itsumi. Erika Itsumi. I'm the new Commander of Kuromorimine."

"Also known as the Radical!"

Karen's spirited adding didn't make Erika happy about it. _At all._

"The Radical…what?" Emi was quite confused.

"Please ignore what she has just said." Erika rather didn't want it add up to her plate.

When situation was defused and cool down on it own, the Bellwall decided to make their retreat.

"Come on, everyone. Let's get out of here." Chifuyu said.

Before Emi joined up with her team, she saw the long-haired first year member who had a…history with her.

"Sheska…right? About that talk…"

"It's alright. We will have plenty of time to talk after the tomorrow match."

Despite in a situation being challenged by the most powerful Sensha-do team, Emi couldn't help but smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Soon the Bellwall group quietly made their way to the exit.

For a few seconds later, the side door of the hangar was opened, revealing a certain short-heighted girl with some freckles on her face.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Lotte asked. "It's like a storm has just passed."

"Yeah, one just did." Hawisa replied.

"Where were you?" asked Olga.

"Scouting. It's strange that there's no one in their garage."

"Which garage?"

"Bellwall Academy."

By her answer, there was…uncomfortable air beset upon them, which was greatly confusing Lotte.

"For some reason, I feel that we're a bunch of hypocrites."

"Yeah…"

...

...

Quickly afterward, a formal challenge was made and requested on the counter.

There're other matches were made before as well but because of Kuromorimine's reputation. The organizers as well as other schools felt that this would be best to place it as the first. A maiden match of Round Table: Kuromorimine vs Bellwall.

~0~

After a few memorable events of the day, the bright blue sky was changed to orange then to the darkness yet it was filled with stars.

Sitting on a bench, Erika had got the nice view to the sea. It's a lovely sight.

"Enjoying the breeze there, Erika?"

"Ma—Nishizumi-san!" Erika couldn't quite believe that Maho was here, alone…and along with her out here.

"May if I join you?" Maho asked.

"B-by all mean! P-please!" Erika quickly moved to one side of the bench.

"Thank you."

The two sat down, but both side didn't start any conversation yet.

 _Ahh…commander is here...what should I do?...wait a minute, I'm the Commander now…but…but…what should I do now?!_

"Erika…you are not going to ask about it?" Her question pulled her back to the reality.

"Uhm…about…?"

Seeing Maho's serious expression, Erika quickly found out what was she talking about.

"Uhm…I'm kinda get it. Even though…there's a part that I would wholeheartedly agree that we should do anything in order to win. But on the other hand…"

"It's Miho…right?"

"Yes…ever since she saved me." Erika sighed.

"Miho…to her, winning is only optional. All she wanted to do is to enjoy the fun along with her friends…to be honest…I would disagree it, her Sensha-do…back in my first year…but now…I can accept that,…I guess I want enjoy it the same way she does as well…"

"Do you…miss her?"

The question promptly made Erika's face warm.

"Y-Yes…I…I really wanted to see her again."

"Well, you don't have to wait for that long."

Maho's eyes focused at Erika's phone which was placed in between them. Just when Maho's hand was about to reach it, Erika reflexively retrieved the phone.

"Commander! Please…"

"How many times do I have to remind you that _you're_ the Commander now?"

"…Advisor." Erika wanted to dig a hole so she can bury her head.

"Hahaha. Sorry, I'm just teasing you."

At that moment, seeing Maho's smile made Erika really wanted to use her phone to take the picture right away…

"You know…you can call me by my first name."

Upon hearing it, she felt that she could extend her wings out and fly away with joy.

"…can…can I? Nishizumi…"

"…" Her cold expression stopped Erika's mouth right there. Sure enough, Erika knew Maho wanted her to say it…

"…Ma…Ma…Maho…senpai…"

 _KYYYAAAHHH! Why is she acting this way all of sudden?! But then again, I really want to dig a hole and put myself in it! No way, this is a good thing, right? **RIGHT? ?**_

"Senpai…it does…sound a bit funny."

 _Is it? **IS IT? ?**_ _This is too embarrassing!_

"Maybe just… **san** will do. Or maybe you can just me—"

"Maho- **san**! Maho- **san**! It sounds better this way right?"

"Well, if it is that you'd want."

The thought of calling her first name without any honorific would destroy her heart and melt down her brain, Erika couldn't let that happen. **Absolutely not.**

"You should go to bed soon. Not showing up after the challenge is quite a rude thing to do. Commander."

"…yes. Good night…M…Maho-san."

"You as well, Erika. Good night."

A moment later when Maho had walked away, Erika let out a long relief sigh as she looked upward to the night sky filled with many stars.

She then closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind to drift slowly and calmly in this night breeze…

 _'I'm looking forward to your matches. And your Kuromorimine Style as well.'_

 _'I'll answer it. With my own Sensha-do.'_

"My own Sensha-do…" Erika muttered. "My and Miho's…"

"Well. If you want to defeat your rivals and earn your beloved's heart. You need to learn." The voice from Karen's older sister successfully made Erika's heart skip a beat.

"Wha!?…I beg your pardon?"

"There's a saying: Once you stop learning, you start dying."

"I…I get what you're saying but that's…pretty grim."

"As long as you get the drill, come on." She put her arm around Erika's shoulders and dragged her out of the bench. "I'm giving you a crash course which I've learned from the great old Shimada."

Somewhere, someplace. A beautiful woman dressed in her red attire abruptly made a sneeze, surprising her daughter nearby.

~0~

 **– Round Table –**

 **0900hrs**

It was the stage.

With thousands of row and column of seats could hold up to 100.000 people. Students' families and relatives departed from School Carrier together with guests from cruise ships quickly occupied every available seat.

Before everyone's eyes, this was the stage. The grandest and greatest stage. And soon, the curtain raised.

« Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Today is the first day of our grand opening of the Round table. Even though it's still a testing phrase, yes but who cares for such minor detail, right? »

The MC's joke brought out a laughter from audience.

« My name is Jay-Jay and I'll be your faithful MC to give you a rundown of what will transpire on the scene. And sitting next to me is our special guest. Miss Kay from Saunders University High School! »

« Hi~! » The sexy voice was heard, bringing the excitement to the audience, especially to Saunders group.

« Now, let's hear for Bellwall Academy! »

The audience responded in high spirit, bringing good morale for the said team.

« And here are their chosen metal beasts that shall rock the earth! »

The large digital boards before audiences' eyes quickly revealed the selected tanks of Bellwall.

[ — Bellwall Academy — ]

Tiger I (Flag tank)

Elefant

Jagdpanther

T-44

KV-2

T-34

Panzer III

Panzer II

Panzer II

Panzer II

—

« Oh, they sure have good firepower and thick armor, blessed by Stalinium, and a team of Panzer IIs. »

""Thanks to our money! Muahahahaha!"" The two twins named Kashiwaba from Bellwall laughed out arrogantly.

« And next up is Kuromorimine! »

The MC turned to Kuromorimine's paper.

There was a moment of silence.

Which rather put the audience at odd momentary.

« …uhm…Are you sure this roster is correct? »

His accidently slip-off tongue brought curiousity to many, especially to Saunders and St. Gloriana.

« Ehem! Sorry for the delay, folks. Here are the selection of Kuromorimine panzers! »

The board soon listed out the tanks of the second team.

[ — Kuromorimine Girls High School — ]

Panzer IV F2 (Flag tank)

Panther G

Stug IV

Panzer IV F2

Panzer II

Panzer II

Panzer 38(t)

Panzer 35(t)

—

Many were shocked and exclaimed by the list, wondering it's wrong or not.

"Those are…"

""Eh...ehhhhhhh?! They even have panzer IIs? Just like us!"" The twins said.

« Oh wow! This is surely a surprise to all of us! **Exciting!** » Kay exclaimed.

Inside a VIP box, the St. Gloriana team was astonished to what they saw.

"Ara ara. This is unusual." Darjeeling said.

"And they only bring eight tanks?" Orange said, after counting the number.

"Indeed. This is completely contrasted to what my former data said." Assam said, checking her personal laptop.

The theatre screen soon shifted to the Kuromorimine team, it was the truth to what the board said. Kuromormine team was not using any powerful heavy tanks such as Tiger or Tiger II at all.

"Even the color. They all applied different camouflage schemes onto their tanks."

The Kuromorimine's sand colored tank was what the audience and other schools knew from many years, however, what they saw was that the Kuromorimine was actually using red-brown and olive green camouflage to blend in with the woods environment.

"But then again…what happens to the field?" Orange continued to inquire to what she's seeing. "It's nothing but…"

~0~

"Talk about the landscape. There's really nothing out there." Cadenza said, looking over the sight through her driver hatch.

It was rather obvious since before the girls' vision there noting but a barren and concrete, they could see the distance ant-sized of Bellwall tanks by the distance.

"Perhaps they forgot to turn on RTX." Kai's words confused a few girls.

Then, without a warning or any announcement from the MC, the stage was…moving on its own.

Transformation. It was a simple term to describe what was happening before the participated Sensha-do teams, the audience, everyone naked eyes.

Hills, trees, green grasses emerged from right within. It was truly something out of special effect or video game the transition was surreal, but it did truly happened right before their eyes. The transformation from an emptiness to full, rich and…graphical landscape put up together in matter of minutes.

This was really resembling to a stage, everyone thought.

"Holy…"

"Now, that's impressive."

"Building complete." Kai said it like a quote.

Erika climbed down from her tank to check the soil. It was a genuine soil as the smell hit her nostrils.

The signaling horn was echoing in the air. There was no time for either teams to gawking or admire it.

« Let's get the show on the road! » J.J's announcement brought the crowd raise up their cheering volume up to eleven.

"Forget the whole prototype stuff. It looks like we are doing some real deal." Karen said, hearing the crowd cheering clearly from where they were.

...

...

 _This is it._ Emi Nakasuga thought.

Although with the practice and the results they'd achieved were hardly memorable but the fact they're here, on this island. This was good enough. She will show them who they really were. And that promise, she will fulfill it.

"Emi-chan."

"Emi-san."

"Nakasuga."

"…"

Looking silently to her crew, her friends. Hitomi, who was one of her childhood friends. Nagisa, who was used to be a spy from West Kureouji Grona, a rip-off version of St. Gloriana, then later on became her trusted crewmates as same as the other two, Kita and Katami.

A smile was formed across Emi's face.

It was all she did to raise the confident of her crew. Her two fingers then pressed on her throat mic.

"Everyone…We are winning this!"

 **««« OOOHHHHHHH! »»»**

The Bellwall's battle cry went wildly along with the sounds of their tanks' engines.

 **« Bellwall. PANZER VOR! »**

...

...

Sitting among the rowdy spectators and next to Kuromorimine students, a young woman with asymmetrical auburn hair only smiled and muttered.

"Go get them, tigers."

...

...

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

Inhaled.

Slowly. Nice and easy as she made. Sitting on the command seat, Erika closed her eyes, composing her thought.

 _I can't show myself any more unreliable in front of her. **Nor her**._

 _As Kuromorimine's Commander, I will…I will win. No. **I must!**_

"Erika-chan."

"Erika-senpai."

"Commander."

"Comandante."

It's funny for Erika to think back how she managed to gather a crew for her like this. And they're soon to become unreplaceable friends, kameraden (comrades).

"…Let's do this, everyone!"

Nods and smiles were made.

Erika then reached up to her throat mic and gave the order to Kuromorimine.

" **Panzer Marsch!** "

 **« GIRLS UND PANZERS! RAISE YOUR FLAG! »**

 ***cue opening [Raise your flag] by MAN WITH A MISSION aka. Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS OP 1***

* * *

 **Me: Op 1…Obi-wan** … **heh!**

 **Inner me: Hello there. Please take a seat. Meme court is now in session.**

 **Me: ...uhm. I believe that this is just an out-of-season meme.**

 **Inner me: Just when I thought that no fags today and...Oh shit, it's OP!**

 **Me: Am I a joke to you?**

 **Inner me: Yes. How many times you updated sneakily into this chapter?**

 **Me: Just once!**

 **Inner me: …**

 **Me: …okay, three times…and a bit more than that…but hey. I've updated the Chapter 1 revise edition for Season 1!**

 **Inner me: …*incoming more sneaky updates in the future***


	6. Kuromorimine Style

Notes? Check.

Suit? Check.

Microphone? Check

Air conditioner? Check.

Oh, right. The most important part. The mask.

It's everything he mentally ticked on the list as he prepared before the show begin.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Jay-Jay? She's here." A staff said behind the door.

"Oh yes. Send her in!"

The door was soon opened, allowing Kay, the commander of Saunders team entered with a carefree attitude.

"Hi—" Her voice ceased as soon as she registered what she was seeing right in front of her. "Oh wow! That's a…nice TV you've got there."

"Well, it comes with the territory." The man whose head was a TV said. The appearance of his…TV was similar to the model made back in the 80s.

"Please have a seat." His voice was sounded…vintage.

 _This is so exciting!_

Kay formed a teeth smile as she approached to a vacant seat placed in front of a microphone.

"I still can't believe that you guys actually invited me for this live commentary session."

"And we're sure that you're a natural in this, Miss Kay."

"Please, just call me Kay."

His mask, the TV screen immediately showed up the emoticon.

[ ◠‿◠ ] "Let's get start shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

Before Kay's eyes, right outside the Commentator Booth's window was the sea of people sitting, waiting for the curtain to rise.

~0~

« Before we begin the match. Let's go quick over the rule. » J.J began to give the general information about Kuromorimine vs Bellwall match.

« This is a flag tank match. So it's simple. You took out the leading tank, you will win straight away, no matter how heavy losses on your side. »

« Jay-Jay. I'm sure our audience are more interested to your Round Table here. At this moment, I see nothing out there. »

« Ah yes. Just wait, Kay. We'll get right to it. »

At the center of the dome, a blue-colored hologram board appeared and began the rotation of multiple images, some were about some green country field, and some were about the muddy battle, snow or desert.

« The chosen field for the match is… »

The rotation soon stopped at a certain image.

« England-based countryside area! »

"And now Kay," J.J turned to Kay, not after he carefully placed his hand on the head of microphone.

He flip-opened a lip which was a cover for a certain big red button on the table.

"Oohh! That's a big red button. Something is telling me that you'll push it."

"As a matter of fact, I'll let you do the honor, Kay."

"…Thought you never asked!" She grinned.

[ :3 ]

Kay pressed the button.

"Enjoy the magic."

Soon the noisy spectators ceased their noises as they felt some light vibration by their bottoms, then before everyone naked eyes. Barren concrete floor, with nothing within sight.

The magic show began.

In a selected field about 0.7 square kilometers, multiple portions of pizza-shaped pieces were elevated down for a few centimeters and opened away in a manner like a mouth or some worm-like monster teeth opened up to swallow its grey. However, this was not the case, as the pieces were moved away, replacing them were land of grasses and dirt, trees, and hills.

All were in awe by the land transformation in a mere minutes. The press had took at least dozens of pictures in that period.

Kay let out a whisper. "Now that is some impressive technology."

"Indeed, you must have known about the Colosseum, right?" J.J resumed the commenter role as he spoke over the mike, giving the audience informative thing to hear. "That's the starting point for every engineer to create it."

"I'm more like thinking about that one mecha anime where the city have many layers to avoiding this alien laser beam attack."

"That too…is correct. Now, let's begin the show, shall we?"

A signal horn had echoed throughout the dome.

"The challenge match between Kuromorimine Academy versus Bellwall Academy and the very first match of Round Table is now begun. Let's get the show on the road!"

The announcement quickly earned the approving cheers from the spectators.

 **« GIRLS UND PANZERS! RAISE YOUR FLAG! »**

"Raise…your flag?"

"Oh sorry. My mistake." [ ⌒_⌒; ] "Wrong call for the flag tank match."

"Not to worry, partner. I got this." Kay said, reaching toward her mic.

« Kuromorimine. Bellwall… **ROLL OUT! !** »

Once more, the crowd raised their volume high as both teams began to move.

~0~

« So Manager-san, what's the plan? » Chifuyu Doi, commander of Elefant asked.

"I think it would be best that we—"

« They are using light tanks so we should charge in and gun blazing! » Neko Yamamori, commander of Jagdpanther cut in.

« That's right. This field is an opened country. We have the advantage! »

« Four Kuromorimine light tanks are approaching! » reported one of Bellwall Panzer IIs.

« Good. Good. Let's go and get a first blood. » The Shark girl formed her teeth smile.

« Oi KV-2! Blow them to smithereens! »

As an underling of Yamamori, the gunner immediately obeyed.

« KV-2. Firing! »

« LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY FIRST! » Emi, the Manag…the Commander, couldn't believe this disarray was happening.

On the advancing Kuromorimine side, eight tanks moved steadily in a triangular formation, as soon as Erika saw a muzzle flash, she shouted out.

« Incoming! »

The moving panzers swiftly detached, evading the large flying projectile. A moment later, the ground exploded along with a violent earth quake.

« Scheiße! This is giving me PTSD from the last year tournament with Pravda! » Geshiko, commander of Panzer II cursed.

« PTSD is really a thing? » asked a first-year member commanding the second Panzer II.

« It is! You have no idea how freaky it was when we suffered the bombardment from their KV-2! »

« Scary-desu! » exclaimed Pz. 38(t).

This was it. After the first act with their big gun, all bloodlust had taken over every Bellwall gunner.

« Fire! Fire! Fire! »

Bellwall team made the salvo simultaneously, however, none of their shells have hit the moving targets.

« I don't mean to be picky or anything but if we used the Tiger tanks then this fight would be over in a flash. » said Ritaiko, commanding Panzer IV F2.

« That would depend on our Radical-sama here. » said Karen.

"Gelb 3 gunner. Refrain from using that title." Erika said it with a slight annoyed.

There were some chuckles made on the channel before they soon settled down and await for the command.

"Alright, light platoon. Push on."

« **Oh right. Here we go boys and girls. Two teams are not shy away as their tanks are about to charge straight into each other.** »

J.J commented to the event as Kay followed.

« **Kuromorimine light tanks versus Bellwall light tanks. This is about to get medieval!** »

The audience ceased their voice as the eyes focused intensely on the frontal charge of a platoon of Panzer IIs of Bellwall toward Kuromorimine light tank platoon was about to collide imminent…

Except that it didn't.

Swiftly, in a blink of an eye, all light tanks did not suffer any sort of damage as they simply drove right pass each other, at least that was Kuromorimine's intention. Their panzers drove pass over, leaving the confused Bellwall.

« So fast! Those Panzer IIs are way faster than ours. » said a Bellwall member commanding one of Panzer IIs.

«« What do you mean 'faster than ours'!? »» Kashiwaba twins call out the question.

…

…

"Yee-haa! See that? That's our specialty right there!" The Kuromorimine mechanics cheered, seeing their tanks were pushing up with high speed.

"Ahhh…finally. This is a good coffee." The tired Chief took another sip from the cup.

…

…

« Are they doing some suicidal attack? » Chifuyu was puzzled by Kuromorimine's action.

« Come and get me if you dare! » Yamamori shouted out.

Before any 75mm or 88mm gun could have pick their target, the Kuromorimine light platoon immediately slit up into 2 two-tank teams and drove away oppositely, drawing a T on the ground with their tread-prints.

…

…

Steadily moving, Elena who commanding the Stug IV announced the distance to her gunner.

"Distance…one thousand five hundred meters."

« Everyone is readied? » asked Koume, commanding the Panther G.

« Ready on your word. » Geshiko responded.

« This is Gelb 6. Standing by. »

« Gelb 7. Ready! »

« Gelb 8. Ready-desu! »

« _Dew_ it! » Karen, the gunner of Stug IV gave the signal.

…

…

"I can't believe that we'd become bench-warmers today."

Sitting alongside with inactive members, Yumiko felt a bit depressing.

"Hmm-hmm. As long as we get to watch the show." Hawisa, on the other hand, enjoying the role as a spectator.

"Indeed." Lotte nodded as she handed another peanut to Dave who was sitting on her laps.

"Oh hey. Our little red guy is back." Junko, the glasses-wearing girl said.

"Really, I happen to forget him from time to time." Olga said.

"Still…going out with just eight tanks. It's rather risky there."

Haruna and many saw that the team was at disadvantage in term of number and as well as firepower when the opposite team had KV-2, Elefant, Jagdpanther and Tiger I.

"Let's trust in your Commander." Sitting on the same bench, Maho, the advisor said with optimistic. "Who knows, we might get to enjoy it."

"Hear. Hear." Obama said, presenting an opened bag of chips by Maho's side. "Want some?"

"Yes please."

The moment she grabbed the chips, the spectators were roused up by the developing event behind the screen.

…

…

« Smoke? » said T-34. « Kuromorimine is deploying smoke?! »

It happened in a blink of an eye, four fast moving Kuromorimine panzers deployed smoke, painting the surrounding with white and gray. Bellwall team was still on the move but held their fire.

« Oi! I can't see shit out here! » Yamamori was pissed.

"Are they copying Ooarai tactic?" said Hitomi, the loader sitting next to Emi.

« Who cares! Panzer Squadron! Charge through it! » The tempered Yamamori made the call.

«« **YEAHHH! !** »»

"Oi, you girls! Don't let them agitate you!" Emi called out.

Despite their Commander's words, the platoon of Panzer IIs pushed on strongly and without waver. The vision was soon recovered once they passed over the smoke.

«« Ah! We spotted the little panzer. Aim at it! »» The Kashiwaba twins said.

« This is P-Z-3. We've got i— »

A loud hissing noise abruptly cut off the Panzer II's tank commander's voice. A moment later, the same voice updated their situation.

« Sorry…we're immobilized! »

« What?! »

« Ack! We're under attack! Where did that shot come from?! »

To what Bellwall was seeing, Kuromorimine medium tank platoon far away about 1km had opened fire, shelling on their position.

In the heated bombardment, Bellwall Panzer III spotted a Stug IV was aiming toward them with its 75mm gun with a considerable far distance about 900 meters. Not a moment too soon, a bright muzzle flash emitted.

The shell not only scrapped the engine deck of Panzer III critically but it also made a direct hit at the Panzer II's turret ring, rendering the referee system kicked in. Two Bellwall tanks popped up their white flag simultaneously.

« **Did you see that, folks?! Now that's what I call two birds one stone**! » J.J. said.

« Two of our tanks has been blown away…again?! » Kita, the radio operator exclaimed, looking at some Déjà vu.

« This is the battle with that Kureijo School all over again! » said one of Kashiwaba twins.

« Then we might win this match as well. Nya-hahahaha! »

« Don't get cocky! » Emi said, suppressing their overconfident.

…

…

"The gunner of that Stug IV is pretty good." said a Saunders member.

"…"

Naomi only silently popped up her formed bubble gum.

…

…

"…Gunner. Attack that T-34. Distance nine hundred meters and closing." Elena gave the order to Karen, the gunner of Stug IV.

"Damn, you are sure enjoying the role." Karen was rather amazed how pro-active she was than before.

"Gunner. Shut up."

"Jawohl. Shutting up now." Karen presumed the aiming through the scope.

"Round up." Shiko said after she put a new shell in.

Once the target was locked on, she pulled the trigger.

…

…

Squinting their eyes toward the surrounding cloaked in white-gray color through KV-2's turret's vision blocks, they spotted movement.

"Hey. We have two Kuromorimine light tanks are approaching to us from nine o'clock." said the loader.

"Relax, this tank's armor is **_stronk_**!" The second loader said with confident. "Let them try with their puny guns."

"Sure, how about you keep moving your hands for my next shell?!" The gunner was frustrated by their chit-chat.

True. To many, they learned that KV-2 was able to hold off a half of panzer division by itself.

However to Kuromorimine, to the first-year members who were also the sailors. Was it really their intention to do that? Attacking repeatedly in futile? Or there was something that they after?

"Step on it!"

"Gas-gas-gas-desu!"

The Panzer II and Pz. 38(t) roared up their engine. Once they're close enough, they opened fire main armament, sending the shells right at the tracks.

The tracks of KV-2 was ripped apart by the calibers.

"You little shits! Get back here!" The commander shouted out, to the point she wanted to get out of the tank to give them a piece of her mind.

"Uhm…guys? What is that?" The first loader pointed her finger over the vision block.

It was a type of stick grenade used by Axis force, and what the crew saw that it's emitting out a yellow-colored from the end of the stick.

Before any question could have ask, multiple muzzle flashes were made from Kuromorimine side.

…

…

« Our Panzer III, T-34, and two Panzer IIs are out of action! »

« Even our KV-2?! How!? »

The reports coming in made the flag tank's crew nervous.

"Smoke…half of Kuromorimine force is in stationary to cover the other moving tanks…" Finally, Emi Nakasuga had realized their tactic. "This is the tactic of German panzers used back in Blitzkrieg!"

…

…

Sitting inside a luxury box where there's a huge set of minibar and buffet of fruit and cake to go with, Ami Chouno let out a heartfelt laugh as she was sitting right next to Shiho Nishizumi, the Headmistress of Kuromorimine and the master of Nishizumi Style.

"So aggressive! I like it!"

"This is rather different for the Kuromorimine doctrine." said Kikuyo Idegami who no longer dressed in JSDF attire, but wearing a calm colored kimono.

"…"

…

…

In the mist of exchanging shells from one side to the other, a Russian-made tank called T-44 had managed to make a breakthrough and began the attack on the assault gun.

"T44 is flanking our right!" Elena shouted out the warning.

"Leave it to me." Taiga said.

With a sudden burst of movement, the Stug IV was seconds away from getting hit by a shell.

Remembering a trick that Cadenza had taught her, when Taiga felt the Stug had gained a considerable momentum, she immediately put a break on the right sided track while the other side was still rolling.

With a simple trick, Taiga was able to put her tank to perform a drifting move as the Stug IV made a shaft 45 degree turn.

Aligning the perfect line of shot, Karen fired the gun. The shell hit directly at T-44's turret, however, because of the T-44's turret rounded design. The shell was bounced off, but the gunner got a jump scare that she fired off the shell accidently.

"Why you…" Youko Minami, the T-44 commander wearing a cheongsam-styled shirt cursed under her breath. "Quick! Load it! Load it!"

As soon as the shell was loaded into the gun breech, the Stug IV pulled out another trick up in its sleeve.

"Wahh?! Smoke? Again?!" The gunner exclaimed.

"That's cheating! Stop doing that!"

T-44 was so fixated on the Stug that they were completely unaware that a Panzer IV F2 was aiming at them from a distance of eight hundred meters.

…

…

The tactic and unusual tricks from Kuromorimine quickly brought many spectators into a heated discussion.

"That smoke using trick, they did just like Ooarai."

"No, no, no. It's entirely different from that."

"I might be mistake, but this somehow is similar to Shimada Style."

Hearing others saying within earshot, the redhead with asymmetrical hairstyle grinned wide with satisfy.

"Thanks to my teaching 101."

…

…

« This is rather different than what we would expect from Kuromorimine's usual battle tactic! But they're really giving the Bellwall team a hard time. Not in term of dominate over them with firepower or armor, but with mobility and precision strike! »

« Hit and run. With ninja tactics! » Kay implied.

« Well, Miss Kay. »

[ ( •_•) ]

[ ( •_•)⌐■-■ ] « I would say that was... »

[ (⌐■_■) ] « Drive-by. Kuromorimine Style. »

« **_YEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !_** »

…

…

"This is bad. This is really bad." The Commander of Bellwall team put both hands onto her face, letting out a sigh of distress.

"We are using Panzer IIs as scouts but Kuromorimine are using their own light tanks as reconnaissance in force."

"Reconnaissance…in force?" Kita and Katami were puzzled by the term.

"It will be easier to understand that there're two types of recon." Hitomi quickly explained. "One is for the sneaky type, to gather information about enemy in secret. The other is that you attack them head on to test their strength and find out their reaction upon being attack at the same time."

"Now it's not the time for some lesson!" Emi shouted out.

"Even though we are on equal footing…no, we _do_ have the advantage over them. But they're too strong and have much more experience than everyone in our team…All of my plans are expecting the Kuromorimine to use heavy tanks had thrown out of window!"

« You're getting too excited Gorilla woman. » said one of the Kashiwaba twins.

« Yeah, we're still in the game he—AAH! We've been spotted! Gorilla woman! Do something! »

"I refuse." Emi answered it flatly.

«« Grahh! Don't shoot! WAHHHH—! »» The radio soon went dead.

Seeing the situation was rather bad for them, the Jagdpanther commander said calmly.

"I guess there's one thing for us to do."

"What is it, Yamamori-san?" asked the gunner.

"Playing tag with them." She grinned wide, showing her shark-like teeth.

…

…

The Panzer II and Pz. 38(t) came to a momentary stop after they've destroyed the last of Bellwall Panzer II.

"That will show them!"

With the two panzers parked quite close to each other, the two young commanders high-fived from their command hatch.

"Desu!"

"Show us what? You little shits!" The Kashiwaba twins exited out of Panzer II, waving their fists around furiously.

"Give us five minutes to fix our tank and we will re-do the match with ya!"

They then noticed the ground was vibrating strongly, just before they could assess the situation. A wild metal beast appeared!

« Out of the way, bitches! » The Jagdpanther pushed two Kuromorimine light tanks out of its way in a violent manner.

« Wahhahaha! Charging right at the front is always the best! »

« Damn, that Jagdpanther is wild. » said Karen.

« What are you waiting for? Aim for its tracks! » Geshiko called out.

« Look out! Bellwall's Tiger is right behind it! » The Panzer 35 (t) aka. Gelb 6 shouted out.

The 88mm gun fired, sending Gelb 6 to roll a couple of times before its white flag popped out.

« Oohh! Bellwall are charging at full throttle. There is no mercy coming from them! »

« Koume-senpai. We have been knocked out. We're sorry! »

« Desu! »

« It's alright. You girls did well. »

« Keep up with the call sign. We're still in the middle of the fight here! » Elena called out.

Ritaiko aka. Gelb 4 rotated the turret in order to get a shot at Jagdpanther. However, the other Bellwall tanks wouldn't let them do that.

« This is Gelb 4. We are under fire by the Elefant. »

The auburn-haired who had the reputation of an ace gunner steadied her aim through the scope toward the stationary heavy tank destroyer. Despite having no doubt with her marksmanship, she had little confident in their shell that would do any damage to the steel fortress.

"Hold your fire, Karen." Hearing Elena, Karen was rather surprised. She was expecting that she would go: Fire. Fuer. Fuer. Fire and all...

"Driver. Get us closer." The commander continued.

"H-How close do you want?"

"Up close and personal."

"…" There was a moment of silent but both gunner and driver soon formed a wide grin.

"Ja-Jawohl!"

Stug IV's engine roared up as it rolled right into the heated fray.

"Chifuyu-san. It's that Stug!" said the gunner who assumed the command seat.

"Fufufu, desperate, aren't they?"

The Elefant opened fire but the moving fast Stug IV timely shifted its hull, narrowly avoided a direct hit.

In the period of reloading for Elefant's 88mm gun, the Stug IV fired, instantly destroyed Elefan's right sided track.

Taiga put herself to the test as she shifted the gear, pressing down the pedal with simple words in mind: stop one sided track, keep the other rolling.

With a gained momentum, the assault gun drifted around the immobilized Elefant in a perfect drifting motion.

"N-Nani?!" Chifuyu Doi was shocked.

« **Kansei Dorifto!?** »

A second later after J.J delivered line, the Stug IV had stopped where it need to be, right behind the Elefant. The heavy tank destroyer was knocked out by a 75mm shell smashed directly at its rear hatch where the crew would dumb shell casings away.

The crowd were stunned by the performance momentary before an uncontrollable cheer erupted all over the dome.

"This is awesome!" A second-year member shouted out.

"Never thought Elena-san would have pull something like that."

"It's like she knew its weakness from the beginning or something."

"Yeah…something like that. Aha-hahaha!" Elena's original crewmates laughed awkwardly.

…

…

"Whoa, good tip, Ele-chan." The gunner said, looking over her shoulder.

"Bitte (You're welcome)."

"You too, Taiga." Karen patted on the driver's sweating back.

"I had a good teacher."

…

…

"…Smargiasso (Showoff)." The teacher was jealous.

Eyeing over the Bellwall Tiger I at a distance, Cadenza's hands and feet were moving slightly.

"Don't." "No!"

Both Erika and Leila said at the same time, fully aware of their driver's intention.

"Kuso (Shit)…" She simply muttered under her breath.

…

…

After a fierce tackle onto a Panzer IV F2, Bellwall Jagdpanther then reversed. It was quickly intercepted by other Kuromorimine light tanks.

The 20mm auto cannon would have some trouble to penetrate the 100mm armor, even from the side. However, aiming at the undercarriage which constantly being strained by the weight and movement?

It was piece of cake.

As soon as Jagdpanther's tracks were snapped, the Panther came around and finished it.

« **OOHHH! Ladies and gentlemen. What a battle! Despite lacking of armor and firepower, Kuromorimine had downed all Bellwall tanks but one.** » J.J continued on with his enthusiastic comment.

« **Will Bellwall able to recover from this dire situation?** »

 _This is completely different than what I've expected. What I learned about Kuromorimine Nishizumi Style that they always use the superior of armor and firepower to dictate the battle. But this is…different. Like a whole new style is in play here…_

 _Erika Itsumi…who is she?_

"Emi-chan. This is bad. What do we do?"

"We need to get out of here first. Katami, take us over that hill now." Keeping her mind focus, Emi swiftly gave the order.

"Nagisa. Keep firing on the move."

"Y-yes!"

The Tiger I quickly maneuvered around disabled panzers and gun it toward the upper hill while its main armament put the Kuromorimine team not to get a proper lock on them.

When Emi saw that they might get a chance to retaliate once they get to the high ground, she felt a sudden momentum jerk forward as her Tiger came to an abrupt hold.

Before she could have ask why they had stopped, she already learned why.

"Wha?!"

"Nakasuga. This is not a hill! It's a cliff!" Kita shouted out as she saw the thing as Emi did. A heart-stopping sight of looking down the trees and rocks by the slope beneath them about 7 meters.

« **The Bellwall flag tank is having a trouble. Not knowing the terrain at first hand sure is rough for the team.** »

Before Tiger I could have reverse, Emi spotted the Kuromorimne platoon was aiming at them.

It was too late for their turret to turn as multiple muzzle flashes were made and in a second later, a violent bombardment occurred.

« **OOOHHHH! What a sight!** **Bellwall Tiger I's right track and wheels have been torn apart!** » J.J updated the situation. « **Even though the Tiger has taken so many hits but it is still in the game. It's not game over for Bellwall yet.** »

"Ouch, ouch…even though this is the Tiger we're in but this is just too much." Kita felt the awful ringing in her ears.

"Get us out of here, Yuu-chan!" Hitomi said to the driver.

"I don't think I ca—"

Without a warning, everyone inside the tank felt a sudden gravity pull toward their left side.

« **Boy oh boy, what's this? It's appear that Bellwall's flag tank is about to fall down by the cliff!** » J.J kept his eyes…his whole screen focusing onto the other screens.

"But this is where the safety measure will come in, right?" Kay asked.

"But of course. Then again, the crew would suffer quite a…gravity fall."

« **_Ba Dum Tss!_** »

"…"

"Sorry, my bad. It's on auto mode." J.J banged his fist on the side of his TV. [ ╥﹏╥ ]

…

…

"Keep at it." Kita said.

"I'm trying..." Takami said, pressing the pedal back and forth in order to keep their tank stay balance on the edge of the cliff.

"Put your back into it!" Kita continued.

"You're not helping!" Emi said, wanting to grant her driver some space so she can focus.

"Emi-san! Kuromorimine's flag tank is…" Nagisa said as she saw the approaching panzer.

 _Oh no, at this rate. We will…!_

This was bad, Emi knew. She already put all of her cards on the table.

Now, she only braced for the imminent outcome.

"…"

"…"

Something fired.

It was not from the muzzle of 75mm gun, but from the canister placed on the Panzer IV's turret. A bright red flare along with dense visible smoke had been shot straight up to the sky.

« What's this? Emergency flare!? Hit the siren! » An emergency staff who watched over the match quickly contacted to the Control.

The alarm siren was echoing loud in the air. Since the spectators were fully aware of the situation, many were not fear by the sound but rather surprised by Kuromorimine's action, saving the opponent.

"So we are doing this hah?" Cadenza asked.

"So _we are_." Kai answered.

"I'll get the rope." Sheska said.

…

…

The Tiger I's crew was baffled by the happening, seeing two Kuromorimine members with familiar face exited out of their tank while carrying a thick cable and rope. With training, they quickly attached the rope from the Panzer IV to the Tiger.

A moment later, the Bellwall flag tank was being pulled away from the edge of the cliff.

"We are being saved?" Hitomi asked out loud.

"…"

Soon, there was a light knocking on the top hatch. Emi opened it and saw a face which she had met yesterday.

"You guys alright?" The light blond-haired girl who claimed herself as the new Commander of Kuromorimine asked. "Give me your hand."

Emi was dumbfounded to what she was seeing. Kuromorimine had helped her and her team out of the life-threating situation?

"I told you, didn't I? This is my answer." Erika extended her opened hand out toward Emi.

"…Really, you're reminding me of her." The blushing redhead smiled, taking the hand.

« Hey-ya. Back up has arrived. » Karen spoke up as the Stug IV arrived.

~0~

St. Gloriana members were astounded by the event, even Darjeeling who was barely to take another sip from her teacup as she focused to the scene with great interested.

"Truly magnificent."

…

…

The Headmistress of Kuromorimine stood up without saying a word and made her way to the exit.

"Are you displease about this?" Kikuyo asked.

"No, it's fine. This is the new Kuromorimine Erika is leading. It still bearing the same spirit of Nishizumi Style and…it isn't always black and white." The long-haired woman said. "Miho's Sensha-do has showed me that."

Shiho then exited out of the room.

"She was smiling, wasn't she?" Ami asked to confirm.

Kikuyo turned to her associate as she simply formed a gentle smile on her face.

…

…

Kuromorimine's performance had surprised everyone today. Not just with their tank selection but their new bold tactic, and above all. Their sportsmanship. It was surpassing.

"I thought they're a bunch of stuck-up bitches going on high and mighty with their so-called Nishizumi Style and their superior armored tanks but this is really different…"

"Who's their Commander? Maho Nishizumi?"

"No. It's not, it's someone else…"

"…Kuromorimine has changed."

After a moment of muttering to each other, the audience began to clap. With a small number at first but it's soon added up as the volume was raised louder and louder by second till it exploded away with roaring cheer.

Kuromorimine girls was in awe by the sight. Every spectator sitting nearby was congratulating them for their…victory, not exactly the achieved one though, but it was one with spirit.

A few members than caught some strange…chanting words, both in English and German.

"Uhm…Black…Schwarz…what are they saying?" Junko was at lost.

" _Black Forest Peak_." Hawisa said it in English. "It means: Kuromorimine."

"And in German, it's Schwarzwaldspitze." Maho added, smiling.

And hence the first match of the Round Table ended with a high note.

~0~

"So you're saying…you had been treated…badly?"

It was soon after the match, the promised talk between Emi and Sheska was engaged inside a guest room. And they're were not alone, their crewmates were presented as well.

"As much as being an ace, they didn't acknowledged me since I was a…mixed race. Half German half Japanese."

"I….I didn't know about this at all..." Sheska felt ashamed. Such thing happened and she was completely oblivious to it.

"What the hell? What school you're in? Neo-Nazi school?" Leila, on the other hand, was furious. Emi's crew was also showing the same expression.

"I think they're just jealous of her ability." Cadenza said.

"I guess so." Emi sighed. "Before I went back to Germany, I had come to Japan in order to understand about this Sensha-do when I was an elementary schooler."

"And that's when…you met Miho." Erika said.

Emi smiled as she remembered about those moment, being a tank driver, along with her and others to fight Miho's older sister.

"She was really…a peculiar girl."

Erika formed a faint smile.

"Truly, she still is."

"Still. It's all worked out in the end, right?" Leila said. "You're a new commander of this team now."

"Haha! More like a bunch of misfits and delinquents. You don't know how terrible it was when I first arrived to Bellwall. Completely disastrous. I wanted to transfer to another school right away."

"And you should thank me that I've stopped you." Hitomi said.

"Yeah. Yeah."

The two teams laughed on their story.

"Well, it's a nice team you've got there." Erika said.

"Still not better than yours, Erika-san. I mean, your team. They're really something."

"No need to remind me."

"So what will you guys do now?" Kai asked.

"Find someone else to challenge. Or…we can relax and watch the show. I'm looking forward to see more matches from you."

"If only you give us some of your tanks. Then it might get more interesting." Erika said the idea, although her desire wasn't serious.

"You know…If you want to borrow some of our tanks. We wouldn't mind." Hitomi said. "I'd be happy to help!"

Her words brought the unbelievable reaction from Kuromorimine team.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt." Emi agreed.

"This is great! Isn't it, Erika-chan?" Leila expressed her joy.

"Uhm…yeah…"

Erika would rather assumed it was a joke though.

"…" Sheska noticed someone was staring at her.

It's the tallest girl wearing a zebra-striped hoodie. Her eyes were focusing intensely on the little guy who rested on Sheska's shoulder.

"…uhm…do you want to…pet him?"

Katami nodded profusely.

"Oh! Can we? Can we?" Kita asked.

"Where did you get this guy?" Nagisa asked.

"It's a…long story."

Seeing everything had worked out fine, Erika decided to leave them alone to attend to her own matter.

"I should go. I have some works left to do."

…

…

"Erika." Koume called out when the two met by the intersection.

"Koume." Erika put up a hand, gesturing for a high five which she soon received.

"Nice work out there."

"It's all thank to you, Erika." Koume said. "Your tactic is straight on. Thanks to Aki-san as well."

"A bit with Shimada Style. I guess a bit here and there couldn't hurt."

" **Yaa-hoo!** " Out of nowhere, Karen hugged the two with her wide opened arms from behind.

"Now this is what I'm talking about! It's been so long that we've tasted such victory!"

"But we didn't win..." Erika pointed out the fact.

"True. But still, look on the bright side. Everyone is talking about us now. How the new Kuromorimine is being led by our Radical-sama."

"Radical…" Erika felt that title was rather…itchy to her. "If I'm the Radical, so what does that make you?"

"Your humble right hand… _woman_." She answered. "And Koume here is your royal general."

Koume smiled as pinkness appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmm-hmm, if this keeps up. My locker might be filled full with love letters." Karen continued on in her own little world.

Erika wanted to say: 'In your dream'. But then again, this is Karen she's looking at here. So it might not be farfetched.

"Then again, my number wouldn't able to compete with yours, Erika-chan. You should prepare yourself for a load of confessions after school time or after a match."

Karen's assuming fact made Erika's blood run a bit cold there.

"…Koume…help me out here."

"Hihihi." She chuckled lightly. "What do you mean, I see this is your time to shine."

"Come on, don't tease me like that—"

"Erika Itsumi-dono!"

The trio quickly turned to the source.

Standing before them was a black-haired girl who dressed in a blue Sensha-do uniform of BC Freedom with a large red ribbon on her head.

"Our Asparagus-dono would like to discuss with you. May we have a bit of your time?"

"…"

~0~

"I have to admit. There's still a lot of fight in these guys." The novice tapped his knuckles on the Panzer II.

"There's no such thing is called retirement." Chief puffed his chest out, saying it proudly.

"Our finest German Engineering." said the German mechanic.

Just few feet away from the parked panzers, at the center of the hangar, the Sensha-do members wearing sailor cap stood by the table which was long about 5 meters. Soda cans, snack bags and packed foods from convenient store were placed all over the surface.

It was a celebration for Kuromorimine first victory on the Round Table.

"You girls did well today." Obama congratulated the team who promptly responded with earnest.

"Hey, isn't it quite too early celebrate?" asked Mamori Abe, former Head of Morals Disciplinary Committee.

"To us. We have an appetite of the sailors!" Obama proclaimed.

 **""OOOOOOHHHHHH!""**

 **"KANPAI!" "PROST! (CHEERS!)"**

Mugs containing their new special brewed root beer banged hard together, spilling a few drops onto the foods. The BGM started to play through Portable Bluetooth speakers.

The first-year members and the sailors who participated the match exchanged a fruitful chat along with Ritaiko, Geshiko, Sango, Mauko and other senpais.

Despite different topics were engaged, there was one common thing that mostly spoke up during the girls' conversatiosn: 'It's all thank to Commander Erika.'

"Hey gals! Guess what?"

Out of nowhere, the sailor girl bearing the news barged in. stopping the music with a same manner like she did back in Garden of Eve.

"What?"

"We have got a new challenger! No wait…a **duo** challengers! We are about to face two schools at the same time on our next round! It's one versus two. Believe it or not!"

The news was juicy to gain all ears.

"How did that happen?"

"Our Radical-sama has just met both of Commanders from both schools!"

"Which school are they?"

"It's BC Freedom!" The messenger answered. "And Maginot."

The two names were repeated among the girls to confirm.

"So…both school are using most of sardine cans. Even go way back to WW1 tanks." said Olga.

"And they're both France-themed school." Haruna added.

"…"

The girls looked at each other for a moment.

"Heh! Hehe…Hehehehe..."" A sound of uncharacteristic chuckling was coming from Elena. "Hehe…Hehehehe..."

At first, everyone was looking at Elena with some concern, however, as her low chuckle continued.

"Hehehehe…"

"Hah!"

"Hahaha."

The dark malevolent laughter, it spread.

"Hehehe-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **"MUUAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

The strong, unrestrained laughter was launched from the top of their lung.

"Hey Chief! You better check our engine to be well-oiled this time!"

"Otherwise, those tanks might _reverse_ faster than we advancing!"

"And we need to go _around_ **it**!"

A few members banged their fists on the table hard and repeatedly.

The laughter was louder and stronger to the point it's sounded…evil.

"Boy oh boy, everybody is laughing in German now." The returned Karen, Erika and Koume quickly guessed the cause had made them laughing like that.

"…"

 _I don't want to laugh._

Erika thought.

 _Because if I laugh. There will be one hell trigger of a flag._

"Still…that _girl_ though…" Karen placed a hand under her chin, thinking about a certain girl when they met both Asparagus and Éclair.

"She is giving me a strange vibe."

~0~

Some fresh air and scenery would be good. That's what Erika decided to have for herself when she was having some 'me time'.

A leader would usually appreciate to have it: a solitude.

Sounded odd, yet it's true. If you wanted others to follow, be alone with your thought. That was Maho's advice.

Erika walked around the Plaza till she saw a free standing LED advertising display. On the screen, it was showing about some info and exciting things about the type of challenge match. Then appeared a question: Can one make a different?

"…"

"You know. I guess one person can make a different."

Standing next to Erika was an old man who dressed as a janitor. He was wearing shades, had a mustache, and his gray hair was combed all the way to the back.

Despite that he was dressing for a humble job, Erika couldn't help but noticed he was carrying an aura of wisdom and…inspiration.

"'Nuff said." He chuckled.

"…"

The moment he turned his back and start to walk away, Erika spoke up.

"Thank you! ...for your hard work."

That's rather out of nowhere. Erika though. Yet, it was needed to be said.

Looking over his shoulder, the old man simply smiled back and be on his way.

"..."

"Erika-chan~!" A voice of her childhood friend quickly gained her attention.

Leila was not all by herself. Sheska, Kai and Cadenza were together her as well.

"I heard your voice. Who you're talking to?" Leila asked.

"Oh, that person over there…"

As soon as Erika turned, _he_ was no longer there…only his tools were left behind.

"…Never mind." Erika shook her head.

"We've found this amazing ice cream shop just around the corner. Care to join us?"

"Uhm, sure thing."

~0~

It was in the late evening, yet the Round Table was as lively as ever. Attractions, shops and hotels were thriving with people coming in and out. The streets were still full of tourists and curious young minds and young maidens who decided to break their own school's curfew.

And beneath those streets. Inside a meeting room where many important persons were gathered. Asparagus from BC Freedom, Fondue-san from Maginot, and the core members of each team.

At the center of the room was an oval-shaped table where many data sheets contained specs of every Kuromorimine panzer and _theirs_ were laying all over.

"It's lucky that we managed to buy these tanks with our budget." said the black-haired BC Freedom girl named Bordeaux.

"Not to mention the great contribution from Maginot." said Moule, the blond-haired girl who also affiliated to BC Freedom.

"You have my thanks, Fondue-san. Your aid is mostly appreciated." Asparagus bowed her head.

"De rein (You're welcome)."

" _Exterminate_ the Kuromorimine," Bordeaux quoted. "Even though it sounds as bad as it gets but you have got a plan, right?"

All turned toward to one certain girl.

"Of course. I have a plan. As long as you do as I say." She said while wearing a smile full of ambitious and bloodlust.

"We will **impale** the great Nishizumi Style."

The words brought the bewilderment from everyone around the table. Despite the initial reaction, smiles of anticipated were later formed on their face.

"The Kuromorimine shall fall."

…

* * *

 **Thank you, Stan Lee. For everything.**

 **You're the dream, the inspiration and the legend to me, to everyone.**

 **I will miss you and your cameo appearance.**

 **Hope you have a good next life.**

 **…**

 **And of course, thank you for your reviews, favorite and follow, my good readers.** **You guys are awesome! And your reviews will be processed properly to make the story more entertaining, so don't feel that they're empty words. I'm open to suggestions. *spoke with the voice of Tony Stark***

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **About those emoticons though, I do feel I'm kinda cheated it but visual is best needed (wish I could have drawn).**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Swindle

"Fast-roping?" Erika repeated what she had heard from Obama, the leader of a gang known as Nightingale.

"Fast-roping." Obama confirmed once more.

"And that's happened to the windows?" Karen asked.

"I guess the museum has seen its better day."

"It **literally** has just opened since… _yesterday_!" Mamori Abe, former Head of Morals Disciplinary Committees exclaimed, grabbing tight two cold steel vertical bars which were parts of a jail cell which stand in between her and Obama, who was inside, along with a dozen of sailors.

At the present, Commander Erika, Vice-Commander Karen and Mamori were inside a station, a Round Table police station to be precise. A security detail had been installed for the sake of keeping public order and law. Pvt. Chito and Pvt. Yuuri were together with them as well.

Before their eyes was the cell holding the sailor girls with disheveled hair, reeking of smell grease, showing the fact that they didn't care much about their hygiene. By staying in this enclosed space, the odor was maximized.

As for the reason why they're behind the bars…they're getting to it.

"Somebody is gaining weight." Obama turned to a girl named Kowasaki.

"I'm blaming on the physic."

"Gravity." said another sailor.

"That too!"

"What was the reason you have to scale the building again?" Mamori asked.

"Vantage point." Obama answered "We didn't want to get lost."

"We have…GPS."

"Feh! Too bad, we're old school."

"Old school is good."

"Hear. Hear."

"That doesn't excuse you from breaking one giant piece of glass on-the-roof-top-of-the-museum!" Mamori said.

"Hey. It just suddenly snapped away from its frame when I placed my foot on it." Kowasaki said. "The glue was bad, I'm sure of it."

"…And after that?" It's Erika's turn. Her face was dark, but the temper was kept in check.

"We're kinda hurry so we went to eat some noodles."

Erika turned to Pvt. Chito who dressed in a security uniform bearing dark blue color and yellow patterns. On their left-sided chest and two upper arm sections were having shield-like patches bearing three letters [ R.T.S ] stand for: Round Table Security.

However, with a sense of fashion or something, Pvt. Chito still wore the Brodie helmet as Pvt. Yuuri was wearing her Stahlhelm.

"According to some statements from the staffs and customers in the noodle shop they went in." Pvt. Chito said, checking up on her tablet. "They had a…prostitu—"

"It's an escort." Obama cut in. "Big different."

"Where…and how…?" Mamori was at lost.

"Probably from one of the cruisers. It's a hotpot of everything I dare say."

"I have a cousin who is working on a cruiser." Kowasaki said. "He gets to drink beer every day when his shift ends. And get to screw female customers whenever they ask him to."

Her story made many lifted their eyebrow. One might be skeptical but it wasn't far from true.

"Ok…nice story about your cousin you've shared to us. But where did you get her, the escort?" Karen asked, showing interested.

"We chased out this old ugly bastard when he was quite grumpy on her in the alley. When we're on our way to the noodle shop."

"Had himself a little happy accident."

"…That explains the guy stuck his lower half in the manhole." Pvt. Yuuri whispered to her partner.

"And what service did you…require from her?" Mamori asked.

"Companionship. She's an escort. Come on, Abe-san. Keep up."

"Right…sorry."

"It's really a fun chat." "And educative too." "Hear. Hear."

The sailors were rowdy up a bit.

"And…after the noodle?" Erika continued.

"It's a bit hot so we decided to go for a swim."

"By swimming, you mean right inside the Plaza fountain pool…" Mamori stated.

"The water was warm. It was nice."

"Aren't you partying _way_ too hard?"

"In my defense. It's really asking for it." Obama said.

"Psst!" Pvt. Yuuri was having difficult as she faked out coughing a few times.

"Like we have said, we have the appetite of the sailors."

"It was then we're quickly notified." Pvt. Chito said.

"It's a good thing they're all wasted by then." An R.T.S officer showed an empty wine bottle with a label: Hanabero Club. "Drinking this weird stuff. We're feared that it's alcohol but after the analysis. It was not…strange homemade moonshine."

"I thought it was Jack Daniel's when I first saw it." Pvt. Yuuri said, looking at the bottle.

Erika's frowning temper was showing more and more angry vines.

"…What are the charges again?" She asked after she took in one deep breath.

"Public disturbance." Pvt. Chito answered. "We think we can let you guys go with a warning."

"Really? What about the glass?" Mamori asked.

"Actually, when Mister Rossi had heard about it why the glass was snapped away from the frame just by a weight of a young girl. An investigation was made and found out that was a sloppy job from a worker. That piece of glass could have been dropped onto someone during the opening hours by the wind's pressure. So in a way…you're excused from it."

"Oh thank god! I thought I have to sell my body there." Kowasaki was very relief hearing it.

"Yeah…nobody wants you."

"Shut up!"

The cell was boomed away with laughter as a few officers joined in, until they're found it's rather…wrong and awkward so they quickly stopped.

"…To be honest I wasn't surprised when I heard the news." Erika spoke up, putting up her normal expression. "And I could have leave you guys get rotted in here. But how come did you get _her_ involve as well? "

Looking over the next cell, there sitting a young girl with messy brown hair and blue eyes who bore the rank called Vice-Commander and same as Erika's age. And she was sandwiched in between by two first-year sailors who self-claimed as her harem members.

"Ah-hahaha." Koume simply gave out a dry laugh.

"Don't blame her, Commander." Obama said. "Gentle Heart here is just in the right place and right time. We've invited them to eat noodle together."

"Gentle…what?"

"Gentle Heart. That's the title we have given to Koume." Obama said.

"That's right!" "Nano desu! (That is so!)"

"Koume 'Gentle Heart' Akaboshi. It has a nice ring to it." Karen commented.

The said person simply made another dry laugh.

 _That somehow sounds so much better than my title…wait. Should I be jealous about this?_

Having nothing else, Pvt. Chito then approached to the cell's keypad, typing the code and the cells' doors were soon opened.

"Come on. Get out of here."

"Give us a minute. Stretching up for a bit." The sailors began to stretch their arms and legs, not caring much that the cell's door would close again.

By the neighbor cell, Koume and the others hastily made out to the exit.

"Thank you, Erika-senpai."

"Desu!"

"S-sorry, Erika. I should have stop them." Koume said with an apologetic tone.

"It's not your fault. It's a blessing that everybody here walked away in one piece."

"Not exactly _every-body_ though." An officer remained her about that one ugly bastard.

"…"

Once Koume's group has made it out, Erika then walked toward the exit as well.

Before Karen followed suit, she turned to the sailors to ask this.

"So what was her name? The escort?"

"Karen." Obama answered.

It took a few seconds for Karen's eyes to open wide as there's a red color appear on her face when she has realized it.

"…Oh, bitch. Fuck you!"

Once more, the whole cell was boomed away with their laughter.

"Language." "Language!" Pvt. Chito, Pvt. Yuuri and other officers pointed it out.

"Sorry…"

Having enough of it, Karen quickly left the sailors and Mamori behind.

"…So how was the noodle?" Pvt. Yuuri asked the sailors who started to walk out of the cell.

"A bit chewy and spicy. Overall, it's ok."

"But the customer service is terrible."

"I like you girls."

"Heh-heh-heh."

"You know, we were kind of expecting our security days on this island would be dull." said an officer. "Nice of you giving us a job."

"You're welcome!"

"But seriously. If you want to make some troubles. Don't do it in our district."

"Well, that won't be a problem for you anymore. Consider that you have the protection of Nightingale." Obama's words promptly earned approval from her members.

"Hear! Hear!"

"Nightingale…?" Pvt. Chito asked.

"Those girls are gang members." Mamori explained. "And I think they have just occupied your district."

"And you've earned our respect."

"Respect plus."

There was a moment of silence, until Pvt. Yuuri spoke up with a thought in mind.

"…Soooo, where is the _dough_?"

Pvt. Yuuri didn't get the answer yet as Pvt. Chito's fingers were tapping loudly on the tablet's screen.

…

…

When Karen and Erika walked out the entrance of the Station, a bright sun ray above the open blue sky hit their eyes, blinding them momentary.

"What a day, it just can't get any worse, right?" Karen said.

"Please, don't jinx i—"

"Miss Erika Itsumi?" A voice called out behind Erika.

Nervous in a way, Erika slowly turned as Karen titled her head to one side, looking over Erika's shoulder to who it was.

Standing by the pole hanging some vertical advertisement banners, a young red-haired lady in her twenties, voluptuous, all in right places. With a fancy-looking fur coat was placed over shoulders but the front was opened revealing a silver-colored dress, one might would say: a battle dress. It was enhancing more of the characteristic and emphasize her respective personality.

 _What? Whaaaaaat? Who is she? Why is she calling out to me? What did I do?_

Just before Erika's brain was cranking in gear to think of the reason why, the lady pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Here is the bill, for my service. Cash only please."

"…"

"So this is… _she_. Thanks Obama." Karen sighed, mentally cursed to them again when she noticed some resemblances of this lady.

"…"

With trembling hands, Erika was on the verge of tearing the bill apart.

"I normally don't do this, but the girls didn't order over my agency. Although, it was a pleasant company so I gave them a discount."

"Thanks!" Karen said, then a thought occurred. "So…may we have your num—hguu!"

That was the end for Karen as she received an elbow from Erika.

But that didn't stop the escort from giving out her agency company business card. Proper channel is proper channel after all.

~0~

« Territory match. Simple as it sounds. You will be fighting to gain your ground. »

« Whoever gains more territories at the end of the match: Win. »

« Each side would have a portion of their territory at the start of the match, designated as Main Base. »

« To capture one territory, one must stand within perimeter of the flag's location. The duration of capturing the territory is 150 seconds. If the opponent also enter the flag's field. The countdown will be stopped and then counter-clockwise. »

« And once the territory was captured, you will have a logistic group carrying supplies such as fuel or ammunitions, strengthening your force fighting ability for the duration of the match in three hours. Additionally, capturing the opponent team's Main Base would automatically win as well, no matter how many pieces of territory the opponent had gained. »

« Defending and advancing at the same time. This will be a test for every commander. »

« Good luck out there. Participants of the Round Table. »

And that was the end of the information clip about Territory Match presented by MONA.

…

…

Garden of Eve. The cozy place with soft background music was playing. Patrons were having their own time, playing new replaced arcade machine or watching a recently bought 64 inches plasma TV showing Round Table's today flag match with Blue Division High School has achieved its victory over Koala Forest Academy.

Next to the bar counter was a newly installed entertainment corner for billiards. And here, one of billiard tables was used as a meeting table for Erika, Maho and tank commanders: Karen, Mauko, Obama, and Elena along with a few members of their crew. Save for Koume, Sangou, Geshiko and Ritaiko who were overseeing the team training back in the Round Table.

Even though the Round Table did have the facility for this kind meeting, but the girls preferred to conduct their own meeting here. After all, home sweet home.

As for the reason why and how did the girls get the money for adding new things to their bar? It turned out that winning a match of the Round Table simply didn't just earn verbal congratulations. Rewards were there for the winner. Despite their first match was officially ended as a draw, but they did receive some reward money and coupons for consumable items selling in the stores located on the Round Table. It would be a waste not to use them.

On the billiard table's surface was filled with tablets and paper sheets containing information about their next opponents: BC Freedom and Maginot.

"So simple is this…" Karen said, pointing out three things to remember.

1\. Whoever captured most of the territory will win. Or capture the enemy's main base. Will automatically win.

"Rather similar to the flag tank match. No matter how many enemy tanks you knocked out. You only win when taking out their flag tank." A voice commented.

"Hear. Hear."

2\. Time limit: Three hours.

"Sounds like a bed time to me." The voice continued.

"At least it'd get everyone moving. The audience wouldn't have that much patience to watch a match that long."

3\. Number of tanks can participate: 50 vs 50

"More than a double of twenty tanks for the finals."

"Hey, I play real-time strategy all the time. You gotta pump those numbers up. Those are rookie numbers."

"You must have hit the population cap all the tim—"

"Hey!" Erika called out, looking over the crews who were playing the billiard game. "Focus on your own game."

"Sure thing, Big Boss." "Sorry!"

"Ehem! As I was saying…" Karen continued, pulling up two personal files, each clipped with a portrait picture taken in secrecy: Éclair and Asparagus.

"There has been a lot of changings for these two schools. First, Maginot. Their main strategy from the past was focusing on the defensive. But ever since Éclair-san had taken the command position, she changed their fighting style to more mobility and offensive, like Napoleon's cavalry charging."

"BC Freedom. Its reputation was the bad blood between two factions, the Examination and the Escalator. But in recent months, Asparagus-san had erased that line between those two and work on improving their relationship. There was still some squabbles occasionally but not that dramatic."

"We also have learned that Maginot team had a sparring match with Ooarai team before the tournament. So Éclair-san may proves herself quite an adversary to us."

"But didn't Anzio has defeat them in the first round?" Elena asked.

"They were lucky if you ask me. But, failure comes with experience. Anyone can always come back stronger and better than before."

"Like us." Obama stated.

A few chuckled, agreeing with her words.

"Let's talk about their tanks." Maho spoke up.

"Ok." Karen placed a number of printed images on the table.

"Here are the pictures taken by Lotte and her team when they went scouting both schools' tank hangars."

With a glance, the commanders could recognize away those tanks thanks to their iconic shape. Char B1 bis, Renault FT, SOMUA, R35, AMC 35.

"There are also Renault R35s equipped with long-barreled 37mm SA38 gun. Vastly improved their firepower." Karen continued. "Not to mention the BC Freedom team also has M22 Locusts, M4 Shermans and M5 Stuarts, lend-lease from Saunders."

"Goddamn capitalists." Elena cursed.

"They are really committed to it." said a member.

"There're more at the back, but the scout team couldn't get close enough. However, Lotte suspected that there're ARL 44s, basing on the tread-prints they left nearby."

Karen showed a few taken photos of the said tread-prints on the table.

"ARL 44…aren't they post-war tanks?" Mauko asked.

"The design plan was made back in during years of German occupation." Maho granted them with her insight. "So according to the Sensha-do rule, they're legal to participate."

"Thank you Advisor-san. And the chosen map for our territory match is this."

Having a projector connected to the laptop, a digital map was appeared on screen. To what everyone it was rather a simple map, there're five specific divided parts. On each end of the map was their starting point, the main base. As for the middle ones, Karen used a laser pointer to point at two landmarks, the upper one and the bottom one.

"There are two main sections. The Hill, and the Town. They are the territories we need to capture in order to win."

The red dot moved to the center piece which was segregating all four territory pieces on the map.

"The Ravine is a straight way to the enemy main base but I'm pretty sure they would throw everything they have in order to stop us."

The image of map was enhanced onto a specific point of the Ravine, a bottleneck-like terrain with about 50 meters width. An ideal location for set up defend guns, establishing their kill zone.

"The bottleneck. I called it." Karen said. "It could very well be our tank grave yard if we charge it in blindly."

"What about the Maus?" Mauko asked. "It can take the beating."

"True. It can take the beating, but that ravine is too narrow." Maho said. "Disabled tanks of BC and Maginot could very well acted as obstacles, limiting our flow of advancing number. The enemy would use that opportunity to take our tanks one by one. And go around for either routes…is stressing its tracks."

A few muttered, agreeing to Advisor's words as Mauko simply sighed.

"Like Advisor-san has said." Karen said. "Save it for next time."

"Ja. Save it for Amerikaner (American) and Briten (British)." Elena said, nodding to herself along with an animated smile.

Whatever Elena's thought was, it had made a few dropped their cold sweat in the room.

"…"

"…"

"No matter what they would throw at us." Erika's voice soon gained the attention in the room. "We advance. Hit the target when you fire. Defend be steel. That's the way of the Nishizumi Style."

Everyone around the table nodded to Erika's words.

"Dismiss."

"" **Hai**! ( **Yes**!)""

The meeting soon ended as Karen and Hawisa were packing up the equipment.

"Karen-senpai, may I ask where Lotte is?" Erika asked.

"What's up?"

"I just want to thank her for the scouting mission, that's all."

"Oh, she is tweeting with her boyfriend at the moment so it's best that we shouldn't disturb her."

Without a warning, something had happened.

Not in a way that some sudden action or a motion has abruptly occurred.

To what Maho, Erika and Karen realized that everything was froze simultaneously, like there was a bomb named Silence had been detonated.

All senior members were looking at them, at Karen with astonished faces.

"No…no way…Are you fucking serious?!" One voice immediately had everyone rowdy up.

"Please tell us that was a joke!" "She was actually telling the truth?!" "What boyfriend?! Which boyfriend!?"

"Is it a genuine one or multiple ones on some seedy website?!"

"A genuine one…" Karen replied. "I checked. Nice looking gu—"

"" **NNNNNNOOOOOO! ! !""** Screams of horror and denial were made.

"No…this cannot be!" "We have been defeated…terribly…" "Ugh…"

"…"

Erika was at lost, even though she was still a second-year. However, looking at the third-year senpais, defeated by Lotte, who was a first year, in term of…having a romantic relationship.

It did make Erika to give them her deepest sympathy.

"Ahh, the struggle of a maiden. It's lucky that Radical-sama here would have none of it."

Karen's words put Erika at puzzled.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, you already have someone in your heart." The auburn-haired shifted her silver eyes to the one and only. "Am I right, Advisor-san?"

"…"

"…"

Another moment of absence of voices settled in. Erika had no word except a hard blushing was made.

As for the others, they knew.

They were aware of it and yet no one dare to tackle on that matter.

"Karen. Come with me for a moment, please?"

Maho Nishizumi was smiling but her eyes were not. And her knuckles? They're making noises of cracking finger bones with malicious intent.

"Ah…it's just a prank, _sis_!"

Too late, she was being dragged away by the shirt collar.

"Rip." Hawisa muttered, putting up a cross sign with her hand when the exit door was slammed shut.

"I thought you're an atheist." Yumiko asked.

"Niemand ist perfekt (Nobody is perfect)."

"…Please call a Kübelwagen for me. I need to return to the Round Table." The mentally-exhausted Erika asked one of the members.

"Yes, Commander."

~0~

When Commander Erika also exited out the bar, the other tank commanders began to conduct their own meeting.

"So there're two types of Französisch (French) in there." Elena said. "One of them is on full march singing about fried onion while killing the Austrians. I say we should take out the BC first."

"You're rather keen on the BC, what's up?" Obama asked.

"My ancestors are from Austria."

"Ahh…that's where the Kangaroos coming from, right?"

"…" Elena was not amused.

"But wasn't BC Freedom usually have civil war between them all the time?" Mauko inquired.

"BC Faction and Freedom Faction…they used to be called that way?"

"Yeah, they were, and Asparagus then changed a lot of things, removing the stereotype. Escalator Faction and Examination Faction are their new names now."

"BC and Freedom…Vichy France and Free France…" Elena's muttering gained quite a number of ears.

"You know…if we go with a historically accurate, then the Vichy France should be our ally."

"…"

"…"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked Hawisa.

"Oh **Ja**!"

~0~

 **Round Table – Kuromorimine Tank Hangar**

"There you have it, Commander. Three Königstigers. Two Tiger Is. One Jagdtiger. Two Elefants." The Chief spoke out the number of available tanks for the upcoming match.

"Nine Panthers. Three Jagdpanthers. Four Jagdpanzer IVs. Eight Panzer IV F2s, including yours. Three Stug IVs. Four Panzer IIIs. Three Panzer IIs and two Panzer 38(t)s."

"Add them all together. That will be forty four fully operational tanks at your disposal."

"So one of the Jagdtigers is not finished?" Looking at the tablet, Erika asked.

"The maroon-colored one, yeah. We're still waiting for the ordered parts to arrive, with more spare parts and body hull for additional Panther and Panzer IV. Hopefully we can get them by the end of the week."

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Words to live by." The old mechanic chuckled. "These are heavy and grumpy babies, Commander. So please, don't stress them out too much, ok?"

"We'll try. Thank you Chief."

"Back to work." The Chief bid her good bye.

"Erika." The voice was belonged to Koume Akaboshi, the Vice-Commander of the team, who soon approached to Erika.

"Koume." Erika greeted her. "How's going with your crew training with Tiger I?"

"It should be no problem, they quickly got a hold of it. Although, I'm quite surprised that you would assign a Tiger for me."

"Would you prefer the second one?"

"No, it's fine."

Koume and Erika chuckled lightly together.

When Erika stopped, Koume was continued giggling along with her smile.

"What is it?"

"I'm just thinking. It's funny. We, the crew of that fateful Panzer III. Shunned, given a cold shoulder by everyone and friends back in Kuromorimine. To be honest, if I was just to become a simple grunt, under someone's command, works all the way to the graduation…it would be fine."

"…"

"And now, look at us. Me being as a Vice-Commander, and you, the Commander, leading everyone here. A new Kuromorimine."

"Yeah…"

"But…I missed them though." Koume soon changed her expression to a sad one. "Takeko, Takami, and Megumi. It's been a while…"

"Yeah, I missed them too."

"…I wonder if they can see us like this."

"I think they can. Seeing you and me, together." Erika's words reassured Koume's mind.

"There's one thing I really want to say to you Koume." She continued. "For a long time."

"?"

"When you first joined my crew to become my loader. I really didn't have any high expectation from you. As long as you'd function like cogs in the work. That'd suit me just fine."

"…"

"Then…you stayed…" A genuine grateful smile was formed on Erika's blushing face.

"Th-thank you…for being a part of my crew. Enduring…staying…with me all the way till this very moment. Thank you, Koume. I'm really glad to have you."

It's Erika true feeling. She was really blessed to have such good friends, even though she did not realize it. But now she knew, and she would cherish them.

For they are her kameraden (comrades).

There was a brief moment of silence between them, but then...

"… **! !"**

In a blink of an eye, Koume's face went as red as a ripe tomato.

"O-oh…d-don't mention it...I should be thanking you, Erika…" Koume was embarrassed, casting her eyes down to her feet. "Miho-san is an amazing person, but you're more…cooler than her. Hihi."

"…ah…uh…"

This made Erika was embarrassed as hard as Koume.

"Vice-Commander Koume!" A senior member called out. "We need your help over here, please."

"Ah, I'm coming!" The blushing Koume gave Erika a smile. "See you later, Erika."

"Uh-uhm…"

When Koume was walking away, Erika silently looked over her back.

 _Now that I think about it, Koume is rather attractive than before. Her butts are ample, and the way she walks…wait…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _… **WHAT I AM THINKING!?**_

Erika was horrified of herself. Was her…heterosexual wall had finally coming down like Berlin Wall? No wait…It already did. With Maho. But…but…with someone else…other than Maho?

 ** _NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!_** _This cannot be. This cannot be happening!_

Pressing both of her hands hard on her head, Erika screamed out mentally straight at the beautiful blue sky above her.

 ** _CURSE YOU KAREN-SENPAI! ! ! ! !_**

~0~

"Wuah?!" Karen suddenly exclaimed as some odd sensation run throughout her entire body without a warning.

"What's wrong?" asked Hawisa.

"I don't know…but I sensed there's a great disturbance in the force."

"And should we have a bad feeling about it?" asked Cadenza, who had joined them. "About _this_?"

Returning back to the reality. Karen, after had been rescued by her gang. She quickly agreed to their wild idea and set up this meeting inside a coffee shop, which was popular to the students with its variety of cakes and tea, located on the Round Table.

"Hey relax. This is just a simple tea party." Karen said, sitting on one side of table fitted for ten people.

"I thought that only apply to St. Gloriana." inquired Kai who also joined along, sitting by the table for three with Lotte and Cadenza. Dave was with them as well, tending to a few given nuts he received.

"With cake! There, happy?"

A moment later, the shop's entrance door was opened, having a group wearing blue-colored blazer and black pleated skirt. And not just the blue-colored uniformed group, but there's also a group of girls wearing white high-necked Victorian-style ruffle blouse with a pink ribbon tied around the neck, and a navy blue pleated skirt.

"I've expected that Escalator faction would agree but I didn't think Maginot's members would be here as well!" A senior member exclaimed.

"Thanks to Lotte's investigation, not everyone in Maginot would agree to their new Commander's changing method."

"Charisma of the leader, I see." Elena smiled.

It didn't took long for both parties to recognize.

"You are the one asking for this…parley?" asked one of BC Freedom girls.

"Indeed we are." The auburn-haired answered.

There was some looks of skeptical showed among them but the leading girl of Maginot soon take the seat, opposite to Karen's. The other then followed.

"I was actually hoping that we would see your Commander." said a short-haired girl affiliated to Maginot.

"Not to worry, I'm her proxy."

"You're the Vice-Commander?"

"I'm more like a right-hand woman." Karen then put up a hand toward the girl, gesturing for a handshake. "Karen Nakahashi."

"Galette." The named girl took the hand.

"Anyway, let's skip the dainty chat and straight to the point, shall we?" Karen looked over the girls who were on guard.

"Are you interested in joining on our side?"

"…" Predictably, everyone on the other side of the table exchanged their confused looks to each other.

"I know that this challenge match was officially made by your Commander, Asparagus-san and Éclair-san. They think that it would be a best experience and learning for Sensha-do. But then again, do you really care that much?"

"Comme ci comme ça (Like this like that)."

"Whatever their plan is out there, it would simply prolong their, _your_ defeat."

"So what do you say?"

Mouth to ear, whispering was made behind the covered hand among the BC Freedom and Maginot girls.

"…What's in it for us?" asked a BC Freedom blond-haired girl.

Karen motioned her head, signaling Yumiko to come forward with a small briefcase and place it on the table.

The scene brought great concern to the clerks as well as the customers sitting nearby.

The briefcase was soon opened, revealing the contents before everyone's eyes.

"A perfume bottle?" Galette said, looking at the fancy-looking diamond-like glass bottle containing golden-colored liquid.

While it's not quite impressive to Maginot girls, but to the BC Freedom members…

"My god! Is this what I think it is?"

"Yup!"

"This is one of the top ten most expensive perfume. How did you get it?"

"The one with the pocket." Yumiko declared proudly.

"It's very well appealing to your faction but hey, who cares about Examination right? They have no class. No offense." She looked to the Maginot side.

"Well, in some way. I'm not agreeing to Éclair-san changing method anyway. She is just hotshot. She defiled Madeleine-sama's honor with her way. Some payback would be nice."

The girls muttered in agreeing.

"I would like to crush those Examination girls anyway. They have been on my nerves for some time. Especially that new transferred girl, Rena Andou."

"Moule as well." "This could very well be our perfect chance."

The Escalator (Vichy) members shared the same interested.

" _Do we have an accord?_ " Karen asked in English.

Galette looked to the Escalator Faction leading member as the other did the same.

Soon, both heads were nodded.

" _…Oui, d'accord_."

Both side shook hands, sealing the new formed alliance.

At that moment, a snapshot sound effect was coming from Lotte's phone.

"What are you doing?" Cadenza asked, seeing the taken image was being uploaded to somewhere.

"Waffenstillstand von Compiègne 1940 (Truce of Compiègne 1940). Colorized."

"I thought you German don't have a sense of humor."

"You're correct. We don't."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kai sighed, petting Dave.

"However, in order for us to fight for you." The Escalator Faction member continued. "We will need the tanks. It's not like we can climb on our tanks and drive them straight to your base."

"Oui." Galette nodded.

"…well." Karen looked over Obama who was grinning wide.

"Heh-heh-heh."

~0~

Erika had everything she needed. The tanks, the planned strategy. Now the last job of the day was to choose who would participate the match. Luckily for her, Leila and Sheska were lending a hand on that matter.

"How about these two?" Sheska said, presenting up two opened files before Erika.

"Haruna is a driver. The commander and gunner can go for Olga."

"And the loader should be Junko. That's her name, right?"

"That's right, but Junko is…well… she has a… claustrophobia."

"A clau…phobia?" Leila was confused.

"Claustrophobia. Fear of narrowed place or confined space." She explained. "Amazingly, this girl likes tanks."

"In a way, she will help out on the side of logistic."

"But that still leaves the loader in question." Leila said.

"You forgot one, senpai. Lotte Siskin."

"Right…That girl always slip from my mind fast." Leila sighed.

"This should conclude our roster of members for the match." Erika said, bookmarking the chosen members for tomorrow match.

"Go to bed early everyone. We might have a long day tomorrow."

"I'm hungry. Want to grab for a quick snack?" Leila asked.

"…Some burger would be nice." Erika agreed with the suggestion.

Before everyone could have pack things up, a catchy tune phone call was ringing from Sheska's pocket.

"It's Kai-senpai."

"Oh yeah. Where did those two go anyway?" Leila's face soon shifted to an annoyed expression. "They didn't answer my phone call."

Sheska tapped her finger to answer the call, she also tapped on the speaker function.

« Hey girls! Want to give us a hand here? »

The voice was not belonged to Kai, but Karen-senpai?

« We are stealing a few tanks for our Vichy friends here! Oh-hey-hey-hey! Let's take that ARL 44! Bitches love cannon all the wa*beep* »

The call was hanged up by Erika's finger.

"I'm going to bed." Erika just had had enough. "Wake me up in the morning."

« Hello. How may I take your order? » The clerk's voice was coming from Leila's phone.

"Oh-yes! I…ugh…would like to have two number nines…"

~0~

 ** _– Next Morning –_**

Erika was overslept, even though the alarm was set but for some reason she had slept in too deep that she didn't wake by the ringing tune at all. She only woke up at some point by her biology clock.

When she hastily approached to the hangar, there was a sight that she could not comprehend it in anyway.

 _What in the world?_

That's Erika's thought as she saw a group of ten BC Freedom members and another four from Maginot stood in rank and file. Behind them were four French tanks: A Renault R35. ARL 44, a SOMUA and a Char B1 bis bearing Maginot's school emblem while the rest was having the BC Freedom emblem.

It didn't take long for Erika to lock her blue eyes onto one particular smirking face.

"Karen-senpai. What I am looking _at_ here?"

"Your new allies and their stol— _borrowed_ tanks."

"Without permission." Lotte added.

"Gallete from Maginot. Reporting for duty, Commander Erika."

The BC Freedom members soon introduced themselves.

"Is this…legal for the match?"

"Here you go." Karen showed her the opened pages of the rule book. "Read up this part."

"The Participants of the match can…recruit the additional allies…"

"Is that…Crème Brûlée you're eating?" Leila was utterly surprised to see it was on Cadenza's hand.

"I grabbed a few from their refrigerator. Want some?"

"As long as the joined party is willing to do it…" Erika stopped reading once she had gained enough information. She let out a sigh, looking at the auburn-haired.

"…you've thought of everything hah?"

"You know us. Knows the rules well, so you can break them effectively." Karen said.

"Add them up and that will be forty nine tanks at your command."

"Forty nine?" Erika looked over to the France tanks. There were four of them. Add them up is forty eight…so where's the last one?

…

…

"Oh whoa! This is my first time for doing real battle! I mean, a real match." Haruna was excited.

"I've been waiting for this. But I guess we would crew a Panzer II." Olga said.

"I wonder that if I can join too." Junko was having a wishful thought to herself.

"Hey girls!" The novice mechanic called out to them. "We have got you some nice present. A special tank from BC Freedom."

Hearing his words, the trio was beaming bright smiles. When they walked passed over him, and there it was…it was…not…what they have expected…it…

"A Hotchkiss…you have got to be kidding me." Olga said, looking at the iconic French light tank equipped with a SA-38 gun. It was applied with camouflage of stripes of green, brown and yellow.

"It looks rather has been modified…recently." Junko noticed some changes.

"It's a H39, a modified one by yours truly." The novice mechanics announced with his head held high.

"Aren't you already assigned with the maintenance of Jagdtiger?" Olga asked.

"Look. I've already checked the oil, replaced new tracks." He said with an annoyed tone, probably had enough with its mundane task. "I have told Mauko and her crew that many times already. Everything about that Jagdtiger is _fine_!"

"It sounds like you've just jinxed it..." The trio muttered to themselves.

~0~

[ Kuromorimine + Vichy France ] **VS** [ Maginot + Free France ]

It was the title for today territory match on the Round Table.

As the Dome was slowly filling in by the spectators, Karen's sister and a few junior members accompanying her to get some refreshments.

"That will be fifteen dollars and sixty cents, Miss." The clerk said once she has done the calculation.

"Okay…let's see…" The money was there, in her pocket but Aki was having some trouble of reaching it when one hand was holding too many popcorns and soda cups.

"Here. I'm paying it for her." said a voice along with a hand holding a 20 dollar bill.

The redhead looked to her right with a puzzled face which immediately shifted to a bright smiling one when three familiar faces were standing there.

"Megumi! Azumi! Rumi!"

"Hey! Sup girl!"

The four had themselves a reunited hug group briefly and soon made way for the next waiting customers.

"Ohmygosh! I don't think you three would be here!"

"Yeah, yeah. Once we have heard that you're still sticking with your old school Kuromorimine, staying on this island. There is no way that we would leave you alone."

"Hihihi. So what do you think of this place?"

"Don't say it like you've owned it." Megumi said.

"Hehe."

"You know. You're really different than the other girls who graduated from Kuromoromine." said Rumi, the short-haired girl wearing spectacles. "Apart from Instructor Ami, of course."

"In case you forgot, I've been in your Jatkosota for a first year before I transferred to Kuromoririmine due to the family business."

"That explains her driving skill…" A member whispered to her mate.

"I guess Kuromorimine's rigid philosophy didn't implement that deep inside my brain yet."

"You rebel sister, on the other hand, got stuck there for three years straight." Azumi said. "If I do count this year too."

"Well that's true. Two years of bored and grooming standards, but this one will be her awesome final year in Kuromorimine."

"Why's that?"

A smile simply formed on Aki's face.

Before she could have answer, a familiar voice spoke through every installed speaker on the wall, announcing the time has come.

~0~

« Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and girls. Welcome back to the Round Table! » J.J's spirited words were welcomed by the crowd's cheering and noises.

« We are here to see the second match of Kuromorimine versus not one, but two schools! BC Freedom and Maginot! »

« Surely this is reminding you about the historic moment that the German army has used its Blitzkrieg tactic effectively, the France army was unable to stop it. And today is even more so grim, with the mightiest heavy and advanced tanks that Kuromorimine had brought for today match. Will BC Freedom and Maginot had a plan to stop them? Or they will fight or die trying? »

"What you have a say about this, Miss Darjeeling?" He turned an elegant young lady with blond hair tied in braid pun, holding the tea cup.

"Even a worm will turn."

Besides Darjeeling, Orange, Assam were sitting behind them with a provided small tea to hold their teacups and Assam's laptop.

"Ah, so you're saying the BC Freedom and Maginot will be able to triumph just like the miracle Ooarai has pulled?"

« So will the history repeated itself or the history shall be rewritten? We shall wait and see! »

Once his line was delivered, the elegant girl turned off her mic as she turned her head to him.

"It's not miracle that they have won, Mister Jay-Jay. Every single one of them are all wanted to win. Because they have something to protect, to prove themselves."

"The deeds of Ooarai, of Miho Nishizumi. They have inspired many." Darjeeling looked toward to the Kuromorimine members standing on the center of the green field, at one specific girl who had a light blond hair.

"And one of them…is wanting to walk with her side by side. Once more."

…

…

"Traîtres! (Traitors!) Don't think ever about crossing this line again!"

There was a line between a gathered group of Maginot and BC Freedom members and Kuromorimine's new allies. One of the groups was lashing out with insult unrestrainedly to the other.

"Do you really hate that me much, Galett—ugh!" The Commander of Maginot team was having stomachache.

"Éclair-sama. Hang in there!"

"You think you can get comfortable with the strong? Well guess what, we will roast you at the stake when we win this match!" Rena Andou, the tan-skinned girl declared powerfully to the switched side group.

"Ara~ How barbaric." A girl said casually, holding the fan which covering half of her face.

"Our new friends sure are brave." A few Kuromorimine members was impressive by the girls' unfazed attitude.

The treatment wasn't just coming from BC Freedom and Maginot, booing sounds were made from the spectators' seats.

"Great. Now we are treated like bad guys." Mamori sighed.

"Nice of you joining with us, Abe-tan~" The sailors said, waving their hands to a Königstiger commanded by Mamori Abe.

"Shut up! It's not like I want to be with you or anything."

"Ahh~ there she goes with her tsundere side again."

"Hear. Hear."

"I will blow you to smithereens if you say that one more time!"

Not too far away, a Kuromorimine affiliated Hotchkiss H39 was manned by two sailors and one member who was technically a part of the Sensha-do team but was never fully active on the training part.

"Ya, how does it feel to go back doing Sensha-do?" Olga asked.

"Misérables." Lotte said. "And here I thought Commander would give me a day off after the scouting mission and that night raid yesterday."

"No rest for the wicked."

"Yoroshiku! (Nice to work with you!)" Haruna, the driver said.

"One thing I don't understand. This tank is meant for two only." Lotte said, squeezing her legs in the confined space. "Why do I have to be with you guys?"

"Because I need a loader." Olga answered. "I'm not that quick enough. Besides, you're chibi enough to fit in."

"…" Lotte's face turned dark.

"I really want to join with you guys." Junko, the spectacles-wearing girl said as she was standing outside.

"Don't feel so bad, Junko." Haruna said through the opened hatch. "Giving us the supply from the rear is as much as important fighting on the front."

"Vice-Commander Elena. Our company is good to go."

The member reported to her own commander who soon nodded.

"See you on the other side, Ele-chan." Karen said.

"It's Elena!"

"Commander Erika. All preparation is complete. This is our starting point." Karen pointed out the right portion of the map.

"Let's get ourselves moving then…"

« Before we begin the match, we would like the commander of each team to have a word. »

 _A word? What?_

The opened green field soon erected a small stage, many camera crews and flying drones were there, to take the opening ceremony.

"Nobody has told to me about this!" Erika was utterly shocked, turning to her crew and other tank commanders, hoping to find a way to explain this.

"Hey, Karen? Wasn't that there's one staff guy who informed us about this yesterday?" said Hawisa.

"Ooooohh, yeah! I forgot about that."

"…"

"…"

All faces were silently staring at her, saving for one who was about to red, not out of shame, but furious.

"…oops?"

…

…

In the midst of Kuromorimine members were trying to stop their Commander from killing the Vice-Commander with her bare hands, Asparagus and Éclair, together, had walked up to stage.

It was then the silence settled in, waiting for the opening words from either of them.

« Arise my children of the nation. Arise! » Asparagus was the first one to start.

« To arm, citizens. » Éclair followed.

Then the two began to spoke up their lines in tune, with a soft background music.

 _« Listen to the sound in the fields. »_

 _« The howling of these ferocious soldiers. »_

 _« They're coming right into your arms. »_

 _« To cut the throat of our sons, our women. »_

 _« To arm, citizens. To arm! »_

 _« Form your battalions. »_

"La…la marseillaise?" Elena was amazed.

"But it's a bit different though…" Hawisa said. "It's sounded like a speech."

« Car ils ne passeront pas! (For they shall not pass!) » Asparagus said.

« On ne passe pas! (They shall not pass!) » Éclair followed.

« Pour la BC Liberté. (For BC Freedom.) »

« Pour la Maginot. (For Maginot.) »

 **«« Pour la France! »»**

It was a moment in awe, but spectators quickly recollected themselves and roared up to the sky like thunder, waving flags of nations proudly.

""Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus! Asparagus!""

""Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair! Éclair!""

The two names were chanted with harmony.

The excitement was only cooled down for a moment before Kuromorimine Commander's turn.

"…"

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Curse you, Karen-senpai!_

 _Maybe a joke can work…oh god…I want to shoot myself…they're going kill me!_

The waiting seemed was long enough, she has to say it now!

After summoning a volume of air into her lungs, Erika asked this with a light reddish face.

« W-Who won the first Tour de France? »

"…"

"…"

It was a silence at first…soon, a giggle was started by from Karen, and then a laughter followed. Many quickly joined, unable to contain their laughing and afterward, a heartfelt answer was made.

 **"""THE SEVENTH GHOST PANZER DIVISION!"""**

Following, the laughter and cheers coming from spectators was louder than the previous one.

""Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika!""

"Oh, that would leave quite a burn." J.J said.

"Hmm-hmm. Indeed." Contrast to her teammates who showing grimace, Darjeeling was giggling.

Soon, J.J announced.

 **« ALL TEAMS! RAISE YOUR FLAG! »**

"Oh. So that is your cue."

"Indeed it is." J.J brought up the teapot. "More tea?"

"Yes please."

~0~

Looking at the digital map on the tablet. With a few scenarios and tactics were made, no matter how Erika looked at it. Frontal charge was imminent.

Her 49 tanks versus their 50 tanks which included 35 tanks from BC Freedom and 15 from Maginot.

She could make a roughly guess that SOMUA, R35 with modified gun are considerable threats with their fast speed, they could outmaneuver and flank her tank formations from the sides or behind.

ARL 44s, however, were even more dangerous since they're produced tanks after the war. Its 120mm gun could penetrate Tiger I and Königstiger easily.

Sighing out lightly, Erika overviewed her assigned companies on the tablet once more.

* * *

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **1st Company – Silber** ]

Commanding Officer/ Company Leader: Erika – Silber 1 {Panzer IV F2}

Karen – Silber 2 {Panther G}; Mauko – Silber 3 {Jagdtiger}

Number of tanks: 15

Tiger II (x1); Jagdtiger (x1); Elefant (x1); Panther G (x4); Jagdpanther (x1); Panzer IV F2 (x3); Jagdpanzer IV (x2); Panzer III (x2).

Objective: Assault into Ravine. Intercept the enemy.

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **2nd Company – Eisen** ]

Company Leader: Koume – Eisen 1 {Tiger I}

Geshiko – Eisen 2 {Panther G}; Ritaiko – Eisen 6 {Jagdpanther}; Sangou – Eisen 11 {Panzer III}

Number of tanks: 14

Tiger I (x1); Panther G (x4); Jagdpanther (x1); Panzer IV F2 (x2); Jagdpanzer IV (x2); Panzer III (x2); Panzer II (x2).

Objective: Take the Town.

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **3rd Company – Kupfer** ]

Company Leader: Elena – Kupfer 1 {Elefant}

Mamori – Kupfer 2 {Tiger II}; Obama – Kupfer 3 {Tiger II}

Number of tanks: 16

Tiger II (x2); Panzer IV F2 (x1); Elefant (x1); Panther G (x1); Jagdpanther (x1); Stug IV (x2); Panzer II (x1); Pz. 38(t) (x2); Hotchkiss H39 (x1); Renault R35 (x1); Char B1 bis (x1); ARL 44 (x1); SOMUA (x1).

Objective: Take the Hill.

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Base Group – Grun** ]

Company Leader: Grun 1 {Tiger I}

Number of tanks: 4

Tiger I (x1); Stug IV (x1); Panzer IV F2 (x2).

Objective: Defend the Main Base.

* * *

"This is Silber 1 to company leaders. Sound off." Erika radioed in on the channel.

« This is Eisen 1. » Koume's voice transmitted in. « Eisen Company is readied. »

« Kupfer 1 here. Kupfer Company is readied. » responded Elena.

« Grun 1 of Grun Company. Beginning to fortify the Base's defend. »

"All tanks. Operation Skorpion is a go. Phase 1. Thirty minutes." Erika declared. "Good luck out there."

« Roger. » « Jawohl! » « Ja! »

…

…

"Operation Skorpion?" asked Galette, commanding the Char B1 bis.

« There's no need to pay your worries to it. » Elena called out. « You're our muscles. So you only do just that. »

"…Compris."

…

…

"Oh look, a car." said Pz. 38(t) with a call sign Kupfer 10.

"And what's so special about it?" asked Olga, call sign Kupfer 12.

"In Sensha-do match, we don't place have old vintage vehicles on the field at all."

"It's probably just some cardboard decoration." Obama said. "Driver. Keep going, run over it."

And so the Tiger II roared, having its tracks to climb on the vehicle. In a mere second, the vehicle was crushed instantly by the weight of 70 tons.

"Wah! Holy! This is not some cardboard! That car is real!"

By her words, it was not crushed flatly like a decorated item, but a real genuine vehicle made with genuine parts were crushed.

The advancing Kupfer column suddenly came to a halt.

"Why are they stopping?" Mamori looked over.

"Look me go have a look." Elena said, climbing out of her Elefant.

…

…

« Don't worry they're just a replica. » explained the staff who over watched the match. « Just giving the feel of realistic of the battle. But some of the vehicles can be used to drive as well when they're filled in with gas. »

"Oh good! For a second there, I thought we have to sell our body to pay for the damage."

"Keep your mind focus!" Elena called up. "You can gawk all you want when the match is over."

« What's going on up there? » asked a Stug IV.

"Collateral damage. Nothing to worry about."

« Uhh…isn't that kinda sound…contradicting? »

« They're reminding us about Examination. » said one of the BC Freedom tanks.

« Indeed. »

"I don't trust them." Olga expressed her thought to the crew.

"Then what's the point of having them switching side to us?" Haruna said.

"For the…Evulz?" said Lotte.

…

…

Below the elevated ground of the woods area, there lied a ravine. From the first impression they could give when they first entered that it was quite beautiful, having the lush green grasses and wild flowers covering on the rocks and concrete bunkers. Pine trees were all over the places so they didn't make the ravine empty.

The vanguard soon halted their rolling tracks when they'd spotted movements ahead.

« This is Silber 7. » said a Panzer IV F2. « Enemy sighted! Multiple SOMUAs and R35s have been spotted. Distance: eight hundred meters and closing. Permission to engage. »

« This is Silber 1. You're clear to engage. »

« Copy. Engaging now! »

Soon the very first cannon shot was opened fire.

And the shots were not just echoing here. To the west, distant shots were heard.

…

…

It's a little qualm town, that was the impression to many as they're advancing in. But soon it welcomed them with a volley of muzzle flashes emitted through a number of structures.

« Contact! Enemies are firing from inside those houses. » Sangou updated the situation.

« This is Eisen 12 to Eisen 1. We have spotted an ARL 44 by a brick house. »

"Roger. Keep pushing in, do not stop your movement." Koume gave the order which was soon responded with earnest replies.

"Everyone. Follow my shot. We will drive them out in the open."

Multiple panzers joined together with the leading Tiger I side by side.

"On my command…UTE! (FIRE!)"

…

…

« This is Kupfer 10. Tank! I've found a tank! » The first-year sailor called out hysterically.

"What kind?" Kupfer 1 aka. Elena inquired.

« It's big and it is made in Russian! » There was a dreadful feel behind her voice.

"Russian?" Elena quickly put her head over the hatch with a binoculars to check. "…No, you Dummkopf (idiot)! That is made in France!"

« Oh wow! Look at that. » Olga exclaimed. « That's Char 2C Super Heavy Tank, also known as Behemoth. »

« And it's big! »

"That vehicle is ancient and obsolete! It can't even do a thing back in Blitzkrieg!" Elena stated out with an irritated tone. "Don't let the size intimidate you!"

« That's what she said. » Kupfer 3 aka. Obama said.

"Urusai! (Shut up!)"

…

…

And the news was already there for the Silber Company, not via the radio but also with visual.

« Holy…they don't just bring one Behemoth. But four! **Four** Behemoths! » said one of the vanguard panzers.

With Char 2C's high profile, every tank commander had easily pointed them out among the other France tanks.

« Propaganda is in full effect. » Karen said with a small accompanied laugh.

« We really should have bring the Maus with us. » Mauko expressed with a sad tone.

« Why not bringing the Ratte too? French hate rats after all. » said Elefant's commander.

"Enough with chit-chat. They're just big, and nice target practices for us." Erika put her company back to focus.

"This is Silber 1 to all tanks. When you have the shot, make it!"

« Jawohl! » « Ja! » « Verstanden! (Understood!) » All responds were made.

Once more, a volley of high velocity guns was made, intending to destroy the enemy ahead of them.

…

…

Back in the Dome, the people was cheering out wildly before the giant monitors showing live of three-front skirmishes.

"So Aki. What can you tell us about Kuromorimine brilliant strategy?" Rumi spoke up, gaining the attention.

"It's not that rocket science. Even you three can tell it already." Aki sighed,

"But we would prefer you to enlighten us with your own words."

"Say the magic word."

" _Pleeassseee~!_ "

"Fine…Three phrases." Aki put up three fingers. "First phrase: capture these two strategic points. Means the Town and the Hill."

"Second phrase: begin the frontal assault. The main force will punch through the ravine with both detached forces hammering BC and Maginot's defend from above."

"Third. Straight to the main base."

"Not bad. Not bad. Guess they knew they're doing." Rumi was impressed.

"So Azumi. What can you say about your cute kouhais' master plan?"

"We shall wait and see."

"But about the switching sides of your kouhais?"

Expecting some irritation would appeared on Azumi's temper. However, surprisingly, a smile of mystery was formed on her face.

"…Wait and see."

…

…

« Those BC and Maginot girls are really throwing everything they have at us! » Kupfer 5 updated the situation the company leader.

« We have Saunde—I mean. Shermans. Sherman tanks! We have BC affiliated Sherman tanks. Three of them. Engaging! »

« Maginot tanks' attacking is rather aggressive. I think they're being led by Commander Éclair. »

« Vichy team. Put some shells onto those guys! » Elena gave the order to allied French tanks.

« Oui! » « Compris. » Following the responds, their main armament opened fire.

…

…

« Damn these rocks and trees, they're blocking my gunner's sight. » The Elefant of Silber Company was frustrated, seeing the enemy tanks were using the woods as cover. « We can't get a good lock on them. »

 **« It seems that the battle in the ravine has come to a bit of stalemate here. Neither side has made any push. At this moment, the Kuromorimine company has just lost one tanks, a Panzer IV, while the Franc—Ehem! I mean, BC Freedom and Maginot has lost three light tanks. »**

« Kommandant. Just like you've predicted. » Karen radioed in.

« The ravine route is a no go. They have three super tanks acting as a choke point. Casualties would be mounted if we push on. »

« Don't make it sound like we're dead here! » The disabled Panzer IV F2 pointed out.

"Quick question." Kai spoke up. "What happened if we managed to disable those heavy tanks?"

"Then they would use its carcass as a blockage." Sheska answered.

"So this is the No-man land. Trench warfare. We've got ourselves a stalemate in this firefight."

"And this is how the literature kicks in. In a nutshell." commented Taiga who was the new assigned driver of Erika's crew.

"This Silber 1 to Kupfer 1. How's your progress?" Erika asked.

« We are engaging a tank platoon. But we are advancing according to the schedule… » Sounds of cannon fires could be heard behind Elena's voice. « Put some shells onto that Char 2C! It's annoying me! »

"Eisen 1. Give us your status."

« ARL 44s are sniping effectively at our position. They're too well-placed. I already lost a Panther and a Jagdpanzer. It would be difficult for us to breakthrough at this point. »

Erika soon put her head through the hatch and used the binoculars to scan the battle situation.

A moment ago she had caught a glimpse of ARL 44 but it didn't try to show itself. The SOMUAs continued to their attack while used the large rocks as cover. Char 2Cs, three of them. But one only presented in her vision. The other two must have stayed behind.

She didn't like this. They must have some kind of plan…but for now, she needed to take some pressures off of Koume's company.

"Silver 2. Take two panzers with you and go help Eisen Company."

…

…

"Alright! You got it."

By Erika's order, Karen happily replied as she quickly chose Mauko's Jagdtiger and a Panther.

"Silber 3 and Silber 8. With me!"

"Oh come on! Don't pull me away from a good fight." Yumiko groaned. "I'm getting good hits on them!"

"You've wasted three shells already." Shiko stated.

"Hey. Your job is to reload and do just that."

"…"

"This is familiar." said Cadenza, who was currently the driver of Panther.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Hawisa smiled.

"Si (Yes)."

"Driver, get us out of here!" Karen gave the order.

"Bene (Got it)."'

…

…

"So how does it feel when working under someone who is not berating you?" Leila asked, looking over to Taiga, the new driver.

"It's refreshing. It's a great honour to fight under your command, Commander Erika."

"If you're sloppy enough I could always send you back to them."

It's a joke, but her voice was sounded serious that had Taiga turning green, thinking it's true.

"Don't be so mean, Erika-chan!"

"Call me Commander."

"Hai, hai~ (Yes, yes~)." Leila said it casually as she give a smile to the driver. "Let's do our best, _Tai_ -chan."

"Tai...Tai-chan?"

"You get used to it." said Sheska with her dead fish eyes.

"…"

"This is Silber 1 to all Silbers. Only fire when you're being fired upon. Conserve your ammo. We are holding our ground here."

« Jawohl! » « Roger! »

…

…

It was a direct hit from a Maginot affiliated Renault FT's 37mm gun, however, the shell didn't activate Hotchkiss's referee system yet. The Kuromorimine affiliated Hotchkiss H39 was still in the fight.

"Another shot and we are still alive?!" Haruna exclaimed out of disbelief.

"I'd rather drive in my grandma's Volkswagen Beetle than in this rusty can." Olga said.

"But you wouldn't rather serve in Volksgrenadier right?"

"…"

"Stop talking and keep shooting." Lotte replied as her hands were typing rapidly onto her phone's screen.

""And you stopping tweeting to your boyfriend! !"" Both commander and driver shouted out.

« Another tank is down! » exclaimed a combatting Kupfer.

« The Behemoth is retreating. Guess they don't want to risk it. »

« The path is opened. This is our chance. Press on! » Elena gave the order.

 **« BC Freedom and Maginot team on hill are putting a lot of good effort! But the mighty Kuromorimine's assault group led by an Elefant is advancing up strong. There's no shell nor weapon to stop them!** **»**

~0~

Far away and yet relatively close to all three ongoing skirmishes, Asparagus removed her eyes from the binoculars as she checked up her watch. Twenty minutes has passed since the signal horn. Kuromorimine was pressing on strongly, gaining meter by meter, closing to the Main Base.

She returned to the table where a physical map was held on by four weighted items to hold it down, in order not to be blown away by the wind.

The weather was showing signs of raining as there was a cold wind.

"This is Bourbon 1 to all teams. Give me your status." Asparagus made contact.

« This is Champagne 1. » responded a commanding ARL 44 in the ravine. « My group's strength is down to 75% but we are holding. »

« Absinthe 1 here. » Éclair replied. « The enemy is advancing up to the hill, they would capture it soon. »

« Autolysis 1. The defending of the town is rather going well for us, over. »

When she had received the report, she checked up her watch once more.

"Almost there…"

…

…

 **« Now looking over the skirmish of the Town. Kuromorimine second company has just lost another Panther! The assault is not going well as they have hoped for. »**

« Vice-commander. Should we regroup? » asked Ritaiko.

Koume simply grinned her teeth, feeling frustrated. The time for Phrase 1 was running out, and she had a little window opportunity here…

Out of nowhere, a whittling projectile was launched, passing over Koume's peripheral vision in an instant. Soon, it hit home, directly onto the hidden stationary France heavy tank, knocking it out of the game in the process.

« Eisen 1. This is Silber 2. Your reinforcements have arrived. »

Cheers could be heard throughout the channel.

« Be careful, Karen-senpai. » said Sangou. « The enemy team has got some pretty good tankers down there. I spotted an ARL 44 with a blue club emblem and a SOMUA with green spade. »

« I think there was a Renault FT with a red heart emblem as well. » added Geshiko.

"No matter. As long as we have got our big boy here." Karen declared, looking over the approaching Jagdtiger. "Silver 3. Press on!"

…

…

« Good! We are here first! » Obama said, seeing the top of the hill was void of enemy tanks.

As they approached, Obama and Elena spotted a visible white-colored circular line on the ground, in the center of it was a particular large block-like device.

« The white circle around that thing should be the flag's perimeter. »

When the tanks had entered the circle, the device promptly displayed a hologram above Elena's assault group as it was slowly forming up the symbol of Kuromorimine.

« This is Kupfer 1. We are capturing the Hill! »

««« **OOOOHHHHH! !** »»»

The declaring had raised the company's morale as their attack was showing more aggressive, pushing the enemy away from the hill.

…

…

« Kuromorimine is capturing the Hill. »

« This is Autolysis 3! We have just lost two ARL 44s and four cavalry tanks, Autolysis 1 was among them. Kuromorimine Jagdtiger and Panthers are pushing us. »

"Alright. Fall back." Asparagus gave the order, she then turned to Bordeaux.

"Have them send out the letters."

…

…

"Send the order to the logistic group!" Mamori Abe gave the words to her radio operator. "We are running low on ammo."

There was an attempt of Maginot and BC Freedom's tanks attack but it's soon proved to be futile when they're facing two Tiger IIs and an Elefant tank.

"Come on! Come closer so I can take you out!" The Tiger II's gunner was confident, she felt that she could take on the whole world. All three 88mm guns were bombarding on Maginot's location violently.

In the midst of exchanging fire, maybe the fatigue of the battle was getting to her. However, it's clearly too odd and out of place for her to see it.

"What in the world…?"

"What is it?" Mamori asked.

"I…I think I just saw a pigeon has flew out from one of those disabled BC tanks."

"Pigeon? This isn't World War One. We have radio." Mamori found it's too ridiculous.

"Well…speaking of the radio." The radio operator shifted her eyes to Mamori.

"What is it?"

"…I can't make any contact to the Vichy group."

"Try again, probably their radio is made in China." She simply groaned, making the crew giggle.

…

…

"Mauko, you're falling behind. What's wrong?" Karen asked once she noticed the Jagdtiger's speed was dropping dramatically.

« Something is wrong with the shifting gear. We have to stop to check it. »

"Oh come on, don't ruin our momentum like that!"

Karen was starting to regret her decision of choosing Jagdtiger, she should have choose the Tiger II instead…

"This is Silber 2 to Eisen light platoon. Try to chase them out of town but don't get too far."

« Roger that. » « Jawohl! »

…

…

« This is Autolysis 8! We are being pursued by Kuromorimine's Panzer IIs. Requesting help! »

The BC Freedom Commander soon reached her hand to the radio and made contact.

"Wanderer 1. It's time." She said.

« Doumo arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you very much), Asparagus-dono. »

…

…

On top of the lush green hill, it had an overview to what you what might say, the picture of war.

To what her brown eyes saw, columns of smoke were raising from the crumbling town which suffered the aftermath of Kuromorimine 88mm and 75mm gun bombardment.

And behind the town along with moving German tanks was the ravine which was the most intense skirmish was still-ongoing exchanging shells from one side to the other.

And furthest, the green hill was blacken by the dots of tank bodies along with columns of smokes and flame.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." The girl exclaimed, looking over the scenery as she stood on top of the red-colored turret bearing a black-colored centipede crests.

"Let's us go. Let's us enter the stage and reveal ourselves."

Soon the tank's engine roared, rolling its track forward to what she happily and looking forward for a long time…

 **WAR.**

That what it was.

…

…

"Uhm, Karen?" Cadenza called out. "Twelve o'clock. Somebody is coming toward us."

It was an unusual sight, two BC Freedom members were approaching to them from their disabled Renault R35.

"Are you one of Vice-Commanders?" asked one of them.

"…I am."

Karen was mentally prepared as well as her body, if they would pull off something funny. She would be the first one to stop it.

Following her respond, the other girl presented a certain parcel forward to Karen.

"This is for you."

"?"

What was strange to her that the parcel was grabbed in small bamboo tubes.

And Karen wasn't the only one who received it. On the ongoing battle for the hill, Elena had received them as well.

The auburn-haired soon unfolded the package and was…genuinely puzzled by its contents.

"Sweet fishes? What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't ask us." They simply shrugged their shoulders. "We don't have that back in our school."

…

…

At the same moment, Elena inquired the same question to the BC crew who responded was: "We don't know."

"Sweet fishes…? Bamboo…" Haruna muttered to herself till there's an answer appeared in her head like a light bulb.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, surprising both Olga and Lotte.

"I understood that reference. I understood that reference!"

"What reference?!" Olga demanded it.

"Give me that!" She struggled, trying to get the headset off from Olga. "I need to tell them that I understood that reference! !"

…

…

« It's bamboo lattice! » Haruna's voice was soon transmitted to Karen and Elena's ears.

« Bamboo what now? » Erika asked, overhearing the conversation.

« I-it's the thing that uses to catch fish in the upstream. It's what I read from a manga! This is bad. Everyone! It's an ambush! »

…

…

« They're too fast! I can't shake them. » said a retreating Renault FT.

« Hold on! We're almost there. » AMC 35 encouraged it.

Locking onto the back of a moving cavalry tank, Panzer II's commander who also acted as the gunner formed a deadly smile.

"You're mine no—"

Without a warning, a projectile was hit directly at Panzer II's from the side, rendering a spark of fire by the running hot engine as well as the referee system to be activated.

« Kuromorimine's Panzer II is hit and it's on fire. Whose kill was that?! » One of BC Freedom light tanks was astonished.

« Who shot me? See who's responsible for that shot! » Eisen 13 called out with furious tone.

Immediately, the other Panzer II checked out its surroundings, to see what kind of tank or who was crazy enough to pull off such feast.

There it was. Fast approaching down from a small hill nearby. And it was not a France-made tank, to her shocking. It was a tankette, built by Japan Imperial Army back in the war. A Type 97, Te-Ke.

Its bright red color really stunned her momentary. What sort of madness would painted their tank as bright as a bull-eye's color?

Not to mention, that tank commander was exposing herself to the heated battle.

Sitting behind through the turret's rear hatch was a girl wearing a red huge ribbon, a refined person like a princess. In addition to that, that girl even wore Samurai-like armor.

Briefly, that's what Eisen 14 could have describe mentally before she returned to the reality when that red-colored tankette was aiming its 37mm toward her.

And not a moment too soon, a muzzle flash emitted.

…

…

" _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_ ~" The driver humming a tune which caught attention from the ribbon girl.

"What is that?"

"Oh. It's just a song I happened to hear. Pretty catchy, right? _Everybody._ _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na~_ "

…

…

« This is Eisen 13. We're immobilized! »

« Eisen 14 here. We've been taken out as well. Be careful Vice-Commander. There is a new player in town! »

"Who is that girl? And where the hell did she come from?!" Hawisa was utterly surprised, looking at the moving red tankette with her binoculars.

"So fast…" Cadenza shared her impression. "So that's the speed of a tankette."

"That marking…a centipede? Red colored…Takeda Clan?" Yumiko said, looking at it through the scope.

"No way…is that…them?" Karen had a cold sweat, but a broad bloodthirsty teeth smile was forming up on her face as she gripped tight the given package.

…

…

Back in the Dome, all attentions were paying for the two skirmishes quickly shifted toward the monitor showing the town battle as there's a newly developed event had got everyone rowdy up, getting on the edge of their seat.

"Ohmygod-ohmygod!" The Saunders's intelligent officer, Alisa was paled and disbelief.

Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy as she assumed this would be the last thing she would expect to see it appear here on the Round Table. "It's her…It is her!"

"Why is she here?! Does she want to wreak havoc on this Round Table!?"

…

…

"Something is happening."

Catching a glimpse of the situation through the radio voices, the Stug IV's tank commander turned her head to an allied Panzer II.

"Should we tell the Vichy group to regroup with us—"

Without to warning, a shell hit directly the Panzer II's rear, rendering a white flag to pop up.

Turning her head sharply to behind, her heart ceased when four approaching France were approaching with gun opened fire.

…

…

« This is Kupfer 7. We're under attack! »

"What?! There should be no more Free France tanks in your sector." Elena promptly responded.

« It's not the Free France. It's the Vichy! They're attacking us! »

With a visual confirm through the binocular, it was true like they've claimed.

Jagdpanther and Panzer IV F2 in her vision were pivoting in 180 degree, putting their frontal armor facing the recent-turned enemies. Panzer IV F2 didn't make it as two shells hit it simultaneously.

…

…

"Bien! (Alright!) Another one is down!"

"Coordinate our movement with our allied tanks!" Galette, Maginot affiliated member gave the order to her radio operator. "The fight is on!"

…

…

« VERRÄTERS! (TRAITORS!) » Elena screamed out from the top of her lung.

« They're Vichy! What can you expect!? »

"Well…they have a good reason to." Obama said it…weakly. It soon gained Mamori's attention.

« Why? Ohmygod, don't tell me, that perfume you've given to them… »

"…Yeah, it's fake."

« Damn it! »

« Top ten anime betrayals… » Olga said out loud before her tank suffered a new bombardment from BC Freedom's tanks.

 **« This is unbelievable! It seems that Vichy has no longer desire to work with the strong. They are attacking Kuromorimine! What a sight! This is a kick in the head! »**

 ** **«** Perhaps this is a swindle. ******»**** said Darjeeling.

…

…

« Commander Erika. The Vichy group, they have turned against us! »

"So that was their plan all along?!" Leila was horrified to the new developed event.

"They played us like a damn fiddle!" Kai cursed out loud.

"Karen-senpai…you're killing me here…" Erika let out a long sigh, as her head was placed in her hand.

"Hang in there, Erika-senpai!"

…

…

"Ugh…scheiße…" Karen shared the same depressed emotion on board.

Cursing mentally to those betrayers, she later noticed the two BC Freedom girls who had given the package were doing something else by their disabled Renault R35. One of them, she was holding on…a bird cage?

 _What are they doing?_

To her realization, it's a pigeon on her hands and soon it was released, flying toward the BC Freedom and Maginot's main base.

"What in the world did you girls just do?" Karen asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just sending out a message."

The two then climbed back inside their tank.

"Adieu! (Farewell!)" And the hatches were sealed shut.

"…" Karen only silently looked at the flying high creature in the sky, noticing there's a tube attached to one of its legs. "Pigeon?...Carrier Pigeon…"

~0~

Old school was the best. Some would say. And the old can always goes with the new. In the age of developing technology, it surely brought out the foreign sense and innovation sight to the eyes when they first saw it. But to the appearance of the old, it was bearing….a sense of mysterious and magical.

It was quite a magnificent sight, when a white pigeon, a symbol of peace, yet in war, it was a life line, a guardian to aid the troops fighting on the front in many ways, of delivering the request when the radio was not available.

"New message is coming in!" A BC Freedom member called out when she saw a white pigeon started to descending down toward her.

Like she had been trained for this, the girl quickly detached the little container tube from pigeon's leg in a single motion without a hesitance.

She then gave the message to another member who soon read it out.

"We have a new coordinate!" She quickly made a run to the radio operator.

A few minutes later, the operator had successfully transferred the coordinate to elsewhere.

A nod confirmed that it was done.

"Awaiting your order, Asparagus-sama." Moule said.

It's one certain thing that everyone could feel it in the air.

Even if Kuromorimine hadn't noticed it yet…

"On ne passe pas! (They shall not pass!)" Asparagus called out the war cry once more with her hand swooped down like a sword.

" **FEU! !** ( **FIRE! !** )"

The tide has turned.

~0~

Sounds of gun booming in the air which they have never heard of before, and yet it was… familiar.

« What was that? » A Jagdpanzer's commander was puzzled by those cannon fires' sounds.

Abruptly, the ground where Kuromorimine tanks are located was exploded.

« Artilleries?! »

« We are being bombarded by artillery! »

« Where did that come from?! »

« Th-this is Eisen 10. We're immobilized! »

Radioed voices scrambled in, bringing too much statics on the channel's traffic.

…

…

"Those shots are coming from…"

Through the lens of binoculars, Sangou was able to pinpoint the origin. What she saw there were four tanks, lining up together side by side. To her disbelief, with its distinctive shape like a dagger. And with little doubt that this was the tank had been developed and produced back in the First World War.

"Saint…Chamond…?" Sangou's mind soon registered it was real. It was no illusion. "Saint-Chamond?!"

Sure enough, Sangou's report didn't make other tank commanders to believe it.

« The fucking First World War tank?! » « WHAATTT!? » « **HOW?!** »

"They're acting as the field guns!"

True to her words, back in WW1, Saint-Chamond was the second tank built by the France Army but there was a bunch of problems going along, having its poor cross-country performance and the heavy gun by the nose would have it to be tipped down. Although its role as a tank was ineffective but it can be used as mobile assault gun.

And that's what they did here, bringing the high explosive payloads onto Kuromorimine's panzer companies.

…

…

Once receiving the confirmed reports that the bombardment was coming from the old era tanks, Elena could still not believe it.

« Saint-Chamond? Saint-Chamond!? Aren't they supposed to be training tanks?! » She saw this was too absurd.

« …I guess they have outfitted them into combat readied. Armed with the 75mm field gun. » stated Mamori.

"They have quite a range."

Following Obama's comment, a portion of earth was exploded, shaking a few panzers located nearby.

« Scheiße! If we have a Karl. Then it would be so easy since day one! »

Kupfer 1 then continued on her rambling in German with a lot of 's'-sounding words behind it.

"A Karl?" Obama turned to her crew, hoping for an answer.

"It's a type of siege mortar gun, Skipper." Kowasaki said. "Mega-size. 600mm."

"And we don't have that because…?"

"It's not a tank."

…

…

« Oh god…those super heavy tanks are on the move! They are attacking! » reported one of combating Silbers.

« Prepare to fire on my comma— » Before any 88mm or 75mm could have align their muzzle onto the target, the earth was hammered violently along with thunderous, ear-deafening roars of explosion.

« Shit! Arties! We are being bombarded! »

The channel was filled all over with voices coming from every tank.

« Commander Erika. Do we charge? Phase 1's time is up! We have fulfilled our objective. »

« Eisen Company has still not capture the town yet! »

« It's only a matter of time! We can hold it out for her. »

« They have activated a freaking trap card! This changes everything! »

« This is Eisen 6 to Silber 2. » Ritaiko radioed in. « The enemy is launching their counter-attack! Shermans and ARL 44s have been spotted. »

« We are being pushed back! »

« This is Kupfer 12! » Olga radioed in. « We are being attack from both sides! Requesting reinforcement! »

« This is Grun 1. Do we assist? Over! »

« Schnell! (Quick!) Flank around and disable those guns now! Los! Los! (Go! Go!) »

« We can't! » Elena's temper didn't meet up with spirited answers.

« Damn those sardine cans! They're putting up a good fight. »

« Behemoths and now this?! At this rate, we will be slaughtered! »

« Commander Erika. Order! »

"…"

Silence. It was what Erika having it at the moment. Despite the ongoing screaming voices could pierce one's eardrums, Erika's lips remained seal.

"…Erika-chan."

"Erika-senpai…"

"…"

 _Tha-thump. Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_.

 _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_. _Tha-thump_.

They were the sound of her beating heart. They're so loud like drum beats but her own mind slowly drifted away, re-living a conversation between her and Maho, the Advisor.

 _"Do you think we will be able to win this?"Maho asked._

 _"All is in place, Maho-san. And they can't possibly beat us, we are strong now." She answered confidently._

 _"Strong…Not everything is strong, Erika. Even rock would be eventually worn away by the water. Not everything is definitive."_

 _"Victory is not winning. And_ _defeat is not losing."_

 _"…"_

 _"Well, it's a bit confused for you to understand now." Maho chuckled._

 _"The point is…if something happened. In that moment of adversity…if the one usual method can't solve it. Then you have to be…improvise. Be innovative."_

 _"Be innovative…"_

 _The words promptly reminded Erika about Miho Nishizumi. Her own Nishizumi Style was always a paradox._

 _Miho…_

 _'You're more like running away rather than fighting.'_

 _They're the words of her old self, fighting Miho in that final match._

 _Innovative._

"…defeat is not losing…"

Erika's muttering caught Sheska's attention.

"…Retreat."

"Eh?"

The one word she had spoken brought a confusing to the crew. None of them was able to respond yet as Itsumi Erika quietly summoned one good volume of air in her lungs.

Her fingers then pressed two buttons of the mic and she spoke out a firm and crystal voice.

"This is Silber 1 to all remaining Silber and Eisen tanks. Retreat!"

« Retreat? »

« Re…retreat? »

« Retreat!? »

« Impossibru! »

"Eisen and Silber will regroup back in the Main Base. Kupfer Company. You will dig in and form up a defensive line!"

There was a silence, none has made a respond until one voice came.

« …Well? You heard the lady, get a move on! » Karen's words promptly kicked the girls' mind back to function once more.

…

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this…." Elena let out one good long sigh before she reached to her mic.

"Get those heavies upfront. Protect the light and medium tanks. We're forming the defend line! LOS. LOS. LOS. LOS! (GO. GO. GO. GO!)"

…

…

"Yumiko. Fire at will!" Karen gave the order to her gunner. "Cover me."

"Gladly!"

"Round up." Shiko said once putting a new shell into the gun breech.

Karen swiftly jumped down from her firing Panther and approached fast the stationary Jagdtiger.

"How's the Jagdtiger?"

"Karen. It's bad." Mauko shook her head. "The transmission is broke."

"Uggghh!…every Hans's nightmare!" Karen pressed hard on her temper. "Alright. Alright…I don't think either Maginot or BC would have their best mechanic on board, but just to be saved, trigger the white flag system. Once you're done, climb on any panzer have enough room to take you back to the base."

"Okay…"

With that, Karen made a run toward to Koume who was helping out a wounded member by a disabled Jagdpanzer IV.

"Right…So much for maintenance..." Mauko was grimaced.

" _I have changed oil. I have changed tracks_ …well, he didn't check the transmission, did he?" said a loader, wiping off the oil stained on her face.

"I'm gonna strangle that guy with my bare hands." The driver was pissed as her knuckles making cracking bone noises

"And I will hang him with his own intestine!" The gunner joined in.

…

…

"Oh god! The girls are going to kill me!" The novice's face was blue, sweating profusely when he saw the Jagdtiger crew's faces shown on screen.

"You reap what you sow." said a female mechanic.

"Idiot!" The Chief only cursed under his breath.

 **« What a turn of event! The Kuromorimine team has the initiative at first but now they're being pushed back…it appears that the combat force in the ravine and in the town are beginning to retreat back to their main base. But one company is still holding their position on the captured hill. But with the BC Freedom and Maginot new rallied force and ruthless attack from Saint-Chamonds. Will they able to hold out till the reinforcement arrive? »**

…

…

"Koume. Lead your company to retreat in an orderly fashion. We will hold them off in the town, should be able to buy you guys some time…" Karen then turned back to return to her Panther.

"Karen-senpai!" Koume's words ceased Karen's moving steps, having her to look back.

"We will do it." Koume said. "I've talk to my girls. We'll keep them pin down."

"You'll never make it back." The auburn-haired shook her head.

Just before Karen could walk away with the intention ignoring Koume's decision, her arm was grabbed by the said person. Just when Karen was about to protest it, she noticed there was a determination behind her blue eyes.

"…I...I can't let senpai have all the glory now, can I?"

"…"

"…"

"...Hah~ you're becoming more dangerous than before, Koume." Karen let out a sigh, resigning the resist.

Soon Koume's arm was grabbed by Karen's hand in the same manner, making it in a form like a shaking hand momentary before she let go.

"Get the wounded and everything you can salvage! On your feet, Kuromorimine! We. Are. Leaving!" Karen shouted out the order once more before she turned back to Koume.

"Just keep your head down."

"Please protect Erika, Karen-senpai."

"No need to tell me." Karen gave her a big teeth smile. "Go get them, tiger."

Koume couldn't help but to laugh by her words for a moment before she responded.

"Hai! (Yes!)"

~0~

It was came to this moment, her and their minds were resolved. They will stay. They will fulfill their mission.

"Round up!" The loader said as soon as she put a shell into the gun's breech.

"Send it!" Koume gave the order.

The moment the trigger was pulled, the gun's breech promptly thrust inward between the loader and the gunner while ejecting a shell casing out of it. Followed the launched projectile, it had landed on its target. Char B1 bis immediately popped out its little white flag upon the impact. Their 88mm caliber gun that was originally used as anti-air gun so there's little doubt in its firepower and accuracy.

"Target hit! We've got her." Koume reported.

Before the crew could have cheer for the achievement, something abruptly impacted right on the tank multiple times along with such force driving everyone almost bang their heads onto the interior wall as their ears went ringing.

"Ten o'clock! Two SOMUAs and a ARL 44!" Koume updated the situation. "Driver. Reverse. And pivot our tank to 45 degree facing toward them. Don't let them flank our rear."

Remembered her training, the driver pressed the pedal, stopping the right-sided track while the left continued rolling, rotating their tank hull to a certain angle.

During the tank's turning motion, the Renault R35s did not falter by the loss of their B1 as they pressed on, charging in fast as they maneuvering around the Tiger I.

"They are fast…"

The gunner fired another shell at a chosen SOMUA. It's a direct hit. The French cavalry tank was flipped itself backward like some plastic toy by the flick of a finger. Its facing upward belly soon popped out its surrendering flag.

Two allied tanks were destroyed but the others did not falter but continued the attack.

Renault R35s, SOMUA and ARL 44 simultaneously opened fired at the lone Tiger I, but with the tank was classifying as heavy tank. The 100mm frontal armor treated those shells nothing but eggs.

"Hah! Better ask your papa to buy you a bigger toy, bitches!" The radio operator laughed out hysterically.

"Deploying smoke!" Koume said, pulling the trigger of the device.

Instantly, a puff of smoke was released, enveloping everything in gray-white color.

Before Koume could have given a new order to the driver to make a maneuver in order not to be surrounded by all sides, she heard something was whistling in the air…then. An explosion.

The crew was jerked forward from their seat by the violent shockwave along with explosion which cried up to eleven, rendering the awful ringing in their eyes. They were stunned, not knowing what had just happened.

"Wh…what happened?" The radio operator asked, shaking her head to shake off the ringing in her ears.

"It's their arty. They've got a lock on us…" stated the gunner.

"Driver…move. Now." Koume gave the order to act.

So the driver did, pressing the pedal, shifting back to the lower gear.

However…

"Oh…No. No. No. No. Not now. Not now! Fuck! We've lost our engine!" The driver cried out.

"And so the power. I can't rotate the turret, Vice-Commander!" The gunner reported.

Seeing the golden opportunity, the ARL 44 fired its main armament.

The 90mm shell made a direct hit at Tiger's left-sided tread, rendering it was cut apart.

"Shit! They have got our track!" The driver cursed.

The bad news kept coming in, but Koume remained calm and gave the new order to the gunner.

"Use the hand crank!"

Under the shell barrage from the French tanks, the Tiger I's turret slowly rotated.

"Got you now." Aiming at ARL 44 through the scope, the gunner said it coolly before she pulled the trigger.

Once again, the 88mm tank gun fired. Another chosen target was destroyed.

"Another one is down!"

While the crew was celebrating for their achievement momentary, Koume noticed the enemies had ceased their firing and then did something unexpected.

"They…they are reversing…"

Then she and the crew overheard something is whistling in the air, not just one, but more.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Incoming!" The loader cried out, pressing her ears with her hands as she braced for the evitable thing to come.

"Everyone brace your—!"

Koume's words were abruptly cut away by violent explosions erupted all around them.

…

…

It was a few minutes after the artillery barrage was sent. When the smoke was soon clearing out, the M4 Sherman tank commander affiliated to BC Freedom put her upper body through the hatch, seeing the lone Tiger I had suffered critical damages and appeared to be immobilized.

« Did we get them? » asked a Sherman nearby.

"Hold on, let me confir—"

Before she could have use her binoculars, a projectile flew right pass and hit home. The M4 Sherman's frontal armor plate was smashed apart, rendering a white flag to pop up.

« It's alive! It's still alive! » The girls was panic, hastily ordered their gunner to open fire.

Once again, all guns fired, but the Tiger stood fast as it should be, for its duty was not done yet.

"Round up!"

" **UTE!** "

The tiger roared out its mighty cry, sending the enemy to a frenzy state.

...

* * *

 **Some guy: you cannot publish two chapters at the same time within a month, before Christmas.**

 **Me: …**

 **Inner me: …*put up sunglasses***

 **Me & Inner me: Try us.**

 **Well, it's still early to say it but I wish you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, y'all!**

 **Inner me: Padoru. Padoru.**

 **Me: Please stop…**

 **As for the sweet fish reference, I was inspired from Nobunaga no Chief, a pretty good gourmand manga set in Sengoku Period. Chapter 17 of Vol.3 is about the historical night Battle of Kanegasaki, having Oda Nobunaga's army to retreat upon the betrayal of Azai Nagamasa and the launched attack of Asakura Yoshikage. Hence came forward the delivered sweet fish package as a warning.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Fools' errands

« Kuromorimine's Panzer II is hit and it's on fire. Whose kill was that?! »

« Who shot me? See who's responsible for that shot! » Eisen 13 called out with furious tone.

« It's a…ribbon? » The other Panzer II had a visual on the red-colored tankette along with the person wearing the same colored ribbon.

The new arrival of the red tank quickly gained the attention of many rapidly.

"Who is driving that little red tank down there?" "It's seemed that they're affiliated to the BC Freedom and Maginot team!" "The match is taking one hell of a turn!"

"It's that…who I think it is?" Pepperoni asked out loud.

"Yes, you're not mistaken." Anchovy confirmed her suspicion.

Back in the Commentator Booth, multiple monitors with different camera angles were showing the same thing.

Without another word, the TV-head man stood up from the seat.

It was his job to give the moderate review on this challenge match which soon taking a chaotic turn. But something was urging him. Standing here was no longer his action. His legs took him straightaway to the door as his hand was dialing a number on his phone.

"Come on, Miss Darjeeling. Everyone." He turned to his guests. "We have a flight to catch."

"I beg your pardon?"

Pekoe's question did not leave any room for answer as the door was already opened. J.J was standing there with a waving hand, urging the St. Gloriana girls to come with him.

"Come on now, ladies. Make haste. Or I will leave you behind." [︶︿︶ ]

Exchanging their confused look for a moment, Darjeeling was the first one to stand up, having the other two to follow suit. All three quickly left the room to follow the TV-headed man.

"Looking through those monitors won't give us much overview of what is going on. We must observe this match closer!" J.J explained as his walking speed had gained a considerable distance between him and the trio.

"Come on, Assam. Make haste."

"Sorry, Darjeeling-sama. Give me a second."

The drilled-haired girl said as she was typing on the laplop's keyboard rapidly with one hand while the other was holding it.

"Here we are." J.J said as he opened the exit.

Through the other side of the door, there stood a tall and mighty heavy bomber with its four propeller engine were already ignited.

"Oh, it's a Short Stirling!" Pekoe exclaimed.

Ignoring the girls' amazed expression, J.J continued to run toward the plane and climb aboard.

"Mind your steps, ladies."

"You're sure wanting to bring those teacups?" A crew asked, seeing the cups in their hands. "It'd be quite shaky up there."

"Please do not worry. We're fine, thank you." Darjeeling replied confidently, after all. Such trivia thing would never make them spilling their tea.

Once they entered, they saw that the interior was changed in many way, having the bomb holding section changed into a certain...Outside Broadcasting plane as monitors were showing live on the match.

"We're good to go!" J.J gave the green light to the pilot.

The bomber rolled its wheels on the runway to the designated point.

"Control. This is Swan 1. Requesting to take off."

« Permission is granted. Have a safe flight. »

The plane soon took off without a hitch.

~0~

"Hmm…" The computer girl narrowing her eyes to the screen.

"What's wrong, Assam-san?" asked Pekoe.

"It doesn't add up."

"What doesn't?"

"The BC Freedom and Maginot joined team, after analyzing and their tanks number in each combating area. They've exceeded the number limit that the match allowed."

"Or perhaps, it was not." J.J said. It was enough for St. Gloriana girls to learn that BC Freedom and Maginot was doing something down there.

The four were sitting together on nose portion of the plane where a gun turret was, now modified into an observation deck. They all had a good view down below to the ongoing match.

The flying path got them have a good view on BC Freedom and Maginot's main base and the rear formation of their force. They soon spotted certain vehicles that was rather outdated and obsolete in WW2 period.

"Are those…Saint-Chamonds?"

"Oh. Oh? What's going on down there? It seems that BC Freedom and Maginot have a trick up their sleeve."

"I count that there're eight of them down there." Assam said, looking closer with a given binoculars.

The static sight below them soon unfolded.

Gun barrels pointed up to an angle and...a salvo was made, sending their projectiles toward to the Kuromorimine's ranks in arc paths.

They could almost felt the tremble up here from the moment of impact and violent explosions.

"Such a bombardment! How dreadful! Kuromorimine is taken completely by surprise by the BC Freedom new secret weapons!" J.J resumed the acting voice as he commented to the sight. "How will Commander Erika respond to this!?"

"It's highly possible that they would try to hold their ground. Falling back was never one of their doctrines after all." Pekoe said.

"I don't know about that…" The words from the girl with laptop invited curious looks.

"Assam-san?"

"There's…a rumor going around, something had happened back in Kuromorimine a few weeks ago which has led Erika Itsumi to take the role of Commander."

"Oh? Oh? Oh! Are you seeing this, folks?!" The TV-headed man's voice gained back the girls' attention.

"Kuromorimine is making the retreat! Unbelievable! Unbelievable!"

~0~

"We have the order to retreat!" Olga, the tank commander of Hotchkiss H39 announced the news to her loader and her driver.

"Really? I never thought that she would give out such an order." commented Lotte.

"But we're surrounded!" Haruna stated their situation under the intense fire.

"Go there!" Olga shouted out, pointing her finger at one direction through the block visor. "It's opening!"

"I can't! Our track just got destroyed."

"You two are bad at this." Lotte sighed.

"Listen you—"

It was another violent explosion that rendered their ears go ringing, before Haruna could have register the ongoing event, their tank was already falling downward to one side, like the earth had gave out on them.

"We're going down!"

"Hold on!"

All three held onto whatever they could and braced for it.

…

…

« Move faster! » Geshiko, the commander of Panther urged a slow moving Stug IV in front of her.

« Don't rush. We are driving the German's engine here. It only moves fast when onward. **Not** backward! »

« I can't believe that we're actually retreating… »

« Yeah. I hope Commander knows what she is doing. »

Their frustration was justified. Never before they've ever done such a thing. They're the Kuromorimine. The strongest of all. They're unbeatable when fighting head on. However, today, this match has proved them wrong.

« We should have stay and fight. »

"Hey now girls. This is called tactical retreat." A charismatic voice called in. "Besides, this is our Radical-sama we're talking about here. So I would say, Our Commander is doing great today, actually. So cut her some slacks, ok?"

« Right…sorry, Karen-san. »

"Good. Once we return to base, resupply and fix what you can before the next round."

« JA! » « Yes! » « We can do this! »

"You're quick with your feet there, Karen." Hawisa was impressed.

"We can't let our little Erika-chan take all the heat." The auburn-haired smiled. "Besides, she is doing very well. Usually, one would stand and fight to the bitter end because their pride and ego. This girl didn't."

…

…

Siting on the same leather chairs, in the same room where they have watched the previous match, but the air was heavy, and shivering cold, colder than the air conditioner could generate and yet, the cakes displayed on the table were showing sign of being melted.

The source of such unnatural happening was came from Shiho Nishizumi, who was emitting an extreme dark flame-like aura.

"What is that fiasco character? And also, that underhanded attack..." The Headmistress muttered in a dark tone. "They should have press on…"

"Erika is strong." Maho, who sitting next to her mother, simply said. "It took courage to attack. And it took a lot more, to call for the retreat."

"She is indeed a good commander." Kikuyo Idegami and Ami Chouno shared the same expression. "This match has just got more exciting!"

…

…

"Galette!"

"Com-commander—hugh!" Before she could have finish the sentence, her Commander, Éclair had thrown herself onto her.

"Mooo! Why are you doing this without telling me!?"

"S-sorry…I guess I…just wanted to play the cool role…"

"I'm worried! I'm really worried!" Éclair clasped both of Galette's hands together with hers. Galette was extremely surprised to the point she got…embarrassed. Her face instantly got turned into a tomato.

"But…but...aren't you afraid?" Éclair continued looking at her with endearing black eyes.

"Of what? You mean being with Kuromorimine? Well, they're pretty cool, to be honest. They aren't exactly the type what I have imagined…"

"But what about their commander? Did she do anything to you? Has she _done_ anything to you?!"

"Uh…" The questions were puzzling her.

"Galette-san. You're so awesome!"

"Must be one hell of a fight you've pulled just to escape from that Succubus!" The Maginot members congratulated her with emotional running on their faces.

"Uhm…"

There was something at odd here and…misunderstanding? Galette couldn't put her finger on it.

Standing by a distance, Fondue, the spectacled girl simply smirked, enjoying both Commander's cute reaction and Galette's dumbfounded face.

…

…

"Erika Itsumi. What sort of person is she?" Darjeeling asked, feeling the person's decision to make Kuromorimine retreat was a huge radical thing to do.

"She possesses rather excellent talent as a tank commander, and apart from that…"

Assam was hesitated whether to say it or not.

"There's a thing about her…rather…well…"

"Yes? Out with it." Darjeeling urged.

"I believe there's a 97 percent chance she is a lesbian." Assam announced it with her glinting purple eyes.

Ignoring the loud operating engines and vibrating noises of the plane, the TV-headed man, the crew, Darjeeling, and Pekoe were stunned momentary by this new revealed information.

The tea cup in Darjeeling was almost slipped away from her fingers at that moment.

"Thank you Assam…that would be enough."

"Oooh, that sounds rather worrying for every girl's chastity fighting under her command down there. Hahahaha!" J.J said out loud, earning a few odd and disgusted looks.

"…" "…" "…"

Silence was the only thing they could give it to him.

"But what about the 3 percent?" The co-pilot asked his pilot.

"Probably she's European."

""Ahhhhhhhhh."" J.J and the crew was enlightened.

"I beg your pardon?" Darjeeling and Pekoe were at lost while Assam simply smirked.

…

…

"Kuromorimine is retreating. But their Tiger I is still holding its position." Looking through the binoculars with Renault FT's opened frontal hatch, the driver updated the battle situation to her tank commander.

"Lets us move on then." The pink-haired girl said.

"Compris (Understood). But are we really doing this, Vice-Commander?"

"We are." She simply smiled, waving a fan imprinted with BC Freedom emblem lightly to her face.

Slowly and sneakily, the Renault FT with Red Heart emblems followed the retreating Kuromorimine's Eisen Company under the cover of dust and smoke of battlefield.

~0~

With their tanks have been knocked out along with a portion of allied force who had turned against them, the number of Kupfer was dropped dramatically but the leader was optimistic...

« Keep firing! Fire at everything. »

At the present, there were two Tiger IIs, one Elefant, one Panther G, a Jagdpanther and a Stug IV.

But the account for the light tanks were not presented. Have they been knocked out or they're still in the fight? Elena, the Kupfer company leader couldn't tell it, because at the moment, she was too busy trying to destroy the enemy within her sight.

« Fuer. Fuer! Fire at everything **in sight!** »

« Those French tanks have dug in. Trees and slope terrains are protecting them from our shells. »

The informative report didn't stop Elena from giving out her unyielding (more like depressed and lunatic) spirit.

« Block them! Crush them! Make them suffer! »

"We don't have that much ammo, Elena-san. Please, converse the ammo." Mamori called out.

« VERDAMMT! (BLOODY HELL!) » Elena's voice could be heard along with her stomping boots in the background.

« Hey, don't get too excited. We're still in the game. » Obama pointed out.

"Do not fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" Mamori gave the order.

« You mean we will shoot when they came out of their tanks? » Obama's gunner inquired.

« That's really tempting, but we are not about to commit a murder here. Only fire when you're sure it's a _sure_ hit! »

« Fire our coaxial guns. At least that will scare them and reduce their accurac— »

« I'm in charge here! » Kupfer 1 cut in. « And I say. Fire at everything! »

« Keep your attitude in check, girl. Don't give out so many negative waves. »

How dare they, she was the company leader here, they have no right! Elena was frustrated to the point that she gave the specific order to her radio operator who had a certain…quirk.

"Reinhardt! Fart into the radio." Elena said as she equipped a gas mask on.

…

…

Such _exquisite_ noise was drowned over by the explosions.

"Waaahhh! At this rate, we will have our heads put into those guillotine machines!" Obama's Tiger II's radio operator cried out.

"The end of a pirate life..." Muttered the driver who was wearing a certain thing on top of her head.

"No way. I haven't found my one piece yet!" The gunner said.

"In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity."

Such strange…words coming from their genuine leader, Obama gained everyone's attention.

"It's Sun Tzu. Art of war." The disheveled black-haired said.

"So what you're saying is...this is our time to shine?"

"Kowasaki, Riko, Indiana, Bucky. With me!"

"""Aye. Aye, Skipper!"""

Kowasaki. The intellectual one in the group. Worked as a radio operator, also worked as an analyzer.

Riko. A girl had two fangs missing on her teeth set, and wearing an eye-patch on her left eye. Worked as a gunner.

Indiana. **No** , not that 'Indiana'. The name of the state, referring to the American Native. She had two red and white colored feathers as hair pins on her bang. Worked as a loader.

Bucky. Maybe it was a boyish name but in a way, it had another meaning, a friendly name of the true nature of her as she was wearing a…metal bucket on her head. Worked as a driver.

"Come on, Dave. Jack too. It's time to put you two to work."

The two named pets simply looked at each other. Dave simply smiled wide, putting up his little claws to say hi.

Seeing the Obama along with her crew getting out of their tank, Mamori immediately called out.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

Elena soon learned the same thing as she burst out her powerful authority tone.

"Get back here! Don't abandoning your post! That's treason!"

"Don't worry, Elena-san, Abe-tan. We're going to borro—"

Indiana was nudged by Obama in the elbow.

"Actually, we're just going for a walk." Obama said.

"A walk?"

"A walk. A relatively long…for this one. A scenic route. Yup, let's call that. A _scenic_ route."

Her vague explanation brought out the confused looks from the tank commanders.

"In the meantime, Elena can take over my Tiger II. It more suited to her...refined appearance."

"…"

"…"

"Fine! Do what you want." Abe said with a resigned tongue.

"Right on!"

"Love you so much, Abe-tan~"

"Abe? What did you do?" The others were dumbfound, losing a number of personnel like that meant the function of a tank would be reduced greatly. However, the former Head of Moral Disciplinary Committee remained calm as she gave the order.

"We dig in, strengthen our encampment defend. Do not let a single tank get across."

~0~

Contrasting to the heated action on the hill, the Kuromorimine main base were remained untouched by any shell or artillery bombardment as both Eisen and Silber companies had successfully regrouped.

Despite the swift retreat without adding more knocked-out tanks to the list, the girls were pretty exhausted and dispirited.

"Hey." Cadenza along with her original crew greeted Erika's team.

"Yo." Kai and others greeted back.

"Quite a day huh?"

"Indeed…" Leila nodded.

"I have to admit. Never thought we'd get our asses hanged to the French."

"Ci… (Yes…) All because somebody decided to change side."

"Or maybe, it wouldn't happen if someone here didn't step on her pedal all the way."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You mean, it wouldn't happen if someone here didn't score up her target board all the way."

"Oh-ho-ho. Now you're just spitting out salt instead of cheese there, bambino."

"Where is Commander?" Karen asked.

Leila soon answered as she pointed a finger toward a figure by the hill.

"Second company is holding, but without supply I don't think they could hold out for long." A member who acted as the scout gave her report to the Commander.

"What about the logistic group?" Erika asked.

"Those BC girls are pulling out some dirty trick."

…

…

"Oi! Make way for the ambulance!" Junko shouted out to the hull of SOMUA was blocking the narrowed road.

"Excusez-Moi (Excuse me), what was that?" A BC Freedom member said, while having her finger nails grinded with a nail file.

"Our engine is busted, so we can't move it for you, pardon (sorry)!"

The apology didn't sound like an apology.

"Bon Sang! (Damn it!)" Junko was frustrated as she kicked the dirt.

…

…

"They used their tanks as roadblock. Our supplies can't reach to Kupfer Company."

"Our scouts are also reporting that those arty guns are on the move."

"But what about their force on the Town section? I'm a bit surprised that they didn't get a drop on us at the moment."

"Well it's…"

Before she could have answer it, a young woman with auburn-colored hair had entered Erika's view.

"Karen-senpai!"

"Yup! Still alive here."

Erika took a good look on the regrouped Eisen Company, one certain face nor her tank was not among them.

"Where is…Koume?"

"…sorry, Erika-chan." Karen let out a soft sigh. "She ordered us to go on ahead. Hence she...stays behind, and buy us some time to retreat."

Erika felt her heart somehow was sank by the news, why Koume would do such a thing? The Kuromorimine Commander turned around, eyeing toward the town where multiple columns of smokes were visible. Roars of tank gun were heard along with explosion…until a silence finally came, indicating the battle was over.

There was uncontrolled anger and her blood was boiling up. She grabbed her cap and toss it hard right to the ground.

"Damn it all!"

How can she let this happen? This was so uncalled for.

"To be honest. I like it." Karen's words pulled Erika away from her own mind.

"Come again?"

"No, I **love** it!"

Erika simply widened her eyes, staring at her senpai with a mental question: 'Has she finally gone cuckoo?'

"These are exciting moments. Erika. I mean, we fighting. Challenge ahead. And you get these…not-knowing-what-will-happen-next feeling. They sure have pulled shit on us, but you didn't let us get our knees sunk deep into it."

"…"

"Like you've say, Erika-chan. How can we be a Kuromorimine _if_ there's no real struggle?"

Strangely...she was right. It was then, the anger was died down almost instantly like a fire put down by water.

She remembered back the time when she had given out that inspiring speech (although the later part of it...).

"...yeah, predictable and easy match…sure is…un-fun."

"I'm glad that you're on the same page." Karen was pleased as she put a piece of food into her mouth.

"What are you eating?"

"It's sweet fish, given by those BC girls."

"…"

"Our mother really drilled me and my sister's head not to waste any food."

"Commander Erika!" A member called up to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's something you need to see."

"Is it going make our day brighter or darker?" Erika asked.

"...uhm…" She was baffled by the question.

"It's a rhetorical question. Don't answer it."

"Ohh...well..." She massaged the back of her head, letting out a small awkward laugh. "It's actually a suitable question though..."

Erika and Karen simply looked at each other.

…

…

The two commanders soon arrived to the scene where dozens of their members had gathered around. Something was capturing them with great interest.

At the center of the attention, there stood a BC Freedom affiliated Renault FT with a heart emblem placing by the rear.

With the Renault's opened frontal hatch, they could see the blond-haired driver who remained calm as she was checking her face with a small handheld mirror, so did the orange-haired girl inside the turret. And above them, sitting on top of the tank? A relatively short girl with long curled cotton candy colored hair, eating the slide of cake deliciously without a care to the world. It was rather strange to see that Renault FT was being crewed by three people instead of two.

"Wow. Now that's something you don't see every day." Karen commented.

"Hey, you!" Leila called out. "Ain't you a bit out of place here?"

"Oh no. I believe that I'm in the right place. Exactly where I wanted to." She answered nonchalantly.

"And who _exactly_ are you?" Erika asked.

The pink-haired examined Erika for a moment before she replied.

"My name is Marie."

"Hah? So you has come here to surrender to us or what?" A member asked.

"And why would I do that?"

A sharp loud whistle was made in the air, immediately gaining the girls' attention.

"Two more French tanks are approaching toward us!"

It was enough to rile up everyone, fortunately, the Grun team was standing by at all time on their defend line.

« Target locked! Awaits your order. » said Grun 4.

« Hold your fire! Hold your fire! » Grun 1 called out when she has spotted a certain thing. « They're waving...the white flag... »

« ... »

« ... »

« I get it. It ain't making me laugh. But I get it! »

The joke was indeed not appropriated and needed to die.

…

…

It wasn't long for another two BC Freedom affiliated tanks, a SOMUA and a ARL 44 to enter the base of Kuromorimine without firing a single shell. Following the tank's engine has stopped, each tank commander exited from their hatch while calling out the name.

"Vice-commander!" "Marie-sama!"

"It's good to see you two are here. Just as plan." The named girl resumed enjoying the pudding on her plate.

""What plan?!"" The two cried out.

 _They looked familiar…_ Erika thought.

"And you two are…?"

"Rena Andou." "Ruka Oshida."

The two quickly introduced themselves, but then the neutral expression shifted to negative.

"No wait. This is wrong. This is so wrong…"

"We shouldn't be here."

They sure made their presence was unwelcome and uncomfortable to the others.

"How come did we end up in this situation?" Andou, the tanned girl grimaced.

"You should have watch out for her." Oshida said.

"Me?! Now you're blaming me!?" She could not believe it. "You're the one who told me to flank Kuromorimine force. It's your job to stay and guard her."

"Hah! You're just a transfer student. You don't know how this is BC Freedom's work!"

"That's discrimination!"

"No. That's how **hierarchy** works!"

"Now that's something I'm totally agree with her." Yumiko agreed, drawing the disgusted look from the Italian girl.

"So that's how the fascism was created huh, _Ojou-sama_?" said Cadenza.

The argument between the commoner and the aristocrat was escalating.

"You Escalator always do nothing but looking down on others!"

"And you outsider should know your place!"

Then a first strike was made by Andou, it was deflected by Oshida's counter. Soon, fists were flying, exchanging back and forth along with rapid insulting words.

Somehow the feud between two girls quickly affected to the other BC Freedom girls as the dark-haired girls began to wrestling with the fair-haired ones.

All black uniforms simply stood still and dumbfounded by the unfolded event.

"Mein Gott. Is this some sort of comedy play?"

"We should put a stop to this."

Erika mentally agreed.

Noticed Shiko was nearby. Erika called out to her as she made a certain hand signal. She had both of her opened hands close in and out, a few times and then pointed the index finger at the two girls were occupying with their own skit. Shiko nodded quietly and then approached to them.

"You sheltered girls always talk all and mighty, but you can't do shit!"

"And you ar—"

"Enough."

Abruptly, without a warning, both of their necks were clasped by large hands which belonged to the solid-built girl. Before either one could have say anything else, their faces were enclosed to each other.

Having the intention of getting them head-butted onto one another but in the progress, Shiko accidentally had the girl's lips…interacted instead. And they couldn't break away from it because of Shiko's sheer force. The lip-on-lip was kept on for about 5 seconds before Shiko finally let them go when she realized the deed she's done.

While many was redden, stunned or went 'kyaa' briefly by the sight, Erika's face had turned white, with a thought: was it her fault or mine?

As for Marie, she continued chipping down a small portion of the pudding with her spoon.

"That was my…that was my…" The redden Oshida placed a hand over her lips.

"Y-you idiot, don't say it! Don't say it!" Andou demanded it.

Seeing the two little birds were at lost, the muscular girl simply said it like a whisper.

"Sorry…"

 **""Sorry ain't going to cut it! ! !""** The two immediately poured their energy onto the one was solely responsible, letting out in-comprehensive French words mixed with Japanese rapidly like machine guns.

Karen was stunned at first, but soon, a big (evil) smile was formed on her face.

"Good work, Commander!" She gave a big thumb up to Erika.

"Why are you pulling me into this?!"

By her words, the titled person was soon pulled into the center of attention.

"Commander Erika has ordered Shiko-senpai to do that?"

"How bold."

"How lewd!"

"Why can't she do that to us?"

"So that's the Commander of Kuromorimine. So the rumor is…"

"Yeah, she is…"

The blue-uniformed girls soon joined in the circle as well.

"…I…I mean, she…Shiko-senpai…" Erika felt the eyes from a crowd of judgment. "Karen-senpai…can you fix it?"

"No problem." Karen replied straight away. "Shiko! Do it again!"

"What!?" "EEEHH?" "HAHHH?!"

Erika, Andou and Oshida exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Why?" Shiko, on the other hand, simply titled her head to one side.

"So they can get their first kiss back!"

 **""What kind of insane logic is that?!""**

Before either of them could get to Karen, both of their necks were once again, got grabbed by Shiko, and soon, the second episode started.

Many expressed their sympathy for the two had become the victims falling into Karen's prank. Erika only made a face-palm, sighing heavily and mentally noted to herself that if she was happened to be close to Miho or Maho, she would need her proximity to be clear of Karen-senpai **or** Shiko-senpai for that matter. No...wait a minute, what was she even thinking about?

Cadenza and Yumiko looked at each other, immediately put a good distance between themselves.

"Tregua (Truce)?" Cadenza asked.

"…Truce."

…

…

Once everyone was collected (in some way), the Kuromorimine commanders gathered around the three BC Freedom commanders.

"So…you girls decided to stick with us?" Karen asked once learning Marie's intention was to defect to their side.

"Of course." Marie nodded.

"What kind of sorcery is this? Why?"

"Actually this is pretty much like in the history. It happened. There're some French volunteer divisions still fight alongside with German even when their country was liberated by the Allied force, and they have fought all the way to the battle for Berlin."

"Talk about history accurate."

"You're uneducated."

Ignoring the muttering from the on-lookers, Erika continued to inquire.

"And what is the reason you're deciding to help us?"

"Because I don't like her." She puffed her cheeks, giving out a certain irritated look.

"Who? You mean, the one commanding that red tank?" Karen made a wild guess.

To them, the guessing was confirmed through Marie's annoyed expression.

"Who is she, exactly?" Erika asked.

~0~

The battle for the Town was over, with Kuromorimine force has retreated and the hologram dual symbol of BC Freedom and Maginot was floating in the air, telling the Town was under the control of the said forces. However, the victory was not met with any spirited cheer or a small celebration. In fact, the victors were beat.

At this point, the girls were simply focusing the repair on their damaged tanks. The Shermans lend leased from Saunders were godsend in helping to get even on term of number and firepower to some extent, but its engine and tracks design were rather different what the girls usually dealt to their own tanks so they were having difficult at the moment.

"Merde (Shit). Why Saunders have sent us the Sherman's manual written in English?" The girl flipped the page after page. "Where is the Japanese or French?"

"What is the delay here, soldier? I'm seeing we have yet mount the pressing attack on the fleeting enemy." The girl wearing a red ribbon asked.

There was a few seconds of silence between before one of them finally replied.

"…We're regrouping."

"That Tiger is surprisingly stubborn. It has took out most of our cavalry tanks, Shermans and two heavy tanks. The group leader have to call in at least three artillery strikes and one lucky shot from Oshida-san. But now…we don't see her…"

The girls began to get noisy as they looked from right to left, trying to find the person in question.

"Hey, where's Vice-Commander Marie?"

"Does anyone see Andou or Oshida?"

"No, I don't see those two either."

 _Pathetic._ The ribbon girl thought. Initiative and momentum were the major factors in crushing and giving no time for the enemy to breath. And what are these girls doing? Lazy around after killing one tank. It was just one tank, one **single** tank that was able to stop them.

The girl eyed toward to the lone succumbed Tiger.

…

…

"Ok, this should stop the bleeding." Koume finished the first-aid treatment on the driver's wounded leg.

"Thanks, Koume-san." The driver said, feeling the cut on her leg was less aching than before.

The Kuromorimine Vice-Commander examined the status of her crew. Set a few brushes aside, none bore any critical injury. However, she did feel…bad…and responsible.

"I'm sorry. I have pushed you guys too far."

Koume's apologize was only met with spirited words and smiles.

"Hehe, not at all."

"In fact, I feel pretty darn good."

"We did a good thing, right? Besides, I'm sure you have scored a high point in Erika's heart."

"Eh, h-huh?!" Koume blurted out as her face was turning pink.

"That's right. That's right. You already have your cute harem. It's easy just to add a new member in."

"Oh, jeez! Don't tease me like that…"

The crew only laughed out wholeheartedly.

"May I ask who the tank commander is?"

The voice gained attention of Tiger crew as they turned their heads to the source and…stunned by the sight. Approaching to them was a high school girl wearing a large ribbon and a samurai armor which bore a crimson color same as the tankette, Type 97 Te-Ke behind her.

"What the…?"

"Sam-Samurai?"

Still amazed, but Koume soon recomposed herself and replied.

"…I, I am."

"My congratulation to you! You have displayed your courage and skill gallantly on this battlefield!"

Her accent and words like coming from samurai movies were impressing the girls more and more.

"Uhm…may I ask who you are?" Koume asked.

"Shizuka Tsuruki." The girl with a red-colored ribbon answered. And she was not alone.

"I'm Rin Matsukaza. I'm the driver." said the blond-haired girl who had a jacket wrapped around her waist. She was taller, but didn't leave that much impact than the fore one.

~0~

"Centipede team. It's their name." Andou revealed the team identity.

"That name sounds familiar…hold on, isn't it the one that Saunders spy girl has told us about?"

"The team who has defeated the whole BC Freedom team in a Tankathlon match with just one single tank, that red tank?"

Ignored Kuromorimine members' mutterings, Andou continued on with the story.

"It happened just after one of those usual matches in Tankathlon, she showed up and challenged us."

"Back then, it was pretty bad." Oshida sighed. "We're nothing but… _tempered_ Sensha-do members, blaming, going at each other's throat."

"And she used that diversity to against us. With the deception. And triumphed."

"I hate to admit it. Even when we've lost that match, we _were_ still trying to blame on each other. And then she…Tsuruki-san's words did change our point of view and...it changed Asparagus-san as well."

"Asparagus-san didn't care much to Examinat…Freedom Faction back then." Andou said. "Now, she has treated everyone equally."

"These new uniforms were the proof of it." Oshida fixed up her blue-colored outfit. "A form of unity."

"That ribbon girl, we're grateful to her." The Renault FT gunner said. "However, that woman…"

"What she is doing out there, it's not Sensha-do at all." The voice coming from Yumiko statement quickly drew the surprised reaction out of many. Not because of its content but because the spoke person. "It's Tankathlon, isn't it?"

"Using those Saint-Chamond as mobile field guns is not an idea coming from you, right?"

"Yes. She suggested it when she saw them operated back on the training ground."

"And having…a small detachment to be our supposed allied, only to back stab us." Karen frowned.

"That was your brilliant idea. And the payment was not held honorably." Yumiko and many gave their look at to the mastermind.

It was rather uncomfortable as the auburn-haired was trying to avert their gazes.

"…guilty as charged."

"But how in the world did they manage to join in your rank?" Leila inquired.

"Short term transfer." Oshida answered.

"Come again?"

"Short term transfer." She repeated it. "It's a type of student exchange between schools to learn more about one's culture."

"That sounds nice. May be I can use it to visit my buddies!" One of sailors was excited to the idea.

"You would need a lot of signatures for that." Andou quickly explained. "And an approval form from the Federation."

"Now we have some good intels on the rival team, what should we do now, Commander?" Karen asked.

"…"

Erika looked around, there's a few concerned faces, but none were distressed. Everyone was waiting and counting on her.

"There are two brains to deal in this game, their Capitaine (Captain) and that samurai ribbon girl." Erika began.

"With the standard tactic, I suggest that we will mount the counter offensive, taking the Town back. After all, that's the winning objective in this match. How much time do we have got left?"

Simultaneously, all girls pulled out their phone to check the time.

"About…two hours remaining." Leila answered.

"Alright, half of Silber Company and me will join with the remaining Eisen force to take back the town. Grun team's Tiger I will act as the final defend line of our main base while the rest will join Silber force holding in the ravine, lead by Karen."

"Wilco."

"No rescuing ops for the Kurfer Company, Commander?" asked Sangou.

"I think Elena can hold them down. Besides, she's got…Obama."

"Yeah! That's our Aneki you're talking about!" "She won't sit around and wait!"

The sailors cheered out, feeling confident about their leader.

"Obama…the President?" The BC Freedom rogue members exchanged their confused look.

"But what about those cannons? They'd rain right on top of us before we could capture the town."

"…Deception…is a must-have thing on every warfare." Erika turned to BC Freedom group. The pink-haired girl already assumed what Erika's plan was.

"That's what I am here for." Marie hid her smile behind her opened fan.

"As all things stand, it is vital that we need to take out that ribbon woman, Commander."

"Hmm, taking her out should be easy, with our 75mm here." Ritaiko said with confident.

"You're underestimating the driver." Andou said. "Their movement is unpredictable. Also, they have upgraded their tank engine. That Te-Ke is faster than your Panzer II."

"That's a pity, because…all of our Panzer IIs have been...knocked out."

There was a moment of awkward before Erika continued.

"Panzer III should be fine. A standard tank in the early stage of WW2. Fast enough, decent armor."

"But who can keep up to them?"

"…I cannot believe that I would say this but…Candeza Gatti." Yumiko turned to the chosen one. "I need your help."

The Italian raised her eyebrow out of skeptical.

"I hope you're not pulling my leg here."

"No. Non sono (No. I'm not)."

"…bene (…okay)." Cadenza nodded, finding the answer was good.

"Now, all that left is a good gunner." Hawisa said.

"Ehem! You're looking at…one here?" The 'self-proclaimed' gunner puffed up her chest.

"Not while sitting on that command chair, you won't." Cadenza shook her head.

"May I have the permission to help them, Commander?" The bandanaed red-haired girl asked.

"…okay. You can go."

"Good to have you on board, Kai." Cadenza was pleased to have someone to count on.

"You better work to keep that title of yours." Yumiko, on other hand, was showing skeptical attitude.

"Naturally." Kai simply smiled.

Abruptly, violent explosions along with ground shaking quickly captured the attention. The Hill was still on going with heated battle.

"Phew…It's a good thing that Dave isn't here." Sheska said. "Those bombing sounds would do badly to his ears."

"…weeell, about that…" Kai gave out a nervous 'haha' after that.

"…Where's Dave?" She asked the one question.

"He is with Obama."

"What!?...Why?!"

"Because she…they have asked me…"

/ / /

 _"Give us your little friend or we will have you go sleep with the fishes!" asked a sailor, having an ignited lighter very close to Kai's face. Behind her was a bunch of rowdy sailors, brandishing their weapons._

 ** _""GARRHH! ! !""_**

 _"…Why are you speaking like pirati (pirates)?" The unfazed Cadenza asked._

/ / /

"Nicely..."

"…" The silence and empty eyes were all Sheska could make at the moment.

"You see, Sheska-chan? This is why I never let people borrowing my stuffs." Leila said.

"Without permission." Cadenza stated.

"Not funny!"

Then the girls caught some noises coming from other members nearby, discussing about something.

"Are you serious?"

"It's true. It's true." A member confirmed.

"Hey! What's going on? Did we lost the Hill?" Leila asked.

"N-no, not yet. I mean!" She was stuttered. "W-we have just got words that Obama and her group has just gone…for a walk."

"A walk?"

"What is that girl thinking? Walking out on us at this moment…"

"What is it? What is it?" "I think Aneki is taking…a walk?" "Skipper is taking a walk? Skipper is taking a walk!"

The sailors' words and positive attitude brought out the confusion and yet, curious to the other members.

"What is going on? Why everyone is treating her walk like that vampire guy wearing shades?"

"You don't know what sort of enthusiastic thing she would get when she is taking the walk."

"For she is the Dauntless!"

"…Dauntless, that's Obama-san's title?" asked Leila.

"Uh-huh." Kai nodded.

"And what's yours? Yumiko said you had a title. So what is it?"

The bandanaed red-haired girl simply made a faint smile, but there was a hint of smirking behind it.

"Hey. You two are done with chat-chit?" Yumiko called out. "Come and get prepare here."

"See you two later." The Italian girl bid them farewell and returned to Yumiko's side.

"Ugh…" Taiga felt sad that she was being left out of the conversation.

"Are you alright, Taiga-san?"

"I'm…I'm fine." But she was not fine, for she just couldn't get into it and they would never understand.

…

…

"Back together again like in Turf War." Yumiko said with an amused tone.

"Yeah, I remembered that you're on the wrong side of the fence." Cadenza said.

"Shut up. You're lucky that I didn't toss your ass into the solitary."

"That's one thing that the whole world wouldn't want you to do." Kai said. "When we're trying to bring down the Azure Clan."

"There _is_ one thing that the whole world would want you to do though." Cadenza said.

"And that is?"

"Raise _your_ flag."

~0~

In the bushes, five heads wearing dark purple-colored bandana emerged, looking toward to the active scene before them. Girls in blue uniforms were hastily moving the remaining shells from disabled tanks to the still functional tanks.

"Well look at that. Guess our friend is having the problem with the supply." Kowasaki said, analyzing the situation.

"This is good. This is where their pants are down. We can commandeer their tanks easily."

"It kinda feel wrong though, Skipper." Indiana said.

"What is?"

"If we're fighting the St. Gloriana, sure, I'm one-hundred-percent behind it. But what we're doing is rather against our employer. After all, pirates are employed by French government to fight the nations were at war with them. That makes us the Corsairs."

"…"

"…"

There was a moment exchanging between eyes to eyes.

"Girl, who care about historical accurate?"

"Right, I don't care either." Bucky said.

"But you have to respect the source material!"

"So which price we have our eyes on?" The crew digressed from the subject. "Those ARL 44s can be a good start."

"Nah, too risky. They're too far for our feet to run." Skipper eyed toward to the high-profiled tank that was under the maintaining by the crew.

"That Behemoth on the other hand…"

A rustling sound came, promptly captured their attention.

"Who's there?"

Two heads emerged with green and red-colored headband.

"It's us." "Desu!"

"Oh hey, it's our first years."

There came a bird-like whistle.

Obama quickly responded to the call in the same manner.

"Kowayaba-san!" "Aneki."

More and more joined in, they're the crews from the knocked out tanks.

"Olga! Haruna. You two are here too."

"What happened? You got knocked out?"

"Be surprise, no. We're still in the game." Olga answered.

"But the tracks were broken and...they didn't notice us when we've fallen down by a slope." Haruna explained. "We camouflaged our tank back there, along with Lotte too."

"Good riddance."

« I heard that. »

Olga immediately switched off her throat mike device.

"Everyone is here. Good. Still have energy to fight? Want to steal some tanks?"

"Yeah!"

"We will make them for what they've done to Koume-senpai."

"Desu!"

"More like a fool's errand to me." Olga said.

"And we are the fools." Haruna stated.

"I'm not an idiot!" She felt offended.

"Here you go, Haruna." A sailor girl hanged a shovel to her.

"Oh good, I can get some gold diggers from my hole now."

"That's what she said."

"Rose are red."

"Violet are blue."

"Take what you can."

"And give nothing back!"

…

…

Acted as a sentry for the occupying force in Town, the scout reported when she spotted something through her binoculars.

"I've got movements on the North-East!"

"Is it Kuromorimine?"

"No…It's Vice-Commander Marie! Andou and Oshida are with her as well."

The three BC Freedom affiliated tanks bearing a certain symbol on the body quickly reunited with the town defenders.

"You three were very close to the Kuromorimine base. You guys didn't get spotted?"

"In what context exactly?"

"Pardon?"

Without a warning, a projectile flew by, scrapping a R35's turret.

"Contact!"

"Where?!"

"It's right behind…them…"

The three BC Freedom tanks did not react to the attack, in fact, the three cold gun barrels were pointing directly at her.

"Played like a damn fiddle." Oshida said, smiling.

The reactions among the crowd to these…rogue BC Freedom tanks were mixed, but the confused was more presenting.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Aki said.

"This is confusing…" Megumi said.

"You tell me. I've already lost the plot from the previous episode." Rumi stated.

"…"

Azumi, the graduated BC Freedom member remained a passive face, however, the three could tell that she was at lost.

…

…

"What sort of madness has driven them to do such thing?" Pekoe said.

"Perhaps, Kuromorimine has let them eat brioches." Darleeing's words had a few mind to think about it.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right on that part." said J.J. "German's bread is pretty good."

"I think you have the wrong context there." The staff remarked.

[ ･_･]

…

…

"Please say again. Our Vice-Commander is…and Oshida-san and Andou-san. They're doing…what?" The static noise over the radio only brought out the confusion.

"Damn, hey, clear that signal."

While the crew was too focusing on the radio, they're failed to notice a number of certain people wearing colored-bandana were approaching toward them as one of them called out.

"Excuse me, _mademoiselle~_ "

All eyes turned to the girl wearing purple-colored bandana.

"Would it be so kind of you for us to… _borrow_ your tank?"

"…"

"…"

While the sailors were still smiling, the other side returned the same gesture, but adding with a bit of giggle.

And then the giggle increased its volume, rapidly to the point that both sides let out the unrestrained laughter.

"HHAAHAHAHAHA! Haha…ha…" Then, immediately, like a switch, the joyful expression shifted to frowning and serious as the eyes were as sharp as deadly knives.

"We did ask you nicely." Obama then put up a gas mask. "Indiana. Now!"

By her signal, a gray-colored dense volume of smoke was deployed vastly by the smoke canister.

"S-Smoke?!"

A few reflexively covered their nose with uniform's sleeves or hand.

"No wait, it's…odorless…?"

They soon found out the canister were releasing dense white-colored CO2 that often used for special effect.

"Wait…do you hear something?"

Something were crawling. And it's not just one.

To every girl's horror, black furred little creatures known as rats were rushing toward them in a manner of Zerg Rush.

Screaming ensured afterward.

"RAT! Rat! We have rats! RUN! **RUUNNNN-WAAHHH! !** "

"So this is what people called Black Disease." Standing behind the charging force, the sailors commented to the unfolded sight.

"Black Plague." A mate corrected her.

"Looting time! Go! Go!"

"W-What is going on?" A BC Freedom member asked out loud as she opened up the hatch, and only get to be pulled out in a rough manner and threw on the ground.

"Who are you people?!" "They're stealing our tank?"

"Dave. Jack. Go!" Obama released her two poké—two fateful pet companions as they charged in and attacked the blue uniforms with their effective strikes.

"WAAHAHH! It's in my back! It's in my back!" "KGGYAAH! Monkey! I hate monkey!" "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"GEEEKKK!" "RAAATSS!"

The BC Freedom and Maginot girls yelped out uncontrollably as many bolted their feet fast away from the said creatures. One was trying to kick it away from her but failed miserably.

"Hey! Be nice to them! Just like Rat-tou-ee!"

"It's _Ratatouille_ , the name of the stewed vegetable dish. Not the rat character."

"But they actually have made that movie because the word 'rat' stands in front of it, right?"

"It's…"

There was a brief pause.

"…"

"Holy shit. I think you're right." A revelation had illuminated inside her head.

The blue-uniformed girls kept on running and running. With a born status they received, interacting with those creatures was beyond imaginable.

"They are still coming after us!" A girl screamed out hysterically.

"Over here! You'll be safe over here!"

Upon hearing that voice, they soon rushed toward the source which was behind the bushes, but immediately, they're all fell down into a trap hole, made by Haruna truly.

"Now this is what I called fishing in a barrel, literally." Haruna laughed.

"I hope you girls have the phone with you. So I can get some ransom from your parents' wallet."

"If you don't, then we wouldn't having a couple of slaves on board."

""YRAGH!"" ""Heh-heh-heh-heh!""

"Hhiiiiiiiii!" The trapped victims yelped by the rough, unsavory looking sailors. No, pirates, in fact.

"The ship is our, Skipper." Bucky declared as she climbed onto the Saint-Chamond's driver seat.

"Can you drive this thing?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson."

"Those French girls are rallying." A sailor said. "It's time to sail out of here!"

"Flank speed!" Shift gear was moved along with the pedal was pressed.

…

…

"Ar-Are they supposed to be doing that?" A puzzled BC Freedom member pointed out, seeing the heavy tanks were on the move without any given order.

"No…those people are…Kuromorimine…they're stealing our Saint-Chamonds!"

"And our SOMUAs too!"

"They can't do that! Shoot them…or something!"

"Quick! Stop them!"

The shouting was came too late as the tanks already moved for a good distance away from the original owners.

"Bloody pirates!" "STOP!"

"After them! We have to get our tanks back!"

The remaining active force was flustered as they climbed back into their tanks as quickly as they could and make a pursuit the stolen vehicles.

« Absinthe 9. Crush over them if you have to! Do not let them take our tanks! »

The big thicc boy of the group soon rolled its tracks.

« Uwah! Here comes the big mama! The big mama is here! » A sailor cried out, seeing the super heavy tank approached toward them.

« Ah! Be careful! They're flanking on you, Aneki! »

The unfamiliar handling of the wheel, the pursuer gained fast and brought them about.

"They're on top of us!"

From the top of Char 2C, three figures in blue-colored uniform jumped and landed on top of Obama-commandeered Saint-Chamond.

"…we are being boarded!"

They're the BC Freedom members and they all wore serious expression as they pulled out their rapier from the scabbard.

"Waaahhh! These girls are hardcore."

"No shit!"

"Make way."

Pushing her henchmen away, the group leader, Obama brandished a cutlass from her back.

"Lets dance, shall we?" She grinned, feeling her blood pumping.

" _En garde!_ "

 ***cue playing Pirates of the Caribbean - Skull and Crossbones OST***

By the announcement, all three blue uniformed girls charged in. with the technique of using the rapier to thrust, penetrating the opponent's defend. However, the Dauntless, amazingly had parried them all.

It was three against one. And yet not a single strike has landed on the pirate leader as she skillfully evaded, parried those with blades with hers.

Still she was losing ground, on the Saint-Chamond's flat surface.

Fortunately, her crew did not stand by and watch her fight like statues. The second captured tank closed in, paralleling to the armoured vehicle. With Obama leaped over and then back again, pushing the blues back.

She pressed on her attack, skillfully evaded and deflected their blades with hers. Not with just her sword technique but she was fast on her feet as she jumped up, avoiding a lower strike aiming at her knee.

"How is this possible? We're outnumbered her, and yet…"

"When and how did you learn such sword play?"

"Try Pirates of the Caribbean movies." She gave the answer. "They're pretty fun to watch."

The fight was recording live with camera drones flying above and right next to them.

…

…

"What a sight! WHAT A SIGHT! Kuromorimine member are doing the swordplay with the BC Freedom's girls. This is something we have never seen before!" J.J continued the commentary with his excited tone.

"Isn't this…prohibited?" Assam inquired.

"Not to us, and definitely not on the Round Table." said the staff.

"Hey. Which one you're betting on?" The crew was showing the same excitement like spectators.

"The black-haired girl with that big sword."

…

…

With another jump backward to avoid Obamna's blade, the blue-uniformed girl had placed wrong footing as she was soon losing her balance and about to fall to the rolling tracks below which proved might be fatal…in a moment of imminent doom, her arm was grabbed by someone. It was Obama.

Seeing the situation, the other two ceased their attack for the sake of their friend's safety.

"Th-thank you. Merci! Merci beaucoup (Thank you very much)." She expressed her gratitude. So were the other two. However, the life saver was showing a face of puzzled.

"I don't speak French."

"Uhm…danke…dankey…shaun?" That was as much as the girl could have remember, German was not her language after all.

"It's 'Danke _Schön_ '." After the correction, Obama immediately let go of the girl, letting her fall along with a scream till it quickly ceased when her face has landed on the soft muddy pool.

"…"

"…"

The two BC members only looked at her with dumbfound faces.

"What?" She said. "Just so you know. We're pretty strict with the grammar."

"But you didn't score above sixty for it, Skipper." Kowasaki stated.

"Oh, shut up!"

Had enough with it, the two blue-uniforms continued to press on, and the sword fight resumed.

Obama swiftly took a hold of one girl by the shirt collar.

Holding the hostage was not really her thing, but tossing her out of the tank from this height might get her head to land on one of those big rocks as they're traveling on such said terrain. Soon, a short-heighted tree with a long extended branch had entered her view.

"Hope you have the claws of a cat."

"Wha…?"

Soon Obama spun herself around along with the holding body like some sort of throw-able item.

"Be-gone… **thot!** " The said person was tossed away, having her get stuck on the tree's branch.

The leading BC girl soon turned green, seeing this…pirate had successfully kicked out her two teammates. Her dark aura along with that murderous smile was overwhelming her.

"I yield! I yield!" She lowered her weapon, kneeling down with one knee on vibrating metal surface.

"I yield…I will jump out once you have stopped the tank, ok?"

It was reasonable enough. There was no need for cruel act.

"…okay."

As soon as Obama turned her back, the supposed yielding one immediately stood up along with a raising sword to swing it down.

However, the Dauntless turned around and raised up her cutlass, stopping the striking blade in mid-air.

"How did you…? This…this is madness!"

"Madness?" Obama was puzzled by the girl's words, but then, a wide sinister teeth smile was formed on her face.

The BC Freedom girl began to sweat profusely.

"Madness?" A dark chuckle followed.

 _Oh god. I shouldn't have say that. I shouldn't have say that!_

But it was too late, as the one imminent and definitive line had been delivered.

" **THIS. IS. KUROMORIMINEEEEEE! ! !** "

A full blown kick in the torso followed.

"I immediately regret my decisiooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Her scream was quickly faded away into the void.

"Shit girl! I hope she don't get any broken bone." Kowasaki said, seeing the kicked out girl was appeared to be unharmed once she had landed her butts on the ground. "Or have to go for the counseling."

"Thanks for the analysis, Kowasaki. Now, we have the land ship to board."

On the other side of the Char 2C, the second task force had landed on the stolen Saint-Charmond but they soon met an obstacle.

A monkey carrying a sword.

"He's got a sword!" A Maginot girl was terrified looking at the said creature.

"You idiots. We've all got swords!" Then, all pulled out their blade.

Jack simply smiled awkwardly as he backed away. Before a sword could have make a strike on him, a leather whip had wrapped around the blade and removed from her hand.

Then a round of gun cocking mechanism were heard. Before their naked eyes were the sailors pointing MP 40 toward them. And there was Dave sitting on top of Indiana's head like a head figure.

"Ever hear the phrase: Never bring the sword to the gun fight?"

The faces with red glowing eyes (along with Dave and Jack) immediately had the BC Freedom and Maginot girls' morale decreased dramatically.

…

…

"Ah! Finally, our reinforcements are here." Fondue said, noticing the movement by the rear.

"Let's get to…work?" As the hope was slowly built in that they would able to capture back the hill. Something had caught her eyes, looking toward to those tanks, there was someone…that she did not recognize, standing on top of the tallest tank, Char 2C, mighty and all like she didn't give a damn that a shell would hit her..

"Hoist the color, you poxy curs!" Obama shouted out, raising her cutlass upward. "We are rescuing our comrades!"

 **««« Oooooohhhh! »»»**

A customized flag of a skull with a cutlass and an 88mm gun with Kuromorimine symbol placing behind them was raised on top of every captured French tank.

« Those are not our tanks! It's Kuromorimine! »

« Bon sang! (Damn it!) How the hell— »

The question was left unfinished and unanswered as the Maginot team was on the receiving end of bombardment from both directions.

…

…

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Pekoe said with gleeful tone.

Assam and the others looked toward the orange-haired who immediately put a hand over her mouth, feeling embarrassed for what she's said.

Despite the awkwardness in the air, Darjeeling soon delivered it.

"...so it would seem."

 ***cue playing Pirates of the Caribbean – (s)he's a Pirate OST***

…

…

« We're under heavy fire! »

« Do something about them! »

« We can't! »

« This is Galette…we're out… »

« Bloody pirates! »

« Come on you lot! Time to make them suffer! » The certain authority tongue evoked the bombardment more and more intense.

The Hill defenders quickly shifted to the role to the attackers as their tanks rolled out from the cover and charging down to the disarrayed force.

 **« What an incredible sight. Kuromorimine pirates are breaking the Maginot's encirclement! Kuromorimine second company is saved! »**

"Who would have thought that our Erika would grant us such freedom." Obama said as she remembered the talk between her and Erika.

/ / /

 _"A wild card?"_

 _"A wild card." Erika repeated the words once more. "That's what you girls will become if something unforeseen happened in the match."_

 _"Tankathlon. I don't know much about it." The Commander said with soft sigh. "But that I would expect when the BC Freedom and Maginot would use to against us. Chaos, unforeseen factor. Are what they will use on us. In the final match, our rank and formation were the perfect, top-notch. But Ooarai knows that and they have used it to against us."_

 _"But I heard that they often lean on the defensive play though." Obama said._

 _"With heavy tank we have, it's only a matter of time before we'd be able to push through. But I'm not confident about it. You saw what we've done to you."_

 _"…" True, Obama learnt the hard way of how Erika has become the Radical through that fight._

 _"If such situation has developed like that. You're free to do what you want."_

/ / /

They're the loose cannon and all Erika has to do was pointing to where they can go wild.

"She is our best commander indeed." Obama admitted that it was good thing she's on their side and the respect she was earned among them.

…

…

"Erika-chan! Obama and her gang are breaking through. Even Ele-chan and her team have begun their counter attack!" Erika's radio operator updated the situation while Erika was exposing her upper body, overlooking the skirmish.

"And here I fear that they won't be able do to anything at all…" She muttered.

« That'd be quite a letdown, isn't it? » Karen laughed.

 **« It might be too soon to say it, but! Obama and the gang are here to save the day! »**

 **"""Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama! Obama!"""**

Not only the Kuromorimine team but delinquents factions from every school, including Bellwall chanted out the name wildly, echoing the entire Dome.

…

…

"Uwahh…this is bad, Hime. Éclair-san's force on the hill is being routed." The blonde driver said as she saw more and more explosions occurred on the hill.

"To think that they would pull out such trick." The ribbon girl gritted her teeth, but there was a hint of excited behind the frustrated face.

Then she saw an emitted flash by a distance.

"Rin. Move!"

The ground was shook horribly for a moment by the impact of a projectile.

The ribbon girl soon spotted an approaching Kuromorimine Panzer III, but there was something else different than the other panzers as there was a flag flying above the turret, not with their school symbol but the one with Inoue clan.

"That panzer…I see. We're its prey."

« Can you hear me, the one manning that red tankette? » came a voice which captured the ribbon warrior's attention.

"Who are thou?"

…

…

"I am Yumiko Inoue." Yumiko spoke in a formal tone.

"To think that she would have such an accent." Kai was impressed.

"(Why do Japanese always talk so weird?)" Cadenza muttered in her native tongue.

"There are tankers like you in every generations." Yumiko continued. "And I felled every. Last. One. Of. Them."

"No, you're not. If anything, Kai is one who nailed your ass and Karen, in that order."

"Grazie." The bandanaed gunner said.

~0~

 _Let's talk about my best friend here. Shizuka Tsuruki._

 _She once said to me that she was born in a wrong time but as of now...she was shining as she rode on this very tank._

 _She enjoyed the Sensha-do…no, that's the wrong statement. Perhaps she was enjoying it in some way that different than me, than anyone here._

"Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!" Hime said.

Rin began to humming the one song that called Gospel of the Throttle, for all she needed now was the need of speed!

The tango between two metal beasts was soon commenced.

…

…

« Out of the way, bitches! » The driver said in a vulgar voice like a drunken truck driver, feeling mighty in this super heavy tank. Many shells did hit on them but onward they did.

« Éclair-sama, quickly! Get out of its way! » Fondue cried out.

Before her tank would be trampled upon, the Char 2C suddenly...took a turn, and away from the battle.

« Whoa-whoa! Where are you going?! You're turning the wrong way! You're turning the wrong way! »

« Ugh…The clutch...it's broke... »

…

…

Back the ravine, the defend line still hold strong, despite some feint moves they've pulled, none Kuromorimine panzer has fallen into their trap.

"What is going on over there?" The BC Freedom affiliated tank commander eyes soon squeezed her eyes to the distance where trees were showing signs of being shook, something was coming…

Without a warning, an unbelievable sight had unfolded before her.

« Gangway! Gangway! **GANGWAY!** »

Came along with the voice was the Behemoth charging down like a mad beast. Anyone who was in the way was knocked away violently. It was happening too fast that before even both engaging sides could registered it, the Char 2C has crashed into its own kind, however, by the moment of impact, the super heavy tanks were torn apart like fragile wooden cardboard. Yes, they were such. Two fake wooden-built super tanks were revealed by the occurred accident.

« Karen! Those are! »

« So they've pulled out the trick just like Anzio… »

« Now this is our change! Advance! Advance! »

By Karen's order, the mighty German war machines roared their engine loud as guns opened fire.

…

…

"Saboteur Team. Are you still with us?" Erika asked the rogue BC Freedom team.

« Surprisingly, we are still. » Oshida replied. « Andou is confused the hell out of everyone with her movement. »

« I'm not committed to this! »

Following Andou's words, an arty made an impact relatively near to Erika's Panzer IV.

"I want you to take out those cannons now!"

« It will cost what it will cost. » Marie said, hoping for a good payment that involved with…a large quantity of sweet.

"Lets hope you have a good dentist."

"Erika-senpai!" Sheska called her out from the loader hatch. "You should come inside. It's getting intense and dangerous out here!"

"I will be fine."

"But!"

"Expose yourself to the battlefield, even in times of danger, and fix your eyes on the enemy." She spoke those words like a quote, bringing the attention from her crew and other allied panzers nearby.

"That is the Nishizumi's way and that is what Maho-san has taught me."

Her confident voice along with bravery display had earned approval nods and cheers from her members and the spectators.

…

…

"Truly, this _is_ the Nishizumi Style." The JGSDF Captain nodded, unable to keep her grin from getting wider and wider.

"As one it should be." Her acquaintance was on the same page.

Despite the approving expressions from the three, including her daughter, the Master of Nishizumi Style simply put up her stoic face.

"…Good enough." She said.

Then again, behind her stern-sounding voice, Maho was still managed to spot a faint smile had formed on her mother's face.

…

…

The situation was dire for Maginot's force on the Hill, more and more tanks popped up a little white flag.

"We will not give them any inch of our territory!" Despite they're being surrounded, Éclair declared proudly over her opened channel.

« Uh-huh. Alsace und Lorraine, bitte (please). » Elena said once she heard it.

"We have to take out that leading Tiger II. Aim for its tracks!"

Followed Éclair's command, all gun turned toward specific target and opened fire.

Elena's tank remained operational after the whole volley of shells.

"How?! HOW?!"

« Iron Chancellor. »

And she went on as the explosion occurred behind her.

« **_YEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !_** »

…

…

« Andou. Now! »

« No need to tell me twice! »

The R35's gun launched away its shell, however, it was a second late as the last Saint-Chamond fired its round as well.

The whistling noise in the air promptly had the advancing Kuromorimine shouted out their warning.

« Incoming! »

« Artillery! Cover your ears! »

By the shell's impact, Erika's Panzer IV was the closet.

Having the awful ringing in her ears along with the dizziness, she summoned her remaining strength as she called to her crew.

"I-Is everyone alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay…" Leila responded.

"I'm okay." Sheska replied.

"Same here." Taiga said.

"Ugh…" Erika's new assigned gunner groaned.

"Leila. Call the force to keep on advancing."

The radio operator turned back to her equipment as she tuned the channel, it was a few seconds passed by before Leila turned back to her Commander.

"I-I can't contact to anyone. The radio is completely silent or there's something wrong with the antenna!"

"Let me check it out." Sheska moved out from her hatch.

"Oh no! They've busted our radio antenna!"

"Leila, use the signal flag. Tell them to go without us."

"Alright."

"Let's go out and see what else needs to fix."

The crew soon exited their tank, checking the damage. It was worse than Erika's feared.

"Our wheels and tracks are complete bust too." Taiga said. "It's amazed that the referee system didn't kick in yet..."

Climbing onto another tank and command it from here was seemed a preferable course of action, however, her allied panzers were rather far for walking distance and she didn't want herself to be blown up as the shells were flying over.

At one point she was kinda worried about Koume too. Then something has caught her eyes.

"Where are you going Erika-chan?" Leila asked, noticing she was walking to somewhere.

"I'm going for a…ride."

"…What?"

The confused look from Erika's crew was quickly shifted to amazed and horrified when they saw their Commander was approaching to the certain motorbike which was placed by a destroyed house.

"Hmm, the gas tank is full. Talk about realism." Erika examined the status of BMW R75, the most popular and highly effective motorcycle of the German Army.

"Are you sure you can drive that thing?"

"Well…I sat on the front seat of my sister's bike so…yeah! I think I can manage." She was about…75% sure of it.

"Everyone! Over there!" Sheska called out.

All heads turned to Sheska's pointing direction.

There were movements close to them, and they soon identified who they were.

"It's that red tankette!" "And Yumiko-san!"

Two metal beasts continued exchanging shells while they're on the move. Any girl who were not inside the tank immediately bolted away or ducked themselves down to the ground.

"Take cover!"

To Erika's disbelief, the red beast had successfully disabled the gray beast's tracks, rendering it to smash into a destroyed structure.

"Damn it! You fired it too early." Yumiko berated her gunner.

"You're the one who told me to fire…"

Tankette's turret was tracing its gun directly at the unmoving Panzer III but it then shifted to something else, something that would be more rewarding to Shizuka Tsuruki, the head of Erika Itsumi.

Without a word of warning, a muzzle flash was emitted.

In a blink of an eye, a new hole was made on the rundown house's wall, relatively near to Erika and Leila's position.

"Did they actually just fire on us?" Taiga's stunned expression soon shifted to grimace. "While we're outside the tank?!"

"Go. Erika-chan! Go!" Leila promptly shouted out, making Erika ignited the motorcycle's engine and then took off away without looking back.

Despite the target was not in the acceptable vessel as target for the shell, the red-colored beast made the pursuit anyway.

"Oh boy, she is going after our Comandante." Cadenza said.

…

…

"Bring me closer to her, Rin."

Wait, that's illegal! It was Rin's thought so she turned back to her tank commander.

"Hime! Are you trying to kill her~wwaAHHHHH?!"

Her whole body was shook up by the touch of Tsuruki's foot, such caressing by the thin fabric was too much for her.

"This is what I have long waiting for, onward!" The sweet sounding voice drove Rin's limbs to move by her rider's will. She was the horse, and the horse could not disobey her rider.

…

…

"The skirmish is getting closer." The brown-haired girl with blue eyes felt the ground was shaking. "Quick girls, get back inside the Tiger."

Once she assured her crew had got in the Tiger I safely, it was her turn, however, before she could place her foot, some roaring engine sound caught her attention as she turned back to see who or what it was.

There was a…motorcycle? It was being rode by someone, someone who looked rather familiar, her hair, her appearance…

"Eri…ka? ERIKA?!" Koume was dumbfounded.

The rider quickly came a stop nearby as she identified Koume.

"K-Koume? You're alright."

"Erika, what…why are you…"

"Not now. Just get back inside the tank, now. Befo—"

A gust of wind slashed over their face and then, an awful screeching noise was made by a shell scrapping the Tiger's turret.

The mad red metal beast had caught up to Erika.

"Damn! Grab onto me! Quickly!" Impulsively, Erika grabbed Koume's hand as she pulled her to take the back seat of the bike.

"Eh? Eh?"

Erika placed Koume's hand on her stomach and then told her this.

"Hold on tight!"

The roar engine immediately drowned out over Koume's scream.

Witnessed the entire scene, the Tiger crew was baffled.

"Did you see what I just see?"

"Yeah..."

"So romantic…" The blushing member invited the odd look from her mates.

"What?"

…

…

"This is crazy, Erika!" Even though the words were negative but there was a sense of thrill behind her voice.

 _This is insane. This is insane. This is insane. I am bat shit insane!_

"You're right! I am bat shit insane!" The throttle was turned more, bringing them both up to speed

 ***BMG: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance – Rule of Nature***

 **« Now what do we have here?! This is surreal, ladies and gentlemen! »**

The monitor showing the motorbike promptly earned…pretty much the excitement and approval that one could make. While a few professionals in this line of work were…dumbfounded.

With Erika's driving and quick adaption, she used the structures as cover to full effect. However, any houses they have passed by were be rolled over by the red tank.

"Oh god, it's chasing us like from the Terminator!" Koume said while looking back.

Seeing the skirmish in Town was still on going, Erika decided to pick another route to run away from that mad woman.

"Hold on!"

"Erika, where are you goi—WAAAAAAHHHH!"

…

…

With the Behemoths were disabled (thanks to Obama), the combined force of Silber, Eisen and Grun Company was pushing back the BC Freedom and Maginot out of the ravine.

Before Karen could pull the trigger at her selected target, something had entered her vision.

"That's Erika and…Koume?!" Hawisa's exclamation shared the same impression like others.

"…now **that** something you don't see every day."

Left to right. Right to left. Erika's handling of her bike helped them from not getting blown up from the crossfire and the erratically shooting from behind.

The adrenaline-fueled Erika successfully took her and Koume over to the next stage area, the Hill, where another heated battle was still ongoing.

"Erika. That ribbon girl is still chasing us. But where are we going?"

Erika did not answer as she tried to keep the motorcycle under her control.

The slope, bumpy road along with both people's weight were putting a strain on the machine.

"Come on, almost there…"

Without a projectile landed right on the path, upon the explosion occurred, Erika took a hard brake, only to have both of them to fell off from their seat.

Koume's landing was cushioned by the bushes but as for Erika? A solid and hard ground.

"Ah shit!" Erika cursed, feeling her left arm was dislocated from the shoulder.

Somehow, this was it. The end of the wild chase. Erika slowly pulled herself to a nearby tree and placed her back there, and watch the red-cloaked Death made the approach close to her.

The tankette's gun was pointing at Erika for moment before the ribbon girl revealed herself.

"Even though we didn't talk to each other face to face but you're a worthy opponent. Erika Itsumi." The ribbon girl said.

"But I have a question, what exactly that you're trying to do? Driving pass a battle through another. What was the point of all that?"

Then the ribbon girl noticed something. Behind the bushes. It was a cold gun barrel sticking out toward her like a sore thumb.

Tsuruki immediately glared down back to the girl before her who was saluting them with her two fingers. "Adieu."

Then the imminent came, once the muzzle flash came along with a roar. Te-Ke was sent flying like it got hit by a bat.

"Danke, good shot."

"Natürlich (Of course)." Lotte smiled with confident.

…

…

With the superior firepower of German heavy tanks along with ARL 44, the opposing force had no choice to but retreat to avoid from being annihilated.

"The Town **is** ours!" Mauko declared once the flag's symbol was replaced from the previous victor.

 **«««** **OOOOHHHHHHH! !** **»»»**

…

…

With the news was delivered to their commanding tank, the crew silently looked at their leader.

"Asparagus-sama…"

A moment passed by, soon the Commander of BC Freedom let a sigh, but there was a smile behind it.

"At least we had fun. Send out the flare."

"Yes, send out the flare!"

A dense colored smoke popped away in the air quickly captured all the attention as the guns began to stop firing.

"A white and pink flare?"

"That's the surrendering signal. They've forfeited. We won! We won!" Elena was in glee as the other soon followed.

 **« Winner. Kuromorimine! »**

The Dome exploded away with thunderous applause and cheers from the top of everyone's lung.

"That's it for the show. Let's head home." J.J said as the plane turned its nose around.

"Uhm…miss Darjeeling?" A radio operator called out. "A phone call, it's for you."

It was rather unusual but Darjeeling soon took the radio headset and placed them on her head.

"Yes?"

« Yo~! Darjeeling. Is your tea still warm or dead cold from watching the match? » Kay's spirited voice was tempting her to hang up the call.

"If this conversation is about to be a waste of time. I'm delight to hand up now."

« Whoa-whoa. Don't start on that, because I'm about to make an offer you can't refuse. »

"…I'm listening."

…

…

"I'm sorry, Hime. Because of me, I—" Two soft hands placed on Rin's sweating face. They brought such a pleasant feel.

"Now, now, Rin. You've done well."

The body heat of the two emitting was turning their vessel into a certain steaming bath.

Such heat was unbearable. Rin turned her head behind, seeing Hime's slim and beautiful legs. Those thighs…they're seducing her. She wanted to bury her head in between them.

 _Aaaawwwhhh~ This is your fault, Hime!_

…

…

"Merde! This is so frustrated!" The Commander of Maginot threw a tantrum. "Just a little bit more then we could have won!"

"But this sure was a fun match." Galette said. "Unlike the others we have participated."

"Truly..." Fondue nodded.

...

...

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch! Watch the arm…" Erika groaned as she was placed on the stretcher by the medical staffs.

"Sorry."

"You kids are really reckless. But that was one hell of a show." The veteran staff said. "Expecting more things from you, Erika the Radical."

"Radical…If I have a dollar, no scratch that. Have a steak or a hamburger every time I heard that…" She muttered.

"Erika!" A familiar voice called out.

"Y-ya…Koume…"

The still-excited brown-haired threw herself over Erika.

"You're so amazing! You're so amazing! You're so amazing!"

Koume kept saying it as her hugging arms bringing sharp pain to the receiver.

"W-Well, actually. The credit should go to you, Koume."

"If not with your valor, staying behind, buying the time for everyone to retreat, then this match could hardly be won."

The blushing Koume simply shook her head, feeling unbelievable to Erika who was still being humble at this very moment.

"I guess I…I can ask for a reward from you?"

"Uhm…Sure, anything." A fancy meal treat sure didn't mind her wallet.

"Then…I shall…"

Koume's hand gently placed on Erika's cheek and as her face was enclosed to Erika's.

"…" Erika's blue eyes opened wide by her lips was placed on hers.

"Alright. The ambulance is here. We're moving her out!"

Swiftly, Koume broke away from Erika, leaving the whole scene was as same as before when the staffs turned their head back to them.

The dumbfounded Erika was soon transported into the emergency vehicle.

"You need a ride?" A staff asked Koume.

"N-no, I'm good."

"You looked kinda red though, watch out for the heat."

"Y-yes, thank you…"

Koume quietly thank god that no one didn't see that. Unfortunately, by a distance that naked eye could not see, two pairs of binoculars had got a pretty good view of the unfolded event.

Kai and Cadenza put down their binoculars, looking at each other with a baffled face.

"What…what just happened?" Cadenza finally said.

"…"

It took Kai for a moment to have an intensified mathematic thinking, she said this as soon as she's done the calculation.

"A new harem member. Get."

"...Ok...but whose harem?"

"..."

"..."

And not too far away, the auburn haired with silver eyes simply put her lips to grin wide to the sight.

"Ah yeah, that's hot. That's hot."

While speaking of such term, somewhere else, a massive burning aura was formed by the tattered BC Freedom and Maginot members which on the verge of cooking alive three figure heads who would be held responsible by their treachery.

"Traitors! Burn them on the stake!"

"Witches!"

"Chop off their heads!"

""Waah! We're not committed to this cause!"" Andou and Oshida found themselves together in such a pinch.

"Aww…the cake has gone bad…"

…

…

After the announcement of the match, Kuromorimine remaining tanks still in operational quietly drove back to the Dome.

"Ahhh…that was a close call. I have to say."

"We're this close on the verge of being defeated." The members reviewed their experience.

"You're sitting in the finest German superior technology." Elena remarked. "There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Cough! Transmission. Cough!" Her driver expressed.

As the Kuromorimine girls entered the area, before any cheer could have welcome them. The surrounding speakers let out a certain note of guitar in the air. Then came a singing voice…

 **« America~ America~ »**

"Mein got, why…?"

 **« Americaaaa~~~ »**

"Everybody could have felt…"

 **« AMERICA! FUCK YEAH! »**

 **« Comin' again to save the motherfuckin' day, Yeah! »**

 **« AMERICA! FUCK YEAH! »**

As thing wasn't done there just yet, the billboard showed the words: [ See you in the next round, Kuromorimine. ]

Then the screen shifted Saunders school emblem.

"The Saunders have sent out their challenge letter!"

"Not just the Saunders…St. Gloriana as well!"

The said school's emblem entered into everyone vision.

"And the history is going to repeat?"

"Oh? But I beg to differ."

Needlessly to say, the crowd was ecstatic and hyped to see this new exciting challenge match in a short time.

Despite such an event was on-going before everyone's eyes, sitting inside Tiger II, the young girl with a blond hair simply made a small laughter.

"Ahahahaha…"

"Uhm…Elena…san?"

"Finally…finally…we can have our revenge…"

Bloodlust aura was coming out from her. Elena already had a pale complexion since birth, but as her laughter continued. She was getting paler, and it's not a sickly way…evil, perhaps.

And her eyes were glowing.

"Finally…we have returned."

...

* * *

 **Inner me: I'm glad that you finally have updated the story, but do tell us. Why taken so long?**

 **Me: …real life? Work? Not enough sleep?**

 **Inner me: …reasonable. But…what is that? *pointing at the fourth fanfic called: Ace Combat - Sheltered Wings***

 **Me: …a new story I've come up with?**

 **Inner me: When you're playing Ace Combat 7…**

 **Me: I blame my brain…again…*awkward smiling***

 **Karen: Add me in!**

 **Inner me & me: What?**

 **Karen: Add me into your new story!**

 **Me: Whoa-whoa! Hold your horse! When does my OC demand such thing like that?**

 **Karen: It's because the new OC in your new fanfic is cute! I want to lew—I mean, _pat_ her.**

 **Erika: …*giving a look of judgment***

 **Karen: C'mon! Don't give me that look. You're lucky to have your own harem so it's fair that _I_ should have mine.**

 **Erika & Koume: *immediately blushing* **

**New OC: Harem, what's that? Some sort of snack?**

 **Erika: Wah! W-who are you?**

 **Me: Erika. Meet my new OC of the story, Mobius 2. A character inspired from World Witch Series and she will be fighting in a Strangereal-like Earth setting. As for the timeline…you have to read it to find out.**

 **Karen: *hugging Mobius 2* Mobius 2? Don't you mean, Mobius 1?**

 **Mobius 2: *feeling being suppressed by Karen's fun bags* Mobius 1 is my older brother. At least, according to the author…**

 **Me: I'm very creative to when and where putting stuffs in.**

 **Inner me: *examining Mobius 2's character mentally design* At least you had her wearing spats instead of panties.**

 **Karen: Enough of that. Make sure you will add me in it!**

 **Kai: Along with us as well.**

 **Cadenza: Ci. Ci. (Yes. Yes). Looking to fly above those clouds.**

 **Kai: And shooting cannons.**

 **Karen: Bitches love cannons.**

 **Erika: Oi! ! Focus your writing on my story here! The Re: Start is getting much more attention than before!**

 **Leila: Yeah, we want to see how it would end. And also, I'm waiting for my chance to shine in Der Film event!**

 **Me: Damn it. There goes my youth…**

 **Mobius 2: You sure have got your hand full.**

 **Me: Well, I'm not so sure. I mean, your story would get pretty grim.**

 **Mobius 2: *smile* As long as I get to dogfight with Yellow 13 or Sol 1.**

 **Me: Sure thing, Trig—I mean, sure. Sure…**

 **Kay: *wearing cool shades* And for the next episode. We're going to free the shit out of them!**

 **Alisa & Saunders: YEEAAAAHHH! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!**

 **Me: *chanting along* USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!**

 **Inner me: …You. Solitary. Now!**


	9. Glorious Bastards

**Before we begin the chapter, I'm just wanna say a few words.**

 **Thank you to all you guys, the readers such as Sitting on the Event Horizon; FelipeCH98; Ge4r; Ritzel; Lt.38; ShinHyuga90; TMI Fairy; Dark-Silver96; 1G and many more readers, also OC Gangsta (a youtuber!) and many more who read, followed the stories and gave the reviews.**

 **Thank you for your support. I hope it would keep you guys entertain on any day.**

 **Enough with my blah blah. Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It was such a lovely morning on the Saunders School Carrier. Blue sky. Cool wind. The birds were singing. The cows were mooing. Dogs and cats were hanging out together. Good old neighbors saying hi to one another.

Then of course, someone here was not appreciated such freshness of the day, not while she's still sleeping in her own bed and dwelling in her own fantasy.

"Ehehehe...Takashi..." The brunette muttered as her face was buried into the pillow.

…

…

It was a magnificent sight. Pedal flowers were flying, dancing in the air over the green opened field. She herself dressed in a royal-like gown. Approaching to her side was a young handsome prince riding on the white unicorn. The prince extended his large, smooth hand toward Alisa.

A drool escaped from a corner of her mouth while her face still maintained the pure bliss happiness.

"…ehehe…Takashi…I love you…please go out with me—"

Her dream had come to an abrupt end when the door was kicked open violently in a manner of tactical breaching style along with a powerful Drill Sergeant-liked voice.

"Wake up you **maggot!** "

Alisa immediately shot her body up from the slumber as she turned her head to the door.

Standing by the entrance was a black suit person wearing shades.

Seeing such a figure, Alisa was having a panic attack.

 _Who are these people? Are they after my secrets? No! I have **nothing** to hide! I swear!_

Due to her...professions, being attacked was not what she wants it to be happened.

Petrified, Alisa continued to look at the person who had a long blond hair and...her chest was well propositioned…wait a minute. Wait a minute!

"Cap-cap-Captain?" Her mind began to register it more properly. It was not somebody from some secret service. The very person standing by the door was none other than Kay, her spirited and carefree Commander of the Saunders Sensha-do team.

Even worse that Naomi was also there, wearing the same outfit.

"What the fuck are you guys doing in my room?! It's Sunday!" She tossed the question which didn't faze them.

"And we already have a breach of security!" The blonde immediately responded to Alise's question. She then turned to the tomboy. "Naomi, fix her right up!"

"Yes ma'am." Naomi coolly replied as she approached toward Alisa.

"W-wait, what are yo—Stop!"

Ignoring Alisa's protest, Naomi dragged the poor brunette out of the bed and into the bathroom. Once Alisa was tossed straight into the bath tub, came the imminent cold shower.

"GYRAAHHH **! !** "

If anything, this was way worse than some Navy SEAL training.

~0~

Saunders was originally a land-based school run by Americans who lived on Japan's soil back in the days. When the School Carrier program was introduced, it was then Saunders finally upgraded itself and became the well-known and richest school in the world of Sensha-do thanks to its strong relation and exchanging programs with many schools from United States and other countries.

Due to the American-themed culture and lifestyle, the atmosphere here always lived in high-spirit and laid back.

And Going-all-out was the norm.

In the mess hall, students here have the choice of luxury, either to go with the cantina's menu or they can buy combo from famous fast food branches.

"I need you to go back to the counter and fill these up for me." A dark-skinned girl said as she placed two large plastic bowls in front of her errand spectacled girl.

"With what?"

"Sauce!"

"Aahhh yeah~ Love the smell of smoked bacon and fries in the morning." A student wearing a cavalry hat took a good deep sniff over her food tray.

"I'll have two number nines. A number nine large..." A 'big bone' black girl began to list out her order.

"NOOOOO! You maniac! You don't put milk on the cereal! You're supposed to put the milk in first!"

The girl who poured the milk into the bowl full of cereals simply showed her defiance and stubbornness by pouring it more. Only to get shot in the face repeatedly by a .45 ACP...

The noises from every neighboring table promptly caused some headache to Alisa.

"Gahh...where is my freedom when I need one?" It was the first (or second) thing in the morning, and Alisa felt her day was already ruined.

"Well, the gun store is open." Naomi said it casually.

She was not amused.

Sitting on the other side of the table, Kay hummed her own character song called 'Ok! Go Ahead!' happily while spreading a number of envelopes all over the table.

 _What are those...no, wait. Better not ask anything. I don't want to get involve._

"Why thank you for the question, my dear Alisa."

"I didn't say anything!"

Her savviness did not save her from the inevitable...

"These files here are belonged to the new potential recruits."

"Uhm...why? We should have no issue with the manpower at the moment, and the tanks ar—"

"Wild cards!" Kay cut in.

"What?"

"Those Kuromorimine sailors. Look at the deeds they've done!"

Followed Kay words, all three turned toward the TV hanging on the wall as it was showing a bunch of rowdy-looking sailors, unlike the calm and stoic Kuromorimine members, were excited before the camera.

« Mom! Dad! Do you see me? I'm on TV! »

« They had us the first half. Not gonna lie. » said a young woman with black disheveled hair who was the highlighted figure of the match: Obama Kobayakawa.

« But we did it! » « Nano desu! »

They're like a bunch of kids, Alisa thought skeptically. But there was also a...sense of jealous.

Still, remembered back yesterday. Never thought her Captain would dare to send a full flashy challenge to Kuromorimine. Fortunately, they accepted it without a second thought, but the match was scheduled for next week since their Commander, Erika Itsumi was in recuperating after her reckless driving with the bike.

 _Wish I could pull it off too. May be then Takashi will..._

"They are wild cards!"

Kay's spirited voice pulled Alisa back to the on-going topic. "If Kuromorimine was the one from before, they would have been lost."

"Kuromorimine now is different." Naomi said.

"…"

Even without saying it, Alisa already knew that. Thanks to her venture back in Kuromorimine School, and how that little German shit had let them to rot after their foiled coup de grâce...

Or was it a success...? She really didn't care though.

All Alisa wanted was to get her hands on that little bitch and strangle her to death! Oh, thinking back just makes her blood boil. The near-death escape from the Gestapos. The strangling on the sea inside the life boat, almost dehydrated...someone was _intended_ to kill them!

"Seeing how to those girls go without any plan beforehand, and make it up along as they went. Just like how Saunders would operate."

 _No, it isn't..._

"And that's when it hit me. There was an idea."

 _Where are we going with this...?_

"I'm here to talk to you about the Glorious Bastards re-initiative."

"..."

"..."

"Was it just me or there was that...theme music run by..." Alisa was distracted momentary before she returned to the topic. "Ho-Hold on, did you say ' _re_ '?"

"Yup! Just like our senpais did! Oh the fun time we had with Megumi-senpai. It was wild!"

"Great! Always hope to get beaten by the radioactive spider." Alisa deadpanned.

"In your case, it might be a rabid dog." Naomi remarked.

"..."

"And these are my candidates." Kay gestured to the files. "Alisa, be a dear and help me to recruit them."

Dispirited and listless like a zombie, but the twin-tailed summoned all of her strength to grab those files and read over them.

From the scale from 0 to 5, Alisa's face immediately went straight to _minus_ 5 as a dark cloud was forming above her head.

"Of all the people in Saunders, you have to pick the worst ones..."

"Don't be so negative." Alisa only smiled confidently. "These girls all have experience in operating tanks."

"Yup, damaging property. Scratching vehicles' paint job. Bending street light poles, street signs. Fire Hydrants...oh how the Fire department had a field day."

"The kids sure have appreciated it."

"Running over the Dean's car..."

"I heard that it happened to the Ooarai Principal's car as well." Naomi joined in. "Instructor Ami did it with her Type 90."

"Wow! Hardcore!" Kay exclaimed. "What kind of car was it?"

"I think it was a Ferrari P40." Naomi answered.

"Thank god for the insurance. If he has one."

"And we're the one to recruit them." Alisa sighed, already felt the bumpy road ahead.

"Actually _you_ are."

"Wait, what? Why should I—"

Before she could have raised her protest, a crowd had appeared right behind Kay.

"Ohheylook, my friends are here now. Gottagocatchup, bye!" She promptly bid her farewell as she merged into the mass and teleported away in a rapid speed.

"Let's go and grant those girls some freedom!"

""OOOOHHHH! ! !""

"...But what about my freedom..." Those were Alisa's words which would never reach to Kay's ears.

"..." Naomi, who still sat on the seat, continued chewing her bubblegum silently.

"Don't you just love it when your boss just gives you the task that would require two or three weeks. And then she expects you to deliver it by tomorrow?" Alisa said out loud.

"Every job in a nutshell. Good to have ya." Naomi said, then blowing the air into her bubblegum.

What a shitty day, Alisa thought.

The brunette massaged her head, groaning as she tried to eat her breakfast.

"Fine...give me fifteen minutes...and call _her_ too, please."

The bubblegum popped like a balloon before Naomi answered.

"We already did."

Alisa noticed someone was approaching behind so she turned her head, there stood a familiar face or...a familiar helmet-wearing girl that always been together with her on many occasions. Even in the school uniform, she would never part with her beloved helmet.

"S-sorry, I'm late." said Helmet-chan.

"Good morning, **Met** -chan." Alisa greeted, chewing down her breakfast.

"Ugh...please don't call me that..."

\- x -

Beneath Alisa's seat, through many concrete layers and web-like metal pipes where the sun couldn't reach, lied a certain unnamed, un-numbered hangar.

Here gathered a crowd.

They're young girls, both students and sailors ranging from 16 to 18 years old. There was no chair so they used whatever they had in the room to make themselves comfortable. Leaning their back on the cold, heavy barrels. Sitting on the rough surface of wooden crates or right on the floor.

They're the spectators, and at the same time, they're the sign of power, the show of force imitating one certain group at the center of attention...

Right on the very stage where it was illuminated by light shows.

All could see their arms were bonded, putting behind their back as their knees placed on the cold hard metal floor.

High energy output LEDs were shoving right up onto their face, blinding them, even with their eyes closed.

They're the show, right on the very stage where they would be introduced and—

*Gong!*

And here comes the Master of Ceremony.

"Come on." A female voice called.

*Gong!*

Again and again. In a repeated rhythm, it was the tapping sound onto the metal floor with a baseball bat's head.

"Come on." She repeated it.

"I need a volunteer here."

*Gong* *Gong*

"Don't make me ask twice."

Every time when she was getting closer to the captives, they were trying to make themselves invisible. They did not want to be get picked.

"Let's start with you. You're seemed quite eager." The brown-skinned girl pointed her baseball bat at the chosen one.

"U-h-I…I don—"

The dagger glaring ceased her moving mouth.

"Alright! We've got a volunteer here!"

The crowd cheered, making noises with whatever they could, either raising their voice or banging on some metal objects.

The purpose of the girls being here were to be put up as an example.

But this was not a lecture.

"No..."

"Brace yourself~"

The bat was leveled up above the girl's head.

It was an execution.

Soon, the baseball bat was swung down like an axe.

One strike.

A high pitched piercing sound hit everyone's ears as enthusiastic cheers erupted.

She raised her bat once more and bring it down.

"Noo! NNOOOOO! Not my K-pop collection!"

The CDs and collectibles were being smashed apart by many hit-home swings brought the girl down with her ugly tears.

Her pleading was completely ignored and overwhelmed entirely by the smashing sounds.

"Now onto the next one!" She soon picked a new target.

"It's just….it's just went out of control!" The girl wearing green-colored turban said.

"Out of control!" She repeated the words.

"Now, we aren't in a micromanagement here, girl." No matter the reason was. It's already too late for her to convince otherwise. "Let's see if you remember how to beg for mercy."

"YAMETE!"

"Wrong."

Once more, the baseball bat struck.

Unlike the first one, this impact was more blunt…as a certain smell of vegetable emitted strongly.

"No! Not the cabbage! Not **my** cabbage! !"

Another pathetic cry was drowned by the crowd's cheering and bat smashing.

All the fine looking lump green vegetables were crushed mercilessly.

The unfolded event was being watched from a secluded corner where Alisa, Naomi and Helmet-chan were hiding.

"Can we...can we go to someone else?" Alisa asked wistfully. "Or just send an email and be done with it?"

"Kay said that you have to meet them, face-to-face. No trick." Naomi said.

"We'll be killed on sight!"

"You're the communication officer, ain't ya?! You're supposed to be communicated!"

Naomi said the line while putting some acting skill into it.

"Those poor cabbages. What did they even do?" Helmet-chan said.

"They tried to invade over our weed field growing operation."

The answer came from an unexpected source. A dark-skinned sailor was standing right behind them.

"..."

"..."

"Smoke weed everyday." said the sailor, while the other only made a good teeth smile.

"Konichiwa...motherfuckers!"

...

...

"Guys! We've got new visitors!"

After the captives were taken away, the sailors brought a pair of new faces and put them in same position. The spectators were showing their curiosity to the new event.

"Bitch, you should have seen us go ninja on these two suckers!"

"Two? I thought that there're three." asked a student.

"That tomboy sure is fast though. We only managed to get these two."

"The twin-tails looked familiar though." The eyes soon focused on the twin-tailed brunette.

"Isn't that…Alisa, from the Saunders Tankery team?"

For a moment there, Alisa felt flattered how her reputation reached down here to these unsavory characters.

"Alisa. The peeping tom? Eww!"

"Yeah. That's the one! _Super_ Stalker."

Not the kind of reputation though.

"H-hey! I ain't no peeping tom!" Alisa denied it.

"And how you can explain with the drone and fancy toys in your room?"

"U-uhm...what…things are you talking about...?"

"Here." A girl showed a picture on her phone.

A solid evident no doubt. It was taken inside her room. It showed the table was filled with many things, her gadgets along with her 'special' disguise mask that can change the shape of a nose, came along with a big-rounded glasses. Nobody would know it's her once she put it on.

"H-how did you get that?!"

"From unknown source."

"... _Anonymous_ source. That's more correct." Alisa corrected it.

 _But who in the world could provide them with that intel. Don't tell me…it's her?_

"Whatever, nobody likes the nerd."

"Now what do we do with them?" asked another student.

"Our meat is running out. I think this is the perfect time to resupply." said a young chef wearing apron stained with blood.

"They're look bony though...Well, better than nothing." The girls started to brandish their flesh cutting saw.

Before the two Saunders members could scream out for help, the leader, the baseball bat girl showed up.

"Calm your tits, putas!"

The gathered students and sailors quickly parted, forming a way for _her_ to approach.

Face-to-face. Alisa finally got a change to look at the girl properly. She was a Mexican, long brown curly hair, brown eyes. She had a black mole on her right cheek. She was quite tall, about 1m75.

"Explain it in ten words. Then I might let you guys go."

Alise looked at Helmet-chan for a brief moment before she turned back to her.

"I...uh. I mean, _we_ , we would like to recruit you into our Tankery team…?" Alisa asked timidly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was a long silence. Until the bat girl broke it with her giggle.

Then a laugh.

An energetic laugh.

It influenced everyone to follow her, laughing along.

Ten out of ten, Alisa's laughter matched up with Megan's. Same energy.

Helmet-chan could only stared at the two (Alisa particularly) with dumbfounded and disbelief.

 _Why are we laughing?_ It was her thought.

Then the batgirl…the girl with a bat stopped laughing as she said this.

"Throw these idiotas (idiots) into the Ice Box!"

"Ehem, boss. Wrong term. It's actually called Ice _Pit_."

"Well, those damn pipes are running with cold gas. You can call it the Gas Chamber for all I care."

Before Alisa's eyes, a piece of metal was removed, revealing the said chamber below.

"Oh look at that. It _is_ an ice pit." Alisa remarked in a calm and casual tone.

" **Ice** them!"

There was no room for both of them to resist as they were grabbed from both sides and slowly being pushed toward...

"Nononono-waitwaitwaitwait—"

"Ola, Meggie!"

A calling immediately captured everyone attention.

Approaching toward them was a carefree blonde, following behind her was the previous tomboy who successfully escaped.

"C-Captain..." Alisa was on the verge of tear, feeling so relief.

"Kay, my friend. What are you doing here?"

"Y-you guys know each other?" Alisa asked.

"We've come a long way." Kay answered.

"Then what the hell did you want me to go all the way—"

"We're hooking you up to wreck some shit." Ignored Alisa's rambling, Kay turned back to Megan. "Care to join?"

"Sorry girl. Still busy wrecking some shit for my territory here."

"It's Kuromorimine."

"Shit amigo! That's all you had to say." The Mexican smiled.

— Megan **[RECRUITED!]** —

Nagisa's mental note: _A Mexican Batgirl...girl with a bat...that's not right... Like that one jester girl from DC. Or the guy from zombie post-Apocalypse world._

\- x -

"It could have been so much easier if you just do _that_ in the first place." Alisa muttered as the group, including Megan, was walking to another location.

"Don't be like that, Alisa dear." Kay looked over her shoulder. "First impression is always important. How else you are going to become the commander everyone would look up for?"

"Wait what? I'm sorry, I did not catch that. Can you say it again?"

Kay continued humming her own song as the five arrived to the school's field. A large opened land with beautiful green grass where the football field was planted along with a running course.

There were many on-going sport activities, however, there's one group had gained much more attraction as they're the eye candy. The cheerleader squad.

""Go-Go. Saunders. Let's Go Saunders! Go-Go. Saunders. Let's Gooo AHEAD!""

"Alright! That's a nice kick right there." The leader congratulated for the well performance. "Let's do it one more time!"

"So we're going to recruit one of the cheerleader girls?" Alisa asked.

"No. No. Think outside of the box, Alisa." said Kay.

"Outside…of the box?"

*rustle** rustle*

There're…sounds coming from the bushes? Alisa thought.

"Outside of the box. Oh I get it!" Helmet-chan exclaimed.

"I hope you're not thinking the way I assumed you're thinking right now."

"Eh?"

...

...

"Get a lower than that." said a voice from the bush.

"I'm trying, their skirt is getting in the way." Another voice responded.

"Need help something, guys?" A third voice called up. It's belonged to a twin-tailed brunette who was smiling...sinister.

"Surprise, motherfucker!"

Alisa was glad to have something to vent off her frustration.

…

…

"Come on, man. We're just wanna check if it's down there or not!" The peeping toms were taken away by the securities.

 _Down there? What?_

"Thank you so much for capturing those peeping toms." The cheerleader member thanks the group.

"You're welcome." Alisa said.

"Hey girls. What's happened."

"Ah Nico."

The named girl was a young tan-skinned girl, golden blond hair with well-proportions wearing in a cheerleader outfit. She was sexy looking, perhaps more rounded than Kay.

"They have helped in capturing those camera jerks."

"Oh I see, thanks for your help..."

When her green eyes landed on Alisa, the distance between them was shorten in a matter of seconds.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Ain't you a cutie!"

"Uh...uhm..."

 _I don't like this approach. She's too close for comfort. Way too close!_

"Itadakimasu (Thanks for the meal)."

"!? I don't think so!"

Alisa managed to stop her kiss attack just in a nick of time with her hand.

"I ain't giving my kiss to someone like you!"

"Aww, come on. It's just—"

"And no!" Alisa cut in, not letting her to have any room for explanation. "Don't you dare call it some culture like that's how we greet back in our country. Because it **ain't**!"

"…Is that a personal attack or something?"

"We ain't culture blind!"

"Hello Nicky." Another familiar voice came in.

"Oh hello Kay." Nico greeted the well-known figure.

"I see you managed to protect your first kiss, Alisa." Naomi smirked.

Alisa only frowned.

"So she…swings that way?" Helmet-chan asked.

"Be careful, she is known as the Predator." Megan said. "Be it boy or girl, the blood of virginity will be her appetizer before the main course."

"Naruhodo (I see), what a ferocious beast."

"Oi oi, what sort of over exaggerated rumor have you two been hearing about?" asked Nico.

"At least she bought dinner first."

"Hey!"

…

…

"So…To what do I own the pleasure?" Nico asked the question.

"We have an upcoming match. We are looking for a few girls who can handle the tanks." answered Kay. "To defeat some bad girls riding some big, bad kitties."

Nico's eyebrow lifted up, she knew whom Kay was mentioning to.

"Is it difficult?"

" _Impossible_." Kay emphasized it.

A grin was formed.

"Meow~ I love big bad kitties."

— Nico **[RECRUITED!]** —

Alisa's mental note: _Hide your wife and childr_ *stop writing*

Alisa noticed a photo was dropped from Nico.

"Hey you dropped this."

She picked it up as she happened to look at the person's portrait. It's a wild-looking boy with spiky hair.

"Who is this handsome guy?" Alisa asked.

"Oh, that was me before the surgery." She answered.

"…"

"…"

"I identified my true gender quickly when I was young."

Alisa's mental note: *scratch all that* **_SAVE YOURSELF!_**

\- x -

"Okay, next up on the list is..."

Met-chan narrowed her eyes, looked closely at the name.

"Hu...Hugu...? Hugo..."

"Let me see that." Alisa snapped the list from Met-chan's hand.

"Hu-Huguette?"

"Uhm...who is what now?" Megan asked.

"Sounds like a…German name." Nico commented.

…

…

"Another trip down below deck..."

"You're mistaken here, freckles." Megan remarked. "This we called the Kappa Hive, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"…"

"Just keep your hands in your pocket."

They ventured deeper, stopping at a place supposed to be a…cantina or a night club, depending on one's own perspective. A big letter K was placed above the entrance where there were many female bouncers stood tall, imitating to those whoever dares to make troubles.

"Come on, let me in." said an annoyed female standing in the queue.

"Have you accepted Jesus-kun as your personal savior?" asked a religious girl who was bothering the waiting line.

"Hell nah, I'm Jewish." One of them answered.

The group did not join the queue yet as they feared it'd be a waste of time.

"That looks long and tight. Think we can go in there?" Nico asked.

"I could make an entrance." Megan said, brandishing her baseball bat. "Just don't make me pay for it."

Alisa didn't want to hang around this place for any more second.

"I dare say we should go ho—"

"Follow my lead." Out of nowhere, Naomi spoke the line as she already marched on.

While Alisa was standing still, dumbfounded, Kay, Megan, Nico and even Helmet-chan had followed Naomi.

"Sup girls." The tomboy greeted to the bouncer.

"Hey it's Naomi! And Kay too!" The bouncers was brighten up, gave a high-five to the pair. "Long time no see!"

"I'm taking my friends in. Can you let them in?" asked Kay.

"Sure thing! Any friend of Naomi and Kay are friends of mine. Come in. Come in."

"Hey, wait for me!" Alisa hurriedly run up to the entrance.

Before Alisa could have place a single step into the the building, she was stopped abruptly by the same bouncers.

"Whoa-whoa. Where do you think you're going? The queue is over there."

"I'm with them!"

"You and every other comedian. Unless you're tripping."

"But...but..."

"It's cool girl. She's with me." Kay called up.

"...Alrighty then."

The bouncers let Alisa in, but not before they gestured her with hand signal saying: 'We're watching you.'

"…"

 _Uggggghhhhh! This sucks!_

...

...

The six marched on into the Cantina.

The atmosphere was lively and vivid thanks to the colorful neon lights and a band playing instruments like trombones, saxophone and trumpets.

"How much weight for this one?" asked a customer.

"About twenty ounces."

"Uhm, sorry. Can we use worldwide-friendly metric system?"

"No." The seller answered it flatly.

The group settled down on a vacant table.

The two head figures of Saunders Tankery team promptly gained the attention from waitresses.

"Naomi is here!"

"Oh, it's been so long. I miss you."

"I knew they're popular. But not like this." Nico said.

 _But what about me…?_ The brunette felt being left out.

"What ya want, girl?" A waitress asked Alisa.

"We're looking for…Huguette. Heard of her?"

"This ain't the kind of shop, honey." Despite her claim, Alisa took notice of her…hint.

"..." Alisa looked at the others and nodded.

"I'll have…six ice tea."

The girl immediately burst out laughing.

"Jeez, you're really a piece of art." The waitress said, then gestured with her head to one direction. "She's over there."

At the end of the room, there sitting a girl. It was hard to tell but Alisa had a gist that she was…sharping her knife with a leather bell? And she was casually taking a smoke while doing so.

She wore a black jacket, not your any fancy black leather jacket. It was a tank jacket but it belonged to the one school that has been both respected and fear. Kuromorimine.

"Is that…Huguette?"

"Girls." A patron nearby heard the question. "Everybody in Kuromorimine has heard of Huguette Stieglitz!"

Everyone nearby along with the named girl chuckled.

 **HUGUETTE STIEGLIZT**

 ***Billy Preston - Slaughter kicks in***

The reason for Huguette Stieglitz's celebrity among Kuromorimine students is simple. As a Kuromorimine-enrolled student, she's killed—I mean, made 13 Disciplinary members to transfer out of school.

*Many scenes of members being humiliated by Huguette. Starting with chalk cleaner, punching in the face in a secluded alley, behind school. Putting their head into the toilet bowl. It went on with…thick oily fluids applying on the girls' face while they're sleeping on their bed.*

Instead of expelling her, the teachers and student council decided to put her inside the Nishizumi Household so that she can learn the discipline, to be reformed.

...Needless to say, once the Bastards heard about her, she never got there.

* * *

"You're Huguette?" The leading blondie approached.

"..." She nodded.

"My name is Kay. We're the Bastards."

The girl lifted up an eyebrow. It's not the first time she had heard the name. A year ago, the Bastards came to rescue her out of their interested.

There's one person stood out of the rest, Megumi. She introduced herself in the same way like Kay did.

"We just wanna say we're a big fan of your work when it comes to humiliating Kuromorimine. How about you teach us a thing or two once you joined the Tankery?"

"…"

A simple nod was sufficed.

— Huguette Stieglitz **[RECRUITED!]** —

Me's mental note: _His movies are good. Looking forward to see his 19th!_

...

...

"What's wrong Abe-san?" A girl asked when she noticed the complexion on her face.

"My Disciplinary sense is tingling." Mamori Abe unconsciously hugged herself as she felt a shivering cold run through her entire back. "And it's awfully reminding me about that one girl I don't want to remember at all…"

\- x -

 **Saunders Airfield**

Many aircrafts had role for transportation of personnel and equipment such as C-130H Hercules, Douglas DC-3, KC-10 Extender, and L1049 - Super Constellation for VIP transport were parked neatly along the runway.

Despite they're far away, while riding on a Super Jeep 6x6. All could hear the roaring engine coming from C-5M Super Galaxy was taking off from runway.

"Airlift Division...do we really need their support?" Alisa had no against with it. But rather found it's unnecessary.

"So what do we know about this girl?" asked Megan.

"She is an Indian." Alisa answered.

"Oh, I love their chicken curry." Nico exclaimed.

"No, not that Indian. The native one. The native American."

"Not to be rude or anything. I thought they all moved up to Canada." Nico said.

"Or Mexico." Megan said. "There're lots of them. Always see they hang around Walmart."

"So much for the land of Freedom." said Huguette.

"What is the point of going through all this? We have manpower." She repeated the question.

"What the most of important thing in Sensha-do, Alisa?"

"It's winning."

"That's true. But there's more than just winning."

"Sportmanship. Fairplay. Yes, I know your style, Captain."

"…Good that you know. It's all for the spirit of Sensha-do. Don't you dare to make it cry." Kay said.

 _To me, however, Sensha-do is…WAR!_

 _But what's Captain's plan anyway? Why would we get in so much trouble for recruiting these…unsavory characters?_

She then started to think about those Kuromorimine sailors.

 _Kuromorimine. They've changed. By putting those sailors in the ranks._

 _So she plans to fight fire with fire?_

 _Unpredictably…just like that rusty bucket showed up right before me and lead me straight into the ambush…_

 _Now thinking it back, I am still pissed at it!_

In her preoccupied mind, she was wondering why there was a ball in her vision. And it was getting bigger and bigger.

Till it hit her.

…

…

"Wake up."

 _W-who's there?_

"Wake up, Alisa."

Something was placed on her cheek. It was warm and comfortable.

She managed to open her eyes, only to see the face of her prince.

 _Takashi?_

"Who is my girl?"

 _Me! It's me!_ She prompted to respond.

"Who is my best girl?"

 ** _Me!_**

"Who is my **very** **best** girl?"

Ohmygosh! Memememememe!

" _She_ is!" Takashi proudly declared.

And it's not Alisa.

 _Eh?_

Dumbfounded, she followed Takashi's hand gesture, it were pointing at one particular girl, who was none other than Lotte Siskin.

Alisa's heart sunk as everything around her was immediately shrouded in darkness.

"Oh my, you're expecting you would be his best girl?"

The little German only formed a smirk on her face while saying this softly.

"O kawaii koto. (How cute.)"

…

…

 **"! ! ?"**

Alisa immediately shot her body straight up from where she lied.

She soon registered things around her. She was inside some sort of tent, and next to her was…an tribal native Indian girl? She was bearing brown skin and characteristic like tattoo painted on her face, wearing a headdress which had a full set of feathers like a chieftain.

"The young one has awoke."

"W-what happened?"

"The Great spirit has succeeded guiding your soul back to your body."

"…More like pulling me out of a nightmare…" Alisa groaned.

"How is she doing, Chief?" Kay's voice called out as she entered through the tent, or rather, Tipi, a conical tent with a fireplace where wood was burning ,which they're inside..

"Uhm…thanks Chief. Uh, I believe your name is—"

"That name is for the system's benefit." The calm Indian girl interjected.

"You may call me…"

Strangely enough, everyone held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"White Boar."

"I thought Moon Moon is your name." Alisa laughed.

"Moon Moon is my father's name."

"You better not fucking with me right now."

…

…

Soon, the whole group was gathered outside, sitting around the fire camp.

"What do you seek from me, white men?"

" _Men_? Did you assume our gender?" Nico said.

"…"

"…"

"…Sorry, couldn't help it."

"We'd like to recruit you into our Tankery team." Kay said.

The Chieftain didn't respond right away, she grabbed a fistful some powder and then tossed it into the flame. The fire was burning strong momentary.

"The Great Spirit has told us. We're expecting your visit."

Everyone took a confused and surprised look at each other.

"Neat!" Except Kay who felt otherwise.

"Did the Great Spirit also tell you not to play with balls when we arrive?" Alisa asked.

"The ball is not belonged to us. You're driving near to the Agriculture Club's border."

"Whoa, hold up!" Megan interjected. "I though Agriculture Club is stationed at the bow of the carrier."

"They built their own trail. They're expanding their territory, their rice field."

"Welcome to the rice field."

After the sentence coming from a nearby tree, it was promptly followed by a helicopter's engine sound as Fortunate Son song was playing loud over speakers. The Huey was flying over the rice field while spraying Orange-colored...powder protection product from a dispenser over the targeted crops.

"The Airlift Division sure makes themselves busy." Helmet-chan said.

"It's a good trade." White Boar explained. "Besides, these activities make them connect."

"The sounds of iron machines that you all hear." She continued. "Despite they're made by man, but they have the spirit of one."

"You're saying machines have…soul?" asked Nico.

"None of them are just machines." The chieftain said. "All things are bound together. All things connect."

Despite everyone was in awed or amazed by the Chieftain's words, only one certain brunette with twin-tail was being skeptical.

"Oookaayyy…"

Without a warning, the chieftain put up her opened palm before Alisa.

"Your spirit is strong." She said. "But your path is not yet straight."

"Oh, I'm straight alright!" Alisa immediately declared. "Wait…what's the meaning you're saying again?"

"I think she is saying about your love." Nico said. "Still curvy and all."

"Hey! My love for him is…well…well…" Alisa began to stuttered, feeling too embarrassed to say it.

"There is nothing stronger than love, except the Apache helicopter." said White Boar.

"What?"

"What?"

"So what shall we do next?" Megan asked. "Smoking ritual?"

The Chief turned her face toward a girl who soon beat the drum in a rhythm.

Another tribal girl approached to the group as she placed a parcel and opened it. It revealed a number of smoke pipe with leathers attached.

"The big one is fifty buck. The medium is twenty-five. The small one is ten."

"…" Alisa was simply loss for words, contrast to Kay and others who were showing curiosity and interested.

"Oooh, neat!"

"What kind of weed is this, gringa?" asked Megan, pointing at the item.

"Our homegrown. All organic."

"This said here…is made in China." Helmet-chan said, noticing the label on the smoke pipe.

"It's hard to find a good manufacturer these days."

"…"

"…"

"Don't forget to check our souvenir."

The tribal girls happily showed more of their ware. Most of them were key chains or talismans.

With a grumpy face, Alisa began to decline.

"I think I'm not interes—"

"This talisman would assist you greatly in joining together with your love."

"Ok, I think I'm interested."

— White Boar **[RECRUITED!]** —

Alisa's mental note: _There is nothing stronger than love, except the...hold on, the internet said this talisman's purpose is help the two souls to be reunited after...their death?_

\- x -

The blue sky gradually shifted to the orange one. Feeling suffice with recruits they had, Kay and Naomi bid their farewell and went on their own business.

"What a merry band we've got here." Megan commented as she looked at the recruited list.

"Me a Mexican. White Boar, a red Indian. Huguette, a German resistance. Nico, a gender bender. Kay from eagle land, and Naomi, our top gunner."

"Count me in. We are seven." Alisa said.

"Yeah, add one more member and then we can turn ourselves into a hateful gang." Megan said.

"Then let's add two more." Nico said. "Then we can take over a district."

"Now that is a name I've not heard in a long time." Helmet-chan said.

"Still, it's unusual for Kay to do something like this." Nico said.

"And it sounded like she is forcing the command seat onto me..." Alisa muttered.

"Doesn't matter much to me." Megan said. "It's not like we would be able win this match anyway. Those seventy-five and eighty-eight would cut us all up like butter."

"…" That's oddly negative. Alisa tried to deny it at first, but given Erika Itsumi's unorthodox tactics along with their superior tanks…doubt was forming in her mind.

"Like my father have said. Keep your expectations low, and you will never be disappointed."

"…"

"He is a lumberjack." Megan said.

"You must be fun at the party." Alisa said.

"Speaking of the party. I didn't have the crew, yet."

"Well, we can provide you—"

"Nah! Keep your whitewash crew to yourself. I'm going to get my own crew of diversity. I believed there're some illegals in my class."

Remembering her first impression, Alisa called out.

"Don't make slavery out of this!"

"It's not slavery. It's a surprise employment!" She only smiled and bid her farewell.

Nico soon did the same, leaving Alisa and Helmet-chan alone.

"I'm so worry about this team's future." The brunette sighed.

…

…

Alisa and Helmet-chan decided to spend some break time in Downtown after school.

As soon as they walked out from Circle K Sunkus, Alisa overheard some conversations.

"Hey, do you think it's her?"

"Yeah, I think it's her."

"So that's must be the Handler."

There were whispering among the two sailors, why were they pointing the finger at her? This was getting irritated. She, for one, was the type against those gossipers.

"Hey, what are you two blabbering about?" Alisa turned around and made the approach.

The two sailors were surprised as they looked at each other and then back to Alisa.

"W-What? You really don't know who she is?"

"You guys are talking about Met-chan?" Alisa pointed the thumb finger over her shoulder.

"Stop calling me that!" The helmet-wearing girl couldn't take it anymore.

Then, it arrived.

"My name is Akira!"

The reveal.

"...Hah, that's a boy-ish name." Alisa simply chuckled.

"Uhhh…" Akira/Helmet-chan only pouted her cheeks out of frustrated.

As for the two sailors, however, their colors were drained, and they're got thinner for some reason.

"What?"

Because Alisa could inquire, she got grabbed by those two and got dragged away from the helmet girl.

"You idiot! Don't even dare to think about breaking that seal!" The girls hissed at her.

"W-what seal?"

"The seal of Archdemon."

Alisa only stared at the two with a dumbfounded face.

"Allow me to educate you." One sailor decided to enlighten her. "It was a long, long time ago."

"Back in middle school." said the second girl.

"Shut it, you're breaking my flow."

"…"

"It was a dark time." The girl continued. "Archdemon, the name that would make everyone in the underworld trembled."

"Over-the-line pranks. Indiscriminate bullying. Humiliating one then the next. No teacher or adult could stop her."

"But **_they_** did."

"Who did?"

"Representatives from all schools' factions. Saunders. St. Gloriana. Anzio. Chi-Ha-Tan. Even Ooarai."

"It was a hard won battle. With many sacrifices."

"They barely, _barely_ managed to seal the Demon with **_it_**."

"It? You don't mean…the helmet?" Alisa came to a conclusion why that girl always wearing the helmet.

"The M38 tank helmet!" They emphasized it.

"Many said it was received many spells and blessings, even from the Pope himself."

"Are you sure it's not just something within their hand reach when they..." Alisa suggested the theory. "You know...?"

They both looked at each other and then…burst out laughing.

"Damn girl, you're hallucinating!"

 _But. But. But..._

"Anyway, the helmet, the thing she is wearing at all time, is the only thing that stood between her now and her inner demon."

"…"

"…"

It was quite a pause for Alisa to finally say.

"Weird flex but ok."

"Oh come on! You're supposed to be her Handler, right? So you should know the job!"

"Hey, look…she and I…I'm literally just had her tag along with me when I need some help. I'm not…the Handler or whatsoever."

Another silence, the girls' agitated facial expressions raised the awkwardness and…heavy air.

"Then that means…"

"The _real_ Handler is…"

"Oh, there you are."

The helmet-wearing girl soon emerged herself from the corner.

"Hhiiiiiieeee! ! !" The two sailors yelped out impulsively as they tried to hide themselves behind Alisa's back.

The brunette simply shook her head for this idiotic.

"Looks, I've been with her for some time. And I guarantee that there's no way Met-chan here woul—"

"Girls!" A third sailor showed up, calling out to her mates. "Those gangbangers are going at it again!"

"Damn! Those bitches don't know when to give up."

"Hey you two." The third noticed the pair. "Wanna join us?"

"Uh…I don't think we would…" Alisa intended to decline.

"What about the rule of engagement?" asked the sailor.

"Eh? We are going to fight, right? So why do we need the rule?"

Unexpected to all, the question was not coming from the sailor nor Alisa.

It was from the helmet-wearing girl.

"…"

"…"

"…"

There was a silence, and then a gasp. The gang members had realized their error.

Despite they were delinquents, rule of engagement was always established to avoid the worst possible outcome.

However this woman, this _mad_ woman could not understand that concept.

The meaning of conflict is fundamentally different for her than for the delinquents, who learned it in a sporting sense from marital arts.

Alisa started to question herself if she happened to inhale some of those weed because she started to see something…something behind Alisa's back.

"…"

"…"

"Ha! It…It's just a joke!" The sailor immediately broke off her awkward laugh.

"It's a prank bro. I mean sis. Don't mind it too much!"

"…"

"…"

"Haha, oh I see."

Akira chuckled as she casually dropped a crowbar onto the ground.

The dry, metallic clanking piercing sound would forever haunt at the back of their mind…

\- x -

 **The next morning – Saunders Assembly Hall**

A gathering with a mass number of hundreds of students was not a strange sight for them. What picked their interested was the new faces along with their unique appearance and characteristic.

The newest recruits started to get to know each other with their introduction.

"I'm Megan." The Mexican girl carrying a baseball bat introduced. "And here are my compadres."

"Psst! Hey kids, wanna buy some drugs?" A girl with long curly hair said.

"Is it just me or is that a male voice I'm hearing?" Alisa's gunner asked.

"Nah, it's just drug talking." She replied.

"Ah shit. Forgot to bring my crack pipe." said a black student.

"Nico." The well-developed girl introduced. "And here are my... _people_."

"Hey, there's a hot looking guy in their team!" A Saunders member pointed it out.

He was tall and thin, wearing the school uniform with red-colored pants.

"Call me Greer please." He said.

"You're a guy right?" Alisa asked.

"Biologically, yes. But rest assure, I'm a maiden at heart."

Geer's revelation left many…astounded.

"…Oh, I see..." Alisa said it with her very best.

"Just let you guys know that I'm a cisgender female, alright?" A girl with long twin-tails declared.

"...So where does that exactly leave us?"

"I'm dating her." The cisgender girl declared as she hugged one of Geer's arms. " _She_ is taken alright?"

"…What is love?" Alisa looked absently at the ceiling.

"Baby, don't hurt me?" Megan made a guess.

"Sound like it's a good time for you to take DMT." said one of Megan's members.

And soon a new group arrived, bringing a good attention to themselves as they're wearing Saunders uniform mixed with tribal fashion such as wearing feather, painted on their face.

"My name is White Boar. And here are my brave warriors. Happy Foot." She gestured at the energetic short-haired girl wearing flip-flop.

"Itchy Nose."

The average-looking girl started to scratch her big nose.

"Annoying Invading Owl."

"Ciao." The green-haired girl greeted.

"…"

"And lastly, the warrior who immune to the pain of life and always triumph for success, Depresso Da Vinci Despacito Dicaprio."

The named girl was bearing an aloof aura, her long black hair had covered up her whole face and a portion of her chest.

"…"

"Also known as Dee-Dee."

"Now I think you're just fucking with us." Alisa was not amused.

"Why do we live just to be suffered?" said the girl.

"..."

Huguette remained silent, putting up the same image when the group first met her.

"So who's the freckles?" asked one of the new recruits.

"Hey—"

"You work for her." Naomi answered.

"Wait what?" It was rather an unexpected one for Alisa.

The new recruits promptly looked at the brunette with surprised and skeptical.

"Really, she is our commander?" said one of Megan's girls.

"Doesn't look like a commander. More like a scheming one."

"Hear. Hear."

"N-No! I don't want to be the Commander! At least, not with this team!" Alisa admitted.

"Oh look, we have got a redneck in our team."

"Lets immigrate and steal her job." One of them suggested the idea.

"Yeah!"

"The Great Spirit said…that we must deport her." said the chieftain.

"Yes! They did come to our land without visa in the first place." said Happy Foot.

"Ooah-ooah-ooah-ooah-ooah!" The tribal crew chanted their war cry.

*Tap!*

Not a moment too soon, the footstep sound gained the attention. Someone was walking on stage.

It was none other than Kay, the Captain of Saunders Tankery team.

It was rather unusual. Because it's just Kay went up there alone without accompanying Alisa and Naomi.

Predictably, the crowd started to mutter.

The Captain did not start or say anything yet, instead. She took a good long look around everyone as the silence finally settled down.

« You all know why I'm here. » She began. Her voice was carried over by every speaker.

« I'm not an orator. »

"Eh?" Alisa was puzzled.

« And I would not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause. »

"Where is she going with this?" Alisa whispered to Naomi who simply shrugged her shoulders.

« But **WE'RE SAUNDERS!** »

Following her words, the Star Spangled Banner rock version started to play.

"We're the greatest school of all in the High School League."

« When I do good, I feel good. When I do bad, I feel bad. That…is my religion. »

« Do not pray for easy life. If you don't fall, how you will know your own limit? »

« When you learn it, feel it. Feel that fear. Then you break it down! Bring down that wall! »

« The cost is always high, but if you don't pay. The debt will eventually come crashing on you. And that's when the life is just playing with you. »

« It's not the title that defines you. It's you! **You!** Your own character defines the success, defines the fame, and **it** defines you! »

« We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. »

« We will be united in our common interests. »

« We have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other! »

« Let us all unite! »

« One path we shall never choose, and that is the path of surrender or submission. »

« We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! »

« We'll bring the fight to them! »

« We are going to strive on! »

« We're going to **WIN! !** »

 **«** **WE'RE CANCELING THE KUROMORIMINE!** **! ! ! »**

As soon as Kay finished her speech, the roof was almost to be blown away by the sheer volume of erupted cheers as the whole foundation was literally shook like an Earthquake.

The name Kay and Saunders were chanted, mixed in together.

Kay soon walked behind the stage where man staffs were congratulating her.

"Give me a high five girl!"

"You're breathtaking!" A Saunders girl called out.

"You're breathtaking!" She pointed back, bringing a good laughter.

"And here I thought you're gonna say make Saunders great again." Megan commented.

"Why make something great again when we're already **_it_**?"

"…"

"You really had us worried there, Cap." Naomi said.

"Hehe. Something good to stir the girls' spirit." The blond turned to the brunette.

"Alisa. I'm counting on you."

"O-of what?"

"Commanding this team. What else, dummy?"

"…"

"…"

"I respectably refuse."

"Hmm, okay. I won't force you to take that seat."

"Finally! Something good to hear once in a while!"

Once the brunette walked happily away from them, Naomi asked.

"You're going shove it into her ass later on, right?"

"Naomi, but of course!" Kay turned to the new recruits.

"Now. Let's get you girls some tanks."

\- x -

The group arrived to the Hangar where mechanics were doing routine maintenance on the tanks.

All tanks were bearing a certain similar iconic shape, despite their model and specs.

M4 Sherman tanks. The proud symbol of American tank served on all fronts back in WWII.

"You can't get more American than this." Megan commented.

"I'd love to get my hands on Pershing thought." Nico said.

"Me too. Sadly, only the All-star University could acquired them." Naomi said.

"We're trying to buy that _thing_ though." Alisa sighed.

"What thing?"

"Hallo mate."

The group turned toward to the shaved-head female engineer wearing a blue overall with red bandana who greeted them with her a 3D-printed prosthetic arm.

"Now that's the _dankest_ thing I've ever seen." Megan commented.

"Hello Susan." Kay greeted back.

"We have got a big surprised for you girls. Gifts from the Round Table Committee. They believe that these will spice things up for your upcoming match."

"Check this out!"

And they unveiled the game changer in the world of Sensha-do .

~0~

"Ok…What am I looking at here?" asked Erika.

Then began the sequence of Kuromorimine sailors doing these 'cutie' poses as they said the word in Engrish.

"Smile!"

"Sweet!"

"Sister!"

"Sadistic!"

"Surprise!"

"Service!"

"SCHWERER PANZERSPÄHWAGEN SIEBEN KOMMA FÜNF ZENTIMETER SONDERKRAFTFAHRZEUG ZWEIHUNDERT DREI UND DREISSIG. VIER PANZERABWEHRKANONEN WAGEN! (Heavy Armoured Reconaissance Car with 7.5 cm caliber armament. Special Purpose Vehicle 234!)"

Following Elena's word, the main armament fired a blank shell.

Every member and sailor applauded for her boastful introduction for the said vehicle.

"I have so many questions..."

"And my German vocabulary has just increased by one." said Karen.

…

* * *

 **Me: I have a dream! That one day GuP abridged series will be continued.**

 **\- Achievement: [Wishful Thinking] -**

 **Me: Ahh...**

 **Inner Me: Did you know that your story is on Fanfic Recs of Girls Und Panzer tvtropes?**

 **Me: Oh yeah? *thinking the story's name is only on recommend and that's it.* Cool.**

 **Inner Me: Did I also mention that your fanfic has its own tvtropes pages?**

 **Me: Cool. Cool. Coo...*realization moment***

 ** _Hallelujah!_** **_Hallelujah!_**

 ***got ascended into the heaven***

 ** _Hallelujah~ Hallelujah~ Hallelujah!_**

 **Thank you so much SSgt_LuLZ (and other creators, if there were) for creating the tvtrope pages. It completely took me by surprise. To be honest, I didn't think the series would have gained such attentions.**

 **I have a blast reading it! It's weird that nobody is mentioning this to me at all…**

 **Anyway, I will try not to let my ego ride on it too much...**

 **Inner me: *reading* This guy's writing is better than yours, the summary is _even_ better than yours.**

 **Me: Give me a break, English is not my first language...**

 **Inner me: Koume's name is spelled wrong though. It's Koume, _not_ Komue.**

 **Me: It will get fix later with batch update…**

 **Inner me: Ah, the Irony section. Got the wrong character. It's Junko, _not_ Haruna. Oh the irony.**

 **Me: ...**

 **Inner me: *continued reading* Engineers? Don't you mean…mechanics?**

 **Me: Please don't go Grammar/ Vocabulary Nazi on the creator now!**

 **Inner me: Well, *put the peaked cap on* gang. Looks like we're going to work over time this week!**


	10. From St Gloriana with love

"I love you."

Once more, Erika Itsumi was on the receiving end of the confession mustered from a girl who was in the same age as her. In the same battalion. Shared the same pain from that fateful final match. Together, they fought alongside.

Koume Akaboshi, was her name.

First, it was a kiss out of the blue.

And now this.

At this moment, they're standing inside a classroom. There was no one else, fortunately for both of them, _for_ Erika, in this case. Otherwise, this would simply invoke so much hormones and blood rushing into their brain.

The entire room was illuminated by the afternoon sun as the wing was gently lifting up the curtains by the window.

"Koume…" Erika said the name out softly.

This was very difficult for her of what to do or how to respond.

It'd be a lie if she said she didn't feel good about this. She felt flattered. Happy, for sure. But at the same time, embarrassed, awkward, at lost...

If anything, Sensha-do was the solely thing on Erika's mind ever since she enrolled into Kuromorimine. Not...seeking out for love relationship...then again, Maho...

Erika started to have sympathy with Maho when she realized the same position she was in.

"It's my true feeling for you." Koume pressed on.

Her pinkish face along with her engaging blue eyes, they're hard for Erika look at directly.

"Koume, I…I really appreciate it, but I don't thi—"

"I know." Koume cut in. "After all, the one you have feeling for is Nishizumi…Maho-san right?"

"…"

"Or was it Karen-senpai?"

Erika's whole body was taken back. It was like a bullseye.

"…I…I…"

She wanted to deny it right away. But at the same time, she couldn't deny it.

Her feeling for the two of them. Indecisive, yet genuine.

And now it's Koume.

"...I guess I was pressing on you too much."

Without a warning, the brown-haired girl walked pass over Erika like a wind.

"Let's pretend this never happen. I will leave you alone now..."

"Koume!"

Without a warning, Erika threw herself onto Koume's back as her arms restrained the girl, not allowing her to leave.

"Erika. Please, let me go…" Koume begged as her eyes felt lukewarm.

"Stupid…"

Such word ached her heart. Why would she say that? Koume thought as she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Koume, how could I be so stupid and so blind?"

Surprised, Koume turned her head to look at Erika.

Her dazzling icy blue eyes were the brightest thing in the room. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Erika…" Koume noticed her hands were already locked in with Erika's.

Fingers interlocked fingers.

"Koume."

Erika wouldn't let her get away.

 _Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump._

Both of their hearts were racing fast. Koume could feel it. Erika could feel it.

"I love you." Koume repeated it once more.

"I know."

Koume silently shed her happy tears. She would give everything she has to her.

The two closed their eyes as both of their faces were getting closer and closer…

…

…

"And then...and then… ** _KYAAA! !_** Koume-senpai! !"

"My heart! I can't take it anymore nano-desu!" The two young sailors were in glee, making ecstatic expressions as they're in their own little world.

Sitting on the other side of the table, Kai and Candeza, each let out one big sweat drop.

Unfortunately, this was an imaginary product of these two's fantasy.

"You guys literally can write a fanfiction out of this." Candeza commented, then realized such odd thing she had just said. "Wait a minute..."

"Oh. Oh! Oh! How about this one?" The young sailor suggested a new idea.

…

…

A vacant classroom. Sunset. A suitable setting for a romance moment.

"K-Koume. You want to see me?" Erika asked nervously.

"Erika..."

One by one. Koume's fingers unbuttoned the school shirt as she pulled down the skirt's zipper.

Two pieces of her uniform was detached from her body as they fell down and hit the floor in a single motion.

Like a bloomed flower, unveiling itself, seducing the bees to come to it with its rich color and fragrance.

What's behind those cloths was a sexy bunny suit. Black leather. Fishnet legwear. The ears and the tail. They all enhanced every portion of her body. No doubt that it'd invite so many pair of eyes.

Koume's naughty appearance was presented before Erika, and it's only for Erika.

"Does it look good on me?"

"…" There was no response.

However, there's a long string of blood coming out from Erika's nose.

Then, a pair of wolf ears along with a tail popped out from the assumed locations.

Just the two of them. Alone.

And there's nothing to stop the predator from getting its prey.

"Koume!"

"Pyon!"

The werewolf jumped at the bunny girl with predatory instinct! Where the latter would be savored and devoured!

…

…

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't. I can't!"

"Koume-senpai! I want to marry you. But at the same time, kyyaaa!"

"It's not fair! We should be the one to _do_ her instead!"

"..." "…"

The seasoned Italian driver and the friendly bandanaed gunner quietly sipped their drink.

"Their fantasy sure is getting more and more animated." Kai said.

"Should we tell them though?" Cadenza whispered.

"About _that_?"

"Ci (yes)."

"Oh, you senpais are talking about Koume-senpai had kissed Commander Erika? We already know."

"Desu."

"Oh…how did you two find out?" Remained collected, Kai inquired.

"Don't underestimate the woman's intuition."

"Desu."

"We gave her a hard push though. Until she spilled the beans."

"Koume-senpai was so mean and so naughty. But we don't hate her for it!"

"Desu!"

"…"

"You guys are sure opened mind." Cadenza said.

"But still, I can't believe Koume-senpai just launched her surprise attack on Erika-senpai like that."

"Surprise attack? What are you talking about?"

That question was not coming from either Kai or Cadenza.

"What do you think, dummy? Koume-senpai attacked Commander like a Blitzkrieg."

"Made a _kiss_ so…"

The sentence came to a dramatic pause once the young sailors finally realize a new face had arrived at their table.

It's Leila Rou.

~0~

On the school rooftop, there's a young female bearing light blond-colored hair and icy blue eyes. With her back lying on the floor, she was looking up at the clear sky with scattered clouds.

Erika Itsumi, was her name, also known as the Radical.

 _Radical…the Radical…funny how I've earned that title._

 _It occurred a few weeks back, but it sure felt like has been a year. There were so many things happened._

 _The 62nd Tournanment._

 _Headmistress._

 _Appointed me as a new Commander._

 _Reunited with old friends._

 _Making new friends._

 _Karen Nakahashi and her friends._

 _Operation Valkyrie._

 _Maho._

 _Karen-senpai's kiss._

 _Then Koume's..._

Thinking back of such moment, Erika immediately groaned out of embarrassed. She threw the tantrum, kicking her legs upward as she rolled her body from one side to the other repeatedly like a madwoman.

 _I think I should transfer out of school. Meet Miho, tell her my true feeling…no wait. What the hell am I thinking now?!_

Somehow, the thought prompted her to relive that dream again.

 _Erika-san._

This was Miho, who gave her usual, yet seductive smile.

 _Erika._

It was Maho, who was guiding Erika's face to look at her.

 _Erika-chan!_ Karen exclaimed.

 _Erika._

This time, it was none other than Koume.

All dressed up in their own...battle suit, namely, sexy lingerie. Erika was pinned down by these four. Her limbs were bounded tight. There was no room to break out free...

Their hands slowly invaded her chaste body...

 **"! ! ?"**

Erika's heart throbbed like it's almost popped out of her chest. She covered her red face with both hands as a voiceless scream let out along with the tantrum. She kicked her legs upward as she rolled her body from one side to the other repeatedly like a madwoman.

 _No good._

It took her for a moment to calm down once her state of uniforms were pretty messed up as sweats broke out.

 _No good!_

 _I need to find something to distract myself!_

With a new objective in mind, Erika summoned her strength to lift herself up and walked back inside the school.

~0~

Beside the fact that Kuromorimine School Carrier is still docked at the Round Table, everything was still going on their normal routine. Kuromorimine students had their own class and activities.

However, today was one of special and exciting days for the girls when they were able to meet a certain new arising icon of Kuromorimine.

"Oh look! It's Erika-san!"

"Radical-sama!"

"Good day, Erika-san."

"Guten tag (Good day), Erika."

"Uh-uhm…, good day to you too." Erika greeted back once more. She lost track of how many times she raised her arm to greet back.

"Erika-senpai! Pl-please, can I have your signature?" asked a first-year student who mustered her courage as she presented a paper along with a pen.

"U-uhm. sure…" Reluctantly, Erika fulfilled the girl's request.

"Please, sign mine as well!" Another girl quickly joined in.

"Kyaa! It's her! It's her!"

Erika found this kind of attention was starting to get a toll.

She remembered when she's recovering in the infirmary.

Hundreds..., no. **Thousands** of fan letters came in and poured down right onto her bed.

What she did back in the match with BC Freedom/ Maginot had truly uplifted her reputation to a whole new level.

As soon as she just finished signing her name off on another paper, the queue was already extended its length, stretching all the way in the hall, and it's growing more and more.

Time to make tactical retreat!

…

…

"Oh hey, Commander." A familiar voice greeted as the said person who promptly stopped.

The flustered Erika looked at the pair of female students who were her members in the Sensha-do team.

"Olga? Haruna? H-help me!"

It didn't cost another word for them to learn why as they feel the hallway was literally shaking along with all sorts of girly voices and noises.

"In here." Haruna said, opening a door.

Erika threw herself through the opened door which was soon closed behind her.

It took a moment of suspense for Olga and Haruna giving Erika a slip once the crowd ran to wherever their finger was pointing.

"Thank you for saving me." Erika was appreciated it.

"Ehehe, the Radical-sama herself is thanking me. I'm flattered." Olga was enjoying the moment.

"I think we should get to the hangar." Haruna said, checking the vacant hallway. "That way, they wouldn't be able to bother you once we're inside."

"You're right." Erika quickly agreed to the suggestion.

~0~

"Kai-senpai. Cadenza-senpai." Sheska greeted to her crew mates.

The Garden of Eve was no longer a strange territory for Sheska to enter. Every now and then, she often invited her classmates to come down here for a few drinks and play arcade game (which got quite an upgrade). Till this moment, the underground bar's space had expanded, adding more tables. Old and new faces became the regulars around here.

"H-hey, Sheska…" Kai put up a shaky hand, greeting her.

"What happened here? It's like a storm just came by." Sheska looked the state of the two. They seemed had just survived one hell of tornado.

"Believe it or not. One just did." said Cadenza, bearing the same attitude.

 ***Thud!***

It was a sound coming from a shot's bottom hitting the table.

Sheska and others turned to see a certain girl wearing red-frame glasses was sitting by the counter.

"I was so lonely! All I wanted was to have friends!"

In the past, this girl had a certain unapproachable aura and always a stuck-up with the rules and laws. However, that image was completely shattered with her holding the glass.

There was a saying: A drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

"And now, I am proud to say! You guys **are** my best friends! You're my true friends!"

"Uuuhhh Mamori-chan…" "Abe-tan!" "We were wrong about you!"

The sailors' eyes were watering up. They're all touched by what she's said. They're enemies in the past, all did try go to for each other throat. But now...

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" A sailor came up and hugged Abe with her might. "From now on. From now on! We're sisters!"

"Ja!" "Yes!" "We're sisters!" "Comrades!" "Abe-tan!"

All together made a group hug with Abe continued her pathetic crying, yet with joy.

"So...Abe-senpai finally gets a taste of that rum..." Sheska sighed.

"Not just a sip. But a whole bottle." Cadenza revealed. "Her alcohol tolerant is rather stronger than I've thought."

"…I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good. You're learning."

"Uhm…Where's Leila-senpai?" Sheska looked around the room, thinking that Leila should be here already.

"Speaking of that dem—I mean. She's outside, somewhere."

"Probably terrorizing some botany club." Kai added.

"Eh?"

~0~

Tigers, Panthers, Panzer IVs and other medium, light tanks were all lined up side by side, pointing their barrel upwards mightily like a form of salute.

However, parking next to these metal beasts was another kind of vehicle. A kind that many were taken by surprised.

SdKfz 222.

SdKfz 234.

Some thought that they would be at the museum and served as a relic, not being out here and put them back into the action. Even if they did, the girls didn't think that they would be able to get their hands on it because of the Federation's Sensha-do safety rule and vehicle restriction type for the match. But they could, thanks to the Round Table Committee.

And another kind that would be a cherry on top.

Panther II. Similar to its predecessor, the hull looked the same, however, with the exception of armor upgrade along with a new turret, the Schmalturm turret.

With these armoured cars and tanks, the Kuromorimine had a new look to show to the world.

"I really would like to have a Sturmtiger though." Erika sighed. It's her favourite tank after all.

"Well the shot and firepower are surreal, but then for the reloading part…" Olga probably thought that it would be such a pain.

"You need a lot of muscle for that." Haruna agreed.

"If I remember it correctly..." Erika looked at the pair. "You're the one who persisted in keeping that…French tank, the Hotchkiss as your possession?"

"Well yes, Junko. She insisted it actually. As for why…she didn't say."

"An ace in the hole." Haruna gave the answer.

"Oh?" Erika was curious. However, before she could have inquired it further. A loud ear-piercing screech of wheels breaking promptly captured everyone attention.

It's a SdKfz 234, also known as Puma, equipped with a 5 cm tank gun.

"Oh boy! That thing drives like a mad bull." The excited driver exclaimed. "The breaking system works perfectly."

"You know how to tune it well, Chief." The crew praised the work of their mechanic.

"Thanks to the test driver." Chief Keni smiled.

"Boy thinking back, Cadenza's face did go up like a Christmas tree when we asked her." said the novice.

"Fast and packed quite a decent punch." Elena, the German blonde placed her hand on the still engine-running Puma. "It's a pity that the one mounted with a 75mm is the open-topped turret, otherwise so it can participate the match."

"At least we had fun with it." said Elena's crew.

"They will be good assets to the shock troop, or shock platoon. Blitzkrieg Style." Mauko commented. "In a way, I'm pretty sure that we'll face the St. Gloriana's Crusaders or some armored scout cars."

Hearing St. Gloriana name, the girls did not show off their cockiness or confident attitude. All tank commanders here had fought them so they knew. St. Gloriana was a strong opponent and they should not be taken lightly.

"St. Gloriana…If those girls always drinking tea all the time, how about we send in a saboteur team?" Sangou made a suggestion.

"What would they do? Dump those tea bags into the sea?" Geshiko said.

"..."

"..."

A silence, yet, not a disapproval expression.

"I thought those were Saunders jobs." said Ritaiko.

"I say we go and sabotage the toilet facilities." Geshiko added. "And then we will see how those girls' bladder can hold during the match."

"That's the evilest thing I can imagine." Elena was on the verge of tears.

Despite the idea was rather absurd, to Erika, however, somehow it had intrigued her. Not the idea of sabotage, but something else…

"I've been wondering. What's that in your hands?" Erika gestured to the boxes the girls were carrying

"Oh, just helping moving some stuff from the drama club." Haruna gestured the big cardboard box she was carrying.

With a sense of curiousity, Erika took a peak at the content of the box.

To her surprised, she found something, a novel idea.

"This...This is it!"

~0~

"She loves me."

"She loves me not."

Pedal by pedal. The beautiful flower's form was being ripped away by two fingers.

"She loves me."

"She loves me not."

"She loves me."

"She loves me..."

The hand stopped at the final pedal. The end was un-amendable.

"...not...WHaoooaoaaoao!" She cried out pathetically. This was the fourteenth flower she has done it, and the result was remained the same.

"Nooooo! This is just so cruel! I don't want it! I don't want it!" She waved her arms, kicking her legs up and down like a baby.

"L-Leila-senpai..." Sheska approached to her crying senpai. A bit hesitated, but she tried to put up her casual expression. "There you are."

"Sheska-chan..." The twin-tailed looked at her. Maybe it's an exaggeration but Leila's face was like a wretched train.

"Tell me, Sheska-chan. Am I not worthy...being together with Erika-chan?"

"..."

It was quite a bomb shell.

The first year did not say anything as Leila continued.

"I like her...for too long. She was cool, and mature...maybe not that part. But she is cute." "Even since after that Karen's coup, everyone all coming to the class, wanting to meet her."

"I knew Koume was somehow close to Erika but...but...it's so unfair!"

"And sooner or later. Everyone, maybe you would have affection toward Erika-chan too."

"No, I wouldn't." Sheska denied it right away without stutter.

"How can you be so sure?!" Leila threw the question at her.

"Because I...I looked up to _you_ , Leila-senpai! Ever since the moment I met you!"

For the first time, Sheska's soft voice turned into a loud and crystal clear one had taken Leila completely by surprised.

"Heh?"

"Leila-senpai...I...When I arrived to Kuromorimine on the very first day, I was...very nervous. Due to what I've heard about them. The rumors after the 61st Tournament..."

"But you senpai, so carefree and cheerful." Sheska smiled as her mind relived that precious moment. "Your altitude dismissed those feelings inside my head."

"Not only you have helped me finding my apartment, but you continued to be at my side when I was in school. You're the very first friend I have made, senpai."

"Sure, the...whole thing with Erika-senpai versus Karen-senpai was surely amazing. But that's because you're there. You helped Erika-senpai."

"Back when those Disciplinary members arrested me. You stood up for me. You got angry with them...for me."

"I...I admire Erika-senpai. But I admire you even more, senpai."

"Sheska-chan." She was touched.

"Because Leila-senpai is the one I...I want to be together with."

The first-year made her bold approach by taking and putting Leila's hands together with her.

"I want to be together with you, Leila-senpai. Even now."

"Sheska-chan..."

Da-thump. Da-thump.

 _No...no way...since when did she grow such mature...I look after her. Llike a mother to her child. But now…Sheska-chan is…Sheska-chan is…_

"Leila-senpai."

Sheska kneed before Leila as her hands had taken a hold of Leila's.

Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump. Da-thump.

"Sheska-chan."

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Tin-tin-tin-tin! Mood destroyers coming through!"

The two girls immediately detached themselves as the two faces entered the fray.

"Candeza-senpai. Kai-senpai!" Sheska yelped.

"Mood destroyers? Why did we even say that?" Cadenza asked.

"Yeah, that. Like there was a force of nature have taken over our body and soul and forced to say what the hell it wanted us to do in order to keep the story go according to its will." Kai explained.

"..."

"..."

"Or maybe I'm still high in caffeine." She admitted that she should stay away from those stimulants.

The two was unaware that Leila's body was slowly emitting out dark energy.

"Uhm, what do you need, senpais?" Sheska quickly asked the question before something would happen.

"Alright." Kai and Cadenza returned back to their focus. "Come on you two, we have a meeting to catch up."

"We're going out for a scouting mission." Cadenza said.

Predictably, the two expressed their puzzled faces.

…

…

It was another night on St. Gloriana School Carrier.

Cold, wet and miserable. Just like home!

The girl sarcastically thought as she was patrolling around the wetland sector.

It was a bit eerie since she was all by herself. However, the HQ always frequently contacted her every thirty minutes for the report.

The walkie-talkie came to life as the voice said.

« This is HQ. What's your status? »

"Nothing special." The girl reported.

However, it was a premature one.

There was a noise, coming from the water. With a torch in hand, she quickly pointed the light and there she witnessed…a person wearing a…alligator head? And it's carrying a gun?

"Uhm…there's an alligator here with a gun and I think it's looking at m—"

« Big deal! » The voice came with an uninterested tone.

"Eh? Ehhhh?! But…But—"

« It's probably just minding its own business. Leave that thing alone! »

"Ugh…" It was rather absurd to ignore such thing.

« I said just leave that thing alone! »

"I-I'm sorry…"

Overruled her common sense, the patrol girl decided to leave that being alone like she's been ordered to.

Once the coast was clear, the being finally emerged out of the water.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Erika Itsumi, the specialist infiltrator said out loud, eyeing toward the target which should be inside one of the St. Gloriana's facilities.

…

…

"So what do you guys think?"

The excited Erika had finished giving out her so-called operation idea to her crew.

It didn't take long for a smirk was formed on Candeza's face. "I say you're a nerd, right Kai?"

"…"

"Kai?"

"You fool! This is one of the best things you ever get!" The bandanaed red-haired exclaimed. "The best tactical support item if you know how to use it right! Imagine the guards and even guard dogs flee in terror when they saw it!"

"I retract my words. _You_ are the true nerd."

"Please. Call me an intellectual." She boasted, then turned back to her Commander. "Big Boss. Please tell me there's another cap so I can join you in this scouting operation."

"But why are you suggesting such a plot?" Leila asked. "Are you…actually going for scouting?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes. And I'm bringing you girls along as well."

"Unless my ears were playing trick on me." said a familiar charisma voice. "Did I just heard 'scouting operation'?"

Just in the time, Karen along with her gang. Shiko, Hawisa, Yumiko, Lotte and Taiga arrived to the table.

"Got your text, Erika-chan." She showed her phone. "It makes me feel bad though. I thought you're asking me for a date."

"O-of course not!" Erika's face was promptly turned red.

"Hihi, so cute~" Karen's enjoyment only made Erika feel more embarrassed, and annoyed.

"Anyway, this sure intrigued greatly." They returned back to the topic at hand. "After all, Kuromorimine has never conducted any recon ops before the match."

"Am I a joke to you?" Lotte showed an annoyed face.

"Scouting. I believe this trend is rising thanks to that Ooarai's spy who has made quite a headline for herself." Leila took notice, especially about prior event before Ooarai vs Saunders match.

"She called herself...Sergeant Oddball, I believe."

"Yukari Akiyama. She is quite an adversary." Lotte said.

"Hey, I heard that Commander Erika once had an encounter with her, right?" Hawisa asked.

"It's just a…mere chance. It's not worth to talk about it anyway." For a _certain_ reason, she didn't want to into the detail.

"This feels like we're conducting Operation Sea Lion…" Sheska said.

"Please stop. You don't know how much Elena has glorified every non-happened military operations back in my class." Yumiko groaned. "Ever more so since the Saunders and St. Gloriana's challenge."

"Speaking of Elena...should we bring her as well?" Once Hawisa asked the question, she earned herself a few odd looks, but a readable expression was 'are you sure about that?'.

"Well…giving her eccentric character and ideology." Karen muttered. "She probably would…no. I'm **one hundred percent** sure that she'll create St. Gloriana _Free Corps,_ no doubt."

Another silence came, however, none showed a skeptical face, but both interested and anxious expression.

"Not gonna lie. I'm really tempted of bringing her in. But I think we shouldn't…We **_shouldn't_** , really!" Erika made sure that no one will invite Elena by accident.

"Ah, the sweet taste of the forbidden fruit." Karen sighed. "Just like Erika's."

"What?"

"Oh nothing~" She played dumb. "But what about Koume though?"

"I don't know what you're implying. I'll have her look over the trainees like always."

"Oh~ That's a pity." Karen said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" She didn't want to play it into Karen's hand.

"I'm introvert. Can I stay home?" Yumiko asked.

"No." Karen answered in Erika's stead.

Yumiko tried her best.

~0~

 **St. Gloriana School Carrier – Cargo Bay**

"Good morning everyone." said a man wearing a white shirt with a red-colored tie.

He was your average guy in your average day. At least, today he had the chance to make him a bit special as he stood himself before his co-workers group.

"So Ash is a little under weather today. I will be taking over his position as the..."

"Oldest." A youngest chubby-looking member said, earning a few chuckles from the group.

" _Senior_ staff manager." The man corrected.

"So work hard together. There's no 'I' in team but there's an 'I' in the pie."

Before he could have finished the sentence properly, a catchy phone ringtone was coming from the young staff.

"Put the phone away, please. This is a workplace, people. Not a social gathering."

"So then how come you were talking to your dad on the other day?"

"He's not my dad. He is my _step-_ dad." The man explained. "And B. It's an emergency."

"What? Buying some flower for your mum?"

"..."

"Shaun! It's Liz for you." A staff called out from the office, gesturing there's a phone for him.

The man wordlessly groaned as he walked away to his office.

With it, the men decided to dismiss themselves and be on their own merry way.

Unbeknown to the cargo crew, a group of eleven young girls successfully sneaked by undetected and reached to the main elevator.

"Alright, this elevator should take us to the surface." Kai smiled, checking the perimeter.

"Dumdum-dum-dumdum-dumdum." Cadenza humming the iconic catchy tune from that espionage movie.

"Let's get change quick." Lotte said, telling Shiko to drop the large bag.

The content inside the bag was a number of St. Gloriana uniform, including both blue-colored student uniform and red-colored Sensha-do uniform.

"These look kinda…cheap." Leila noticed the quality was a knock-off.

"Don't complain. This is what you get from the last minute preparation." Lotte said with an annoyed tongue.

"Thanks for that, Lotte." Karen said.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever." Lotte shrugged it off, then continued. "They don't have enough the school uniform so they have to throw with Sensha-do uniforms into a mix so pick whatever suits you."

"I guess I can go with red." Kai said, grabbing the red uniform.

"Stockings. I really don't want to wear them though." Cadenza wanted to toss the leg wear aside.

"Sweater...Today is quite warm though." Taiga chose the standard school uniform. "I wonder if I can go without one."

"Does this come with a sword? I also rather go with shorts. Red shorts and black tunic." Hawisa said.

"I think I just need to tie my hair up." Erika started to stretch out the rubber band.

"Oh wow!" Karen exclaimed. "I never thought going out without a bra is a British style."

"You wot, mate?" asked Erika.

As soon as she turned, she got hit by a stunning cleavage showing off from the auburn-haired.

"Bouncy." Shiko admitted.

"That's a Blue Division uniform." Lotte said, half surprise and half...annoyed. "How come it got mixed up in there?"

"Like what you see, Erika-chan?" Karen asked in a sultry tone.

"Nooo..." Erika tried to avert her eyes.

"You like them big, ain't you, Erika-chan?" Leila's question completely took Erika by surprised.

"What are you getting at, Leila?!"

"Oh nothing, just want you to be more honest with yourself."

"…"

"But I still think this is a bad idea though, for Erika-chan at least." Hawisa said, looking at the girl. "After all, her status now is pretty much… _not_ incognito comparing to everyone here."

"True."

"I brought a wig with me!" Erika quickly reassured as she showed the gold platinum colored wig.

"Nice one."

"I wonder how I should tie it up though."

"Let me take care of it." Yumiko quickly took over the makeup.

Not a moment too soon, Erika successfully got a new disguise.

"Be elegant at all times. Be a lady."

"Oooh! Erika-chan. You look so...beautiful!" Leila said.

"She somehow...reminds me of someone." Karen then shook her head. "Nah, probably it's not important."

Everyone finished their disguise as the ascending platform was about to reach to the top.

"Here we go..." Sheska said.

"Remember. No German." Erika said.

The Germans looked at each other with a lifting eyebrow.

The elevator door opened, unveiling a whole brand new world before the girls.

...

...

"Damn, I've heard about it. But this makes me feel like we're actually in Britain." Yumiko commented.

The girls were in awe as they're admiring the scenery.

The walkway bathed in the shades from the trees. Colorful flower beds along with lush green grass.

Red-brown pavement bathed in shades cast by the trees.

"No. More like an all-girl school for the ladies in those Visual Novel games." Kai commented.

"Truly." Karen said.

"So...does anyone here know where to go?" asked Candeza.

"There's a cute looking girl over there." Leila pointed her finger toward a distant short-height girl wearing a green-colored hat. "Perhaps she can help us with the direction."

"Good morning!" Karen approached the girl while greeting in English.

"Gud mornin'? More like a dreich day, ya wee shet!"

"..." The whole group was frozen by the girl's unexpected words and that _particular_ accent.

"Wha..."

"Whit ya lookin' at, bawface?" The girl continued, looking over the group with an annoyed expression. "You wanna 'ave a battle or wot?"

A thought was soon formed in everyone's head.

 _Oh no. She's Scottish._

"Hot damn, you're Scottish?!" Except the peculiar auburn-haired.

"Karen-senpai, now it's not the time!"

 **[A few moments later…]**

"You okay there, Erika-chan?" Leila asked.

"Somehow…somehow my English just went down by one." Erika massaged over her headache. It was quite an encounter that the team managed to get away.

"Just play the daft, laddie." Karen said.

"Ugh! Please don't. No more..."

"Damn, if I have Groudon with me." Kai clenched her fist hard. "The battle will be swift."

"Oi, oi. Wrong series here." Cadenza made a sweat drop.

...

...

"There's the school building." Sheska pointed at the large structure bearing a design from 18th or 19th century.

"Heh, I was hoping for a mysterious, wizardry-looking castle." Hawisa said.

"You're not a wizard, Hawisa. I mean, a witch." Karen said.

"Witches…" Shiko muttered to herself as she had some thought inside her mind. "Cute…"

A whinny sound captured the group's attention.

"Oh look! They even have a horse riding club!"

"Hey, Yumiko. This reminds me." Karen asked. "You used to have a _huge_ collection of these horses, right?"

"Ponies."

"Pardon?"

"They're called ponies. And yes, I have a…'minor' addiction to them."

"Oh really? How did you get out of it?"

"I…found another thing to get addicted to."

"…Social media?" Hawisa made a guess.

"Ume, Seme? Seke?" This time, Kai's guessing leave quite a few puzzled, with the exception of Leila and Sheska whose faces were reddened for some reason.

Once more, the horse made a throaty cry as the rider leaped it over the obstacles.

"Whoa, they sure can handle the horses well."

"They sure can ride them well. Can't wait to see the episode where those horses would ride them." Hawisa spoke up such strange thing which earned a few disgusted looks.

"Girl, eww~!"

"…" Except Karen, who simply smiled and say this. "I see you're a woman of culture as well."

"Already catching up to it, friend."

The two made their fist-bump.

"Hey Cadenza . Help me with this one." Lotte asked her to take a picture.

The girl soon fulfilled her request.

"Thanks. I can't wait to show it to my boyfriend."

"You all normies should explode." Cadenza said, feeling the urge to throw the phone away.

"Sheska-chan."

"Yes, Leila-senpai?"

Without a warning, she got pulled in by Leila. Soon the two entered within Leila's phone camera's lens vision.

"Hihi, the two of us look good together."

"Leila-senpai..." Sheska's face quickly turned red, but still smiled.

"..."

"..." The Italian girl and the bandanaed sailor looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Kai asked.

"Maybe, perhaps they might want to find a tree to sit in." Candeza muttered to Kai, and then asked to the couple. "Or do you want us to book a hotel room for you two?"

"Shaddit! Come on, Shesha-chan!"

"Let's blend in. See what dirt we can dig up." Erika spoke up.

"I always love such term." Karen smiled as she was checking up her Black Note.

"This is where the fun begins." Lotte grinned. "Keep calm and collect the intel."

"God saves the queen." Hawisa added.

Their eyes were glinting in red.

...

...

The gang soon slit up into 3 teams.

 ** _/ / / / /_**

[ **Team 1** ]

Erika / Hawisa / Lotte

Mission: Infiltrate the school.

 ** _/ / / / /_**

[ **Team 2** ]

Karen / Shiko / Yumiko / Taiga

Mission: Infiltrate the motor pool.

 ** _/ / / / /_**

[ **Team 3** ]

Cadenza / Kai / Leila / Sheska

Mission: Gather the info and rumor.

...

...

With the disguise of being a St. Gloriana student in regular uniforms, Team 1 had no problem of entering the school through the front door.

The wall was painted in a light pink color, bringing a calm feel to the student.

"Just stay where your hands are, girls." Erika said. "We don't want to knock down some fancy-looking vase and instantly earn ourselves some eight million yen, do we?"

"In a room full of hot guys? Why not?" Hawisa was rather looking for it.

"Hawisa-senpai, noooo..."

"Come on, let a girl live in her own fantasy." Hawisa complained, but then soon laughed.

"So…Hawisa-senpai. What's the reason for you to enroll in Kuromorimine?" Erika decided to have some conversation with Karen's crewmate.

"Anime and manga."

"…"

"I'm kidding!" She cleared her throat and began her story. "I'm used to be a student back in an elite school. But in a way, I was kinda fetched up with all those gloomy standards and inferior complex among the students."

"It's around the time when I happened to saw a video clip on the net. About Karen and her sister. When they were doing a Tankathlon match."

"Oh?" Erika showed a curious face as she heard it.

After all, she didn't learn about…Nakahashi sisters' adventure till she moved up to the High School Division.

"Yeah! Let me tell you. They're wild back in Tankathlon. Running all over the place, bearing no such persona of the powerful Kuromorimine that I've heard. It got me... _very_ interested. The rebellion figures of the most prestige school in the world of Panzerfahren in Japan? I insisted my family to let me enroll in Kuromorimne just so I can meet her in person."

"Karen-senpai sure is an interested person." Erika remembered back the day when she was invited by Karen-senpai, meeting her crewmates and then down to the Garden of Eve for the very first time.

"Thanks to her, I started to enjoy the Sensha-do, and your culture as well." Hawisa continued. "She even suggested some good anime for me. Like Boku no…"

Lotte unconsciously drew in her breath _sharply_.

"Hero academy! Have you seen it?"

"Academia!" Erika corrected her. "Yeah, it's a good one."

"Good. Just keep your innocent that way, you two. Cause it's too late for me." Lotte muttered to herself.

"So what about you, Lotte? How did you manage to join in the crew?"

"She caught me doing some…thing. And…" Lotte simply stopped there, didn't want to reveal that moment between her and Karen.

 _'Now there's two outcomes.' The evil Karen approached, leaving no room for Lotte to escape. 'Either I tell everyone about it or...I get to join you.'_

"In a way, we're friends with benefits."

"So that's when the Black Notes come from?"

"Uh-huh."

"Say Erika." Hawisa spoke up. "I want to ask you something."

"Hmm? Sure, what is it?"

"Nishizumi Maho. What is she to you?"

"…Where did that come from?!"

"Well, I'm just interested, really. We all worked under her command so we knew she was respectful leader. But you're seemed to hold her in much high regard so…"

Erika wanted to back it out. But those two pair of glinting eyes wouldn't give her such room.

She gave out a resigned sigh before she confessed.

"Let's just say…I owned her many things. She helped me to become…who I am now…"

 _Well, in a way…Miho helped me as well..._

"But putting you in charge was the Headmistress's idea, right? Guess we all owned her for that." Hawisa said. "Without her, I don't think we would be ended up like this today."

"True." Lotte agreed.

"Coming to admit one's fault took quite an effort, and it's brave to do so." Hawisa continued. "Then again, I believe that…Miho was the one who truly made the Headmistress to accept and change it before it's too late."

"Too late? Too late for what?" Lotte asked.

"…I don't know…something much more…drama?"

 _Miho...once more…they're singing praise about you. Overcome all odds, you have defeated us and other powerhouses. You've turned that no-name school into something formidable._

 _Your action has influenced so many._

 _If you have stayed, maybe then..._

Dwelling in her own mind, Erika walked herself right into the door that had just opened.

"Hmpft!"

"Erika?!" Hawisa quickly helped her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The voice exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Unfortunately, her whole face received the bill.

A few seconds later, Erika slowly lifted her redden face up to see who was responsible.

 _A...maid? A Victorian-era maid?_

Thanks to the outfit, they quickly identified so.

Despite the maid's humble appearance but if you looked carefully and behind the glasses. There lied a true beauty of a woman.

"Hello there."

"Genera—oh I mean, hello to you too." Hawisa managed to make a save just in time.

After taking care of Erika's injury, the maid introduced herself.

"My name is Emma. I'm a teacher assistant."

"Not a maid?" Erika asked.

"Fuhuhu, well, that too." She replied. "Uhm...You two are going for the Mr. Sebastian's class right?"

 _'You two'?_

Erika took a look back at her team. True to her words, there were only Erika and Hawisa left.

 _That girl can make herself disappeared any time she wants, huh?_

"There has been a change of plan so the lesson is taking place at the Tulip room."

"Oh-oh! I see."

"I'm heading there as well." Emma said. "Don't worry, I won't let girls skip class after all."

"Ahahaha! We're very sorry about that."

They couldn't believe their pure luck like that. Although, they felt quite bad for this gullible teacher/maid.

The teacher and the two Kuromorimine spies began to walk to the new destination. In a way, the girls walked slow enough to let Ms. Emma taking the lead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name though." Emma asked.

"I…uh..."

 _Oh no! What should I tell her?_

 _'Hello, I'm Erika Itsumi from Kuromorimine. Nice to meet you!'_

 _Heck no!_

 _Wait. Kuro (Black)...?_

"B…Black. My name is **_Black_**." She came up with the name. The _tea_ name.

"...I'm White." Hawisa smiled.

…

…

"Good morning class. Today, I'll teach you how to brew the tea."

He was a teacher…or rather, a butler, according to what Erika's seeing.

Black hair, chestnut-colored eyes. He dressed sharp in a fancy looking Victorian-age butler suit with tailcoat.

"You put in a scoop of leaves for each person and one more for the pot. Then a half pint of boiling water."

The girls quickly wrote whatever the teacher said down onto their little note. Even Hawisa did as well.

 _This is some etiquette class. But it does resemble to my school though. The regular students who didn't choose the Sensha-do course went for the Maiden course, one to learn the modesty and gracefulness of a maiden._

"You over there." The butler's voice snapped Erika's dwelling mind back to the board. "Please pay attention to my lesson."

"Gek! I-uh-I'm sorry!"

Erika's voice unfortunately gained herself some unwanted attention.

"I see you're not quite captivating in my lesson. How about we do some demonstration?" The butler gestured Erika to come forward.

"…Alright." Erika stood up and walked up to the board.

 _Guess I need to act up a bit._

"I can't wait to enjoy this." She said.

"Please take a seat." The butler simply smiled.

 _Just need to feint interest._

 _Because_ **s _teak_** _is all I will think of!_

At least that was her previous thought.

…

…

"Sebastian-sensei!"

It was as soon as the lesson had ended, Erika came up to the teacher with a warm expression.

"How could I be so blind? The art of tea. It's sophisticated, and yet, elegant!"

"I'm glad that you've come to understand, Miss Black." The teacher was pleased.

"Do more practice in the future. Then perhaps you may able to brew the good tea for you and your friends to enjoy."

"Yes, I will!"

"…" Hawisa could only let out a sweat drop.

"Miss Emma, please." He turned to the maid wearing glasses.

"Right away, Mr. Sebastian." Emma quickly opened the door.

"Alright, everyone. Please follow me."

Once Hawisa managed to push Erika to walk away, the teacher put his face near to her head and whisper.

"I do hope you and your Commander keep things under the radar."

She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression before she collected herself.

"You're not just a simple teacher, aren't you?" Hawisa asked.

"You see, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." The black-haired elegantly bowed in a perfect 45 degree angle with a hand placing on his chest.

~0~

It was a tea break.

The girls had the choice to sit whenever they wanted. This granted a good breather moment for the three Kuromorimines to sit down and relax with the sweets and tea on the table.

"Ahh, the taste of bitter yet sweetness of Assam tea." The light blond-haired took a sip of the calculated brewing Assam tea. "Maybe I should buy some when I get home." Erika continued admiring the tea color. Like a whole new frontier was opened up to her.

"What's wrong with Erika?" asked Lotte who had returned recently and joined at their table.

"She got colonized." Hawisa stated.

" _KYYAAA~!_ "

Without a warning, a girly scream, prompted all to look toward the source.

A surprise, to be sure.

But it's **not** a welcome one.

And here all three Kuromorimine spies had their heart stopped for a second as the same thought occurred.

 ** _Ah Scheiße!_**

~0~

"Alright. Feast your eyes on the price." Karen smiled as she and her team looked toward the lineup of British tanks.

"Matildas. Churchills. And Cromwells." Yumiko listed out.

"Hah, that reminds me of my sister who has told me about her practice match with the Devil on Cromwell."

"De-Devil on Cromwell?" Taiga asked.

"Hey, is that an armored car?" Yumiko pointed out toward the Daimler Mk II, the 4-wheeled vehicle bearing an iconic shape and easily to recognized.

"So like us. They've been gifted with those vehicles. They even got those Sherman Fireflies." Karen sighed, spotting the distinctive long-barreled QF 17-pounder mounted on Shermans by a distance.

"This would be tough for our Tigers." Taiga was grimaced.

Then, an engine roaring. With binoculars in hand, the team scanned over the practice field and saw a certain fast mover, creating dust on the track.

"Ah shit! They even have A30 Challenger!" Karen reported.

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, they have the same seventeen pounder gun like Firefly and the hull of a Cromwell. Strong punch and fast as a cruiser tank. That thing is dangerous!"

"Does anyone see a Comet tank out there?"

"Let's take a closer look."

Team 2 tried to act natural as they walked passing through the parked British tanks.

"Looking at those tanks, I'm worrying what kind of tanks that Saunders would have." Taiga said.

"Oh right, about that...just a minute." Karen pulled out her phone and made some quick finger tapping.

*Tiin*

A sound of notification. Taiga quickly checked the link that Karen had just sent.

It's social page. What she saw were…columns of images, no, selfies of Saunders girls taking themselves next to their so-called new awesome tanks. That's what titles said.

She could see there were M8 Greyhounds. M36 Tank Destroyer, with a roof shield placed on top of its turret. T34 Calliope, a Sherman tank armed with rocket launcher. The last one was a genuine surprise, M6A1, an American heavy tank which never saw combat.

"One thing I love about the Saunders is that they can't keep their secret that well."

"I wonder how their commander would react to this." Yumiko said.

"Kay is probably amused and didn't care much. But…I'm not sure about their President though."

…

…

 **Saunders School Ship** ** **–** Student Council Office**

Sitting in the oval-shaped office, an average-sized girl with fabulous orange-colored hair was on the verge of volcano explode as she was scrolling down on her phone, seeing the demise her Saunders girls had caused. The Round Table Committee was kind enough and carefully giving these tanks to them with utter secrecy just so to add the spice for the audience later on. And somehow, their action was already undone by these hot-headed and arrogant girls.

"What are they thinking?! They're not some rocket girls that can show off to the world!" Her phone was shaking hard in her hand. "Damn Kay and her carefree attitude. I'm _the_ Chosen one, damn it!"

"I'm gonna tweet about this! !" The President then began to make another post with her furious tapping.

…

…

As Team 2 had just about to reach the end of the tanks' columns like a hallway, Shiko called out all of sudden.

"Look out!"

Team 2 halted their feet just in time, otherwise they would have a Crusader tank run through them like melon.

The said vehicle immediately came to a stop once the accident was prevented.

"Oi! Watch the fokin road, ya wee shet!" The driver popped her head out as she threw the cursing at them.

"Waaaah! It's that Scottish girl again!" Taiga yelped out.

"Come on, that wasn't nice you, Brodies. You almost run them over desu wa!" said another voice.

From the command's opened hatch, the team could see there was red-haired girl wearing a blue overall.

"...Hello there." Karen greeted.

"Good morning desu wa!" Despite her face was stained with a bit of oil, the red-haired greeted them with an energetic voice along with a bright smile. "Terribly sorry about that. You are alright?"

"Yup, we're fine. And you...uh..."

"The name is Rosehip desu wa." said the girl. "Say, by any chance you're the new members just joined in?"

"Well, actually...we're just...visiting."

"Come. Let's have some tea desu wa." "Like Darjeeling-sama always said. Tea solves everything desu wa!"

"Truly?" Karen lifted up an eyebrow.

"Uhm!"

"Uh-huh. _Desu wa_." Yumiko ended the sentence the same way like she did.

"What? You rich girl don't talk that way?" Karen asked.

"Nei—I mean. Dear lord, of course not, oh-hohoho." Yumiko laughed but her face was saying this: 'I will get you for this!'

...

...

Soon afterward, Team 2 was being guided in toward the hangar by a friendly red-haired.

"I think this is getting too close for comfort." Yumiko whispered.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Karen replied.

Once they took a turn by a parked Matilda, the girls were...astonished by the sight.

Bright red-colored carpet filled with a dozen of comfortable-looking pillows. They almost made you want to jump and sleep on it right away.

Then their nose started to register a certain faint sweet smell coming from burning incense.

At the center of it, there lied a young Indian girl wearing big round thin glasses. Like Rosehip, she also had the same short curly style, but she looked more elegantly and more mature with the purple color.

Not to mention that the girl had exhaled a small puff of smoke from a hookah pipe.

An Indian-themed picnic? The girls thought.

"Greeting Rosehip. Brodies." The girl greeted.

"Chai-san. How are you?" Rosehip greeted back. "I'm taking the new girls for a tour."

"Oh gud! Ya got the hookah burnin'. I need to get wasted." The Scottish girl made herself at home by taking the pipe and inhaled a good volume of…whatever inside it.

"Hello everyone." She politely poured the tea into teacups. "Tea?"

"By any change that are you relating to that one school which has a lot of stairs?" Karen asked a strange question.

~0~

Darjeeling tea.

It was famously known as the Champagne of teas.

Distinctive color, light aroma and flavor.

Traditionally, it was classified as black tea. But some time later, it was also appeared as green, oolong or even White tea.

Five varieties. Harvested on five occasions during a year.

When it is harvested in mid-March following spring rains, this was a 'First flush'. The tea had a gentle, very light colour, aroma, with a slight sharpness to the flavor. The finest quality of Darjeeling.

'In Between flush' is harvested between the first and second flushes.

The 'Second flush' occurred in late June. It boasted a full-bodied, amber-colored like muscatel with a hint of smokiness.

'Monsoon' is harvested during the monsoon season, or rainy season.

Finally, after monsoon season, came the autumn, hence the 'Autumnal Flush'. It produced a somewhat less delicate flavour and less spicy tones, but with a much darker color.

Pure quality. Because if the tea grew on somewhere else, outside of the region. It is not considered a 'real' Darjeeling.

Only about 1% off all the tea harvested in the world is Darjeeling.

Highly regarded.

Highly prized.

Perfection.

Darjeeling.

It was the name which _she_ chose.

Darjeeling, the Commander of St. Gloriana Sensha-do team.

She's beautiful, calm and collected, yet bearing a complex and interesting character like the tea itself. Hence her having an odd sense of humor.

This tea break was not for Darjeeling to enter, and yet she did. She herself does enjoy a moment like this from time to time. After all, that's what a lady should do. Presenting herself to the public with a confidence spirit and a smile.

This made the first-year students felt that they're the luckiest ones, able to meet her like this.

The others would kill them for this.

"Da-Darjeeling-san! Can I call you Onee-sama?" asked the first-year student who had summoned her courage.

"Fufufu. There's saying: 'I am not what you see and hear.'" Darjeeling quoted.

"Kyaaaa! She is so cool!"

Teasing the people and getting their reaction was what she enjoyed most.

"She is so amazing." "She is good at everything."

They're the words from the girls, praising Darjeeling.

Giving out advice was such a delightful experience.

Then something, or _someone_ had caught her eyes, who're trying to keep her profile low and by putting her head near the table, with one hand covering the face.

 _Earl Grey-sama? No...she is not._

With a bit of deduction skill, Darjeeling easily saw through the girl's thin disguised.

 _Ara Ara? What do we have here?_

Wordlessly, the blonde stood up from her seat as she approached to the blonde, who was sitting dead on her chair and sweating profusely.

 _Oh god. Is she approaching to me? Is she approaching to me?_

Erika's brain cranked up to eleven as she came up with multiple scenarios. Should they abandon the mission so soon, or should they take a risk?

"Excuse me, may I have your name?" Darjeeling asked.

"It's...It's Black. D-Darjeeling-san."

"Ooh?" Darjeeling showed a curious face. "May I?"

She gestured to the vacant seat.

"O-oh! Yes, p-please!"

 _Perhaps she would entertain me for a while._

 _Oh thank god! She didn't recognize it's me._ Erika felt glad that she somehow had dodged the bullet.

 _Nope! She recognized it's you._

Both Hawisa and Lotte shared the same thought. However, they didn't show panic as much as Erika did.

"What should we do, Lotte?"

"Let's just wait and see…"

"Why are you recording?"

"Cause something good is about to happen?"

"…"

Hawisa said no more as she pulled out her phone and set it on recording mode.

One hand on the device, the other put the warm teacup near to their mouth to drink.

"Tell me, dear. What's on your mind?"

"I...beg your pardon?"

"I see there's something troubling you. Perhaps it'd be a best interested that you should share it with me."

"..."

Darjeeling made a good point, Erika thought. It had been...bottled up lately.

She did want to share it, talk about it to she didn't want to talk to her crewmates. Maybe it's because of her sense of pride as leader, or maybe she is just too embarrassed, didn't want them to know.

 _'Just want you to be more honest with yourself.'_ Those were Leila's words.

And now, with the opportunity has represented itself. Maybe...she should be the best person to talk to.

"Well. There's someone..." Erika began, not after she had summoned a good volume of air.

"She has...feeling for me."

" _She_?" "Oh?"

The neighboring tables started to settle down to listen to her story.

"She is fun, mature, full of charisma like a leader, but in sense, she is more of a trickster type."

"How trickster is she?" Darjeeling was very interested in hearing this.

"She..."

"Yes? Go on."

Erika summoned her air to give out the answer. "She _messed_ me whole up!"

 _Eh?_

 _Ehh?_

 ** _EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ? !_**

Everyone mentally screamed out.

"..."

"Horribly! I don't even know what was going on inside her mind! She really want to mess me up!" Erika began to rant. "Like she just used me at her own pleasure!"

Everyone was simply stunned, did not expect the conversation had taken such a strange turn.

"...So this is what Karen has told us about..."

Hawisa and Lotte started to remember about the time that they had a conversation with Karen.

 _'So you have taken interested in this...Erika Itsumi?'_

 _'Uh-huh!'_

 _'And why is that?'_

"This and that...she is driving me crazy!"

 _'Because she is cute, like a cute little wolf follow her master around. And I can't wait to get reaction out of her!'_ _Karen declared.  
_

 _That's one thing we have to take to our grave._ The two thought. _Maybe._

"I don't even know that she has feeling for me or not."

All ears opened, no one was paying attention or do anything else but listening to Erika's story.

They pulled out their phone and started up the camera app instantly.

She had their curiousity. But now she had their attention.

"I'm frustrated, really. But...at the end of all that, I...guess I'm graceful…"

"Graceful?"

"If it's not for her then... I guess I would be still living in the past with my stupid stubborn-self and ego."

"I see..." Because Darjeeling could have say something, Erika continued.

"And it's not _just_ her."

"..."

"There...there was a close friend of mine."

"But latterly, I…haven't able to meet and talk to her properly lately, except about work of course…"

"Why is that?"

"I'm…avoiding her. Because she…she…" Erika stopped for a moment.

"I thought she's my friend... _just_ friend, really…but…"

Erika looked at the title of the floor. "But somehow, that is no longer the case..."

 _Perhaps the girl got jealous of her promotion?_ Darjeeling thought.

"...What happened?" She probed.

"She kissed me."

"..." Darjeeling opened wide her eyes. The teacup in her hand was slipped away from her fingers and fortunately landed on the small plate without spilling its content or breaking apart due to the low height.

Almost every girl went gasped as their faces instantly turned red.

"To be honest I…I thought it was some...a sense of admiration, best friendship, so maybe she is just confused...but then...after all we've went through. Enduring together...she always stays by my side. I truly...I truly…"

"…I'm scared…I'm too nervous to meet her. And then, I begin to think I…I have feeling for her as well…"

"..."

"But the thing is…it's not just one…I have feelings…for others as well…"

 _There's more?!_ Darjeeling's dumbfounded face said it all.

"It's difficult."

"It all mixed up." Erika clenched hard both of her hands as she looked at Darjeeling with tears eyes.

"And I can't stop thinking about them!"

"..."

"At one side I know it's wrong, but on the other hand, I…I want it. I want them…I want to **love** them all!" Erika blurted it out as her hands covered up her face.

"..."

"H-How should I...What should I do, Darjeeling-san?"

As soon as Erika had finished her piece, all spectators simultaneously shifted their eyes to their famed girl, waiting to see how she will respond to this.

Everyone were on the edge of their seat, continued rolling the camera, focusing on the St. Gloriana Sensha-do Commander.

Darjeeling, as calm as she was, still putting a smile.

However, her palms were sweaty. Knees weak. Arms were heavy. Mom's fish and chips!

For Darjeeling who learned of many great things, wisdom and all, but…

Her romance experience: **zero**.

 _This is too much for me!_

Darjeeling realized that she had bit more than she could chew. And it's already too late to back it out.

 _'I believe there's ninety-seven percent chance she is a lesbian.'_

Assam's words began to echo in her head repeatedly like a mantra.

She is a lesbian. She is a lesbian. She is lesbian. She is lesbian.

Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. Lesbian. LesbianLesbianlesbianlesbianlesbianlesbianlesbianlesbianlesbian.

The words were shaking her up.

"Am I…a greedy person?" Erika asked weakly.

 _This woman...is worse than Kay…_

"...In the eyes of many. Yes, you are."

Erika lowered her head, wanting to bury herself into the ground already.

"But it's not…it's not bad in being greedy." Darjeeling's next words started lifting her head up. "After all, many successes came from it."

"Strong belief and strong desire. You've got to dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt."

"Sing like there's nobody listening,"

"And live like it's heaven on earth."

"They wouldn't yield such dream to someone else."

"We are shaped and fashioned by what we love."

 _So light…_

Darjeeling's words had made Erika's chest felt so light. Even though there's still some hindering feel inside her. But this was good enough.

Without a warning, Erika grabbed both of Darjeeling's hand.

"Oh Darjeeling-san. Thank you!"

"OOhhhh!""We're moved!"

"Darjeeling-sama!"

"Thank you!" "It's so delightful!" "It's such an insight!"

The audience with teary eyes quickly stood up from their seat and gave the two a big round of applause.

"Excuse me, Darjeeling-sama." Emerged through the crowd was the girl with a drill hair style. "Have you seen Pekoe…Erika Itsumi?"

The name somehow ceased all the noises in the room.

"..." While Darjeeling was not as dumbfounded as the other girls, but Erika, on the other hand, she turned white.

 _Ah **bollocks!**_

Impulsively, Erika started to make a break for it. Unfortunately, being surrounded by the girls and the tables, not to mention, Darjeeling was right in front of her. She made a bad footing and rendering herself to fall.

*Thud!*

"Oh my!"

Everyone gasped by the sight.

"Ouch..."

It was soft and frankly, it's smell quite good.

"What..."

What in Erika's vision was a pair of blue diamond eyes, adding with pinkish face of a certain blonde.

Erika's brain registered that she was...on top of Darjeeling. One of her hands, Erika's hand was...groping on the other's chest.

Worst of all, their mouths were just about few inches away. Nose to nose, in that manner.

All were silent, but mouths were opened wide. Except the two German girls continued hitting the button, sounding off their camera effect.

""Gochisousama deshita (Thanks for the meal).""

~0~

"Hey…" asked the girl in blue.

"Yeah?" replied the girl in red.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Taiga continued.

"…Well, it's one of the great life's mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here?"

The auburn-haired simply looked up to the blue sky above.

"Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or are we the manifesto created by someone's imagination? To become a certain device which to stir up and change someone's universe or some character's original plot for the sake of his or her desire and wish?"

"…"

"I don't know, girl. But it keeps me up at night."

"…"

"…"

"Uhm, what…senpai! I mean, why are we here? Watching at some...flowers and drinking tea?"

"O-oh right! Shiko and Yumiko are making a social with the crew inside the hangar. And I'm here just chilling."

"Huh, so where does that leave me…"

"Excuse me, do you see Rosehip-san..."

The two turned to the voice, however, they did not expect it. A certain familiar orange-haired girl who often stood next to Darjeeling.

"Ah…"

"W-wait, hold on a minute. You people ar—"

"Get her!"

The infiltrators didn't let the orange-haired say another word as they lunched toward her, skillfully subdued with the roping skill. All four limbs were bonded. A improvise gag over the mouth. Once the deed was done, they put her into the sack.

"You take the bottom." Karen instructed.

"But where do we dump her—"

"Pekoe-san? Where are you?" Rukuriri, a girl with a brown hair tied in a braid called out.

"What are you doing?"

They both put a coy smile and replied.

""Nothiiing~""

"I do...not recognize you." asked Nilgiri, the spectacled girl. "Who are you?"

"..." Taiga turned blue as she gulped. The worst case scenario was happening.

As for Karen...

"Who?" She said it out loud.

"Who is but the form following the function of what. And what I am is…a girl in a uniform."

The two St. Gloriana girls looked at each other.

"…Y-yes, we can see that."

"Of course you can, I am not questioning your power of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a school girl who she is."

"…"

"And I am a…La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo!" And here Karen ended the explanation by introducing herself as...

"You may call me…L*pton." She bowed her head down like a gentleman.

"…"

"…"

"Uhm…I'm N*stea?" Taiga followed.

"…"

"…"

A chilly wing went by.

...

...

"Get them. They're spies!"

"That's so weird! It's a famous tea brand. How come they didn't buy it?!" Karen was dumbfounded.

"Maybe it's already taken?" Taiga asked.

"Or maybe your name has too much _water_ in it?"

 **"HMMMMPFF! !"**

The noise came from human-sized sack which was being carried by the two spies.

"Help! Someone, help! They've kidnapped Pekoe!" Nilgiri cried out. Luckily, her calling was answered.

St. Gloriana Yard was close by and they promptly responded to the call.

"Come on, Constable Butterman!" said the athletic short-haired blonde to her partner who was quite a chubby one.

"Righto, Sergeant Angel!"

…

…

Back in the hangar, Yumiko exhaled another puff from a hookah pipe.

"And I was like: 'Here is your one million yen to get the hel—"

"Shiko! Yumiko! We're bailing out!" The auburn-haired called out.

Desperate needs in desperate time. Team 2 along with a captive quickly mounted up into one particular prideful British tank, Churchill Mk VII.

"Get this hunk of metal rolling!"

"O-on it!" Taiga ignited the engine.

"What's happened desu wa?" Rosehip, Chai and Brodies were confused.

"Thanks for the tea. We'll come by again!" Yumiko bid her farewell as the tank rolled its tracks.

The two constables quickly updated the situation to the HQ.

"All constables, be advised. We've got a wild Churchill on the run!" said Sergeant Angel. "I said again! They've stolen a Churchill tank!"

"So much for the scouting mission." Taiga said.

"Just like Sergeant Oddball!" Karen laughed.

...

Somewhere back in Ooarai, a certain fluffy-haired girl sneezed.

...

"HMMMMMM!" The kidnapped Orange groaned as she struggled.

"Who is she?" Yumiko asked.

"Where do you want us to go, Karen-senpai?" Taiga asked.

"Let's get back to the school." Karen answered. "Gotta break the news for her." Before Karen could have press the name on her phone's screen, Shiko already tapped on her shoulder, pointing toward the approaching Team 1.

"Oh hey, it's Erika-chan and others!"

As Karen began to waving her arm to greet them, she spotted it's not just them. A number of students were chasing, no, rather, tried to follow them for some reason.

"Come back, Miss Black! We need to see it till the very end!" A voice called out.

"Did you actually want to conquer Darjeeling-sama as well?!"

The Kuromorimine Commander was the first one to reach the Churchill as she banged on the side hatch repeatedly like a madwoman.

"Let me in. LET ME **INNNNN! ! ! !"**

…

…

The rogue Churchill managed to evacuated the 1st team just in time before a horde of St. Gloriana poured on top of them.

"I'm thirsty..." Erika said, feeling dried in her throat.

"Here, have this cup of tea." Hawisa handed over the item. "Still warm."

"Where did you get that?" Karen asked.

"Ah…refreshing…" She felt she was being heal. "I will replaced all the coffee with tea from now on."

"...and what happened to Erika-chan?"

""She got colonized."" Both Lotte and Hawisa gave the answer.

"Wait, now it's not the time." The Commander of Kuromorimine returned back to the reality at hand. She pulled out her phone and started texting her friends.

* * *

Erika: **{** Girls. WHEREAREYOU!? **]**

 **[** We're on the Baker St. **}** :Kai

 **[** Quite near to that detective's address. We're about to go there **}** :Kai

Erika: **{** Don't you move a muscle! We're coming to you! **]**

* * *

"What did Comandante said?" Cadenza asked.

"She told us to hold position. She is coming to pick us up."

"With what?"

The two then spotted the other pair was coming back to them.

"Ah there you are. Had some nice fish and chips?"

"Hey. We just helped a frail, blind girl on a wheelchair getting across the street." Leila responded. "And she…ohmygosh, she is the most _cutest_ thing I've ever seen!"

"She's an awfully a nice person." Sheska agreed.

"Great, now you two are speaking like British…"

"But her maid was quite suspicious about us though." Leila worried.

"There they are!" A voice soon had them turn their head. There stood a uniformed girl wearing a custodian helmet.

She was soon joined by a dozen.

"They're spies. Get them!"

"Waah! How did they know?!" Sheska yelped.

"My money is on that maid. And she's _definitely_ a **ninja maid** , no doubt!" Leila said it again.

Team 3 hastily making their escape.

"H-hey, where are your stockings?" Sheska asked Cadenza, noticing her bare legs.

"I don't wear those."

"No wonder they saw through the disguise!" Leila exclaimed.

"And what are you wearing? Why are you wearing the white skirt?! What happened to the old one?"

"Something came up while you're away," Kai explained. "but aren't the redcoat supported to dress like this?"

"Black pants! **Black** pleaded skirt! Not the red coat! Queen guard! **Queen guard!** " Leila cried out. "Don't you ever see them in the uniform?!"

"Not really. I only have been with the Sensha-do team for a few weeks, remember?"

"GhrrUughh..."

"Where do we go? The rendezvous point is back there!" Sheska said.

They're in a tight spot. Not only being pursued by security but they're losing the window of escaping.

What do they do?

~0~

"We got company!" Erika reported the situation, seeing 2 Daimler armored cars closing in fast and they opened fire.

Immediately, the crew suffered the awful merciless deafening bangings in rapid pace by the projectiles.

"Load the shell!"

"Oh yeah! Now you're playing my game!" Yumiko was excited for some reason as she quickly rotated the turret.

"Uhhhhh!" Pekeo's voice was muffled behind the gag.

"I think we're already passed over the Baker street!" Taiga said, spotting the street sign.

"But I don't see the girls."

Then a loud honking came.

Approached from the side and then quickly joined along with the moving Churchill side by side was a high profile red-colored vintage double-decker bus, an iconic one for driving on the street of London.

"Where in the world you get that double-decker bus?" Erika shouted out from the hatch. "And why in the world you're stealing a double-decker bus for?!"

"It's her idea." Cadenza shouted back, pointing at the culprit.

"Was not." Leila protested.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Just drive!" Erika shouted out.

"Hmmmpf!"

To everyone's surprise, the captive somehow was able to freed herself from the ropes as she bolted toward the exit sided hatch.

However, she did not think this through as they're traveled on relatively fast speed. As soon as she put her upper body outside, Pekoe started losing balance and foothold.

"Watch out!" Standing on the rear of the bus, Sheska reflexively reached out, grabbing Pekoe's clothes and pulled her back into the bus.

"Good catch Sheska!" Kai said as she came and assisted.

"Put a leash on her so she doesn't pull that move again!" Erika called out.

The tank's turret finally turned fully back to the rear.

"Load." Shiko reported.

"And fire!" Yumiko pulled the trigger without waiting for her commander.

The first shell smashed the road terribly but it didn't hit the target.

The armored cars soon had themselves moving in a zig-zag line in order not to get hit.

"Loaded." Shiko said once put the shell into the gun breech.

"And fire!" Yumiko pulled the trigger once more.

It was a shot meant for one of the armored cars, but it missed. And it hit something else.

A tree.

The shell punched through the tree's body with a sheer force, rendering it to fell down, crashing onto the pursuing armoured cars.

"Haha! Did you see that…"

"…" "…" Both Karen and Erika looked at the happy trigger with a disapproved expression.

"…I meant to do that." The gunner said, coughing a few times.

"Roadblock ahead!"

The crew quickly spotted two Morris Light Reconnaissance Cars put themselves as a barricade.

« Stop! In the name of law! » A voice called out over the megaphone.

"Keep calm and **crush** everything!" Karen made the call.

"Time to St. Glo-xit!" Cadenza joined along.

Both drivers put the pedal to the metal.

~0~

They made it.

They did not know how or why. But they made it.

It's a miracle!

And now the team brought a good loot back to the Kuromorimine School Carrier.

"Oh Kommandant. Is this my birthday gift or something?" Elena was in glee, seeing a Churchill before her.

"Not really..." Erika muttered.

"Perhaps I should give you a big wet kiss."

This was a joke of course, but Elena wouldn't back out if Erika was willing to.

" **NO!** "

Surprised, it was quite the reaction she didn't expect.

"What's wrong with Kommandant?"

Elena asked Hawisa, with Lotte was nearby.

""Pubertät (Puberty)."" Both of them gave the same answer.

"Hmm, so by our designation." The mechanics examined over the tank. "This tank shall be called… Kampfpanzer Churchill."

"From St. Gloriana with love." Karen said.

"I actually wanted to ask this question way before we set out for the scouting." Sheska said. "Where's Dave?"

"Deez nut!" A exclaimed voice almost made everyone has a jump scare.

"Another good raid added to our quota!"

"But looking at those teas, I wonder how in the world they could afford all that."

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Opium. The simple answer to all."

"Obama? Where did you go?" Karen asked. "And why you dressed up like...Native American Indian?"

"To be honest, we're kinda want to raid Area 51 while dressing up like this." Obama said, removing the headdress. "But our parents didn't allow it."

"Couldn't afford the ticket." said Bucky, the bucket-headed girl.

"Shame."

"...You guys were at St. Gloriana?" Lotte asked, finding it's hard to believe.

"Yup! And we threw them one hell of a tea party!"

"Oh yeah!"

"And we're _not_ invited?"

The question came from Erika, and oddly enough, her voice sounded…hurt.

"Wha…"

"…"

"That makes me feel sad."

"…"

"…"

"I'm sad!" Erika burst out, with tears in her eyes.

"Ugh…What's wrong with her?" Obama turned to Karen and the others.

"She got colonized." The same answer was given.

"Sheska-chan. Are you alright?" Leila's question soon earned the attention of the crew.

"Uhm…I think my hand is…ouch!" Sheska promptly retreated her right hand which appeared to be swollen.

"Sheska-chan!"

Karen quickly took a look at Sheska's hand.

"Hmm… the bones seem fine, but it's best that she has to rest her hand for a while to heal up."

"But the match is tomorrow!" Leila felt dismay.

"…it's because she saved me." Pekoe spoke up with a sense of guilt.

"...That orange over there is the loader right?" Yumiko asked Lotte.

"Yes, she is Darjeeling's loader."

Without another word, Yumiko made the approach to the orange-haired girl and said this.

"Do you know this proverb? You break it. You buy it."

Orange gulped, feeling herself got shrank.

"Or there's saying: Manners maketh man." Karen added.

"What does that even mean?" Hawisa was confused.

"I was more thinking of cutting her in half." Obama spoke. "Because, she is _homeless_ now."

"OOooohhh."

"I think I still have that chainsaw back in my room." said one of the sailors.

Orange unconsciously yelped, she was all alone. A damsel in distress. Surrounded by many unsavory characters. In her mind, she desperately hoped for Darjeeling coming to her rescue.

However…

Reality was always a disappointed one.

"Wait a minute." A cold hand grabbed Orange's hand. She looked up and there stood a Na—a German golden-haired girl. "Look me have a look at you."

"Hmmm, you do have some features of Aryan. Good looking too. I like your eyes."

"Uhh…"

"Forgive my manner. My name is Elena."

"I'm…Orange Pekoe."

"Well, Fräulein Pekeo." The German guided the orange-haired girl away from the crowd. "Let us have a…private chat somewhere else."

"..."

"..."

Everyone exchanged their worried or pitiful look for the girl, but none made a word out of it.

~0~

"This is unacceptable!" Rukuriri exclaimed, banging her hands on the table. "How can they do such a thing? It's not fair!"

"Pekoe-san is even got kidnapped." Assam said. "This is completely preceded out of my equation."

"Poor girl. They will kill her, and then skin her alive!" Nilgiri's words caused many grimaced.

"…"

Darjeeling simply remained silent for a whole time.

"Uhm Darjeeling-sama. Are you alright?" Rosehip asked. "I mean, you got pushed down by one of those spies right?"

"..."

"..."

A silence, yet, the air somehow turned cold. Almost everyone, with the exception of Rosehip, all felt shivers.

Suddenly, the door was opened wide as a flustered St. Gloriana member came through and announced.

"Everyone! This is bad! A whole month worth of our tea supply has been destroyed!"

The girls promptly went gasp.

"It's Kuromorimine?!"

"No, the Indians!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Chai, the Indian girl.

"Red Indians! The American Indians. They dumped those teas into the ocean!"

"Impossible!" "No way!" " **NOOOOOOOOO! ! !** "

"Don't tell me, Saunders?"

"We're believed so…"

"…I am shocked right now." Darjeeling said in a neutral, robotic-like tone.

"Yes, Darjeeling-sama. And we're enraged. We are in shocked and enraged." Rukuriri stated.

"Yes, and we are all showing it." Assam said as she began to type something furiously on her laptop.

Just before everyone was collected themselves, two members of St. Gloriana Yard came in.

"Darjeeling-sama. We have apprehended the spy." The tomboy blonde declared as she and her partner led the spy into the center of attention.

"I'm telling ya. She was trying too hard to look the part." said Constable Butterman.

"You are…"

At the very least, Darjeeling was glad there's a silver lining in all of this.

…

* * *

 **Inner me: Darjeeling, sire?**

 **Me: Yes please.**

 **Inner me: One Darjeeling. Coming right up. *proceed to pour hot water into the cup filled with an instant tea bag***

 **Me: *Enjoying the tea as the surrounding was engulfed in flame***

 **This is fine.**

* * *

[ **Later that night...** ]

 **Kuromorimine's Third-year Dormitory.**

"Here you go, Hawisa." Karen gave an item to her by the door.

"Thanks, I've been waiting for this."

"Got the English sub only but I think you'll manage."

"Hihi, seeing the boys play with water sure put a smile on my face." Hawisa couldn't contain her smile, looking at the popular sport anime about the swimming boys. "Well, off me go back to my domain."

A few minutes later, Karen had another visitor.

"Hey. I'm returning this to you." said a girl. In her hand was a disc case bearing a front cover of a young girly-looking boy wearing swim trunk.

"Open your eyes in many way, right?" Karen smiled.

"No, wrong disc." She answered flatly.

"What?"

"It's the wrong disc. See for yourself." The girl opened the case.

When Karen saw it, her face went dark.

"Oh no..."

 **– Hawisa's room** **–**

"Huh...this anime sure got many arts. But the four boys are the protagonists, right? Or this girly-looking fella?" Hawisa examined the disc and the box cover.

"Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough." She put the disc into the laptop.

 _Maybe I can write some good shippings about this!_

At least that was her previous thought...

...


	11. Steel on Steel

**I'm alive! I don't know how, but I'm still alive~! I'm amazed of myself that I were able to write this chapter piece by piece whenever I have the time.**

 **A little early. But hey, Merry Xmas and Happy New Year to y'all!**

 **Inner me: USA! USA! USA! US...uh what? Oh right, we're on the German side. Sorry. Let me try that again, e-hem!**

 **Sieg heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! *salutation from the Man in the High Castle intensifies***

* * *

It's like any other days for the Round Table. It's bustling with people.

They're the visitors from all over the world. They came in by planes, cruisers and ferries to visit this superstructure artificial island.

Besides the modern equipped facilities to host the luxury rest and relaxation, everyone was here for one thing:

Sensha-do/ Tankery. A certain unique sport involved with girls and tanks.

Today match: [Kuromorimine **VS** Saunders & St. Gloriana] certainly have drawn in many eyes.

As people coming in, so did the source of income. All food stalls had a field day, pouring everything they had onto the BBQ grill, running the oven 24/7.

And of course, more works for the unsung heroes, the janitors, the cleaners of Round Table.

"Hm~hm~" The old-aged janitor wearing shades hummed, picking up the trashes in the alley way in his casual pace. Until he noticed something, the throwaway ad papers, oil-stained papers, and leaves were being moved wildly like there's a gust of wind. However, the man did not feel any of it, let alone a gentle one.

He silently looked toward the end of the alley where those papers were moving unnaturally. All of sudden, electric bolts spat out in mid-air without any sign. They hit metal pipes and staircase, running the current all over the planes.

What happened next before the old janitor was an orb-shape object...no, a portal gate was expanded wide.

Soon a number of...female girls? Quite young, perhaps they're students, given they're wearing gray-colored blazer over the white shirt with red skirts.

"We did it! We time-traveled!" said the tan-skinned girl called Nico.

"Yeah, but to what year?" asked the Mexican girl.

"The spirit said it's quite close to our current time." said the native Indian girl wearing feathered headdress.

"Let's ask that man over there." Nico pointed at the janitor.

"Excuse me, what date is it?"

"…You girls are just in time to see some American girls kick the German's ass!" The janitor answered.

"Oh yeah~! That's what I love to hear." said the Mexican girl.

"Guess we should head back to our school ship." Nico advised.

The girls soon removed themselves from the scence, leaving the janitor continued to see the portal gradually closing, till it disappeared completely.

"...I'm too old for this job". The old man sighed.

Regardless, he resumed to his duty.

~0~

 **– Round Table** – **Kuromorimine Base –**

"We need more panzers." It was a statement from Karen, the Vice-Commander of Kuromorimine Sensha-do team.

"Didn't I already fulfill that request, Karen-senpai?" said Erika, the Commander.

"You did. Sadly, there are still holes in it, my plan, that is. We need more tanks to fill them in."

"The maintenance crew have pulled out everything they had from the garage." Ritaiko said. "Now, there are just some damaged and defective tanks left in the hangar."

"Maus isn't ready to go either. The ordered parts were delayed again." said Mauko, the original Maus tank commander, making sad noises.

"You have to appreciate their effort. They even go as far as building a Panzer V/IV." Koume reminded them about the mechanics' effort.

"It's just a hull of a Panther equipped with a Panzer IV turret. What's so special about that?" Kai asked.

""It looks cool as shit."" Some girls stated.

"...can't disagree with that."

"Where is Chief or the maintenance guys?" Erika asked.

"They're...grinding whatever coffee beans they have left to drink." Koume said. Although her answer might be quite abridged to the current event.

…

…

In the spacious hangar where it lingered mechanical oil and gasoline odor heavily in the air.

Lying motionless next to the tanks had finished up the final tuning…

Bodies.

Bodies were everywhere.

They're the brave men and women who had sacrificed their sweet sleep, night after night, in order to fix up every available armored vehicle from the inventory, including the armored cars. Putting up new armor plates. Scrapping the old paint to put a new one over.

This was an episode of pimp the girls' ride. A hellish one at that.

"It will be fun they said. It will be easy they said…" said a female mechanic with her face lying on the floor.

"I should have left when I got the chance…" The mechanic who intended to leave Kuromorimine from Season 1 was crying a river.

"What is life?" The empty-eyed novice mechanic started to experience the afterlife from the lack of sleep.

"Here, some muddy water. Drink it up." The Chief having dark bags under eyes poured the hot liquid right onto the novice's face.

"Ouch! Hot!"

…

…

"Adding the tanks and armored cars that the committee gave to us together. We have about…fifty-four vehicles."

"The Puma is good. But we need more fast movers on field." Karen said, which earning the approving nod from Cadenza, the aggressive Italian tank driver.

There were vehicles popped in their mind and one particulars school that owned quite a lot of them.

"Anzio then?" Leila said out the name. "We're allowed to have other school to join us in the match."

It's a logically choice, given how the two countries had worked together in the past. The girls quietly gave the approving nods.

"Anzio, it is." Karen said.

"Good. I'm craving for some meatball spaghetti." Kai said.

"Anch'io (Me too)." Cadenza said, looking forward to taste some home country cooking.

"…"

"What's wrong, Hawisa-senpai?" Erika asked. "You've been quiet for some time now."

"It's not a sport anime..." She said.

"Eh?"

"It's **_NOT_** a sport anime!" She exclaimed.

"I...uhm...what?"

"Don't worry about it, Erika-chan. This is on me." Karen said, with a dark expression on her face.

Followed Karen's words, the tearful Hawisa grabbed her by the shirt's collar.

"Give me back my innocence, du Schlampe (you bitch)!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Karen frantically apologized to her again and again.

"Because of you…Now I can't look at those arts the same way again…" Hawisa soon succumbed down her knees, letting out pathetic crying.

"You get used to it." Lotte muttered to herself with empty eyes.

~0~

Erika, Karen along with their crew went to the main walking streets where Anzio's food stalls have set up, selling their products to the island visitors.

Oddly enough, as soon as they arrived, they felt the air was somewhat...different. They saw a certain crowd had gathered around, captivating by some sort of…event.

Examining further, they spotted the distinctive figure of Anchovy, who had long and large twin ponytails, wearing a large black cape on her shoulders.

She had the company of Pepperoni and Carpaccio at her side.

The trio was face-to-face with another trio whose appearance was eye catching.

The leading member was a certain boy who was younger, and shorter than the Anzio girls, yet he was bearing an aura of nobility, an elite, one would put. A butler and a maid accompanying him were the proof of that.

He dressed sharply in a set of suits without the coat. His combed hair to one side was bearing a pale green hair color as same as Anchovy's.

"You are not belonged here." said the boy. "Hanging out with these people will give you nothing but a stain to your name."

"That's pretty rude!" Carpaccio said, frowning.

"Yeah! I didn't stain her name or anything…" Pepperoni paused a bit. "Okay! I _did_ stain her clothes by the cooking oil back in my first year. But now I'm good!"

"..."

"…"

Pepperoni's confession somehow had swung the mood to an odd direction.

"Oh, and I did use Anchovy-nee-san's coat to clean the floor."

"You what?! No wonder why my coat was so reeked of oil!" Anchovy exclaimed. "You're the culprit!"

"But I did clean it clean!" Pepperoni defended.

"..." The boy placed a hand on his frowning face, easing down a certain headache.

"Your skill, your intelligent. Or specifically, your brain cells will be wasted if you keep staying here, Onee-san."

""Onee-san?"" The Kuromorimine group got wind of it.

"Sorry, Enzo." Anchovy said. "Like I've already told grandpa. I'm staying here."

There was a brief stare battle between the two siblings, until the young one broke away.

"...Good luck with your business then."

The boy and his servants soon turned their back and walked away.

"Why does grandpa even agree to this..." The boy muttered under his breath.

The drama episode between the siblings quickly ended as the atmosphere returned.

"Was that...Anchovy's little brother?" Sheska said.

"He looks arrogant though." Leila commented.

"Ara Ara~" Karen said.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Oh nothing. I guess my taste is aligning with Aki-nee's as well." Karen explained.

"I think we can convince Anchovy to fight with us." Lotte said. "But I'm not sure about those Anzio girls. They care more about pasta than Sensha-do."

"Cadenza. Any idea how to rouse them up with fighting spirit as an Italian?" Yumiko asked.

"Hey. Don't look at me." Cadenza was annoyed. "Like I've said before. Those girls are so in knee-deep with the stereotype. I have my own personality here."

"Guess we have to leave it to the expert." Karen pulled out a certain item from her back.

"Pineapple?" Erika asked, seeing the fruit on her hands.

"Where did you get a dimensional pocket?" Hawisa asked.

"I say we give them an offer they can't refuse." Karen grinned.

"Ananas (Pineapple)? Ananas …what is this? Something coursing through my vein…with anger…"

...

...

"We'll help you." Anchovy declared as soon as she heard their request.

"Hayai! (So quick!)" Erika and many exclaimed. They're completely unexpected to this answer.

"Guess no need for that pineap—I mean! May I ask...why you agree to help us so readily?" Karen asked.

"Well, thanks to your sister's suggestion. We have sufficient fund to buy the parts, and besides..." Anchovy stopped there, finding difficult to say.

"Pineapples…"

"…"

"…"

Upon Anchovy's word, all became silence.

"…Saunders?" Cadenza asked.

" **Totally!** For their pizza topping…" Amaretto whined. There were tears forming around her eyes.

"Ketchup?"

"That too." Pepperoni nodded. "Even though I have used my secret recipe to make the sauce…"

Without another word, Cadenza approached toward Anchovy. She grabbed her hands and said this.

"Let's kill those bastarda (bastards)."

By Candeza's words, all were roused with the Italian's fighting spirit…in the name of **pasta!**

 **"""OOOOOHHHHHHHH! ! !"""**

~0~

« Here is the map of your game today. » announced MONA, the AI.

The war room session began. A full map was displayed on screen, showing 4 main parts.

A factory site on the South West part of the map.

A small city placed at the center of the map with a river run in between.

Many hills and opened field section placed all over the map. They're separated by the lines of woods and a large river.

An airfield that placed on the furthest West-North.

Two starting points for Kuromorimine and Anzio.

One is on the South East. The other on the South.

"That map today rather a mixed bag of surprise. But it does have urban and forest area together." Anchovy said.

"Our starting point is on this side. She pointed at the South East section of the map. The Saunders and St. Gloriana got…whatever on the North." Karen said.

"The match type of today will be Territory match. Just like the one we did it with BC Freedom and Maginot."

"Five areas we need to capture." Erika looked at the highlighted portions of the map. "The city. The factory. The hill. The airfield. And the No Man's Land."

"Judging by the road. Our enemy would occupy the city first." Karen said.

"And on our side, from here…We can get to the factory first. The No Man's Land will be where we concentrate our forces to meet theirs."

"No matter. Nothing can stop out might of steel." Mauko said with confident.

"About the tanks on the Anzio's side, we have…Autoblinda 43." Lotte read out loud the vehicles listed on her tablet. "Fiat L6/40. And Carro Armato M15/42."

"...that's rather quite an edge you've got." Erika commented.

"Grandpa really insisted on giving them to us..." A pink color appeared on Anchovy's face.

"It would be waste of having them sitting around." Carpaccio smiled.

"But the best we can provide to you is about…fifteen vehicles." Anchovy stated.

"Adding that up will be…sixty-nine. Heh, nice number." Lotte grinned.

"The Internet has ruined me…" Hawisa muttered.

"Sixty-nine? What's wrong with that number?" Erika was puzzled.

Maybe it's her imagination, but a few did give Erika a funny look, before they avoided her gaze.

"Oh, you know…girl's stuffs." The smirking Karen gave a dubious answer.

"Uhm, guys?" said one of the members. "St. Gloriana is here. They demand that they want their Pekoe back…"

"Yeah, I think we should return her to them." Erika didn't want to the kidnapped crime end up on her profile.

"Let me call Ele-chan." Karen said. "Although it might be a bit too late..."

She simply smiled. A smug one, that is.

...

...

"Look at what you done to our Churchill!" exclaimed Rukuriri, the brown-haired girl. Her voice boomed throughout the Kuromorimine hangar, gaining everyone attention.

What stood before their eyes, the dark green color painted on Churchill Mk VII was changed into dark gray, the elegant emblem of tea set was replaced by a prideful black iron cross of Kuromorimine.

None in the St. Gloriana group was happy, as they're on the verge of explode.

The Commander of St. Gloriana was maintained her calm, elegant form, however, her expression was rather…unreadable.

"Well, if there's a silver lining, we didn't remove the tea holder in it." The novice guy stated. "Commander Erika has specifically requested to leave it alone."

"..." The girls promptly gave the named person their skeptical look.

"...I just like tea—I mean, it's convenient to hold things..." Technically, it's not a lie.

"..."

"…"

Before Erika's eyes, it's a crowd of judgement.

"Gokigenyou (Good day), Erika-san." Darjeeling finally spoke up.

"Oh...uhm...good to see you too..." Erika bowed lightly to her.

"What happened yesterday, it's very rude for you to leave all of sudden like that."

"...Sorry..." Erika promptly lowered her head down, embarrassed.

"I don't...dislike it."

"Eh?"

For a reason, Darjeeling was unable to...contain this excitement. Ever since she had been assaul—ehem! Got pushed down...wait, eh... _encountered_ like that.

A surreal...sensation she didn't know had surged through her whole body and mind.

For the most part, she was focusing intensively on Erika, but she avoided her eyes whenever the later turned.

"Oh? This is a quite gathering." Everyone turned their head to the source, looking at the new approaching pair, the German girl named Elena and the girl whom was St. Gloriana's rescue objective.

"Pekoe-san!" Rukuriri and Nilgiri called out.

"Pekoe Orange-san!" Rosehip, the red-haired among the group greeted. "Whoa. You look...different."

Different, was one way to put it.

Before everyone's eyes, the named girl's appearance was quite...stunning. Discarded away the school uniform she wore yesterday, Pekoe now dressed sharply in the Kuromorimine black uniform, along with a cap. She looked like a full-fledged member of Kuromorimine.

"Pekoe..." Darjeeling let out a small sigh of relief at first before a stern voice followed.

"It pleases my heart to see you're in one piece...although, I do not condone that outfit." The St. Gloriana Commander threw an icy glare at Kuromorimine Commander.

"She's not a doll for you to dress her up."

"Yes...my apologies..." Erika lowered her head down, feeling the pressure, however, a thought occurred.

 _Why am I the one apologizing? **They're the one who did it!** Not me!_

Keeping it together, the light blond-haired turned to the orange-haired with a dry smile.

"G-Good news, you can go back to them now. Be on your way."

"...no." The petite one said.

"Eh?" Erika was puzzled, what did she just say?

"I beg your pardon?" Darjeeling asked, hearing it too.

There was a brief pause as the orange-haired summoned a volume of air before she delivered an answer in a firm voice.

 **"Nein!"**

"..."

"..."

Everyone, including the Kuromorimine girls, were dumbfounded.

"Pekoe-san?" Rosehip titled her head to one side. "What did you say just now?"

"' _No'_. She said." This time, Elena answered.

"Elena-senpai...what is this?" Karen asked.

"Allow me to introduce her." With a smile full of pride, she extended her opened palm toward Pekoe.

"This is a new member of your crew, Kommandant. The name is **Black** Pekoe."

"…Black…?" Erika repeated the name.

"Fräulein Black, you can start now."

Immediately by Elena's words, the girl stood to attention with a perfect V stand. One hand placed on her chest and she said these words in a loud crystal voice.

"I, Black Pekoe hereby swear this sacred oath."

"That I shall render unconditional obedience to Erika Itsumi-sama!"

"Commander of Kuromorimine Sensha-do team."

"And that I shall at all times be ready, as a brave soldier, to give my life for this oath!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The reactions were...mixed, mostly were dumbfounded, amazed by the girl's spirit. On the other hand, the new Kuromorimine Commander particularly, she was turning her whole color into a plain white, utterly shocked, trying to think what idiocy/madness she'd got herself into this time.

"Elena-senpai...wha..."

"No need to thanks me, Kommandant. My job here is done, now if you're excuse me." Elena said it with pride, she then bid her farewell.

 _Oi! **Oi! OOIIII! !** Why did you sound like **I** was the one actually gave the order to do it?!_

"To think you would go this far, Comandante."

"You clearly have no line to draw." Both Kai and Cadenza said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Erika-chan. You're terrible!" Leila's voice filled with nauseated.

 _Eeehhhhhhhhhh?_

Before Erika could raise any defense, the other party also threw verbal insults at her.

"Kidnapper!"

"Give us our old Orange Pekoe back! You monsters!"

"Maiden defiler!"

"Why am I taking the blame for **this?!** " Erika retorted. "Also, what the hell was that _title!?_ "

Anchovy and her girls were simply confused, looking at both rousing parties were condemning at one person.

Ignored the surrounding noises, Darjeeling simply looked straight at Pekoe's face. She was shaken, however, she still put up her collected manner and asked. "...Why?"

"Sore wa... _aishiteru_ kara, Darjeeling-sama. (That's because...I _love_ you, Darjeeling-sama.)"

Following Pekoe's answer, all noises quickly ceased, the attention once more shifted back to the orange-haired with eyes wide opened.

The named person did not foresee this, as she unconsciously made a few steps back.

"...Pekoe...I..." Her face was turning pink.

"Because I love you so much. I want to **_ruin_** you!"

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" Erika let out the word.

"You know, Darjeeling-sama. You're loved by everyone. You're good at everything. You're a perfection. You're a _bloody_ icon."

"..."

"That's why I want to see you to fall."

"..." "…" "…" "…" "…"

Green and blue. They're the color appeared on everyone's face. With the exception of Pepperoni and Rosehip, who were rather…dense to the development.

As for the person in subject, her expression remained…unreadable.

 ** _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, ELENA-SENPAIIIIIIIIII?! ! ! ! !_**

Erika could only scream inside her head.

*Crack*

It was a noise created upon the wall as it was damaged by an unnatural force.

"Now. Now. E-enough what the joke now, Pekoe-san!" Erika tried very best at putting up her smiling face along with a dry laugh. "Come on, get over there. Your beloved Commander is waiting for you."

" **No!** You're my _beloved_ Commander, Erika-sama!"

Without a warning, Pekoe threw herself at Erika, hugging her in a manner like a little sister.

*Crack!* Once more, a new crack appeared on the wall.

"Also, call me Pekoe. I have sworn the oath. I will stay with you forever until death do us part!"

The color drained down from Erika's face.

* _Crack!_ *

"Don't tell me this is…" Cadenza said.

"Stockholm Syndrome." Lotte revealed. "Where the victims who have been kidnapped falls in love to the captors due to extreme stress."

"More like brainwashing to me." Kai made a sweat drop. "How in the world Elena-senpai managed to pull that off?"

"Probably she has twisted Pekoe's love toward Darjeeling into something more…twisted." Yumiko made a guess.

"That's a twist. That's very twisty." Hawisa said.

"Scary." Shiko muttered.

"And dose after dose of Vitamin C supplement." Karen added.

""Naruhodo (I see)."" Cadenza and Kai understood.

"It's a good thing that I changed my love interest." Leila mumbled to herself. "Otherwise, I don't know if I can endure this."

Despite so, she felt her stomach tried to throw up.

"What a pitiful child. Suffered such terrible fate." Sheska was on the verge of tears.

As the girls were discussing among themselves, Erika was left to her own fate to deal with this…ordeal.

"Do you...dislike me, Erika-sama?" Pekoe lifted her face upward.

Pekeo's endearing eyes were not what Erika had prepared herself for.

"Please don't throw me away..."

"N-no! I...I won't...you're cute—I mean!"

 _Oh god! What am I even saying?!_

*Crack* *Crack!*

"Oh Erika-sama!" The emotional Pekoe pressed her face onto Erika's body. "I love you!"

Everyone gasped by Pekoe's words, except for a handful of people such as Kai, Cadenza, and Lotte. They somehow already saw this coming. Karen tried her best to suppress her evil grin.

As for Erika, however, she turned dark blue.

 _WAAAAAHHHH! **WHHHYYYYY?! ! ! !**_

*Crack!* * _Crack!_ * * **Crack!** * One by one, a certain line was spread by one hole soon joined with others as they were marked all over the wall surface, creating a spiderweb-like along with ominous sound as the destruction was spreading wider and wider.

"Besides, this is the only chance I would get to see how Darjeeling-sama to be messed up, to be dirtied, to be degraded." The little one formed a dark smile, looking at the person in subject.

"Imagine you, Darjeeling-sama goes on all fours. Bare naked, with a collar around your neck. Begging, licking everyone shoes like a dog."

Everyone faces promptly went red, mixed with shock and horrified to this orange-haired who boldly declared such.

Karen was astonished at first, but soon the 'Omoshiroi' expression was formed wide across her face.

"Wheredidyoulearnsuchthing?!" Erika's high-pitched voice like she was being squeezed by the throat.

"Elena-nee-sama has taught me so many things…It's embarrassing just to think back about this!" The orange-haired went pinkish red in a...cute way...

* ** _CCRACKKK! !_ _!_** *

As soon as the final hole was stamped on, the damaged brick wall finally came crashing down.

" _'nee-sama'_ eh? Clearly, Elena sure know how to tame one." Yumiko said, noticing one particular auburn-haired girl had her evil smile formed bigger and bigger, letting out a cackle.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Karen?"

"Legally. It's questionable." She said.

"Morally. It's disgusting."

"Personally? I **like** it!"

Karen's statement gained quite a number of disgusted looks.

The whole thing somehow had crossed the point of no return. Erika's eyes almost rolled over to the back of her head, showing the white part only.

 _Oh Gott! The headache, make it stop!_

"Hehe...haha..."

It was a small chuckle coming from Darjeeling.

Everyone started to look at her with a puzzled face as her chuckle continued.

Then without a warning, the temperature went down abruptly, sending a chill to everyone's backs as the blue sky suddenly shifted to a dark one, blanketed by a thick layer of cloud.

Darkness had shrouded where they stood.

Darjeeling's eyes, normally a calm blue, now glowing blue brightly like some sort of possessed demon all around.

"Hahahhhaha-AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" A dark laughter took off from the top of her lung.

Everyone was caught off guard as they saw...black and red aura were manifesting over the laughing blonde.

"Is that...a malevolent?"

Kai mumbled to herself. It really reminded her about that one franchise RPG game.

"...I can see it..."

Thunders roared. Gust of winds blew violently. The laughter continued.

 **"MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA! ! !"**

"..."

Every Kuromorimine girl here had struggled, endured through countless hours of harsh training. Sweat and blood were what they have committed into Sensha-do.

But now, never before, they all had to fight to keep their bladder under control!

 **"HUAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAA! !"**

Darjeeling's laughter did not spare anyone.

The bystanders, Anzio girls and mechanics were also suffered such ordeal. Some of them dropped their knees to the ground, hugging themselves as their whole body was shaking uncontrollably. With the exception of Pepperoni, who were (oblivious) utterly worried, wondering they have a stomachache or something.

Pekoe and Assam were also appeared to be unaffected. Rosehip too, was only showing an innocent puzzled face as she was concerned to the weather that had changed abruptly.

After a full minute, the woman finally ceased her laughter.

All the mental/collateral damages she had caused, she paid no heed to them.

Then...without another word, Darjeeling made the approach toward Erika and Pekoe, who still clung onto her arm with a defiant look, pouting.

Step by step.

Step by step.

She then stopped. Just a few meters between them, Darjeeling's glowing blue eyes were in full view before Erika's naked eyes.

Darjeeling just stood there…

 ** _ゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴ_**

 **MENACINGLY!**

 ** _ゴゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴゴゴ_**

"…"

Erika stood still like a tree. However, she was sweating profusely like a shower head, and her legs were shaking wildly, like a puppet dangling in the air.

"That's a good joke right there. I think my tragedies have just become a comedy."

They're Darjeeling's words, spoken in a soft voice.

Erika gulped once, feeling it's hard to breathe.

"If one has to submit, it is wasteful not to do so with the best grace possible."

She continued with her usual voice, yet sounded cold.

Soon, the dark sky then quickly shifted back to its former state.

"I see Anchovy-san decided to help with these…kind as well."

"I…I didn—"

"Oh, don't worry. I will destroy you like I will do to Kuromorimine."

Her statement made everyone face turned dark.

 _Did I...Did I just sign a pact with the devils...?_ Anchovy thought.

The St. Gloriana Commander then swiftly turned around and walked away.

Calmly. Assam presented herself upfront along with the box she's carrying.

"This is for you."

"...What's in the box?" Karen asked. Like a quote from the movie.

Assam did not answer, simply handed it to them.

"We will see you again on the field."

Soon, the St. Gloriana group removed themselves from Kuromorimine's hangar.

"Don't worry, Orange Pekoe-san! We will destroy them and take you back with us desu wa!" The curly pink-red-haired made a thumb-up along with a wink.

"..."

"..."

"See you soon desu wa~!" Rosehip waved her arm cheerfully before she got called by the brown-haired named Rukuriri.

"Hah, that's one optimistic girl." Karen was amazed.

"I guess that's a big sister spirit when she has a lot of siblings back in her home." Lotte said, looking at the tablet which was showing the personal data of Rosehip.

"She might be…a problem." Lotte said, looking at the parameters.

"Is it over?" Cadenza asked, still feeling her hair was still standing up.

"...It's over." replied Kai, whose hair turned into a spiky one.

"Meno male… (Thank goodness…)"

Despite with Cadenza's breath of relief, Erika's spirit was started to rumbling.

 _God, what have we become?_

"Are you alright, Erika-sama? Should I get some tea?" Pekoe asked.

"That would be...great..."

"Okay! Please wait here. I will bring some to you." With that, Pekoe run to elsewhere.

"Hey Erika-chan." Karen asked over Erika's shoulder. "Assuming that Pekoe-chan was a trap or a hermaphrodite. You think the term 'swaffelen' would be corrected?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask." Karen said, ceasing the inquiry.

She then looked at the box.

"Now, lets see what they've got in this for us."

~0~

" **Girls! !** Where have you been?! I tried to call you at least a dozen time!" Alisa, the twin-tailed brunette called out furiously as soon as she saw the troublemakers had returned.

If it's Kay, she would simply laugh it off, however, this was different for Alisa, for she was the new appointed Commander of Saunders for the match today.

By her account, everything has to be readied perfectly!

"Sorry we skipped out on you." said Nico.

"Skipped out?...to where?" Alisa asked.

"Area 51. We just made a raid over there." Megan said.

"Saw tons of cool things." said a dark-skinned girl.

"And we found there's a time machine."

"We used it."

" _She_ pushed it." They looked at the female chieftain.

"The voice of one spirit resided in there has tempted me." White Boar explained.

"And we returned here right on the same day we've departed from the island." Nico continued.

"Hey doesn't that mean that our current self in this timeline is heading to the states?"

"Yeah. Hey, think I should text myself?"

"Good. Maybe I can convince myself to kill myself." The aloof girl named Dee-Dee said.

"Hold your horse, we don't want to create time paradox now, do we?"

"..."

There's a long pause.

"..."

"Y-yeah. Yeah! Whatever! Now get to your tanks!"

By Alisa's command, the girls quietly did so.

"Those girls must be high with weeds again." Alisa mumbled.

"Also, what's up with the weather today? A minute earlier, like there's typhoon coming, but it's now it's all good again."

Alisa looked up at clean blue sky.

She then examined the tablet which was showing the data of her arranged companies.

* * *

 **SAUNDERS TEAM**

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Alpha Company** ]

Company Leader: Kay – Alpha 1 {M4 Sherman}

Naomi – Alpha 2 {Sherman VC Firefly}

Number of tanks: 23

M4 Sherman (x15); T34 Calliope (x2); VC Firefly (x1); M36 Tank Destroyer (x2); M5 Stuart (x2)

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Bravo Company** ]

Commanding Officer/ Company Leader: Alisa – Bravo 1 {M4A1(76) Sherman}

Megan – Bravo 6 {M4A6 Sherman}; White Boar – Bravo 20 {M8 Greyhound}

Number of tanks: 21

M6 Heavy Tank (x2); M4 Sherman (x10); T34 Calliope (x2); M36 Tank Destroyer (x2); M5 Stuart (x2); M8 Greyhound (x3).

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Charlie Company** ]

Company Leader: Charlie 1 {M6 Heavy Tank}

Huguette Stieglizt – Charlie 13 {M4A3E2 'Jumbo'}; Nico – Charlie 5 {T34 Calliope};

Number of tanks: 22

M6 Heavy Tank (x2); M4 Sherman (x13); T34 Calliope (x3); M36 Tank Destroyer (x2); M4 Sherman (105mm) (x2).

* * *

 **ST. GLORIANA TEAM**

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Sabre** ]

Company Leader: Darjeeling – Sabre 1 {Churchill Mk VII}

Number of tanks: 15

 **/ / / / / / /**

[ **Rapier** ]

Company Leader: Rukuriri – Rapier 1 {Matilda II}

Number of tanks: 12

* * *

 _The St. Gloriana team didn't want to share their whole formation data on us. Only reveal to us that they formed up two companies. One is Sabre, led by Darjeeling. The other is Rapier, led by Rukuriri._

 _Damn that blonde with that drilling hair. But no matter. As long as I played my cards carefully, victory will be mine!_

"And then, after this victory...I can get his attention..." Alisa genuinely hoped so.

~0~

"What is...this?"

Before everyone's eyes was a large TV that the maintenance crew was able to acquire one. And what's playing on the screen...was something that no mind could prepare or foresee.

« Ahn! Ahn! Ahnn~ Ahnn! Ahnn~! Ahnn! Ahnn~! Ahnn! »

Three things that they were somewhat to progressed.

First: _That_ music.

Second: _That_ pink-colored skintight suit.

The last: the girls doing those dances were no doubt that the Ooarai girls, and among them was…

"Look what they have done to Miho-san..." Koume turned pale, never knew Miho had suffered like this.

"Wait a minute, isn't this...the dance they've done back in Pravda match?" A member noticed the similar movement.

"Y-yeah, I think it is..."

"Now I have seen everything..."

« Good day, everyone. » After that dancing clips has ended, Darjeeling appeared and began her monologue.

« What you have just saw is called Anglerfish Dance. I believe this would make the match more exciting. Whoever lost shall wear the suit and perform that dance. »

All members promptly got horrified by this punishment.

"That kinky Anglophile." Karen was disgusted by her taste.

"Dancing 'that' is one thing. But wearing that pink skinsuit?" Cadenza turned green. "I feel...violated..."

"I...rather do the Fortnite dance." Kai said.

"On the same page with you here." Many agreed.

"This is way more embarrassing than learning my great grandad has worked in Grenztruppen." Elena expressed.

By her words, her crewmates looked at each other with puzzled face before they asked her.

"...Wait, we thought your great grandfather died in the battle of Stalingrad."

"My great grandma's first husband. She then remarried. But I actually came from his daughter side." She explained.

"Where's Ma-I mean, Advisor-san?" Erika was on the verge of breakdown. Too much things had happened to her today.

"We don't see her...this morning. Or yesterday."

"Nor did we. Strange though."

"I need an adult!" Erika said.

...

...

"How childish." Shiho Nishizumi sighed. "And that's all it took to work you up like that?"

"You're still have a long way to learn the true Nishizumi Style."

 _Oh god, I have the wrong adult..._

Erika wanted to dig a hole for herself. Of all the adults in the world, why did she have to choose her?

"Shouldn't you be with your team to make the strategy?"

"Oh that! Actually, Karen-senpai is having the honor to do it."

"You trust her?"

Her doubt was warranted. After all, Karen was the one who almost humiliated the whole Kuromorimine with her doing. However...

"Completely." Erika replied it straight away.

"I see."

"Uhm, do you know where...Maho-san is?"

"Hm? She didn't tell you?" Shiho lifted an eyebrow. "She texted me yesterday that she was attending to her own business."

How odd. Erika thought.

"I see..."

"Now get back out there to prepare your team for the match today. The eyes of the world is watching you. It'd be a shame if we're stumbled by anything."

Her statement relived those awful clips of Miho dancing in a skintight anglerfish suit.

"Even if we lost...we will not back down. Because that's the Nishizumi Style."

 _Oh god. We better win this!_

 _German versus American and England. Geez..._

At that moment, a thought occurred.

"Uhm...Headmistress. May I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"I know our school theme are basing on the Germany, but why did we choose this particular theme?"

"While Saunders, St Gloriana, and Pravda were following the particular theme of each country, but that because of their background and history involving with individuals from those countries heavily. However, Kuromorimine did not involve…that much. They could have been more like…Ooarai."

Ooarai didn't follow any country theme but they had fielded a number of different tanks from various countries.

"Apart the Shimada style since they're wide range on every country tank. I mean…our panzers are good and powerful…but why this particular German theme?"

"…It's just a foolish taste from my husband." She answered. "And a foolish bet from a friend of mine."

Erika was quite surprised, despite the words was rather complain, but she noticed a faint smile formed across her face.

"Uhm, well, I'll should get going now."

Erika accidentally bumped her knee into the wooden part of the sofa.

With the ridiculous events happened, she somehow lost all strength and then falling hard.

"Watch out!" Shiho shouted out, reached out to Erika reflexively.

 ***THUD!***

It's quite an abrupt fall. Erika felt her world was spinning.

"Ouch...not again..." Erika groaned.

"Then let's not make it a habbit." said a voice.

"Eh?"

Erika's heart ceased beating as the blood drained once Erika finally realized that she was on top of Shiho.

 _Oh god, not again!_

"...Please get off of me." The Headmistress said coldly.

"I'm so sorry!"

With her apologize, Erika tactically rushed right out of the room.

"..."

Shiho placed her hand on her chest to calm her fast-beating heart down.

"That was a bit dangerous..."

~0~

"Where are we going?" asked Hawisa.

"We're getting some refreshment." answered Karen.

"By invading the Saunders side...?"

"A little bird told me that Saunders have recruited some...interesting characters. So...yeah, I want to meet them."

"Is Saunders strong?" Kai asked Lotte. In a way, she still wasn't quite familiar with other rival school.

"They are not the strongest," Lotte answered. "but they have the largest tank arsenal at their disposal. You must have saw their PV, right? Promotional video?"

"Ohh…I thought that was CG…wasn't it?"

"Also, their commander is..."

""A lesbian."" Kai and others said at the same time.

"A _really_ popular and friendly person." Lotte remarked.

...

...

"Welcome! Welcome!" Kay greeted the team as she made a good hug on Karen, who welcomed it with her open arms.

"Whoa, she's friendly." Leila admitted.

"We've got many things. Choose whatever you like."

"You've got Hawaiian Pizza?" Kai asked.

Even though it's a joke, the Italian driver was glaring at the bandanaed sailor with disgusted.

"...You and I are no longer friend."

The Kuromorimine quickly made themselves comfortable around the food trucks and beauty care trucks.

"Do you have to put them all like that?"

Sheska asked, looking at wooden beams were hanging heavily on both sides of Sherman.

"Well yeah! That's the only one we don't get one-hit K.O by your eighty-eight."

"Take a lesson to heart with that movie, eh?" Hawisa asked.

"What do you want, Krauts? Papers? We don't have it!"

A group of Saunders girls taunted them. Leading them was a Mexican girl carrying a baseball bat.

"Oh great. Now they even got the Jester. I think we're screwed this round."

"Don't get discourage like that. We will make it out somehow, right Karen?"

"K-Karen…you say?"

Many Saunders girls threw a certain look toward the auburn-haired. Not the look of disgusted, but rather...fear.

"I am aware of the effect I have on women, but this is rather different." Karen was puzzled.

"Allow me to educate you." Kay stepped forward.

"Just you know, Karen is the most hated name back in the States. Because it's used as an alias for a particular being, a demon in the world of customer service."

"'I demand to see manager.'"

"Those are the words."

"In a nutshell, it's a slang term for the antagonistic female character." Kay added.

"..."

"..."

Without a warning, Karen slammed her hand on the desk, giving off a powerful cry.

"I demand to see your Captain!"

"Hiiieeeeeee!"

"She is enjoying this." Shiko said.

"All that left is bob cut style..."

By Hawisa's words, they all turned to a certain girl had a bob-cut style.

"What?" Yumiko asked.

"Now that you're looking at her, she bore the similarity..."

"Uh-huh."

While Karen was talking to her crew, Lotte and Hawisa decided to make the approach to the American group.

"What are you Yankees doing here?" Hawisa asked.

"Surprise. Surprise. Guess the Germans like you are nice enough to lend their hands to those girls."

"I like the food. But still, you still a lot of work on that healthcare system."

"That's totally highway robbery."

"Hey, we gave you David Hasselhoff."

"Yes, you did and we're appreciated that." The German girl nodded. "He was truly a gift to the German people."

"But you gave Japan a fat man, a little boy and that youtuber when he walked into that forest." Lotte pointed out.

"Yes, and we're very shameful with that… Gomenasai! (sorry!)" She bowed.

"And in case in point. We gave you Rammstein. American loves Rammstein."

"No...we are not. Sabaton on the other hand though..."

Hearing the conversation, a Saunders girl quickly changed the playing [Link] to [Take Me Home, Country Roads].

~0~

 _God. It's about to start. I've got to hurry back._

Unfortunately, the way back was filled up by a large of visitors. As Erika was thinking which route she should take, she suddenly got tackled on by someone. Or rather, her back was received a body weight of someone.

"Waah?!"

"Nonna! There you are!"

 _A child? Wait, why does it sound so familiar?_

With little effort, Erika looked up, seeing a certain child's face bearing blue eyes and gold-blond hair.

"Ka-Katyusha...?!"

The named girl was obviously showing the surprised face for mistaken somebody else.

"You are..."

...

...

Katyusha also known as 'Drifting Snow'. She was the overall commander of Pravda Sensha-do team.

 _A little...'brat' that inspired both tempered and annoyance. But what was Katyusha doing here on a place like this?_

"Don't tell me you got lost?" Erika asked.

"I'm not lost!" Katyusha quickly denied. "I just go on...yes, my own adventure!"

 _She got lost..._

"And you're...Kuroko?" Katyusha made an 'educated' guess.

"My name is Erika Itsumi. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." She said in a robotic tone.

"Oh, you're the girl waiting for the lover back at home."

In a sense, what Erika would have to say is: 'so you are', since Katyusha was also the name of the girl waiting for lover back home.

However...

When the word 'lover' hit her, Erika Itsumi's mind was erupted with quite a number of...targets waiting for her back home.

 **"I DON'T HAVE A LOVER!"**

"Wah?!"

Erika's shouting quickly gained the unwanted attention from everyone nearby.

Worse of all that Katyusha, the arrogant childish child...was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's been...stressful lately..." Erika said.

"...my bad, it's my fault as well." Regardless, the little one apologized.

 _She is...unexpectedly cute...and sincere._

 _..._

 _Wait...wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE!?_

 _How could I come up with such thought?!_

 _If it's the old me I would like: go all cocky on her, I then will leave her to her own fate at one point._

 _But now..._

 _Oh god. Have I already been corrupted? Passed the point of no return?_

"...What's wrong?" Katyusha asked, unable to see Erika's expression as she was looking upward to the sky.

"Nothing...I just saying good bye to my old self..." She muttered.

« THE MATCH WILL START IN 45 MINUTES. »

The announcement over the loud speaker put Erika's mind back to the current situation.

"Oh right! The match! I have go back..."

Erika was in awe by the number of walking people increased by the second. It was hard for her to pin-point the exact location.

"Hop-pu!"

Once more, Erika had herself involuntarily carried Katyusha on her back.

"Whaa! What are you doing?!"

"You're giving Katyusha a special piggyback ride. From here, I'll point out the direction."

 _No choice…_ Erika resigned to this fate and decided to bear with this a little longer.

...

"That way. Wait, I mean. That way!"

...

"No, it's this way!"

...

"Over there!"

Katyusha span Erika right 'round, right 'round, like a record.

Right, 'round, 'round, 'round.

...

 _Can I drop her now?_

Erika was about this _close_ of dropping Katyusha and make a run for her life (or sanity).

Fortunately, when the duo managed to arrive on a certain street, a smile appeared on Erika's face.

"Okay...I recognize this street. From here, we can get to Kuromorimine base."

"Ah! I spot another Kuroro." The girl riding on her back exclaimed.

Erika soon followed Katyusha's eye direction toward a certain diner's glass window. Likewise, she spotted a familiar figure bearing a platinum gold hair sitting by the counter.

...

...

They entered the diner. With further examination, the Kuromorimine girl was dressed sharply in a kind of military uniform, long black leather coat along with a peak cap.

"Elena...senpai?"

Hearing Erika's voice, the named German girl turned her face around. She promptly expressed her astonishment as soon as the sight of a little girl stood by Erika's side hit her eyes.

"...You're certainly moving fast, Kommandant. Who's the father?"

"Oh, **sod** it!" Erika retorted. "And also...what's with that...uniform? You're cosplaying?"

She was genuinely impressed by the clothes, even though it was... _very_ close resemblance to the German army back in WW2.

"Oh this?"

And here the flashback started.

 **/ / /**

 _"Where is your costume?" A Round Table staff asked, looking at the Kuromorimine girls as they're making their preparation._

 _"Costume? You mean...these uniforms?" Ritaiko asked, pichting the Sensha-do uniform._

 _"No. No. There's this theme."_

 _The staff explained that to spice up a sense of...history. The outfit of one certain era of country was made. Hence it answered why they saw the staffs dressed up in those clothes on the first day they arrived._

 _Anzio got to dress as the...Roman, of the Roman Empire._

 _Saunders dressed as cowboy._

 _St. Gloriana received the British redcoat from the eighteenth century._

 _As for Kuromorimine...what was the biggest achievement of one company contribute to the German armed force? In a sense of fashion, that is._

 _"Ahh yes! Fit like a glove." Karen said, feeling the officer's uniform._

 _"I like the pants." The girl said._

 _"Sharp and looking good."_

 _"I bet a lot of people have joined up because of uniform." Kai said, fixing up her camouflage trousers._

 _"We're promised for a better future." Cadenza said._

 _"I prefer swastika on it for a sense of historical correctness," Elena examined her uniform. "but at least they keep the skull on it, which is nice."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sheska-chan. Are you alright?" Leila asked, noticing Sheska's troubled expression._

 _"Probably feeling sad that she will miss all the action." Kai said._

 _"O-Oh no! I'm alright. It's just that... I was just thinking" Sheska explained. "All that reconnaissance, we sabotaged their tea. We stole their tank. And now we kidnapped and corrupted one of their vital members." Sheska listed all the things they had done. "And now the...skull on the uniform."_

 _"Skulls are cool. Just like pirates!" exclaimed Mamori Abe, the former head disciplinary._

 _Her voice promptly earned the approval cheers from the sailors._

 _"Well yes, but...in a way of pirate is...well…." Sheska said._ _"Are we...the baddies?"_

 _Her question prompted all to look at her with a stunned expression._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _A cold wing from the sea passed by._

 _Then a hand placed on Sheska's small shoulder, it belonged to Karen._

 _"It's not your fault." Karen assured her. "You simply follow your order. Like a good soldier."_

 _"...okay..."_

 _"What are you doing, Cadenza?" Kai asked, looking the Italian doing something on her phone furiously._

 _"I'm just checking to see if I can transfer all of my credito accademico (academy credits) to some school at this point."_

 **/ / /**

 _God. I want to transfer school as well..._

A thought occurred but Erika quickly shook it off. Her loyalty toward Kuromorimine was remained strong.

"What are you doing here?" She changed the subject.

"Just ordering for a glass of juice." Elena answered.

"Sorry miss." said the diner owner. "We're out of juice at the moment. But we can recommend you for a milkshake."

"A milkshake?"

"It's a milk with ice cream."

"...Do you have a strawberry flavour?"

"Yes, we do."

"You want one too?" Elena turned to Erika.

"No, thank you."

"I want one!" Katyusha's voice caught the two by surprise, even the owner.

Following it was a blushing face.

"Ahh I mean..."

"Two strawberry milkshakes." Elena gave the order away.

"Two strawberry milkshake coming right up."

"Hey!"

Too late. Two large empty plastic cups were soon filled up with ingredients.

"Come on..." Katyusha looked at the filling cups with great interested, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Patience, dear." said Elena.

As the trio was waiting for their order, a fireman carrying the fire extinguisher came in.

"Oh hey, Bee-Jay. How's going with the fire drill?" asked the owner.

"Boring. Making me to take a long stroll with this..." He placed the device on the counter, breathing heavily. "all the way to station 6."

"Suck to take care of you kids, hah?"

"Yeah...I should have pulled out." The muscular fireman expressed his regret that will forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Here you go." The owner placed the two large paper cup with straw before the excited Katyusha.

"Danke Schön. (Thank you very much.)"

"Come on. Let's get out of here before someone else come in here for a milkshake." Erika urged.

"But it's a damn good milkshake." Elena enjoyed the flavor with one good sip. "Uhm! America style."

"Hey! Don't forget to pay for the milkshake." The owner said.

"Do you accept debit card?" Elena asked.

~0~

"Hooohh..."

"…"

"…"

Silence, was what the atmosphere had greeted Erika, while she was having a little child stood by her side.

"...Who's the mother?" Karen asked with some sweating on her face.

 **"SHUT UP!"** Erika promptly cried out, knew fully that Karen was enjoying this.

"Erika-chan. To think you have fallen this low..."

Holding the phone, Leila's hand was shaking too much, her finger couldn't press the police number.

"Leila-senpai. There's must be a reason for this." Sheska tried to calm her senpai.

"Another member has joined in the rank." Cadenza said.

"So it seems." Kai nodded.

"How many more must she seduce before she is satisfied?"

"Don't make me like some skirt chaser!" Erika responded to whoever said that.

"Well, you've already cleaned your closet so..." Karen gave an awkward laugh.

Once more, everyone had to stop Erika from killing Karen with her bare hands.

"Katyusha!"

"Катюша! (Katyusha!)"

Two voices from the distance gained the team attention. Katyusha's face was brightened up when she finally reunited with two familiar faces.

"Nonna! Klara!"

When they finally reunited, the blonde girl with a pale complexion said something to the black-haired girl in Russian rapidly while looking at the Kuromorimine.

If anyone could make a wild guess; probably something about why Katyusha is hanging out with Kuromorimine.

"Nonna. Klara. Say it in Japanese!" The little girl demanded.

"We're glad to see that you're alright." Nonna said.

"Ya, IS-2 girl. I see your blizzard is cooling the place perfectly."

"..."

"..."

Then there was a brief stare between Elena and Klara.

Everyone around the pair instantly felt a shiver on their back.

"It's good thing we're on the Western Front." Sangou said. "I'm not sure if we can survive Eastern one."

"Did we already beat them so many times?" Ritaiko said.

"Almost dead. If not thanks to the Wild Puma, Karen's sister." Mauko explained.

There's no reason to idle around, Nonna gave a brief thanks to Erika before be on their way.

"Well…thank you for today. Kuro—eh, no, Erika." Katyusha said.

"You're welcome."

With that, the episode with Prada's lost girl was ended.

~0~

"Erika-sama." Pekoe called out. She quickly approached to Erika like a little puppy.

"O-oh! Elena-nee-sama...is here as well."

"Ah, my dear Black Pekoe."

"I hope you will give everything you have to serve Erika."

"Oi!"

"Yes, I will!" Pekoe answered in a high spirit, or with delusion, one should see.

"Now if you're excused me." The orange-haired soon leave the two.

"I do not approve your method. How many people you have twisted them with your ideal?" Erika was grimaced.

"Do you remember how many breads have you eaten in your life?"

"..."

"..."

"You don't answer a question with a question!" Erika retorted.

"I guess you are a true gramma- _nist_."

"Erika." Another voice called out her name.

Now and then, Erika was able to suppressed that awkward feeling, but at this point, after those occurred events, she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to her.

"…Koume." Erika greeted back weakly.

"Erika...uhm, do you have a minute?"

"Uh...I was about to..." Erika tried to use Elena as a device to get her away, however, the moment she turned, Elena was already gone.

 _She ran away!_

"I...uh..."

"Not here. Let's go some place else." Koume said.

…

…

The two soon moved to the rear of W.C facility.

"So, uh…what do you need?"

Without a warning, Koume made the approach.

Erika unconsciously back away, until she had her back against the wall.

The two blushed and stared at each other awkwardly.

None was willingly to go first. Until Koume summoned her courage and hugged Erika tightly with her hands going around her waist.

Stunned, Erika was, but she composed herself not to yelp or react strongly by Koume's action.

Erika stood still, but her hands were...dangling in the air. She was troubled whether she should hug Koume back or not.

Slowly, she placed her hands gently on Koume's back.

Erika could feel her own heart and Koume's were beating in sync.

A full minute or so, the brown-haired finally let go of Erika.

"...Hahaha, sorry about that." Koume smiled, even though her face was red. "Just need some...energy recharge...bye!"

With that, Koume took off. Leaving Erika to where she was.

She leaned her back to the wall where she slowly succumbed down to the ground.

"Moo...give me a break..." Erika muttered to herself, on the verge of tears.

"Erika-senpai."

"Wah!" She immediately stood to attention like greeting a teacher walked into class. She swiftly turned her head to the voice's direction, only to see Sheska was standing there.

"Sheska..."

 _She must have saw the whole thing..._

"You know Erika-senpai." She started. "I...I love Leila-senpai."

"Eh?"

Despite Erika's dumbfounded expression, the young one's face was turning into a ripe fruit.

"..."

"..."

"Congratulation...?" Erika said.

"T-Thank you." Sheska said, but she then quickly shook her head.

"I mean...what I really want to say is...well...it's bad...to be indecisive. I think...well, you should make a choice before it...wear you down."

"...Thank you for your advice, Sheska."

"You're welcome." Sheska smiled, then muttered to herself. "If you don't make it fast, that number might increase."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

...

...

"Hey there, Koume-chan. Where have you been?" Karen greeted.

"Oh! Uhm...toilet, hahaha." She laughed awkwardly.

Before the two could engage any more conversation. A member called out to Koume.

"Must be doing it behind my back, huh. Not cool." Karen muttered, aware of such trope.

Karen then spotted two young first-year sailors who were Koume's harem members.

"Ya, Tweedle A and Tweedle B."

By her calling, the two were momentary flinched.

"Oh, it's Karen-senpai." Tweedle A said.

"Don't scare us like that, desu..."

"What's wrong, lacking Kou-rium this morning?" Karen teased.

"Well no, I mean yes! Apart from that..."

"Es ist no complicated desu!"

"...What?" At this moment, Karen rather found the conversation had taken some...awkward turn. She intended want them to keep Koume on their leash, however, probably it'd be best to leave them alone.

"Ok then…Don't pay it mind too much. "

"Ok."

"Desu..."

As soon as Karen left them be, the two whispered to each other.

"Remember, we have to keep our secret. Otherwise, s _he_ will slit us both open from mouth to anus and wear us like jackets!"

"Desu!"

...

...

"Hey, we're readied."

The Anzio presented themselves in Roman armor. Legionary.

Anchovy herself dressed as the Legatus, distinguishing herself from the rest with her Galea, which bearing a red-colored horsehair, facing forward.

Pepperoni and Carpaccio dressed as Centurion.

"With you dressing up like that, I doubt you will get any Italian joke stereotype." Karen commented.

"The peak of our civilization." Cadenza agreed.

Anchovy beamed a proud smile.

"This is something that we have to do. Everyone is onboard with me."

She then turned to her men.

"Right, everyone?"

""" ** _OOOOOHHHHH! ! !_** Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce!"""

~0~

"This way, ma'am."

An escort extended her hand toward, guiding the young gorgeous pale-skinned woman in a red suit to enter the room.

The room, or luxury box, was accumulated with high quality leather sofas along with colorful and rich refreshment for one's appetite. Standing by the large frame window that had the over view of the Dome, the man named Rossi greeted her.

"I'm so glad to have you with us for today. Madonna Shimada."

"The pleasure is mine, mister Rossi." Chiyo Shimada returned the gesture.

"Please, no need for formality. Please, please. Be seated. The show is about to start."

The lady in red quietly approached to the vacant. Before she could sit on it, she noticed a certain woman dressed in black jodhpurs was sitting on the next seat.

"Hello, Head of Shimada Style-san."

"Ara~ Shiporin~ ❤"

"Don't call me that, Chiyokichi!"

"They're friends?" Chouno asked Kikuyo.

"Hmm-hmm, indeed."

…

…

« GOOD MORNIIINNNGGGGG ROUND TABLE! » J.J, the TV-headed man gave the energetic voice, welcoming the mass.

« I presume all you have gathered here today for one reason. And one reason only! »

« KUROMORIMINE VERSUS SAUNDERS AND ST. GLORIANA! »

« THE MATCH THAT WE'RE WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! ! »

« LET'S BEGIN WITH OUR FIRST TEAM INTRODUCTION! »

« NO MATTER WHAT BEFALL THEM, THEY WILL ADVANCE WITH MIGHT. FOR THEIR DEFENSE IS FIRM. »

« STRONG, TOUGH YET FLEXIBLE. AND THEY WILL WAGE A FULL THROTTLE OF BLITZKRIEG! »

« THE REBORN KUROMORIMINE STYLE! »

« WITH THEIR NEW COMMANDER...ERIKA ITSUMIII! THE RADICAL! »

A V formation of Tigers and Panthers rolled into the center of the stage, with Erika Itsumi commanding the lead Tiger, waving her hand to the audience.

"""Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika! Erika!"""

« NEXT, WE HAVE… »

« OUR ELEGANT TEA-OBSESSIVE KIND! »

« NO MATTER HOW FAST THEY DRIVE. NO MATTER HOW BRUTAL THE BATTLE CAN BE. THEY WILL NOT SPILL THEIR TEA, EVEN FOR A SINGLE DROP! »

« SAINT GLORIANAAAAAAAAA! ! ! »

The Churchill and Matildas rolled in a slow speed like marching, maintaining well the formation. Darjeeling dressed sharply in her officer redcoats, wearing the tricorne hat.

" _Kyaaaaa~!_ Darjeeling-sama! You look so amazing!"

"Assam-sama!"

"Onee-sama! Do your best!"

The St. Gloriana students along with the fans went crazy.

« AND NOW! OUR ENTHUSIASTIC PLAYER! THE ONE HAD MADE THIS DAY TO BE HAPPENED! »

« THE PROUD EAGLE FROM THE EAGLE LAND! WILD AND UNTAMED! »

« SAAAAAUUUNNNDEERRRRRRSSS! ! ! ! »

The banner of Saunders was torn through by the two columns of M4 Shermans rolled out with might from the tunnel like football players.

"We're going to free shit out of them!" declared a Saunders girl dressed in a cowboy style, firing a revolver.

Short shorts. America flag-printed bikini top. They're what Kay and other girls had dressed boldly, standing on top of Sherman. All fired the issued weapons with blank round crazily in the air, gaining thunderous cheers from the audience.

"""Saunders! Saunders! Saunders! Saunders! Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!"""

« Even though the number of Saunders and St. Gloriana is higher than Kuromorimine and Anzio. But I dare say it's too soon to judge. » J.J tried to his best to stay neutral.

« After all, Tiger and Panther's armor are far superior than Sherman. But again, the Sherman had them by the number. No doubt, this will be a match of quantity **versus** quality. »

"I see this became quite a spectacle." Chiyo Shimada admitted.

"In making the event like this. We should not be going out to the world. But bringing the world to us." Rossi said.

« AND LASTLY, WE HAVE A _NEW_ PLAYER! WHO SHALL AID KUROMORIMINE FOR ERIKA'S CONQUEST! »

"C-Conquest?" Erika was puzzled. Did she hear it right?

« THEY CAN'T FIGHT WHILE HUNGRY! »

« GETTING CARRIED AWAY IS THEIR STYLE! »

« BUT THEY WILL GIVE YOU TASTE. A TASTE OF DELICIOUS PASTAAAAA! ! »

« ANZIOOOOOOO HIGHHH! ! »

Following J.J's announcement, the CV-33s made their entrance. Crewed by the Romans, the tankettes cruised through, making as close as they could to the audience. Then the crews tossed the flyers.

"Hand out the flyers!" Anchovy, the Legatus rode on the leading CV-33 said. "Hand out them all!"

"Anchovy-nee-san. How many do you want us to hand out to them?" asked Pepperoni.

"CI!"

The flyer contained many images of the pasta combo. Each set bore with a juicy, reasonable price.

The golden opportunity for advertisement.

"Ads are getting smarter." A few commented as they caught the flyer in the air.

"We will show you the spirits of macaroni!" Anchovy said.

"We're not weak! No. We're strong!"

She pointed the gladius up to the sky.

"Veni! Vidi! Vici! (I came! I saw! I conquered!)"

 **""OOOOOOHHHH! ! !""**

""Duce! Duce! Duce! Duce!""

As the chanting continue, it somehow shifted from the Duce to...

 **"""Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! Caesar! CAESAR! CAESAR! CAESAR! """**

...

...

"What's the matter, Caesar? You looked...troubled." asked a blonde-haired girl wearing a trench coat along with an officer cap.

"I feel...chilly all of sudden..." said the short-hair girl wearing a long red cloth.

...

...

After the introduction was done, all four teams quickly went to their designated starting point on the field map.

At Kuromorimine Main Base, it showed a superior sight of Tiger IIs. Tiger Is. Panthers. Panzer IVs. Panzer IIIs. Panzer IIs. Elefants. Jagdpanzer IVs. Jagdpanthers. Along with Panther IIs, Sonderkraftfahrzeug 234s and 222s.

All lined up with gun barrel pointing upward.

"You're the proud members of Kuromorimine! And it's your job to fulfill the order you've given to." Elena gave the speech before her elites, the Kupfer.

Elena put up her peak cap.

"Let annihilate those Anglophiles and Americanophiles!"

 **"""OOOOOOOHHHHHH! ! ! !"""**

"Wait, does that mean we're...Germanophile—" Before a member could express her inquiry, Elena already blocked the former's mouth with her two fingers.

"Shh! Let people enjoy thing."

...

...

"Oh Erika-sama, you're so awesome." Oran— ** _Black_** Pekoe said. "I fear that I would have a bit of hard time getting use to the interior of a German tank. But now we're using the Churchill to fight the enemy."

"Haha, well…"

 _To be honest I actually want to use my old Königstiger or try out the new Panther II or Panzer V/IV. but Karen-senpai and the others…_

 **/ / /**

 _'Trust us, Erika-chan. This is a psychological warfare.' Karen explained._

 _'If anything... This would prompt Darjeeling to act recklessly, wanting to rescue both Pekoe-chan and her beloved tank.'_

 _'In other word, I'm a bait.' Erika stated bluntly._

 _'…Well yes, but actually no.'_

 **/ / /**

 _Ahh…where is my respect?_

"Here you go, Erika-sama." Pekoe presented a cup of fresh tea to her.

"Thank you."

...

...

"We're going to free the shit out of them!"

"Full frontal democracy!"

"My heart races with excitement!"

"That's not excitement. Those are palpitations. You are teetering on the edge of heart attack." A geek-looking girl looked at the chubby one.

Everyone was readied, so was Alisa.

"I'll use any means necessary!"

~0~

Tick.

Tick.

Tick!

The clock struck. The blowing horn echoed in the air.

« LET THE CARNIVAL... ** _BEGINNNNN! ! !_** »

" **Panzer Marsch!** "

"Avanti!"

"All tanks, advance."

 **"** All tanks. **_GO AHEAD!_ "**

The war machines roared with might, advancing onward.

"Let's go!" Karen smiled. "Let's knock them on the core."

 ***cues opening [KNOCK on the CORE] by (K)NoW_NAME aka. Fairy Gone OP 1***

…

* * *

"Knowing about Kay-san, she probably would go all out with gun blazing." said Elena's loader.

"Oh? Then let's them satisfy their own desire then. Between the Tiger and Shermans, our ratio kill is 10 to 1." Elena said.

"I thought it's 5 to 1."

"Psst! Propaganda number." She snickered. "You remember how many Russian T34 that Tiger turned them into scraps?"

« Blitz platoon. Go deep in. Remember. Hit-and-run. » Karen said.

« Roger that, Boss. » Blitz 1 responded.

« We'll get it done. »

« Desu! »

"We're in a French-like country. Facing the allied force...time to make our ancestors proud!" Elena declared.

…

…

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Cadenza Gatti pushed the pedal to the metal.

All of sudden, she was taken by surprised by two fast movers. They're Autoblinda 43, the 4x4 armored car, having two spare tires placed on each side of the body.

One of them then cut Cadenza's driving path.

"Hey watch it, _coglione!_ (jerk!)" Cadenza shouted back.

" _Sta' tranquilla_ , _amore. (_ Be calm, love. _)_ " responded the driver.

" _Che diavolo?!_ (What the hell?!)"

The 8-wheeled armored cars along with 4-wheeled ones cruised through the opened field with high speed.

…

…

"Alright, let do what Karen-senpai has told us to do. We will meet the St. Gloriana main force on the No Man's Land and engage them there." Pekoe reminded about their objective.

"Are you sure about this, Pekoe? Your friend is on the other team, right?" Erika asked.

"Erika-sama." Pekoe turned to her. "The more obstacles there are between us, the more exciting it is for me."

"Besides, I want to witness her downfall. I want to her to get down on her knees and grovel before you, Erika-sama."

"So you can place your foot on her head. To remind her where she _really_ belongs."

Pekoe started to breathe heavily as her pupils turned into heart-shaped ones.

"…"

"…"

Once more, a silence was what everyone could express before Pekoe's desire.

Taiga, who picked the short straw, assigned as the driver for the Churchill was on the verge of tears.

'Mom, come pick me up. I'm scared...' was what her face is saying.

"I didn't sign up for this." Kai muttered.

"Sheska-chan…grant me your strength!"

"Thinking of such thought…ahh~ I am getting quite excited!"

...

...

"So what's the plan and shit?" asked a dark-skinned girl who was Megan's gunner.

"Battle of the Bulge!" Megan declared.

"What?"

"We'll cut through this forest, gun blazing on their position. Those Krauts will never know what will hit them."

« Uhm…they're…actually…Japanese? » One of the girls radioed in timidly.

"You shut your whore mouth!" Megan retorted.

« You are going nowhere! » Alisa declared.

« Platoon Bravo-C. Go take the factory. »

« Roger. Roger. »

...

...

 **— FACTORY SITE —**

"This is ridiculous." StuG IV's tank commander finally declared, feeling the on-going situation.

"Karen called this a planning _ahead_." Sangou, Panzer III's commander explained.

"At least we've got our Jagdpanther do the lifting."

« We're Jagdpanzer, goddammit. And we hate you... »

Sangou then hear the distant Sherman's running engine which was coming close to them.

"Here they come. Don't laugh. Don't laugh."

…

…

"The Factory looks clear." said the leading Sherman of the advancing column.

« Copy. Keep your eyes peel, Rock. »

"Roger." The Sherman moved in.

Learned a bitter lesson with Ooarai back in the 62nd. She became more vigilant.

Check corners. Was her doing from now on.

With a keen eye the commander has spotted the enemies lurked around one secluded corner. However, what she saw was beyond all common senses.

A StuG IV on top of a Jagdpanzer while a Panzer III placed above them all.

"Holy sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" She cried out.

« Auf Wiedersehen, Schweinehund! »

All three guns unleashed hell.

« WAAH! Contact! » The second Sherman cried out. « Rock has been immobilized! »

« It's an ambush! Kuromorimine is here! »

« Get out of there! »

« Rear one in the column. Reverse! »

Hearing the command, the driver shifted to the reverse gear as quickly as she could, however, their M4 Sherman was knocked out from the rear by Jagdpanther's 88mm gun.

With the last one was disabled, it turned into an obstacle for other retreating tanks.

« We're boxed in! »

One by one, Kuromorimine's medium and light tanks revealed themselves by the structure's corner and thick bushes. They opened fire at their marked target, rendering the Saunders's column into a trail of wreckage.

"Ah yes, our good old Panzer tactic is in play." Sangou said. "Take out the first one, then the last one. Pick them off one by one like flower pedal. Ha-ha-ha!"

« Give the coordinate to the Javelin! Unleash rockets on them! » The Saunders made the counter-attack with their most powerful weapon.

...

...

T34 Calliope levered the launcher, pointing toward Kuromorimine's position. Then, the instrument began its playing tune.

« Here they come! » Kuromorimine gave the warning, seeing the projectiles coming in fast.

« Move. Move! Get out of the killing zone! »

The panzers made haste, but their speed could not outrun the rockets.

...

...

« This is Rod 1. I've lost a Jagdpanther and a Panzer III! »

"Roger, get to the woods nearby. And take out any spotter if you see." Karen gave the command.

"Caesar—I mean, Anchovy. You up."

« We will show you how Anzio fight. »

The P40 with accompanied CV-33s rolled out.

"ONWARD MY LEGION!" Anchovy swung her sword toward.

"We shall drive these barbarians out of our holy land! DEUS VULT!"

 **«« Deus Vult! »»**

« You guys are Roman, not Crusaders, right? » One of Kuromorimine tanks pointed it out.

...

...

The Kuromorimine main force finally meet both Saunders and St. Gloriana's force. It didn't take long for both sides to exchange fire.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" Kay gave the order in a spirited voice. It's been long for her to enjoy a moment like this.

« Please hold your position, Alpha Company. » Alisa radioed in.

"Roger that, but are you sure, Alisa?"

« Trust me. It's all going according to plan. »

On the further back of the engaging Saunder's column, the Churchill and many British tanks remained where they're, no gun had fired its shot yet.

"It already started. Darjeeling-sama. What is your order?" asked Kurukiri, who was trying to suppress her excitement.

« You know there's a saying: Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet. »

"Uhm…Darjeeling-sama?"

« I think she's telling us to stand-by, desu wa. » said Rosehip.

…

…

"St. Gloriana force is still holding their position, not making any move." Leila reported the information to Erika.

"That's strange. But no matter. Our objective is remained. Focus on the Saunders force!"

…

…

The radio went noisy with multiple chatters, reporting on the damage and enemy's number, position.

However, Alisa was focusing on the status of the platoon she had sent them to the Factory. They suffered quite a loss before the fire support.

"I have suspected that the Factory is taken by the time we arrive. But no matter, as long as I have my trump cards Calliopes."

She examined the map once more, focusing at the hill located in between the forest and the city. It wasn't just a point of capture, it was also a strategic location. If they could capture it, it could provide the exact location of the enemy for T34 Calliopes to do her bidding.

"The Kuromorimine tanks are too cumbersome too climb those steep hills. M8s and M5s should have no problem."

"Even if they encounter the Anzio's tankettes…Hah! As if those machineguns could penetrate their armor!"

"Once the task force occupied the hill. We can have the high ground."

"Our victory is in sight! HAHAHAAHA!"

"…" "…" "…" "…"

The crew simply stared at Alisa wordlessly.

…

…

 **—** **HILL** **—**

"That's close enough. Wait…" The leading M5 Stuart said to her platoon when she saw they're approaching close the forest. It looked too thick for them to advance through.

"Hold it."

"Stop!"

Her command was seemed to be ignored as she desperately trying to get everyone to stop.

"I mean it! _Stoooppppp!"_

The platoon finally stopped.

"We're too big to fit in there!"

"No, we're not." The girl commanding M8 declared. "Observe!"

By her words, the 6x6 light armoured car roared, charging in, however, the moment it hit the thick root of the tree. The tank commander was launched from the opened to hatch like a catapult.

The tank commander soon emerged herself from the bushes which had cushioned her landing.

"You were right." She admitted.

"Next time, listen to order!"

"Ok boomer."

As soon as she said that, the platoon was ambushed from the flank by two CV-33s' machine gun.

"We are under attacked by Anzio's Tankettes!...why am I shouting this?"

With the armor easily withstood those machine guns' bullets, the M5 and M8 started to rotate the turret. At the same, the tankettes took off, no sense to stay there to become the target practices.

"Chase those little runts!"

The 6x6 quickly complied.

The 37mm gun along with M1919 machinegun fired crazily onto the fast speeders.

During the pursuit, the tank commander spotted one of Anzio crew had revealed her upper body over the tankette's cockpit.

"Idiot! Does she want us to blow her head off?"

The following was something that they wouldn't dream of.

The Anzio girl was aiming a certain weapon toward them.

"Heh? Oh shit! Hit the brake! Hit the brake!"

Before the driver could attempt to do so, the warhead was launched.

...

...

« This is Bravo 14. We've been knocked out. »

"What?!" Alisa cried out. "H- **how**?! Those are just tankettes."

« We're disabled by their **RPG!** »

"Wait, what? RPG?" Alisa was dumbfounded.

"…Wait. That's **illegal!** "

 **/ / /**

 _"But we mostly have tankette," Anchovy said. "20mm gun won't do much thing!"_

 _"We will give your girls **Panzerfaust** , so don't you worry." Karen declared._

 _The name promptly made everyone puzzled._

 _"Panzer...faust?" Anchovy repeated._

 _"The portable anti-tank weapon?" Erika lifted her eyebrow._

 _"It's light enough that even a little girl can handle it." Karen stated. "And it packed quite a punch to pierce through tanks' armor! Hence the name…Panzerfaust."_

 _"Sound like Russian's Kalashnikov rifles..." Kai said._

 _"Isn't that illegal?" Anchovy asked, seeing that those weapons were totally **not** a part of Sensha-do._

 _"Not on this Round Table. Check the rule book. The second version that is." Karen showed the said pocket-sized book. "It just came out along with armored cars."_

 _"How did she even…?" Erika questioned at first but decided not to pursuit the matter further._

 _"As long as we fire the weapon from the vehicle, it's fine. It's a way for light armored car to defend themselves if they encounter enemy tanks."_

 _"Oh! So that's explained why we just have those armored vehicles out of nowhere." Pepperoni said. "I thought somebody forgot them!"_

 _"Didn't I already tell you?" Anchovy sighed._

 _"Too bad we don't have fighter planes in the show." Kai caressed her chin. "Otherwise, I could have show off my skill."_

 _"Like what? Use the Panzerfaust to shoot down planes?" Cadenza asked._

 _"Heh-heh-heh-heh. You read my mind."_

 _"Using the tanks simultaneously with the Panzerfaust…" Hawisa muttered._ _"Fast mover, deadly strike. now that's ninja. I'm telling you."_

 _"This will be a game changer!" Many were excited by the idea._

 _"War. War has changed." Kai quoted._

 _/ / /_

« It's a deception. Anzio is waiting for us! »

« And they've got the high ground! »

"C'mon, girls! If you must break the law. Do it to seize power!" Anchovy declared.

The Anzio tankettes charged in, each equipped with anti-tank weapons.

...

...

"Do you know the saying 'I make circumstances'?" Erika asked.

"Ah yes, it's belonged to Napoleon. Erika-sama, you're sounding like Darjeeling-sama." Pekoe commented, giggling a bit.

"Am I now?" She sipped the tea.

Other three crew members in the Panzerkampfwagen Churchill silently looked at each other, all sweating.

"But still, I'm worried those T34 Calliopes." Pekoe continued. "I assume those tanks don't carry any reserved rockets, so that why they didn't unleash hell upon us by now."

"Should we need to take out those batteries first?"

"Not to worry. Karen-senpai got it all covered." Erika said, taking another sip of the delicious tea.

...

...

"Our girls are in trouble! Give them some support!" said the girl in charge of T34 Calliopes called Javelin team.

"But that will be danger close." The other was concerned.

They then picked up some roaring engine in the distance.

"DRIVE-BY!" The chubby Saunders girl cried out.

The M4 Sherman acting as the T34 Calliope's bodyguard started to move, opened fire on the attackers with the machine gun.

The 75mm from Sherman and Calliope soon fired their round to where the tracers hit.

Cadenza, the driver, skillfully drove her 8x8 vehicle like a snake, dodging shell after shell.

Pulling a hard brake. Stepping hard on the pedal.

The armored car performed a crazy move, sliding over the dirt.

 _Multi-wheels drifting!?_ The Saunders girls were shocked to see it.

The Puma got drifted right behind the enemy where it wanted, and boom!

And boom!

Two fearsome Shermans equipped with rocket launcher have popped up the little white flag.

« Smargiasso (Showoff ). » said the AB 43's driver.

"What's that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound saying: I'm speed!" Cadenza laughed.

Once the objective was fulfilled, the fast movers bolted away from the scene.

"Shit! They've took out our Calliope."

« What the hell are you doing?! Those are our precious firepower! »

"This is Blizt 1. We have disabled the battery. Phase 2 is green. I say again. Phase 2 is green"

…

…

 **—** **CITY** **—**

"What Alisa-san want us to do exactly?" asked a Saunders girl.

"Nothing much really. She actually just copied Ooarai's tactic back in the final match with Kuromorimine." The senior member replied.

"We will draw them in with a feint move. Minimize their strength, take them out one by one on these streets. Then we will box them into the kill zone, where our rocket launcher will do the bidding."

"Sounds a solid plan. Kuromorimine never turn down those provokes."

"That's what we called tactical ambush."

"Frontal attack is futile, so the only way for us to disable those tanks is attack from behind."

"Point blank range." The gunner was looking forward for it.

« The Bunny has made contact! I said again, the Bunny has made contact. » The radio informed all tanks hiding in the city to prepare themselves.

"Here they come. Don't laugh."

"Surprise butt-sex."

"Psst! Don't laugh. Don't laugh!" Despite her order, the junior member continued.

"Prepare your anus!"

…

…

On the outskirt of the city, a battalion of panzers led by Elena, who commanded the Königstiger, held the position. Standing on top of her tank, Elena checked the city silently through her binoculars.

« Our vanguard has made contact with enemy force, Americ—ehem! I mean, _Saunders_. But they have retreated back into the city. » reported the vanguard.

"So they're trying to lure us into the narrow streets." Elena already figured out their plan.

« What should we do now, Elena-san? »

"There's one thing we can do."

With the learned experience from the Ooarai's ambush before, she would not let that happen to them again.

"We will flatten everything down to the ground!"

The cold gun barrels were pointing toward the structure, all loaded with high explosive shells.

 **"FEUER!"**

...

...

Tremendous earth quake, that's what Alisa and her girls felt despite they're inside their tank.

Bravo 1 looked toward the area where large column of smoke erected.

« This is Charlie Company Actual. Our cover has been compromised. The Kuromorimine is throwing everything they have at us. Requesting immediately reinfo-WAGHH— ** _tsssttt!_** »

« Charlie company is suffering heavy casualties! Their sector has been leveled up by the enemy artillery! »

 ** _""WRRRRRRYYYYYY?! ! !""_** Kay and Alisa cried out of disbelief.

« Broken arrow! Broken arrow! »

« Send back up to them! **Hurry up!** » Kay shouted out.

"Yes, ma'am!"

…

…

"DRIVE ME CLOSER! I WANT TO HIT THEM WITH MY SWORD!" Anchovy demanded, swinging the gladius.

"Forget the sword, Anchovy-san. Here, take this RPG."

"It's not an RPG. It's Panzerfaust." Anchovy corrected her.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"Stuart!" Pepperoni cried out.

Anchovy quickly spotted the light tank had climbed up to where she was.

The Legatus pointed the weapon at the metal beast and fired the warhead away.

After a violent explosion accompanied with shock wave, Anchovy quickly fixed her eyes. A little flag had erected on top of the enemy tank.

"This is the way Anzio fights!"

Because of the adrenaline rush, Anchovy only learned much later that she may very well had knocked out a tank _single-handedly_ for the first time in her life.

...

...

By Alisa's order, a platoon of one M6 Heavy tank and four M4 Shermans was dispatched to assist Charlie.

« We need reinforcement! »

The distress voice prompted the tank commander to put the driver to work like a stallion.

"This is as fast as I can go."

"Oh hey, back up has arrived! Over there, it's the tank destroyer." The loader said.

The tank commander quickly used her binoculars to check the approaching tanks, they were all bore the Saunders' emblem on the front.

"Hmm, they look like M10s, but when did we have them in our inventory?" The tank commander was puzzled. However, as she continuing examine the tank destroyer, she spotted a certain thing that was out of place.

"Wait, that muzzle..."

Before her suspicion was confirmed, the supposed tank destroyer had fired its ordnance.

The shell struck at the leading Sherman, rendering a white flag popped up.

"Wahh!?"

"They're not American tanks! They're **_not_** American tanks!"

True to her words, they're 100% German tank, Panther in disguise. Hence the name: Ersatz M10.

…

…

« This is Bravo-B Actual. All of my units are gone! »

"Why…?"

« This is Bravo-D Actual. We are currently engaging with Kuromorimine's fake M10s! »

 _What is this…?_

« You're nearby! Can you get there? »

« Those armored cars just took out my tracks! I can't move! »

« The Kuromorimine is bombing us! »

« What the hell girls?! Nobody has told us about this!? »

While the voice of distressed echoed through out the channel, the twin-tailed brunette simply looked down at the floor. Cold sweats emitted from her forehead.

 _What is this?_

The tactic that she supposed to destroy Kuromorimine was somehow gone out of the window.

« Those Kuromorimine actually have done it! They destroyed everything with their bombardment. »

 _What is this?_ _WHAT IS **THISSSSSSSSS?! ! ! !**_

"THIS IS NOT SENSHA-DO ANYMORE! AAAAAAAAGGGG **GGGGHHHH! ! !** "

Alisa cried out.

...

...

"And yet, what is the Sensha-do?" Rossi asked.

"A game in which you feel safe and secure? Of course, it's not."

"From the beginning. This never meant to be a simple sport."

"Football. Baseball. Basketball. Rugby. Volleyball."

"There were shining moment in them."

"But Sensha-do is different. This is sport that our human has **converted** it from war."

"And war is chaos! There is no rule to restrain it."

"So have fun in it, girls. Stop following the rules created by the adults."

"Play your heart out with tanks."

"This Round Table is the grand stage to put yourself. To show to the world."

"Cry your desire out, girls, no. War maidens! Shout it out to your heart's content!"

"SEE TO IT!"

"SEE TO YOUR OWN SENSHA-DO!"

After all, the Round Table was the perfect and grandest stage to do it.

...

...

"This is so thrilling!" The little one named Katyusha couldn't suppress her excitement as she was gluing her eyes toward to the screen.

"How come we didn't get invite into the match like that?" She asked Nonna who was carrying her.

"We did receive the invitation, Katyusha-sama. However, you have threw it away."

"What!? When? Why?!"

"Because at that time, you thought it was some advertisement for the furniture so you quickly discarded it away without reading it further."

"..."

"..."

"[I guess this is when people say: Don't judge the book by its cover.]" Klara said in Russian.

"[Indeed, Klara]."

"N-Nonna! We should do it like that when we get back."

"Yes, Katyusha-sama."

…

…

« Take out those fake M10s now! » The Saunders Shermans quickly recollected themselves and returned fire.

One by one, the 75mm guns opened fire intensively on the Kuromorimine task force.

« Ugh! This is it, we're out! » reported a disabled Ersatz M10.

« Sorry, Vice-Commander Koume. »

"They've dug in, should we retreat?" said the radio operator.

"No! Keep pressing the attack on them!" Koume said firmly.

« Heavy tank spotted. Scheiße! It has locked onto us! » Geshiko radioed in.

"Brace yourself!"

As the girls braced an imminent explosion. A distant cannon roared.

To what Koume was seeing, the remaining Shermans along with the heavy tank were all destroyed.

"Wha…" Koume's crew was dumbfounded at first, until they saw the movement by a distance.

"Look. Panthers!" The driver said.

"It's our reinforcement. They've made it in time!"

The crew were in glee.

"USA, US...oh wait." The loader stopped.

There was an awkward moment, however...

"Ob's stürmt oder schneit, (Whether it's storm or snow,)"

The clear singing voice came from Koume, who took them completely by surprised.

« ob die Sonne uns lacht, (or the sun smiles on us,) »

Soon Geshiko and everyone else joined along.

« Der Tag glühend heiß, (The day be burning hot,) »

The girls tapped their foot onto the floor of the tank in rhythm.

« oder eiskalt die Nacht, (or the icy cold of night,) »

On the Kuromorimine's channel, everyone sang the song with pride.

« **Bestaubt sind die Gesichter, (Dusty are our faces,)** »

« **Doch froh ist unser Sinn, (but joyful is our mind,)** »

« **Ist unser Sinn! (Yes, our mind!)** »

« **Es braust unser Panzer, (Our tank roars forward there,)** »

« **Im Sturmwind dahin! (into the storm's wind!)** »

"…"

"…"

The entire Dome fell silent.

"They certainly have got the high sense of respect to the history." Chiyo giggled lightly.

"...Yes, they do." Shiho said it with a sense of pride, although there's a hint of embarrassed in there as well.

...

...

In the midst of continuous thunderous roars from tanks' ordnance, one voice bearing the authority commanded her troops decisively and firm.

"Advance fifty meters in." Elena ordered. "I want fire smart. Reduce their number one by one!"

"Forget the street. Crush through everything! Blast the house. Blast the wall! I want nothing is still standing in my sight!"

…

…

The intensify bombardment had caused Charlie Company to abandon the cover.

« Retreat! Retreat now! »

« But the enemy is in my sight! »

The Sherman opened fire. The shell hit home, however, it was treated nothing but an egg by Tiger II's 185 mm armor.

« Oh forget it! It's like hitting them with tennis balls. » The tank commander groaned, before her tank got steamrolled over by the might Tiger II.

 **"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRAKA MONOGA! DOITSU NO KOUGAKU WA _SEEEEKAIII ICHIIIIIIII! ! !_** (You utter fool! German Engineering is the **_world finest! ! !_** ) **"**

Elena couldn't help but to exclaimed from the top of her lungs.

"HE-shell loaded." Loader reported.

"Feuer!" The 88mm gun roared, sending the high explosion round impact on one house, rendering it into the rubbles.

...

...

« The city is lost! » The channel erupted with distressed voices.

« Enemy! »

« Wha... »

The Saunders had trained themselves to recognize many silhouette's shape of a tank by a far distance, however, the tank appeared before their eyes was not the one listed in the Kuromorimine's category, but in the French's edition.

« The French tin can? What harm could it bring to us… » The voice stopped as she spotted something attached on its side…

« Oh my god! That's a Hotchkiss with rocket launcher! That's a Hotchkiss with _motherfucking_ rocket launcher! »

« Get out of there! »

"Sayonara, bitches!" Olga said, pressing the trigger.

Following, four rockets were launched from the base plates. It didn't take long for them to reach the destination.

The first impact. M5 Stuart and M8 Greyhound got flipped over and turned upside down.

The second impact. Two M4 Shermans were rendered out of commissions.

Third and the last. Metal shrieked. Direct hit right onto the M6 Heavy Tank.

All popped up a little white flag from the designed hatch.

" _WOAAHH!_ I LOVE those little things!" Olga exclaimed.

"Wunderbar. (Wonderful.)" Lotte smiled.

...

...

"What was that explosion?" asked the M36's tank commander, hearing the explosion in the air.

Following her question, the radio operator picked multiple voices spoke over the channel. It bore static heavily as they're talked at once.

« Charlie 1 is down! Charlie 2 is taking over the command. »

« Oh god! We're being obliterated! »

"There's no time to waste! We have to get there…" She then noticed movement in the woods nearby.

"Ah, that's must be our back up..."

A tank quickly emerged itself from the trees. However, the platoon did not expect to see a customized Panzer V/IV.

Before they could react, the 75mm gun had opened fire, taking out one Sherman from their group.

« You're expecting the reinforcement? » said the voice, a sinister yet familiar one, from Panzer V/IV.

 _Oh god, no. Not her...not **her!**_ The girls went numb by the intensified fear.

« KONO **KAREN DA! ! !** (But it was I, Karen! ! !) »

Before anyone could rotate the turret to shoot at Karen's tank, the platoon was under attacked by new enemy arrival.

« Contact! » The platoon's commander cried out.

« It's a Tiger! »

"Let's crush them!" declared Emi, the young redhead with long twin-tails.

"Oh yeah, it's our time to shine!" grinned Yamamori, tank commander of Jagdpanther, showing shark-like teeth.

"Heh! Saunders, they don't look that strong at all." said Chifuyu, the tank commander of Elefant.

The Tiger, Jagdpanther along with Elefant went on rampage. No Sherman's guns were able to penetrate those armors.

"It's Bellwall!" A Kuromorimine student exclaimed, recognized the color.

"Karen-senpai must have asked them to join us!" Sheska said.

"Hey...isn't it kinda bad for the Saunders?" asked a spectator.

Everyone in the Dome roused up, certainly feel the tide was against Saunders and St. Gloriana.

...

...

"Now this is what I've been waiting for. Contact to High Command. We're rolling out!" Elena shouted out.

"High Command...? You don't mean Silber 1?" The radio operator was a bit confused.

"Form in, Kupfergruppen! Panzerkeil!"

The advancing panzers formed into a formation with two Königstigers leading side by side.

"Crush everything in our path. Smash them! Smash **them!** "

"Los! Los! Los!"

 ***[Los! Los! Los!] Kicks in***

"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Feuer! Los! (Fire! Barrage! Fire! Go!)" Elena gave the command like a rhythm.

"Feuer! Sperrfeuer! Feuer! Los! (Fire! Barrage! Fire! Go!)"

"Hört nur den Schüssen zu, die nach ihnen jagen. (Just listen to the bullets chasing after them.)"

"Hört ihr die Schreie auch? (Do you hear their screams, too?)"

"Hört ihr diese Maden? (Can you hear those maggots?)"

"Stampft sie alle tot! Stampft sie alle tot! (Stamp them all dead! Stamp them all dead!)"

"Damen! Wie lautet unsere Mission? Absolute Ausrottung! (Ladies! What is our mission? Absolute extermination!)"

"Kein einziger Feind wird am Leben bleiben! (Not a single enemy will stay alive!)"

"Wir werden diesen Maden die Hölle auf Erden bereiten! **_Ahahahaha!_** (We will create a living hell for those maggots!)"

"Uh...Do you guys understand what she is saying?" The loader couldn't capture all Elena's German asked around.

"No. But I can feel it..." The gunner said.

Why did they go this far, committing themselves to these ordeals and hardships and run headfirst into this tormented battlefield?

The answer was clear: It is for **Kuromorimine!**

...

...

« Charlie company is downed to 80 percent! »

« Regroup. now! »

« Send back up to them! »

« Alpha has dispatched their force but… »

« Broken arrow! Broken arro-WAGHH— ** _tsssttt!_** »

"...This cannot be..." Alisa went pale.

The situation was FUBAR.

That's what Alisa had concluded.

« Darjeeling-sama. Order please! »

« My tea has gone cold. » She answered.

« Pardon me, but your cup has been emptied for a while now. » For some reason, they felt that Darjeeling might have divorced herself from the reality.

« Wut in **tarnation** is going on?! » The Captain of Saunders shouted out.

« Wow! The mighty Kay's gone Southern. Never thought I would hear it again, good job Alisa! » said Megan. « …What do you mean my mic is on? »

" ** _NOOOOOO! !_** This cannot be!" Once more, Alisa had a mental breakdown episode.

Accidentally, Alisa's radio was shifted into an open airwave, which means that everyone could hear her when they're within appropriate range.

By that, her instrument had turned against her. Alisa's sulking was caught by the other party.

"Why? How could this happen?! At this rate, I...Takashi is..."

« Takashi? Oh? You don't mean _that_ Takashi? » The voice was belonged to Lotte Siskin, a person had a certain skill on espionage like Alisa.

"Eh?"

« Now that you mention it. Takashi said to me there's this particular weird girl seem quite serious about Sensha-do. »

"What do you know about him?! What is your relationship with him!?" She demanded.

*Tin*

A sound of notification. Alisa pulled out her phone and checked, only to be horrified seeing the face of her dream man was together with that...with that...little...that little...

« He's my boyfriend. »

"..."

It's an extra-large bomb has been dropped.

Alisa was visually expressed stronger as her jaws dropped hard that a fly could fly in.

Lotte continued revealing a bit about some of their moments. Hand holdings. Selfies.

And…cuddling.

 _No...no...Not like this._

« You're expecting he would be your boyfriend? »

 _Not like this!_

« O kawaii koto. (How cute.) »

"Hiiii—"

From here, Alisa made incoherent screaming over the channel. A handful of radio operators managed to save their eardrums from being destroyed by unidentified woman's shrieking like in every horror movie.

"..."

"..."

Back at Kuromorimine hangar, all females turned toward to the male mechanics.

"Now I have seen everything. Boys do love...fun size." said a female mechanic.

"Hey hey hey! Don't use one guy to judge the whole gender." One of them defended.

"Yeah! Yeah! Besides we love mature type...big boobs. Big boobs." The novice said.

"No, you fool, _ass_ is what we are aiming for!"

"Boobs!"

"Ass!"

Two ideals were clashed into each other.

"Tits!"

"Bottoms!"

" **E-hem!** " The clearing throat noise did not come from neither side. It's from Chief, _The_ Chief.

"..."

"..."

A moment not too soon, the Chief's face was reddened up, forming a grin.

"Thighs. Thick thighs."

Everyone gasped as their mouth was opened as wide as it could.

"And arm pits."

Then, they're all exploded.

"Woah! Was that an explosion I just heard?" asked Chito, the Round Table security.

"Hear what?" Yuuri asked absently as she continued devouring the delicious chocolate bar.

…

…

As the twin-tailed brunette continued to wail in her own noise, saying 'Takashi, Takashi' along with 'why' again and again, Helmet-chan was trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, Alisa-san."

"How I can calm down?! You know nothing shit about love! Takashi is... My Takashi is..."

While the crew was looking at Alisa with the expression 'Ah shit. Here we go again', they received the terrible explosion along with shockwave caused by the Kuromorimine's ordnance.

Rocking violently back and forth. Left to right. The loader, aka. Helmet-chan quickly lost her balance.

Hurling herself toward the gun's breech, the helmet was removed away from her head.

Then she was moved to the back, where she got her head banged onto the interior wall of the tank.

"God...just kill me..." Alisa had lost all hope...until she noticed a helmet was rolling and stopped by her feet.

Alisa recollected herself and saw Helmet-chan, or rather, Akira was lying unconscious.

"Oh no, Akira!" Alisa quickly checked up her loader.

"Is she dead yet?" asked the driver.

"She is alright..." Alisa took notice of the helmet.

Remembering that strange story about her, Alisa decided to take a cautious step by putting the helmet back on her head again.

At least that's what Alisa was _intended_ to do it before a hand just grabbed her whole face.

...

...

« **_WAAHAAAAAAHHHHHH—tsst!_** »

A shriek was heard over the open channel before it was cut off.

"I guess our dear Commander officially have gone cuckoo." Itchy Nose said, as she was scratching her nose.

"Hmm, evil spirit is lurking about." White Boar said.

"Ah...the despair...I can feel it." Dee-Dee said.

"I guess there's one thing we can do now." Megan said.

"What's that?"

"We gonna do what's called a Pro-Gamer move." Megan declared.

"…"

"…"

"Spirit said: it is time." White Boar said.

"This is Bravo 6. Going dark." Megan said.

…

…

"The sailing wind is favorable here. No obstacle in sight." Indiana said.

The Königstiger rolled steadily on the opened field. While the battle on No Man's Land was ongoing, Obama decided to take her own course by making a round path.

"Very good! We shall flank the enemy and take out the enemy's leader. We then can bath ourself weith reward."

"Yeah!"

"Right on, Skipper!"

Out of nowhere, a British infantry tank had surprised them by revealing itself by the thick bushes.

"Watch out! It's Churchill!"

"No, it isn't." Kowasaki said. "It's actually called Black Prince A43, a type of prototype infantry tank developed from Churchill and it's-about-to- **shoot-at-us!** "

The girls screamed out as the 17-pounder roared.

And then a 'pop' sound.

The Tiger II was knocked out.

It's a one hit one kill.

"We've been knocked out!?" Indiana exclaimed.

"Already?! Damn it! I still haven't had my fill yet!"

Frustrated, Obama reached for the hatch.

"Oi! Whoever in that Black Prince. Show yourself!" Obama demanded.

"Yeah, so we can take picture and make sure you'll go down in history!" Bucky said.

Following their taunt, the Black Prince's hatch opened, which rather surprised the girls.

However, once the smoke was clear, they all turned white, seeing a certain face that they never thought would meet here.

"..."

"...oh..."

"Well...shit!" Obama gritted her teeth.

…

…

After sending another shell into the enemy defense, the red-haired gunner removed her eye from the scope as she sensed something was changing.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Erika asked.

"…Wind's howling." Kai muttered.

The blue sky was quickly turning into a gray one, accompanying with a storm.

...

...

Once confirmed that there's no enemy left, the Kupfer company proceeded moving into the city, or what's left of it.

Rubbles.

Destruction.

Smoke.

Still-burning fire from the destroyed (disabled) tanks.

M4 Sherman and many vehicles that bore the prideful emblem of Saunders were all lying wasted like scrap metal.

This very scene simply pleased Elena.

However, there was one tank. A lone American tank designated as M4A3E2, also known as the Jumbo, was making the approach toward Elena.

« Oh? You're approaching me? » Elena was impressed, saying over the loudspeaker.

« Instead of running away, you're coming right to me. »

« Even though your entire platoon was annihilated, like pigs taken to the slaughter house. »

« I can't shoot the shit out of you without getting loser, _dummkopf_. » replied Huguette Stieglizt, the Jumbo's tank commander.

« Oh ho! By all means. Come as close as you like. »

As the Sherman Jumbo was making the approach, so did the Tiger.

 ** _ド_** **_ドドドドド_** ** _Königstiger_** ** _ドドドド_** **_ド_** **_ド_**

 ** _ゴゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴ_**

 ** _ド_** **_ドド_** **_ド_** ** _Jumbo_** ** _ドド_** **_ド_** **_ド_**

 ** _ゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴ_** **_ゴゴ_** **_ゴゴ_**

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ / / |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

…

* * *

 **Inner me: And your next line is: So this is a Jo—**

 **Me: Hello, dear readers! Once more, thank you for your patience and support. I'm pleased to announced that Erika the Radical S1 is reaching near to 11.000 views! S2 is reaching near to 8.000! (Too bad that doesn't show the view bar to the public).**

 **Oh, a friendly reminder that I also wrote a forth story called: Ace Combat Sheltering Wings. The (most) ambitious crossover between Strike Witches and Ace Combat, but it's more or less a story comprised of ideas, elements of World Witches that set on Earth of Ace combat Infini—I mean. on Earth of World Witches series, but with events and story of Ace Combat.**

 **Inner me: …Confusing but okay, so what timeline do you actually follow? AC 4, 5, 6, Assault Horizon, Infinity or 7?**

 **Me: Yes!**

 **Re:start: … *hiding around the corner, making sad noises.***


End file.
